


ПРИЗРАЧНАЯ КОРОЛЕВА

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главная героиня попадает сперва в мир, придуманный другими, а потом - в собственный мир, где неожиданно для себя становится королевой и находит свою настоящую семью в одном из миров.</p><p>Действие происходит в мире-отражении, на котором сходятся множество миров, в основном - авторских.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ОДНАЖДЫ... ДОЛГО И СЧАСТЛИВО

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



> кроме известных фэндомов тут авторские миры ("Ведьма" и "Страшнее войны", а также "Ведро мя" ).
> 
> авторские - Яна Белая, Рина, Тони и другие в упоминаниях, семья Компот, Соня, Регина и другие; «Холодного сердца» -Эльза, Анна, Кристофф и другие канонические; "Однажды в сказке" - Эмма, Румпельштильцхен, Белль.
> 
> канонические персонажи - ООС (списывать на отраженность канонических миров)

Вступление

С тех пор, как Соня во второй раз стала матерью, у неё не так много времени находилось на Интернет и модерацию форума. Многих знакомых она потеряла из виду. Но некоторые, казалось, были, есть и будут вечно – а вот поди ж ты…  
Пропала Скиталица. Просто, без объяснений, а ведь долго довольно активно общалась на форуме. Правда, в ролевых не участвовала, а потом и вовсе покинула форум из-за личных конфликтов с некоторыми участниками. Соня тогда переживала, но, как настоящий администратор, ухитрилась ни с кем из сторон не поссориться. И со Скиталицей продолжала общаться уже в приватном порядке.  
Соня знала – Яна Белая человек очень одинокий, с несложившейся личной жизнью и несправедливо ведущими себя родственниками. Соня часто помогала ей не скатиться в депрессию, они по возможности писали вместе рассказы… И тут вот такое. Мобильный подруги не отвечал, городского Соня не знала. Не предполагать же самое худшее?..  
Через пару дней Соня поделилась с мужем. Тот нашёл, как связаться с Янкиной роднёй, и услышал циничное: ушла из дому и не вернулась. Вот же люди, им всё равно!  
Юра этого так не оставил и поднял на уши коллег из региона. Но даже силами местной полиции никаких следов Янки обнаружить не удалось.  
Дальше оставалось только ждать. Как поможешь, думала Соня, ведь Яна жила очень далеко от Москвы…

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ

1.  
То был последний раздрай в семействе, которое давно прессовало Янку. Никто не принимал её такой, какая она есть, кроме её соавтора. Оставалось только бросить всё, собрать рюкзачок и искать новое пристанище, хотя бы на время. Яна и раньше часто думала, а теперь окончательно поняла, что им не родная. Да, ещё не забыть пластиковую карту со сбережениями и жёсткий диск с компьютера, на котором хранились все тексты. Пусть «родственнички» напоследок получат облом в виде неработающего компа…

Она шла куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги и не замечая тумана. По ту сторону которого был уже другой пейзаж. Прорисовывался он пока смутно. Но что-то будил в памяти. Какие-то картинки, такие же неясные и размытые. Янка махнула рукой. И долго стояла, глядя на результат: всё было как бы заморожено и покрыто снегом.  
– Круто, – сочинительша присвистнула от удовольствия.  
Спустя некоторое время, привыкнув немного к проявлению способностей, она начала экспериментировать. А устроившись на небольшой перерыв, наша героиня увидала в траве тетрадку. К счастью, вокруг всё не успело оттаять настолько, чтобы её промочить. Тетрадка была потрёпанной, и надписи в ней оказались на русском. Интересно, однако. Откуда она тут? Янка осторожно пролистала её. Названия и имена были в ней до боли знакомыми. А в конце – рисунок. Тоже непростой. И ещё в тексте встречались упоминания о некоем артефакте, из-за которого, оказывается, погибло много людей. И зачем-то артефакт понадобился автору дневника. Ещё бы встретить кого-нибудь, кто бы указал дорогу к месту, где, по данным в тетрадке, этот артефакт находился.

Янке повезло. Но женщина, узнав о целях странной незнакомки, почему-то испугалась. Авторша вдруг остро ощутила, какова эта незнакомка. Обычный доброжелательный человек, но напуганный чем-то…  
– А где колдун этот? – всё же задала она последний вопрос.  
– Может, он вас сам найдёт, но идите вон туда, – женщина показала в сторону горы.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула Янка и отправилась в ту сторону.  
Всё это требовало внимательнейшего изучения – и дневник, и записи. И при возможности Янка это сделает. А пока она шла к огромному замку.

Да, место это было дурное. Мягко скажем… Но был шанс найти часики, описанные в тетрадке, – Яна чувствовала, печёнкой почуяла, что они там. И фото этого артефакта, приклеенное в дневник, давало представление о том, что нужно было искать.  
Несмотря на наружную серость замка, внутри царила роскошь. Яна собрала в кулак все свои силы, в том числе и недавно приобретённые, и шагнула внутрь. Неприятное место… хоть и помпезное.  
Она чуяла, что была тут не одна. «Не дворец, а лавка артефактов», – пронеслось в голове. А вслух спросила:  
– Есть кто живой?  
– Да, дорогуша, конечно же! – перед ней вырос какой-то человек с неприятной физиономией и одетый как-то… странно.  
Чёрная, липкая субстанция так и вылезала из этого… существа.  
– Вы… что? Или кто? – Яна оглядела тёмного с головы до ног, поморщившись, словно от зубной боли.  
– Тот, кто любит заключать сделки. Всё для вас… если только не забывать, что у всего есть своя цена!  
– Смотря какая цена, – бросила Яна. – И что использовать как оружие. Но только не самое светлое и чистое чувство, которое вы уже использовали…  
– Это какое же? – колдун мерзко засмеялся.  
– Я про любовь! – новоиспечённая магичка бесстрашно глядела в глаза тёмному. – У вас всё на лбу написано! Вы предпочли убить молодого парня, который хотел пожертвовать собой ради любви близкого человека…  
– Этим я регулярно занимаюсь, всех имён и не вспомню, хе-хе.  
– У него должна была родиться дочь. Вы лишили её отца. Это в одном из миров…  
Похоже, он тоже почуял присутствие магии в своей посетительнице, так странно одетой.  
– Всё это глупые детали, они сами так хотели! А чего хочешь ты?  
– Не дать вам совершить ошибку! – Яна скрестила руки на груди. – Отдайте мне те часы, пока из-за них ещё кто-нибудь не погиб! Хотя у меня есть возможность взять их и без вашего участия… – одним взмахом руки вещица была уже у нашей героини.  
– А твоя цена, дорогуша? Сколько ты готова заплатить?  
– А что, деньги не ценятся? – Яна изобразила искреннее удивление. – Запомни, колдун, я душу не продаю!  
– Не душу. Что-то важное.  
– Вы про любовь? Да, я люблю свой мир и тех, кого я создала. С вами расплачиваться этим чувством?  
– Некоторыми возможностями по изменению чувств и сущностей, этого хватит.  
– К сожалению, не могу похвастаться наличием сего у меня, – ответила Яна. – А посему отбываю, – и повернулась, чтобы покинуть сие злачное место.  
– Так и не получишь ты ничего! – Яна не увидела уже его искажённое злобой лицо.  
Наша героиня почувствовала вдруг на своей шее удавку.  
– Отлично! – прохрипела она, пытаясь ослабить смертельную хватку. – Других аргументов не нашлось?  
И одновременно она аккумулировала все свои силы для отражения удара, хотя плохо выходило.  
Но что-то будто помогло. Любовь… тех, кого она придумала? Следующее, что она помнила, это яркая вспышка. И такой звук, будто кого-то угостили по голове чем-то звонким и тяжёлым. А ведь по идее она была тут одна, не считая колдуна. Хотя этот звук мог быть и слуховой галлюцинацией. Вроде, такое бывает у тех, кого почти придушили…  
– Живая?  
Голос прозвенел и исчез. И больше не возвращался.  
– Вроде, – стало быть, галлюцинация. Бежать надо из этого места, пока колдун не очухался. Артефакт придётся оставить, хотя он и был целью. Ничего, где-нибудь он всё равно всплывёт, а свою жизнь надо бы поберечь. Тем более тёмный так в него вцепился, мёртвой хваткой.

Дорога обратно была длинной. В глазах то и дело темнело. Воспоминания путались, Яна даже забыла, зачем пошла в то странное место. Зато помнила: чья-то реальная поддержка была с ней. Кто-то незримый вывел Яну из замка. Будто какая-то женщина? Волшебница? Та самая?  
Только на свежем воздухе, подальше от страшного места, нашей героине стало чуть полегче. И она смогла осмотреться. Никого, правда, не увидела.  
Ещё бы выход найти из этих мест. Шею Яна замотала платком – след от удавки был отчётливым, кого-нибудь её вид мог и напугать.  
Если ей и вправду помогла та волшебница, то её просто обязательно надо было найти, где бы она ни была. Её создание… и её настоящая, единственная подруга. Ну, кроме соавтора, да и скорее идеал подруги. Рина.  
На данный момент была лишь одна проблема – попасть в свой мир. Вернее, в свою реальность, где техника, автомобили и прочая мишура. Только кто ей в этом сможет помочь? Хотя, если у неё есть магические способности, то она сама бы могла найти выход. И она попыталась…

Пока колдун был в отключке, в замке проявилась женская фигура. Она осторожно подошла и вытянула из руки Румпеля часы. Неприятное чувство, но изучить вещицу надо, чтобы уберечь людей от ошибки. В «памяти» артефакта – длинный шлейф сломанных судеб и чужих смертей. А если эта девчонка тоже станет жертвой? Лучше остановить её как можно скорее…  
Положив опасную вещицу на место, добрая волшебница последовала за недавней гостьей этого неприятного места.

Янка же нашла выход в другой мир. И вздохнула спокойно. Путь её лежал хоть куда-нибудь.

Внимание Яны привлекла антикварная лавка. То есть, конечно, наша героиня не знала, что это именно антикварный магазин, узнала уже, когда там оказалась. Она никогда не читала вывески.  
«Как тут всё помпезно, – подумалось ей, пока глядела на весь роскошный антураж магазинчика. – Но это лучше, чем ничего». Яна принялась рассматривать образцы на витрине. Старинные серебряные часы на цепочке приковали взгляд новоиспечённой магички, и она застыла перед стеклянной витриной. И одновременно пыталась вспомнить, где их встречала, эти часики.  
– Выбрали? – из раздумий Яну резко вывел женский голос. Перед ней появилась миловидная молодая женщина в элегантном костюме. Вроде продавщица, а может, и сама хозяйка.  
– Кажется, эти часики я себе возьму. А то наручные на мне постоянно дохнут, – с юмором ответила Яна.  
– Хоть и старинные, но они работают до сих пор, – объяснила симпатичная хозяйка за прилавком.  
– Отлично, то, что надо! Благодарю вас! – Яна расплатилась и запрятала часы в нагрудный карман куртки. Приветливо улыбнувшись от двери в адрес хозяйки, Яна вышла на улицу.  
То, что часики оказались непростыми, наша героиня почувствовала сразу, как взяла в руки.  
Путь Яны лежал в маленькое заведение, которое местные называли «У бабушки», где можно было посидеть и выпить кофе. Уместившись за столиком у окна, Яна заказала себе горячий крепкий кофе. Пока ждала заказ, снова достала из рюкзака старую потрёпанную тетрадку в коричневом переплёте. Яна надеялась, что записи прольют свет на найденный артефакт. И не ошиблась.  
Дневник обрывался в середине, стало быть, последние страницы были написаны уже перед самой гибелью хозяина.  
Нехорошо читать чужие дневники, но только так можно было узнать правду. О чём? Допив кофе, Яна сняла номер в этом же заведении и закрылась до вечера. Теперь можно было, не опасаясь косых взглядов, дочитать дневник погибшего археолога. Яна встретила в записях кучу знакомых названий и имён, только подтверждавших её предположения, связанные с написанными ею текстами о придуманном мире. Значит, если есть тетрадь, то существует и мир где-то во вселенной. И даже она, его создатель, знает о нём не всё. Что-то происходит само по себе. Логично, что тут ещё скажешь? Волшебница закрыла глаза, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. «Страсти-то какие, – подумалось ей. – Он любит её, она любит другого. Мексиканский сериал!». Стоп! Выходит, что Алекс (так звали хозяина дневника) собирался с помощью артефакта смыться в прошлое, чтобы расстроить свою свадьбу? Ну, а о последствиях не надо было подумать? А может, Яна перестаралась, «убив» Алекса? Может, стоило дать ему второй шанс? Хотя нет – Алекс уже не вписывался в канву новых событий. И как это объяснить его родственникам, если они где-то существуют?  
Яна снова перелистала тетрадь и наткнулась на рисунок, сделанный с фотографической точностью. Молодая женщина, очень милая и немного печальная, с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой.  
– Стало быть, родственница, отлично. Стоп!  
Тут и впрямь можно было поверить в чудо: портрет полностью совпадал с придуманным ею образом. Если искренне верить во что-то, то оно обязательно проявится в одном из миров. Яна решила прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом. И отойти от шока, вызванного внезапным открытием. И заодно узнать, не появлялся ли тут кто-то необычный за последние пару дней. Начать лучше с полицейского участка – полиция-то всяко в курсе новых обитателей должна быть, по идее-то. В офисе почти не было народу, только местный шериф, молодая светловолосая женщина.  
– Добрый вечер, – Яна решила начать первой. – Вы могли бы помочь? Я здесь недавно и ищу одного человека.  
– Добрый вечер, и кого же?  
Яна открыла дневник на странице с портретом и протянула собеседнице.  
– Вот. Я думаю, что она тоже могла появиться в этом городке. Кстати, я Яна, – представилась наша героиня.  
– Эмма. Нет, я её никогда не встречала.  
– Хоть на этом спасибо, – улыбнулась Яна и запрятала дневник в рюкзачок. – Она родственница хозяина дневника. И волшебница. Как и я, впрочем, тоже…  
– Что-то везёт мне на магов, – с некоторой иронией ответила Эмма.  
– На магов? Их у вас много? – обернулась Яна от двери.  
– Больше, чем хотелось бы. Ещё и системы в их действиях никакой.  
– В любом случае спасибо, – кивнула Яна и вышла на улицу.  
Надо было унять свои эмоции, иначе магия снова выйдет из-под контроля. Ещё бы не было эмоций, когда то, что ты придумал, вдруг совершенно неожиданно находится в одном из миров.  
На улице похолодало. И маги с их бессистемностью тут были ни при чём.

Поиски на этот раз успехом не увенчались. Яна вернулась от шерифа в неопределённом настроении. Для успокоения нервов кофе – самое то. К тому же можно и артефакт рассмотреть повнимательнее, что наша героиня и сделала. Народу в этот вечерний час было мало. Даже очень мало, так что каждый новый входящий сразу бросался в глаза. Но Яна не замечала ничего, увлечённая изучением своей покупки. От часов исходила какая-то энергия. А что если их открыть?  
…Настолько стало нехорошо, что всё аж перед глазами поплыло. Только успела почувствовать, что кто-то мягко взял её за плечо и придерживает.  
…Закрыл артефакт совсем другой человек. И увиденное ему, то есть ей, ну очень не понравилось.  
– Что тут вообще происходит? – очухалась Янка.  
– Вы чуть не погибли.  
– А… вы… кто? Впрочем, в любом случае спасибо! – Яна ещё не совсем отошла от шока. Она даже не заметила, что свет, яркий и слепящий, был виден далеко, и неудивительно, что привлёк чьё-то внимание ненароком. – Да вы присядьте, в ногах правды нет, – Яна оглядела стоявшую рядом молодую женщину среднего роста, одетую в белый спортивный костюм. Очень милая, чуть печальная, с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой. Кто же она? Тут Янка вспомнила рисунок из тетради и не совсем учтиво уставилась на незнакомку.  
– Я ведь права, вы меня раньше видели? – спросила та, устроившись напротив Яны.  
– Даже не знаю, как это назвать, – промямлила Яна. – У вас был брат?  
– Да, был.  
– Археолог?  
– Да, а к чему эти расспросы?  
– Кажется, я в курсе вашей семейной истории, – немного смущаясь, сообщила наша героиня.  
Тут уже незнакомка с интересом поглядела на сидевшую напротив молодую особу. Та не стала тянуть кота за хвост и перешла сразу к делу:  
– Всё дело не только в тетради, найденной мной, – молвила Яна и протянула дневник собеседнице.  
– А в чём же ещё? – та пролистала дневник и положила рядом с собой.  
– Вас ведь Риной зовут? Я не ошибаюсь? Значит, я почти уверена в своих предположениях.  
– Точно так, не ошибаетесь, – улыбнулась новая знакомая.  
Яна долго собиралась с мыслями.  
– Не знаю даже, как вы отнесётесь к моему признанию.  
– Я отчасти догадываюсь, что услышу. Но в любом случае я вся внимание.  
– Это я выдумала вас, ваш мир и всё, что с ним связано, – на одном духу выпалила Яна и уставилась на добрую волшебницу, ожидая громы и молнии. – И до конца была уверена, что он где-то есть. И, да, меня Яной зовут. С моей прошлой жизнью у меня связаны неприятные воспоминания…  
– Я понимаю, про воспоминания, – собеседница взглянула на неё ласково. – И всё остальное тоже предполагала.  
– Значит, вы вполне имеете право меня возненавидеть, ведь я тоже приложила руку к гибели вашего брата…  
– Возненавидеть? – Рина тихонько взяла собеседницу за руку. – Ваша сильная сторона – честность.  
– Спасибо и на этом. Нет! Просто спасибо!  
– Поверьте, я совершенно искренне так считаю. И… по поводу брата… если больше ничего нельзя было сделать…  
– Наверное, нельзя.  
– Я понимаю, – Рина незаметно подглядела в душе у новой знакомой и нашла её сильно израненной. И ещё её терзали воспоминания о недавнем предательстве, причём неоднократном, не до конца стёртые. Но и это тоже лечится. В этом Рина готова была помочь как психолог.  
– Может, на «ты» перейдём, если не против? – смущённо спросила Яна, надеясь в душе.  
– Только за.  
– Можно ещё вопрос? Прости за бестактность, но какое дело тебя сюда привело?  
– В Сторибрук?  
– Ну, да, если город так называется. Я не обращала внимания на вывески, когда тут оказалась.  
– Есть одна особа, она тоже охотится на наш артефакт, который тебя чуть не убил, – мягко проговорила Рина.  
– Я не помню её, – честно призналась Яна. Она наколдовала пару чашек кофе и придвинула одну новой подруге.  
– Это не суть важно, – Рина отпила горячий напиток. – Просто я не ожидала, что она снова явится с «того света».  
Яна усиленно пыталась вспомнить, кого она ещё «угробила», но никого кроме Молли на память не приходило.  
– Когда я появилась в городке, за мной всю дорогу летела какая-то ворона. Я краем глаза заметила, но заострять внимание не стала – вдруг это просто птица.  
– Это просто птица, – успокоила Рина.  
– Это хорошо, а то мысли всякие лезут в голову. Тогда, если она так опасна, может, сразу в полицию?  
– Давай пока понаблюдаем за ней, – подмигнула волшебница. – А вот тебе отдохнуть надо. А часики я припрячу понадёжней.  
– Это будет лучшим решением, я думаю, – отозвалась наша героиня. – Ты где-то остановилась?  
– Пока нет.  
– Тогда давай ко мне, у меня место найдётся, – предложила Яна: новая знакомая явно пришлась ей по душе, – и мне есть что тебе рассказать. Вернее, что я поняла из записей. Понимаю, что чужие дневники читать некрасиво, но это нужно было для дела…  
– Послушаю с удовольствием.  
Новоиспечённые подруги допили кофе и поднялись в Янин номер.  
– Расскажу одну историю, – начала Яна, когда они заперлись в комнате. – Жил-был мальчик. Увлекался футболом и историей. И познакомился с одноклассницей, у которой родители были археологами. Однажды случилась трагедия, и Сара в одночасье стала сиротой, которую вы, Рина, приютили. Прошло много лет, прежде чем ребята повзрослели и решили устроить свою жизнь. Но был ещё человек, который сыграл не последнюю роль в этой истории. Ты его знаешь. Сара влюбилась в него по уши, как девчонка, несмотря на то, что у них разница в десять лет, и он воспринимал Сару как младшую сестру, о которой следовало заботиться и оберегать её. Сара смирилась и вышла замуж за Шурика, подарив ему первенца. Они уже замыслили «вторую серию», как Алекс узнал об одной штуковине и напросился в экспедицию в некую далёкую страну, откуда уже не суждено было вернуться. Алису, свою дочь, он так и не увидел. Он хотел вернуться в прошлое, чтобы расстроить свою свадьбу. Но не учёл нескольких моментов: если бы он изменил прошлое, изменилось бы настоящее. Возникла бы новая ветка времени. И потом, если бы Сара вышла сразу за Кима, были бы они счастливы, как теперь? И разве было бы лучше, если бы Алиса никогда не родилась?  
– Именно всё так и было, – проговорила изумлённая волшебница.  
– Слушай дальше. Сарины родители тоже охотились за этим артефактом, – Яна продолжила с воодушевлением. – Они были, как я говорила, археологами, и ребёнок им просто мешал. Но они тоже не знали, что, изменив прошлое, они бы изменили свою судьбу. А потому надо было их остановить. Только один вопрос возник: как артефакт оказался в той дали, если Сарины родители нашли его в Долине пирамид? Значит, кто-то им пользовался, и не раз.  
– Ну, с этим мы разберёмся, – улыбнулась Рина. – Есть ещё что-то, Яна, чего я не знаю?  
– Посмотри на последние страницы.  
Волшебница перелистала дневник и застыла. Её портрет выглядел как фотография. Уж чего-чего, а художественного таланта она в брате не заметила.  
– Почему? – был единственный её вопрос.  
– Он боялся, Рина. В детстве боялся, что его не поймут сверстники, а потом как-то само всё прошло и забылось. Поэтому он тебе и не рассказывал.  
Рина понимающе улыбнулась и горячо обняла новую подругу.

2.  
С наступлением вечера жизнь в городке активизируется. На улицах стало больше людей, на дорогах – больше машин. И в этой толпе легко было затеряться одинокой даме среднего роста, в чёрном одеянии. Она осматривалась в поисках магазинчика или кафе, в котором можно было бы подкрепиться.  
– Мистер Голд, – прочла чёрная дама на одной из вывесок и попробовала толкнуться в дверь, но та была заперта по причине позднего времени. – Ну ладно, я ещё вернусь.  
Кто-то в страхе шарахнулся от неё и долго провожал изумлённым взглядом: от чёрной мадам несло каким-то замогильным холодом. Дама в чёрном зло усмехнулась и скрылась из виду. Её не заботило, что кто-то может устроить панику или распустить слухи. Она искала холодное место: пожар, на котором она сгорела когда-то, был ещё жив в памяти. И первый пожар, и второй, который ей устроили китайцы. Непонятно, где она коротала эту ночь, но появилась наутро снова у лавки Голда. Но рейд в лавку закончился неудачно: продавщица ясно дала понять, что продала часы одной женщине, которая не представилась. Кто бы это вообще мог быть? И откуда? Молли (а это была именно Молли), хоть и не осталось в ней почти магии, как-то почувствовала присутствие чужой Силы, пусть и светлой. Высокомерно глянув на хозяйку, чёрная дама развернулась и ушла, хлопнув дверью.

Белль подозрительно поглядела вслед незнакомке, от которой несло могильным холодом за милю. На, скажем, Снежную королеву посетительница явно не тянула, скорее уж на умертвие, которым по сути и являлась. Промолчать или сообщить Эмме? Пока лучше промолчать, на всякий случай. Хотя она один раз уже промолчала.

Временное прибежище Молли нашла в лесу, подальше от глаз людских. Лишнее внимание ей сейчас совершенно не требовалось. А нужно было найти ту, расправиться с которой было чуть ли не единственной целью. Первая цель уже перестала таковой быть из-за неактуальности – часики кто-то купил, ну и чёрт с ними.  
В блужданиях и безуспешных поисках прошёл весь день. В одну из вылазок Молли столкнулась с молодой особой. Но та была совсем не похожа на цель её пребывания в городке. Стало быть, она не опасна и обращать на неё внимания не стоит. А зря, как потом оказалось. Та особа в светлой куртке явно что-то заподозрила и поспешила убраться подальше. Связываться с ней пока было опасно. Молли злобно ухмыльнулась и отправилась искать себе постоянную резиденцию. Ею оказался заброшенный и полуразрушенный склеп на местном кладбище. Вот там Молли дышалось легче, чем среди людей.

Яна, случайно налетев на какую-то незнакомую тётку в чёрном платье и таком же чёрном плаще с капюшоном, почуяла не только могильный холод, исходивший от незнакомки, но и вполне известное намерение по отношению к новой подруге. Яна отшатнулась, но скорее от отвращения, чем от страха, и, не обращая внимания на усмешку, поспешила покинуть место неприятной встречи. С Риной пока решила не заговаривать, потому что сама была не до конца уверена в своих ощущениях.  
Пока они с Риной пили чай в кафешке, Яна говорила на отвлечённые темы. Но Рину-то было не обмануть. Та видела, что подругу что-то гложет, но она не знает, с чего начать. Поэтому тактично промолчала. Предложила только:  
– Прогуляемся? На тебе лица нет…  
– С удовольствием!  
Яна собиралась с духом долго: как сообщить подруге о том, что её хотят убить? Но сказать-то надо.  
– Я, кажется, догадываюсь, зачем здесь Молли, – начала начинающая магичка и посмотрела на Рину. – Может, даже уверена в своих подозрениях.  
– Я снова чего-то не знаю? – та дружески улыбнулась.  
– Лучше и не знать тебе этого.  
– Нет, уж теперь ты рассказывай, всё будет хорошо.  
– Ты действительно хочешь это услышать?  
– Конечно! Яна, не тяни!  
– Она тебя всю дорогу убить хотела, – глухо проговорила Яна.  
– Убить? – изумилась добрая волшебница.  
– Просто из зависти. Знаешь, есть такие люди на свете, посредственности, готовые всё очернить и принизить… Но не беспокойся, я не позволю ей это сделать. Первый раз я её на рельсы толкнула, второй тоже не пустила к тебе. Видишь теперь, что я за личность?  
– Ты личность? Да это она пародия на личность! Ты на её примере доказала, что зло всегда бывает жалким!  
– Она тоже мой персонаж, Рина. Я до последнего надеялась, что она исправится, но где-то я накосячила… И я пойму тебя в любом случае, – тихо закончила Яна.  
– Так же, как и я тебя. Может, расскажешь, зачем её придумала?  
– Сперва это был нейтральный персонаж, но потом что-то пошло не так, как обычно это у меня бывает. Вот я и пыталась исправить свою ошибку, полагаясь на эмоции, а не на здравый смысл. И скатилась до убийств.  
– Не терзай ты себя так, – вздохнула Рина и приобняла подругу. – Не «скатись» ты, ведь история была бы менее интересной? Эту историю, кстати, кто-то может прочесть?  
– Я в Интернете выкладывала, – смущённо призналась та, – думаю, многие ознакомились. А по поводу Молли – я видела её сегодня. Столкнулась случайно, но и этого мне хватило.  
– Читатели, значит, чему и научатся… Что, прямо здесь видела?  
– Да, в городе. И, по-моему, она всё поняла. В любом случае я попробую защитить тебя.  
– Я тоже смогу тебя защитить, – заверила Рина.  
– Спасибо! – с чувством промолвила Яна. – Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.  
– Обязательно!  
– Мне всё-таки кажется, что надо предупредить шерифа, чтобы потом недомолвок не было. Эмма тоже магией обладает. По крайней мере, я это почувствовала.  
– Тогда да, тем более стоит.

Белль всё-таки не промолчала. И прямо сейчас отправилась к Эмме сообщить о странной, подозрительной гостье, излучавшей холод и зло.  
– Ещё не хватало, – Эмма возвела глаза к небу. – Опять что-то начинается!  
И тут вошли две девушки, одну из которых она уже встречала, а вторая… была на том рисунке.  
– Снова здравствуйте, – прищурилась Яна и представила свою спутницу. – Боюсь, у меня… у нас для вас плохая новость.  
– Здравствуйте. И что за новость?  
Вместо ответа Янина спутница протянула шерифу фотографию довольно неприятной особы, одетой в чёрное.  
– Это она заходила! – встрепенулась уже знакомая Яне хозяйка антикварной лавки. – Именно про неё я и говорила сейчас!  
– Ну и что в ней такого особенного, кроме зла и холода? – Эмма поглядела на посетительниц.  
– Это нежить, – ответила Рина. – Умертвие. Её нет возможности уничтожить обычным оружием.  
– И я не имею понятия, на что она ещё способна, – добавила Яна.  
– Ого! – и шериф, и Белль были порядком удивлены.  
– Мы, в случае чего, можем надеяться на вашу помощь? – Яна взглянула на шерифа.  
– Это наша работа.  
– Благодарю.  
– Мы пока понаблюдаем за ней, – промолвила рыжеволосая, и они с Яной скрылись за дверью.  
– У них сейчас свои проблемы, – проговорила Яна, когда они вышли на улицу. – Почуяла как-то. Попробуем действовать сами.  
– Думаю, это в наших силах, – кивнула сестра по ремеслу.  
– Если следовать логике, – продолжала Яна, – то куда, прежде всего, направится умертвие? На кладбище. И искать её нам надо там.  
Но на кладбище Молли не оказалось. Подруги обыскали всё, но безрезультатно. Было много «следов», показывавших, что нежить тут была, причём в заброшенном склепе.  
– Жаль, что я больше не могу увидеть, – Яна упала духом.  
– Не страшно, – подмигнула ей волшебница, – зато я могу. Её тут нет, но она вернётся.  
– Рина, а мы не зря на неё силы и время распыляем?  
– Думаю, что нет. Мы же не знаем её намерений?  
– Это-то как раз знаем. Но мы не знаем, на что она ещё способна, – поправила подругу Яна. – Стоит занять выжидательную позицию?  
– Придётся, наверное, – вздохнула Рина.

Потом наши героини сидели на лавочке на причале, смотрели на море и разговаривали на отвлечённые темы.  
– Помнишь, ты что-то говорила про вывески? – спросила вдруг Рина.  
– Ну да. Я их не читаю.  
– Почему?  
– Сама не знаю. А если серьёзно, – Яна посмотрела на подругу, – мне как-то всё равно, где я окажусь.  
– Так же нельзя, в общем-то! – опешила та.  
– Понимаю, нельзя. Но у себя я всё равно никому не нужна, так какой смысл там оставаться? Я думала найти тихое, спокойное место, где бы меня приняли такой, какая я есть.  
– Так ведь ты уже такое придумала. Создала сама!  
– А нужна ли я там? Вот в чём вопрос. Я сейчас всего опасаюсь, после предательств в моём мире. Ладно, прости, что своими проблемами гружу…  
– А без тебя и нас бы не было, – тихо промолвила Рина и нежно пожала руку спутнице. – Конечно, нужна!  
Яна внимательно глянула на волшебницу – та говорила совершенно искренне. Но и Рина вполне понимала чувства своей подруги.  
– Спасибо!  
Помолчав, Яна сменила тему:  
– Думаю, Саре не стоит рассказывать об истинных намерениях её родителей.  
– Конечно, не стоит. Это было бы для неё сильным ударом, – поддержала Рина. – Пусть останутся в её памяти хорошими людьми.  
Девушки посидели ещё и отправились к месту своего временного проживания.  
По дороге они застали сцену, заставившую их притормозить: Молли пыталась на что-то спровоцировать местного шерифа. Но, увидев наших героинь, нежить чего-то испугалась и поспешила скрыться.  
– Кажется, мы что-то пропустили. Наше умертвие пытается навести свои порядки в городе, – тихонько проговорила Яна.  
– Ну тоже не на ту напала.  
– И чего она испугалась, интересно?  
– Возможно, она не готова ещё к стычке с нами, – вздохнула Рина. – Пусть силы копит.  
– От вас что она хотела? – спросила Яна у Эммы.  
– Теперь это уже неважно, – та махнула рукой.  
– Вы бы всё равно не смогли бы ей ничего сделать.  
– Почему это?  
– Мы уже говорили вам в офисе, что Молли обычным оружием не уничтожить, – молвила Яна.  
– Тогда применим магию.  
– Ещё не всякая магия на неё подействует. Я всё испортила, – начинающая магичка упала духом.  
– Думаешь, что испортила? – Рина решила для себя во всём поддерживать подругу. – Подумаем, что можно сделать.  
– Что ещё можно придумать?  
– Что-нибудь всегда можно. Даже банальное.  
– Может, серебряные пули подойдут? – неожиданно предложила Эмма. – Говорят, ими можно любую нечисть прибить.  
– Ну, так она же не оборотень, – пожала плечами Яна. – Хотя можно попробовать, но не факт, что сработает. Молли непредсказуема, никто не знает, что ей может в голову прийти. Я не смогу её пристрелить…  
– У меня тоже рука не поднимется, – сказала Рина, – хоть Молли и заслуживает…

3.  
Яна всю ночь просидела на кровати, мучаясь бессонницей, и думала. На соседней кровати мирно спала близкая уже подруга, сестра по ремеслу. Не позволяла нашей героине совесть просто так взять и уйти, не оставив даже записки. Поэтому Яна достала из рюкзака блокнот, выдрала чистый листок и набросала несколько слов, хотя бы дав шанс найти себя, пусть даже в любом состоянии. В принципе, Рина и так бы её нашла, полагаясь на свою магию. Но записку оставить – вежливее.  
Яна вздохнула, надела на всякий случай на шею оберег, который всегда носила с собой, накинула куртку и, обернувшись от двери, мысленно сказала: «Прости» – и вышла из комнаты. Она должна сама встретиться с Молли, чтобы хоть посмотреть ей в глаза. Подвергать опасности Рину не хотелось.  
Медленным шагом Яна добралась до местного кладбища. Солнце уже высоко поднялось над горизонтом, но было ещё свежо.  
Вдали замаячила худая фигурка в чёрном платье: Молли тоже вышла на променад. И тоже заметила нашу героиню. Они медленно сблизились и остановились в двух десятках шагов друг против друга. Нет, вернее, враг против врага. И долго изучали каждая свою соперницу: Молли с интересом, а Яна – с равнодушием. Ветерок трепал золотистую шевелюру авторши.  
– Ты вообще кто такая? – презрительно бросила дама в чёрном.  
– Забыла, знаешь, представиться, когда тебя создавала, – ответила Яна с некоторым ехидством. Страх и прочие эмоции остались за бортом. – Да зря, видно, старалась – ничего путного из тебя так и не вышло. Рину убить я тебе всё равно не дам, как бы ты ни старалась.  
– Сочинительша, значит, – презрительно усмехнулась бывшая тёмная, а ныне живой труп. – Ну-ну. Значит, я тебя первую убью, а потом и её. Сколько лет я об этом мечтала!  
– Мечтать не вредно, Молли. Да и что тебе даст убийство? Лишь временное удовлетворение. К тому же тебя почти нет магии, что ты можешь против Рины? Да и потом – она бессмертна. И ты только время своё зря потратишь, но проблемы себе наживёшь нехилые. А если убьёшь меня – сама исчезнешь. В любом случае тебе ничего со мной не сделать.  
Молли долго смотрела на свою соперницу и пыталась осознать сказанное. Испугалась ли?!  
– Ну же, соображай дальше! – пнула её Яна. – От меня зависит твоё существование. Тебе выгодней сразу было перейти на светлую сторону, когда ты была ещё живая, а не то умертвие, которое представляешь собой сейчас. Не пытайся что-либо предпринять, потому что это ударит по тебе же самой. И до Рины будет уже не добраться!  
– Подругу себе завела? – Молли злорадно усмехнулась. Остатками своей души она позавидовала своей создательнице и ещё больше разожгла в себе огонь ненависти.  
– Она меня хотя бы понимает! – Яна вглядывалась в чёрные и пустые глаза нежити, пытаясь найти там хоть каплю жизни. Но нет, дохлый номер. Молли была окончательно мертва, простите за каламбур.  
– Много это тебе поможет, это не главное! – расхохоталась тёмная. – И кто бы тебя ещё любил!  
– Уже помогло! Если есть те, кто тебя понимает и принимает такой, как есть, всяко чувствуешь себя счастливей! А насчёт любил или нет – знаешь, переживу как-нибудь!  
– Но более неуязвимой себя не чувствуешь!  
– Да, меня можно убить, но что это тебе даст? Я, прежде всего, сочинитель, а уж потом волшебница. И именно от меня зависит твоё будущее.  
Яна услышала за спиной торопливые шаги и обернулась. Уж лучше бы она этого не делала: воспользовавшись ситуацией, Молли метнула кинжал, который прятала в рукаве. Но то ли рука у неё дрожала, то ли чужая магия вмешалась – кинжал в полёте изменил направление. Яна не успела отпрыгнуть – и почувствовала укол в плечо и адскую боль, и медленно осела на землю. Молли же, не обращая внимания на грозные окрики шерифа, скрылась среди деревьев и могильных надгробий.  
Авторша сидела на земле, прислонившись к дереву. В глазах потемнело, и плечо сильно болело. И не проходила сильная слабость и тошнота.  
– Надеюсь, недалеко ушла, – сквозь зубы процедила Рина, суетясь рядом. – Я всё равно найду её, и мало ей не покажется! Ты как? – спросила она уже мягче, пытаясь привести в чувство подругу.  
– Я в порядке, – на эти слова Рина слабо улыбнулась, ласково глядя на подругу: «Ну да, в порядке она». – И прости, что я одна ушла. Просто хотелось ей в глаза посмотреть и попытаться образумить. Но, как видишь, не вышло…  
– С ней никогда не выходило, я знаю. Никуда Молли не уйдёт от меня, – промолвила Рина, своим волшебством заживляя рану.  
– Она, вроде, в склепе своём скрылась. Я теперь ничего не смогу сделать – я потеряла над ней контроль…  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, – Рина помогла подруге подняться.  
Яна шестым чувством просекла, что волшебница всё же постаралась защитить её и отклонила оружие, иначе Молли удалось бы убийство. Но вслух говорить не стала.  
Слабость проходила, и скоро Яна начала чувствовать себя намного лучше: доброе волшебство отлично помогло. И душевное тепло, которого так не хватало в жизни…  
– Спасибо! – молвила наша героиня и попыталась обнять подругу.  
– Было бы за что, – та горячо обняла в ответ.  
– Всё равно спасибо! И что нам теперь делать?  
– Тут нужна другая магия, или, на крайний случай, серебряные пули, – вздохнула Рина.  
– Справимся?  
– Не сомневайся! Если Эмма подключится – справимся!  
Это обнадёживало. В любом случае дополнительные силы не помешают.

– Насчёт меня не сомневайтесь, – подтвердила та. – Вы что, знакомы с ней? – Эмма имела в виду сбежавшую Молли.  
– Это я её сотворила, – смущаясь призналась Яна. – Как-то так получилось. Теперь она вышла у меня из-под контроля…  
– Я всё правильно поняла? Вы – автор? – Эмма опешила от такой новости.  
– Есть такое, – наша героиня покраснела как помидор. – Но не только Молли моё создание, а ещё и… – Яна с улыбкой взглянула на свою спутницу.  
– Я тоже, – вступила Рина и приобняла подругу за плечи.  
– Ничего себе! – вот чего-чего, а такого в городке ещё не было.  
– Вот как-то так, – смущённо промямлила Яна. – Тут у вас не лучше. Гномы на джипах и прочее… непонятное для меня…  
– Кого только не было. Сказочные герои в основном.  
– Надеюсь, они тут уживаются друг с другом…  
– Иногда уживаются, иногда приходится учить.  
– Значит, мы не так уж безнадёжны, – попробовала улыбнуться Яна и чуть покачнулась: слабость в ногах ещё осталась. – Слабых сторон у Молли я не нашла, потому что не умею в душах смотреть, хотя и остро чувствую, хороший человек или нет.  
– А я чувствую только ложь, с детства, – сообщила Эмма. – Остальному учусь пока.  
– Да я тоже учусь, поскольку магия у меня совсем недавно. Сама не ожидала. Буду пользоваться ею во благо. Я всегда симпатизировала людям с магическим даром.  
– Ну и здорово.  
– Само собой. Надо придумать план или что-то вроде того.  
– И найти способ усмирить Молли, – добавила Рина.  
– Хорошо бы её засунуть куда-нибудь, но это уже было, и не раз, – промолвила Яна. – Было бы неплохо просто погрузить её в сон, но она мёртвая… куда ни кинь – везде клин, – расстроилась она.  
– Надо жёстче успокоить. Или упокоить.  
– Я больше не пойду на ещё одно убийство – их у меня и так много, – ответила Яна. – Пусть и литературных. Надо найти способ.  
– А что у тебя с шеей? – встревожилась Рина, заметив красную полосу у подруги.  
– Это? Ерунда… Меня один перец придушить пытался в одном из миров. Имечко у него заковыристое, а сам он противный до жути… брр, вспоминать не хочу!  
– Ну и забудь… Хороших людей всё равно больше.  
– Я могу убить, – неожиданно жёстко сказала Эмма. – Мне не жалко, один раз она уже умерла, и не мы – так нас…  
Компания за разговорами добралась до лавки Голда.  
– Спасибо, конечно! Вот только чем убить – вопрос интересный. И потом, Эмма, она не один, а два раза умерла… А кто такой этот Голд? – Яна увидела наконец вывеску на одном из домов. – Может, там что-нибудь найдётся? Когда я туда заходила, там довольно симпатичная хозяйка была.  
– У этого всё найдётся, но просит он дорого, не в плане денег.  
– Я… я поняла, – Яна резко изменилась в лице. Видно было, что она вспомнила не очень хорошее.  
– Что с тобой?! – Рина еле успела удержать сестру по ремеслу.  
– Я вспомнила лицо того типа… – авторша оглядела спутниц.  
– Ты… точно уверена? – встревожилась добрая волшебница.  
– Уж его-то я ни с кем не спутаю!  
В офисе шерифа её усадили на стул и напоили водой.  
– Сможешь рассказать?  
– Сейчас, постепенно…  
И медленно, словно вылавливая фразы из вечности, Яна рассказала всё, как было. И про часы-артефакт, которые ей не удалось забрать в первый раз, и про тетрадку, которую она всё-таки утащила незаметно.  
– Часы эти я всё же купила в лавке Голда. И, да, место то называлось Туманная Гавань, и время там было… другое…

4.  
После того разговора на кладбище Яна долго думала, верно ли она поступает. Может, стоит переписать всё и дать Молли второй шанс? Но, позволив ей продать душу, автор поняла, что исправление невозможно.  
Яна стояла у окна, глядела на улицу и пыталась представить, что будет.  
– Случилось что? – спросила Рина участливо.  
– Размышляю вот, верно ли я поступила, позволив Молли перейти черту, когда она продала душу? Может быть, правильно она посчитала, что меня никто не любит? – Яна повернулась от окна.  
– С чего ты решила? – волшебница была явно удивлена вопросом подруги.  
– Ощущения такие, что я снова всё делаю не так…  
– Знаешь, при каком другом раскладе и истории бы никакой не было.  
– Может, и была бы, но с другим сюжетом, – слабо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Может быть, – подмигнула Рина.  
– Стоп! – Яну вдруг осенило. – Вы с Тони, вроде, какую-то новую технологию использовали…  
– По изменению личности? – волшебница поняла подругу с полуслова.  
– Её самую!  
– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но что за технология? – поинтересовалась Эмма.  
– Суть её в том, чтобы полностью стереть память и все воспоминания и дать человеку возможность начать жизнь с нуля, – объяснила добрая волшебница. – Этот способ предполагает возвращение объекта в младенческий возраст.  
– Ну, может сработать. У нас тоже был подобный опыт.  
– Это чудесно! – совсем по-детски обрадовалась Яна. – Тогда нам не придётся никого убивать! Но Молли ведь мертва…  
– Раз её душа, или что там от неё осталось, в другом теле – должно сработать.  
– Но это один из вариантов, – сразу предупредила Яна. – Давайте попробуем. Весь вопрос в том, как её поймать. Я бы попробовала помагичить, но сама ещё не разобралась в своих способностях…  
– Но ты ведь и не одна.  
– Тогда нужен план. Хоть я и привыкла действовать по ситуации – в моей реальности жизнь так изменчива, – смущённо молвила Яна.  
– Сейчас план – самое верное, – улыбнулась ей Рина.  
– Когда начнём? Надо бы поскорее, пока наша пациентка своими выходками всех не переполошила.  
– Какими выходками?  
– Были у ней фишки такие – она кошек убивала, – мрачно буркнула Яна.  
– Этого нельзя допустить – все любят котиков.  
Троица составила примерный план действий. Только бы ничего не нарушило его.  
– Умела бы, – задумчиво произнесла Яна, – давно бы из Молли льдышку сделала.  
– Понятно, – кивнула Рина. – Что ж, чем быстрее мы придумаем хоть что-то, тем меньше объект причинит вреда всем окружающим. И я тоже попробую помочь, сделать что в моих силах.  
– Согласна, – Эмма внутренне подобралась.  
Договорившись встретиться на следующий день, все разошлись. Наши волшебницы вернулись к себе, во временное пристанище.

Грустные мысли то и дело давали о себе знать и требовали выхода, против воли. Теперь-то было с кем поделиться.  
– Что, так всё плохо? – Рина присела рядом и обняла подругу за плечи, чтоб хоть как-то успокоить.  
– В какой-то мере. Прости, что своими проблемами гружу, – грустно улыбнулась Яна.  
– А кого тебе ещё грузить, наоборот, рада помочь!  
– После слов этой Молли мысли разные лезут в голову … Самое трудное – отпустить и забыть.  
– Ну, Янка, нашла кого слушать! А так, в целом, да. Особенно когда не на что отвлечься.  
– Потому мне и было всё равно, где оказаться. Дом, где нет понимания и любви – уже не дом. Ошибки свои я пыталась исправить: Шурик встал на ноги после аварии, а Сара получила любящую семью. А потом я Алиске компенсировала потерю биологического отца. Но, думаю, этого всё равно мало…  
– Может, ты уже нашла новый дом, – хитро прищурилась Рина. – И ошибки свои вполне исправила.  
– Ты серьёзно? – спросила Яна. Она по жизни вообще боялась кому-либо навязываться. Её всё время загоняли в некие рамки, выбраться из которых было страшно без риска получить по шапке.  
– Конечно! Ты же сама придумала нас счастливой сборной семьёй, где кровные узы не главное. Главное – духовные!  
– Спасибо! – Яна немного помолчала. Слов не было, только эмоции. – Прости, я тут расклеилась основательно.  
– Не страшно. Не надо себя всё время под прессом держать.  
– Спасибо ещё раз! Наверно, ты единственный человек, который меня понимает, – проникновенно молвила Яна.  
– Это будет всегда, не сомневайся, – заверила Рина.  
– А что с нашей общей проблемой? – немного помолчав, продолжила автор, глянув на сестру по цеху.  
– Давай подумаем об этом завтра? – предложила добрая волшебница, ставшая в этот момент такой тёплой, уютной и домашней. – А теперь – спать.  
– Согласна!

Утром решили действовать с новыми силами.  
– Рина, есть предложения новые? – спросила Яна, накинув куртку.  
– Да пока всё то же.  
– Тогда вперёд. Найдём Эмму и начнём работать…

По дороге обе волшебницы столкнулись с каким-то типом, показавшимся Яне смутно знакомым. Вот его только ещё не хватало! Тот, похоже, узнал нашу героиню и, хотя внешне виду не подал, но явно испугался. Он быстро перешёл на другую сторону.  
– Ты его знаешь? – спросила Рина.  
– Вроде, это тот самый, – сочинительша проводила взглядом незнакомца. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут не всё так просто…  
К нашим героиням присоединилась Эмма.  
– О, это наш тёмный. Периодически пытается исправиться, но… получается не очень.  
– Внешность, что ли, изменил? – хмыкнула Яна. – Это, кстати, его я имела в виду! Но у него тогда рожа такая мерзкая была, – автор окончательно вспомнила тёмного, сопоставив факты.  
– Потому внешность и изменилась, что отказался от чёрной магии.  
– А сущность, наверное, та же? Хрен редьки не слаще, как говорят у меня на родине.  
– Да уж, досталось тебе, – с сочувствием промолвила Рина, глядя на подругу.  
– Я привыкла к ударам судьбы, – улыбнулась ей Яна. – Интересно, а он меня вспомнил?  
– Ну, судя по тому, как он от тебя шарахнулся, наверно вспомнил.  
– Вдруг наша пациентка снова к нему стопы направит? Хотя два раза душу не продают, вроде бы…  
– Она хитрая, но он в сто раз хитрее…  
– Ну, так-то да. Молли я сделала немного глуповатой, её любой маг легко обманет, – Яна потёрла шею – шрам от удавки сильно саднил.  
– Осторожнее…  
– Постараюсь. А это, случаем, не она?  
Подозреваемая быстрым шагом направлялась к антикварной лавке. В своём свободном чёрном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном Молли была похожа на большую ворону.  
– Ой, точно!  
– Позволим ей встретиться с Голдом или сразу обработаем? – поинтересовалась Яна. Ежу было понятно, что весь первоначальный план накрылся медным тазом.  
– Давайте слегка проследим.  
Вся компания тихонько проследовала за Молли к лавке Голда.

Что происходило внутри, было плохо видно, но все поняли, что Молли потерпела фиаско – такая обозлённая выскочила она на улицу. И с ходу натолкнулась сразу на трёх волшебниц. Абсолютно к ней не расположенных.  
– Что, Молли, обломилось? – вызывающе спросила та, что в середине.  
– Ты… жива?!  
– Как видишь! У тебя даже меня убить толку не хватило! И клюв закрой – чердак простудишь! – золотоволосая говорила довольно нагло, еле сдерживаясь от душившего её смеха.  
Молли захлопнула отвисшую челюсть:  
– А не ты ли меня такой сделала?!  
– А я не просила тебя подписывать договор с кем попало! – в тон нежити ответила Яна.  
– Мы можем всё исправить! – вступила Эмма.  
– Каким бы это макаром? – презрительно бросила бывшая тёмная, а теперь умертвие.  
– Дадим шанс начать новую жизнь, – подключилась и Рина.  
– Ты?! – Молли истерически захохотала. – Да ты меня ненавидела!  
– За то, что ты с моим братом сделала!  
– Хотя виновата она! – длинный тонкий палец уткнулся в Яну.  
– Молли, ты мухоморов объелась? – опешила Яна от такой наглости и покрутила пальцем у виска в адрес нежити.  
– Она исправила все свои ошибки, – спокойно ответила Рина. – Исправляй и ты свои!  
– Нет их у меня!  
– Давайте уже начнём, – нетерпеливо проговорила Яна, – а то так и будем препираться с ней до скончания века. Она…  
Яна не договорила, получив сильный удар из пустоты. Чудом удержавшись на ногах, она огляделась:  
– Ого! И кто на такое способен?  
– Только если сильный маг…  
– Ваш антиквар, что ль? – буркнула авторша. – Я-то ему зачем? И я не настолько важная персона…  
– У него всегда все ходы расписаны.  
– И почему ты решила, что ты не важная персона? – искренне удивилась Рина. – А с Молли мы разберёмся.  
У Яны сразу посветлело на душе.  
Все разговоры заняли от силы минуту-полторы. За это время можно было сто раз слинять подальше, но Молли и сдвинуться не могла с места, словно подмороженный полуфабрикат.  
– Что вы сделали?! – в страхе завопила Молли.  
– Скоро узнаешь! – сурово сказала Рина.  
– Она полностью безопасна? – поинтересовалась Эмма.  
– Думаю, да. Магии у неё почти нет, – отозвалась авторша, – но кто её знает? Я ж давно контроль над ней потеряла. Может быть опасен тот, кто за её спиной…  
Вся троица, прихватив с собой Молли, переместилась в лес. Там, вдали от людских взглядов и особенно от воздействий тёмного, волшебницы закончили то, к чему так долго готовились. Хотя всё равно действовать пришлось по ситуации.  
– По-моему, трое против одного не слишком-то честно, – проговорила Яна, глядя на испуганную Молли. – А потом все скажут, что мы были втроём…  
Нежить в страхе зыркала своими чёрными глазами на волшебниц.  
– Кто «все»? Не видит же никто, – хитро ухмыльнулась шериф.  
– Что-то ты раньше не задумывалась о честности, сочинительша! И если бы тебя хоть кто-то любил…  
– Не беспокойся, переживу! – скрипнула зубами Яна.  
Молли поняла – всё совсем плохо. Это конец. В страхе мобилизовав всё, что осталось у неё от её магии, вместив всю свою ненависть, Молли бросила сгусток энергии в ту, которую хотела убить. Только Яна метнулась в ту сторону и приняла красный огненный шар на себя, закрыв собой своё творение.  
Но вот всё отзеркалилось обратно к Молли, да ещё все три колдуньи добавили своей магии.  
– Да как так?! – только и успела возопить нежить перед тем, как распылиться в воздухе.  
– Не рой другому яму, – бросила Эмма уже в пустоту, когда от Молли уже ничего не осталось. – Ты в порядке? – это уже в адрес Яны.  
– Вполне! – та сняла с шеи свой оберег, расплавившийся от жёсткого удара. – Нифига себе… Как ты? – Яна повернулась к своей подруге, чувствуя небольшой мандраж.  
– В полном порядке. Тебе о себе надо бы волноваться, – отозвалась Рина и горячо обняла подругу.  
– Мне всё равно, что со мной станет. Главное, чтоб с тобой всё хорошо было, – та ответила тем же. – А план наш не сработал…  
– Почему же, её больше нет.  
– Я понять не могу, откуда у неё силы взялись? Я же ей ничего не оставила…  
– Не заморачивайся больше, – Рина приобняла подругу за плечи.  
– А если это заёмная сила?  
– Ну, ей же не удалось сговориться с Голдом, – сказала Эмма. – Видать, копила долго или взяла где-то.  
Яна пребывала в глубокой задумчивости, пытаясь переварить всё, что случилось за последнее время. Слишком много всего…  
Главное, ей посчастливилось найти новых друзей и, быть может, обрести новый дом. Что может быть важнее?

5.  
Вся компания расположилась в маленьком кафе.  
– Всё закончилось, я думаю, хорошо, – молвила Яна, всё ещё пребывая в задумчивости.  
– И неплохо бы – насовсем, – чуть нахмурилась Эмма.  
– Насовсем. Ей больше нет дороги в мир живых. Оберег сыграл свою роль и отправил Молли туда, откуда ей больше не вернуться ни в каком виде. С Молли покончено навсегда.  
– И то хорошо.  
– Эмма! – в дверях показались двое и направились к шерифу.  
– О, привет, мам, пап…  
– Здравствуйте, – только и сказала Яна, переводя ошалевший взгляд с вошедших на Эмму и наоборот. И не только она.  
– Долгая история, – неловко улыбнулась Эмма, – временная петля.  
– Понятно, – авторша еле проглотила кусок. – А мне вот игры со временем вышли боком и едва в могилу не свели, если бы не Рина… – и с благодарностью поглядела на подругу.  
– Значит, о вас Эмма рассказывала, – заметила Мэри-Маргарет, а иначе просто Белоснежка.  
– Вроде, да, – Яна немного отошла от шока и допила чай. Она не так представляла себе сказочную героиню.  
– Нам всем хватит рассказывать на две-три жизни.  
– Ну, мы никуда и не торопимся, – подтвердил Дэвид.  
Рассказов хватило до ночи.  
– Стоп! А как вы в город попали? – спросила вдруг Эмма.  
– А что-то было препятствием? – вопросом не вопрос ответила Яна.  
– По идее, сюда так просто не попадёшь, барьер.  
– Я никакого барьера не заметила. Может быть потому, что мне открылся проход сразу в город, а не на подступах к нему?  
– Аналогично, – кивнула Рина.  
– Это странно довольно.  
– Ну, странное во всей истории лишь то, что я из другой реальности.  
– А ваша спутница? – спросила Белоснежка.  
– Это мой персонаж, – смущённо ответила Яна. – Я придумала этот её мир и всё, что с ним связано.  
– Вы – один из авторов?  
– Да. И та особа, которую мы втроём уничтожили – тоже мой персонаж, к несчастью – неудачный.  
– Это верно, – поддержала Рина. Они весь вечер держались за руки, боясь потерять друг друга. И волшебница была полна решимости забрать подругу в свой, вернее, в их мир. И даже насовсем…  
– Тут где-то можно найти портал подходящий? – спросила вдруг Яна.  
– Тебе зачем искать? Я вполне могу сама навести коридор, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Ну, как бы во всех фильмах есть порталы… вроде бы… – проговорила запинаясь Яна. – Да и что я вашим скажу? Типа, привет, Сара, это я сотворила ваш мир и вас всех, а заодно укокошила твоих родителей и первого мужа?.. Да она меня убьёт и правильно сделает!  
– Что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы… я с тобой отправилась? – ошалела авторша.  
– Разумеется!  
– Это, конечно, волшебно…  
– Я очень благодарна тебе за всё, – промолвила Рина, – не было бы тебя, и нас бы не было…  
– Я рада, что хоть что-то у меня в жизни получилось, – от волнения голос нашей героини осип.  
– Хорошо, что всё хорошо заканчивается, – с удовольствием отметила Эмма.  
– В самом деле. А нам уже пора, – волшебницы собрались в дальний путь. – Спасибо за помощь!

Расстаться решили у городской черты, куда всей компанией и отправились.  
– Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, Эмма! – и помахала рукой.  
– Была рада помочь и познакомиться.  
– Спасибо! – тоже горячо поблагодарила Рина и, улыбнувшись, скрылась в сверкающем проёме. Следом отправилась и Яна, поправив рюкзак и помахав на прощание.  
Светящийся проём закрылся.

Мир, где оказалась Яна, был ей смутно знаком. За деревьями промелькнула какая-то большая тень. На белку было непохоже – объект слишком большой, даже больше кошки: размером с маленького тигрёнка. Авторша протёрла глаза, но «галлюцинация» никуда не исчезла. Чем дальше они продвигались, тем более знакомые черты приобретала местность, хоть Яна тут никогда и не была. Но в мыслях ясно представляла, как оно должно быть, когда работала над текстом.  
– Ну, и что тут ещё натворила моя буйная фантазия? – автор оглядывалась то и дело, ища свою недавнюю «галлюцинацию».  
– Это же кот!  
– Ну, да, всё-таки не галлюцинация.  
Обе волшебницы – мэтр и начинающая – весело переглянулись и пошли дальше.  
– Думаешь, что тебе показалось? – Рина улыбнулась.  
– Ну, как сказать? – Яна долго собиралась с мыслями. – Одно дело придумать мир, а другое – в нём оказаться. Разница большая.  
– Но ведь всё и все тут точь-в-точь такие, как ты придумала?  
– Точно! – кивнула авторша и улыбнулась. И ещё дико зачесался нос – явный признак нервозности.  
– Чего ты? – спросила Рина.  
– Да вот, думаю, чего говорить вашим, – ответила Яна. – Всё-таки я виновата перед ними…  
– Я тебя поддержу, не печалься!  
Подруги дошли до большого двухэтажного дома. Такого, как и представляла себе Яна.  
– Надо же, как монументально я разошлась! – оглядела она строение, и обе чародейки весело рассмеялись.  
– Смелее, моя дорогая! – напутствовала Рина.  
А дома их уже, оказывается, ждали. И встречали.  
– Вечер добрый! – Яна переводила взгляд от одного к другому. Странное ощущение, когда вроде и знаешь людей, но и видишь их в первый раз.  
– Здравствуйте…  
И хозяйка, и гостья устроились на диване и по очереди поведали и о своём знакомстве, и о последующих событиях, и о гибели Молли.  
– Извините, что сразу не представилась, – виновато промямлила Яна и назвала себя.  
Она помолчала немного и, поймав ободряющую улыбку Рины, призналась:  
– В общем, это я – причина существования вашего мира…  
– Не понял, – протянул чернявый с эльфийскими ушами. Его Яна именно так себе и представляла.  
– Она – автор, – пояснила Рина.  
Автор же смущённо потупила взор и разглядывала носки своих кроссовок. И чувствовала на себе взгляды присутствующих – у кого с интересом, у кого – не слишком учтивые. Но это и понятно – не каждый день встречаешь того, кто тебя придумал.  
– Перед некоторыми, – призналась Яна, – я всё-таки виновата. У меня сочинялось всё так, как… кхм… сочинялось…  
– Подождите, о какой вине речь? – кажется, Сара.  
Яна рассказала всё, что поняла из записей в дневнике, кроме того, о чём уговаривалась с Риной не рассказывать.  
– Вот такие пироги… с котятами… – авторша снова почесала кончик носа. – Вы можете возненавидеть меня, ваше право…  
– Не станем, да и за что? – Яна повернулась на голос, нашла в компании красавчика с проседью в волосах. – Если по-другому не получалось…  
– На тот момент – никак.  
В гостиной повисло молчание. Все переваривали новости, свалившиеся как снег на голову. И смотрели на Яну по-другому. По-доброму как-то.  
Янка сидела на диване и рассказывала, а кто-то тайно на неё любовался, кажется, тот чернявый…  
…Да и немудрено: красивый профиль, золотисто-соломенного цвета волосы, синие глаза. Стройная фигура в светлых брюках, футболке и ветровке, а на шее – платок, закрывавший, видно, какой-то шрам.  
– Вот так вот…  
– Ничего себе! – присвистнула девица с рыжими волосами. Кажется, Алиса.  
– У вас в городе гостиницы есть? – спросила вдруг Яна.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивилась Рина.  
– Ну, как, совершенно незнакомая личность, – стушевалась авторша, – да и притом с абсолютно неуправляемой магией…  
– Ничего себе – незнакомая! – снова Алиса. – А управлять научим!  
– Тут места на всех хватит! – не терпящим возражений тоном заявила Рина и проводила нового обитателя дома в её комнату рядом со своей. – Спасибо тебе ещё раз! – и крепко обняла.

Потом, за чаем, Яна почувствовала себя немного уверенней, но всё ещё не верила в то, что случилось с ней в последнее время. Тёплая душевная атмосфера дома должна была постепенно излечить от всех ран саму Яну.  
– А что ты с атре… с артефактом сделаешь? – немного сбивчиво спросила авторша. Но ошибки её никто тактично не заметил – все понимали её состояние.  
– Наверное, лучше уничтожить, – согласилась Рина.  
– Если можно, могу помочь, – не очень уверенно предложила Яна. – Только лучше сделать это сразу, чтобы ни у кого не возникло соблазна употребить часы во зло. И так из-за них столько народу погибло…  
– Я буду даже рада, – ласково улыбнулась волшебница.

После ужина Яна вышла на крыльцо и положила артефакт на плитку. Вдохнув чистого воздуха, она легонько швырнула чем-то белым и холодным по лежавшим на полу часам. Те мгновенно заиндевели и рассыпались, а плитки и всё крыльцо покрылись инеем.  
– Не увлекайся, лето только началось! – хихикнула Алиса. – И откуда у тебя это?  
– Сама не знаю, – пожала плечами авторша. – Кто бы мне ещё самой рассказал, откуда у меня магия льда… Простите… Проявилось в мире Румпеля…  
– Ничего страшного.  
– И спасибо за то, что приняли такой, какая я есть…  
– Так мы всегда так!  
«Наверно, этот мир будет более благосклонен ко мне», – подумалось Яне. Вот, недаром придумывала.  
– Работу бы подыскать, а то неловко как-то, – промолвила Яна, когда все вернулись обратно в гостиную.  
– Намечается вакансия, в Заповеднике миров, – улыбнулась Рина. – Директором. Подумай.  
– Вот так сразу? Я не настолько властолюбивая личность, чтобы… ну, вы понимаете… да и ответственность…  
– Тогда пока заместитель, а то Василий не справляется.  
– Отлично! – обрадовалась Яна. – Надеюсь, у меня будет время для творчества?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Спасибо за всё!  
– Это тебе спасибо!

В один из дней Яна захотела прояснить для себя то, что тревожило её последнее время: кто же ей помог тогда в логове колдуна? Она прогуливалась в саду тихим вечером с Риной, когда вернулась с работы.  
– Скажи, Рина, тогда в замке, ты там тоже была?  
– Дух мой был, я почуяла, что ты в беде, дорогая, – призналась волшебница. – И я должна была проверить артефакт… на нём и в самом деле длинный шлейф смертей…  
– Но… как? – Яна остановилась и поглядела в глаза родному ей теперь человеку. – И как ты поняла, что я и есть тот… вернее, та, кто вас и придумал? И там, в Сторибруке?  
– Связь существует. Конечно же.  
– Я… – слов не было, только эмоции.  
– Это самое малое, что я могла для тебя сделать, – ответила волшебница ласково. – И я сделаю ещё больше. Я не оставлю тебя! И вся наша семья тоже!  
– Спасибо! Вот просто спасибище!  
В ответ Рина обняла подругу:  
– Обращайся всегда. Это и твоя семья тоже. Так ведь и ты защитила меня тогда…  
– Всё всегда взаимно.  
– Конечно! – улыбнулась добрая волшебница.  
– Я ведь чувствовала тогда, и в кафе пыталась вспомнить. Извини, что я тогда так неучтиво уставилась. Не каждый день встречаешь того, кого сам создал…  
– Я понимаю, что ты!  
– Спасибо за всё! – теперь уже Яна обняла волшебницу. – И ещё. Некоторые вещи мне помогали писать. Я не особо на тему семьи могу, из-за проблем в прежней…  
– Понятное дело…  
– Не верится, что столько всего произошло…  
– Теперь всё будет по-новому! – заверила Рина.  
– Это здорово!

 


	2. СОВЕТ ДА ЛЮБОВЬ

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

1.  
Среди всех своих персонажей Яна упустила из виду лишь одного. Что ж делать, если для него не оказалось подходящей сюжетной линии? Хотя случилось у него одно приключение в детстве. Но это когда же ещё было? Яна чувствовала вину ещё перед одним своим творением. И вряд ли он простит ей. Авторша даже толком характер ему не продумала. Теперь стоит ждать и отчуждения, и всего прочего… За всеми своими заботами она и не вспомнила о нём ни разу. «Ну и свинья ты, Янка!» – сказала она себе.  
Хотя теперь он далеко… А вдруг приедет? И что тогда? Ну что ж, от судьбы и впрямь не уйти – догонит. Наша героиня даже с Риной не находила времени поговорить по душам – с раннего утра в Заповеднике, где проблем тоже хватает. Не всё Яна знала про свой мир, в котором много белых пятен, или просто не всё продумала…

Однажды Яна столкнулась на улице с худощавым блондином, показавшимся ей смутно знакомым. Хотя, может, показалось? Яна ведь даже про внешность его не помнила толком. Только вернувшись домой, Яна поняла всю глубину сложившейся ситуации. Она закрыла глаза и мысленно призвала на помощь все светлые силы. И внутренне приготовилась к своему поражению. Вообще-то, ещё живя в своём прежнем мире, Янка привыкла к пинкам судьбы в свой адрес.  
Их – Яну и Каспера – представили друг другу. Яна ощутила на себе недоброжелательный взгляд. И ещё что-то, может даже горькую обиду. И приготовилась к худшему.  
– Прости, что так получилось…  
– Получилось. Зачем вы вообще тогда меня придумали? – блондин сорвался на крик.  
– А как должно было быть? – Яна тоже еле сдерживалась. И вправду, зачем, если не давала ему возможности проявить себя? – Вот такой я неудачник, как видите…  
А за окном начинала портиться погода и собиралась гроза. Наша героиня совершенно забыла, что у неё вот такая странная магия, и от неё, Яны, зависела погода. Вернее, от её эмоций.  
– Может, хоть сейчас что-то исправите, чем погоду портить? – спросил Каспер.  
– Конечно, я виновата, но сразу ничего не смогу исправить…  
– Ребята, вы у меня ещё подеритесь тут, – предостерегла подошедшая Рина. – Зачем ты так с ней? Дай ей теперь время успокоиться, – это уже Касперу. – Потом я всё расскажу.  
Яна ушла на крыльцо и наколдовала себе бокальчик с коньяком. И потом долго сидела там на ступеньках, потягивая «лекарство». И не замечала, что промокла насквозь. Дождь не предвещал уже ничего плохого. Просто дождь.  
Тут кто-то подошёл к ней и потёрся о щёку пушистым ушком. Но это был не заблудившийся котёнок, и даже не кот Василий, а ещё один, почти забытый, персонаж. Яна подняла голову – то было видение. Она вспомнила девушку с кошачьими ушками. Правда, её придумала Соня…  
– Привет, небесное создание! – изумлённо протянула авторша.  
Миллисента, спасённая когда-то Надей из рук коварной ведьмы-живодёрки. Рука Яны автоматически потянулась и почесала Милли за ушком. Девушка совсем не обиделась, даже наоборот – замурчала от удовольствия.  
– А я вам так благодарна…  
– Я рада, – Яна смущённо улыбнулась. – Правда, не только меня благодарить надо, лично тебя, няшечку, придумала моя единственная в том мире подруга и соавтор. Помнит ли она меня ещё…  
Милли только задумчиво дёрнула ухом. Это всё было абстракцией, а Яна – вот она, живая… И рядом с ней можно мурчать.

Когда Яна почти выбежала из комнаты в расстроенных чувствах, Рина оттащила племянника в сторону и строго отчитала, как школьника.  
– Что ты творишь?! Я понимаю, тебе обидно, мы попытаемся исправить ситуацию. Но не стоило так на неё накидываться! У Яны и так жизнь не сложилась, – добавила волшебница напоследок. – И потом, я обещала ей, что не оставлю её.  
– Ну, а мне-то что делать теперь? – уныло спросил Каспер.  
– Ладно, не раскисай, племянничек, всё равно что-то придумаем. Вон и дождь закончился, – приободрила волшебница.  
– Я хочу свою собственную историю! И семью!  
– Об этом не беспокойся, – заверила Рина. – Я верю в Яну и её литературные способности. Дай только время. А вот со второй частью – поможем!  
– Очень на это надеюсь! – буркнул Каспер. – Ты ей сама скажи.  
– Она уже додумалась, не надо её недооценивать.

После этого случая Яна свалилась с жестокой простудой. Правда, перед этим успела переговорить с Милли:  
– Как у тебя с парнями? А то тут есть один субъект, но он на меня в обиде. Ничего, я его понимаю, я сама виновата.  
– Вы… ты про Каспера? Он ничего так, но с ним надо познакомиться поближе.  
– Вперёд! Надеюсь, у вас всё получится! – еле ворочая языком, проговорила Яна и без чувств сползла по стенке.  
– Помогите! – в испуге завизжала девушка.  
Очнулась Яна от ощущения прохлады на лбу. Она даже не помнила, как парни притащили её в комнату и положили на кровать.  
– Ты как? – Рина, сильно встревоженная, склонилась к подруге.  
– Вроде бы жива ещё, – промямлила та еле слышно.  
– Ты здорово нас всех перепугала.  
– Неужели все переживали? – с лёгким недоверием спросила Яна, покосившись на подругу.  
– А ты как думала? – вздохнула та.  
– Прости. И спасибо, конечно! Каспер как? Я пойму, если он всё ещё обижается.  
– Перестаёт потихоньку. И надеется на свою собственную историю.  
– Ну, попадал же он в детстве в историю, – хмыкнула Яна. – Я подумаю, ладно. Смотря чего он хочет. Только оживу окончательно…  
– Любви и счастья, наверняка. Поправляйся, подруга!  
– Тебе спасибо. Будет ему «долго и счастливо»! Сколько я в отключке пробыла?  
– Дня три.  
Авторша присвистнула:  
– Нифига себе! Я ещё и хилая…  
– Ничего, иногда и можно…

Благодаря тёплой поддержке Яна через неделю почти оправилась, но ещё не совсем окрепла. И издали наблюдала за развивающимися отношениями Каспера и Милли. Они, похоже, друг другу понравились. Вскоре это подтвердила и сама Милли, прибежавшая поделиться. Она светилась от счастья.  
– Я рада за вас! – Яна отложила ручку. – Только бы ничего не помешало…  
– Спасибо!  
Милли одета была как-то странно – как Сейлормун из японского мультфильма. И где одёжку-то достала? Особенно с костюмом «сочетались» кошачьи уши и хвост.  
Яна в задумчивости почесала кончик носа.  
– Мне-то за что? – искоса поглядывая на девчонку, спросила она.  
– За то, что вообще нас придумали!  
– А, ну ладно, – всё ещё «балдея» от костюма гостьи, промолвила авторша. – Ты только держи меня в курсе иногда…  
– Обязательно! – ответила Милли и унеслась, оставив после себя какие-то странные ассоциации, аналогов которым Яна в этом мире не нашла.

2.  
Яна по поводу ссоры не особо заморачивалась. Она давно привыкла. А Каспер так и продолжал дуться и коситься. Да оно и понятно…  
– Хочешь, я с ним ещё поговорю? – участливо спросила Рина, когда они устроились в гостиной.  
– Да спасибо. Надеюсь, он сам поймёт.  
– Я ведь вижу, что с тобой происходит, – колдунья приобняла подругу.  
– Спасибо, переживу, не страшно…  
– Я всё-таки поговорю с ним, – вздохнула Рина. – Нельзя же так!  
– Спасибо за всё! – Яна склонила голову на плечо сестры по цеху.  
Помолчав, авторша спросила:  
– Как у него с Милли?  
– Налаживается потихонечку.  
– Я рада за них…  
– Да что с тобой?  
– Не знаю, Риш. Такое чувство, что я тут лишняя, – Яна поёжилась, словно от холода.  
– Янка, прекрати! – Рина схватила подругу за руку.  
– Не получается.  
– Всё ещё из-за Каспера переживаешь? – тихо спросила Рина.  
Яна кивнула.  
– Не стоит, – волшебница погладила подругу по руке. – Он скоро всё поймёт и забудет.  
– Я надеюсь, что всё образуется. Спасибо тебе!  
Их разговор прервал телефонный звонок. Яна срочно нужна была в Заповеднике.  
– Не знаю, что у них там произошло, – объяснила Яна, когда выключила телефон, – надеюсь разобраться на месте. Спасибо тебе за всё!  
Она обняла подругу и унеслась по делам.

Каспер зашёл к сестре поговорить.  
– Ну что, братец, как настроение? Ты мне не хочешь ничего рассказать? – Алиса в упор поглядела на него.  
– Спугнуть боюсь.  
– Кого спугнуть? Ты и так уже изрядно человека напугал. Может, хватит дуться? Янка к тебе уже подходить боится.  
– Перед Яной я после извинюсь. Милли спугнуть боюсь.  
– Ну, она-то к тебе прекрасно относится, – Алиса пожала плечами. – В чём проблема-то? Главное, дать ей возможность реализовать себя, не запирать в четырёх стенах. А то я чую твои настроения, братец!  
– Реализовать себя?  
– Ну да, она же у нас в кино снималась даже. И сейчас снимается в детских фильмах, – Алиса прислонилась к косяку, скрестив на груди руки.  
Каспер хмыкнул неопределённо. Мир, где он стажировался, не отличался лояльностью к женщинам и оставил свои «отпечатки», которые семье ещё предстояло стереть.  
– Ну, если ей будет надо, – кажется, доселе он был уверен, что замуж Милли хочет сильнее.  
– Ты ж знаешь, у нас равноправие. У нас каждый уважает чувства и желания другого и не мешает самореализации. Так что привыкай, дорогой братец! – молодая ведьма дружески похлопала Каспера по плечу.  
– Не в этом дело, Алиса. Я думал – она совсем забитая, кто первый за ухом почешет, к тому и пойдёт, если тот за хвост тянуть не будет, а оно вон как…  
– Не боись, у нас все друг друга любят и не дадут Милли в обиду, – заверила брата Алиса. – Да Милли и самой нравится, когда ей за ухом чешут. Просто прикалываемся иногда, когда настроение есть.  
– Понятно. Пойду всё же перед Яной извинюсь, а то уже свиньёй себя чувствую.  
– Вперёд, братец, она в Заповеднике! – улыбнулась Алиса.

Яна сидела на веранде, когда перед ней, заслоняя свет, выросла чья-то фигура.  
– Чем могу быть полезна? – Яна подняла голову. – А, это ты…  
– Я. Пришёл просить прощения…  
Яна вздохнула, глядя перед собой.  
– Что ж, садись, – она убрала бумаги, освобождая стол. – Вообще-то, я сама тут виновата.  
Каспер уместился напротив. На веранде, плотно примыкавшей к дому, всё было из тёмного морёного дуба – и стол, и скамьи со спинками, и пол, и ограда. И всё пахло деревом, настоящим. Так уютно и отлично для серьёзной беседы по душам. А воздух напоён ароматом полевых цветов и скошенной травы.  
– Ну, всё равно, – тихо промолвил Каспер. – Я должен был понять, что просто не вписываюсь в сюжет…  
– Разве ты в детстве не попадал в историю, когда сбежал в Лукоморье? – напомнила ему Яна.  
Каспер пытался долго вспомнить, вытягивая из прошлого этот давний случай. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу и тихо рассмеялся.  
– А я ведь совсем позабыл про это! Прости, я был таким дураком!  
– Ладно, хрен со всеми этими обидами! – авторша махнула рукой. – Как у тебя с Милли? – она перевела разговор в более приятное русло и наколдовала две большие кружки чая с травами – себе и гостю.  
– Помаленьку, – её создание неторопливо потягивало ароматный горячий чай. – Постараюсь её не ранить.  
– Уж постарайся, – глядя в упор на Каспера, проговорила Яна. – А то у неё есть кому за неё заступиться.  
Яна внимательно изучала сидевшего перед ней парня. Он чем-то был похож на мать, чем-то на отца (того, биологического, которого она, Яна, по дурости своей «угробила»), немного щуплый и худощавый. В серой рубашке-поло, джинсах и кроссовках. Она почувствовала и к нему привязанность, как к одному из своих созданий.  
Он ощущал себя не очень уютно, мучаясь совестью: набросился, не разобравшись. Но, к счастью, Яна оказалась человеком понимающим и не помнящим зла.  
Они долго ещё разговаривали на общую для них тему, обсуждали разные подробности.  
– Не держи на меня зла, – обернувшись, проговорил Каспер, – и я тоже не стану, – и вздохнул.  
– Ладно, забыли уже.

Вернувшись домой, Каспер сразу забежал к сестре.  
– Ну как, поговорили? – поинтересовалась Алиса.  
– Душевно. Она отличная тётка. Или девчонка? Как точнее? – он неловко рассмеялся.  
– Какая разница, братец? И запомни, у женщин возраст не спрашивают, особенно у волшебниц! – поучительно заметила сестра и тихонько щёлкнула Каспера по носу.  
– Спасибо, запомню, в общем как старшая сестра!  
– Вот так-то лучше!

3.  
Ближе к вечеру Алиса с крёстной сидели на кухне и пили чай с печеньем.  
– Кажется, братец поладил с Яной, – молвила Алиса.  
– Вот и отлично! – Рина добавила себе чаю.  
– Ага!  
– Надеюсь, он о ней хорошо отзывался, – буркнула волшебница – любая критика в адрес подруги ранила сильнее, чем в собственный.  
– Не беспокойся, – Алиса успокоила крёстную.  
– Что наши влюблённые?  
– Пока не в курсе, но, кажется, всё идёт к помолвке.  
– А ничего, что она сестра, хоть и приёмная? – испугалась вдруг Рина.  
Обе волшебницы уставились друг на друга.  
– Ну, это же неофициально. По крови они друг другу вообще никто.  
– Да? А то я перепугалась, – Рина вздохнула с облегчением.  
Тут вернулась и наша героиня, изрядно измученная и уставшая. Она только слегка махнула рукой волшебницам и уползла к себе. Сил уже ни на что не оставалось. Яна уснула сразу же, как только коснулась щекой подушки.  
Те проводили подругу сочувственными взглядами.  
– Только поправилась, бедная…  
– С Иваном поговорить надо, пусть меньше грузит или не грузит вообще! – молвила Алиса.  
– Ты права. Учиться ей, конечно, надо, вживаться и встраиваться, но не так же с маху!

Наутро Яна спустилась попить кофе и узрела неизменную компанию – Алиску с Риной. Не ложились они, что ли, вообще? Хотя вид у обеих был отдохнувший и бодрый.  
– Простите, что вчера так уползла, – зевая во весь рот, Янка нацедила себе кофе и присоединилась к сёстрам по цеху.  
– Да мы всё понимаем, – вздохнула Рина, – кто тебя осудит-то, всё хорошо!  
– Спасибо! – авторша молча потягивала горячий и крепкий кофе.  
«Что с ней такое?» – передала Алиса.  
«Там, в прежней жизни, с ней обошлись не очень хорошо. Её столько раз предавали, не дай тебе Бог пережить! Да и потом, не выспалась она», – ответила крёстная.  
– У тебя всё в порядке? – спросила она вслух.  
– Вполне, – Яна снова зевнула. – Просто голова разболелась, – и слабо улыбнулась.  
– Это после простуды, должно пройти… Я питьё сделаю на всякий, – сказала Рина и принялась за дело.  
– Спасибо, конечно.  
– Ты чаю сейчас выпей и выспись! – не терпящим возражений тоном распорядилась Рина. – А Ивану я потом втык сделаю…  
– Ему-то за что, он даже не ворчал. Он вообще нормальный…  
– Ну ладно, а ты тогда чего так загружаешься?  
– Прошлое забыть хочу, – поникла авторша. – Чем больше работы, тем больше шансов забыть всё, связанное с прошлым. И с прежним миром.  
Рина с Алиской многозначительно переглянулись.  
– Мы поможем, не надо напрягаться…  
– Я думала, если по горло загружусь, сразу все проблемы решу… Не получилось. Вас не хотелось беспокоить, вдруг заняты…  
– Не говори ерунды, – бросила Алиса.  
– Иди отдохни.  
– И пропущу самое интересное? – хитро прищурилась Яна.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Каспер хотел признаться Милли в своих чувствах. До помолвки далековато, но признаться-то надо…  
– И ты молчала!  
– Я забыла! И подглядывать неудобно, но они потом расскажут…  
– Ладно, иди отдохни, – Рина обняла подругу за плечи. – Обещаю – ты потом всё узнаешь!  
Напившись чаю с травами, Яна поднялась к себе и уснула до вечера. А к волшебницам вскоре присоединилась Милли. Рина никогда не видела крестницу такой счастливой. Нет, было один раз, после удачной роли в кино.  
– И чего это мы такие цветущие? – лукаво прищурилась Алиса. – Влюбилась, что ль?  
– Вы даже не представляете, какое счастье, когда тебе признаются в любви! – мечтательно закатив глаза, молвила девушка.  
– Ага, понятно теперь, – весело рассмеялись обе волшебницы.  
Расспрашивать не имело смысла, всё было понятно и так. Неожиданно – и тем круче.  
– Что-то не так? – испугалась Милли и поджала хвост.  
– Да всё нормально, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась Алиса. – Мы в самом деле рады за тебя, и за жениха твоего тоже!  
– Ой, спасибо! – зарделась Милка.  
– Всё отлично, Милли, – улыбнулась Рина.  
– А… как… Яна?  
– Пусть наберётся сил после болезни, – молвила крёстная. – Я думаю, она быстро поправится, мы ведь все ей этого желаем!  
– Я так рада!

4.  
Кажется, Миллисента сделала нашу героиню своим доверенным лицом и часто делилась с ней своими впечатлениями. И сколько нового она узнаёт о Каспере, и как он становится чудеснее. Яна же чувствовала свою вину за все свои недоработки в прошлом. Однажды Каспер сам заявился в Заповедник и поделился новостью:  
– Кажется, я готов сделать Милке предложение официально.  
– Помолвка, что ль? – опешила Яна, облившись соком. – Остальные знают?  
– Я пока не говорил.  
– Так скажи!  
Каспер кивнул и умчался.  
– Женишок! – буркнула Яна, пытаясь стереть пятна с футболки бумажной салфеткой. Осознав всю тщетность своих попыток, она применила магию.

Вскоре все собрались на семейный праздник. Наша героиня решила устроиться с книжкой в уголке.  
– Ты чего тут?  
– Боюсь, что не впишусь, – тихо ответила Яна. – И… от меня только вред один…  
– С ума сошла? Давай быстрей к нам! – это уже Алиска подскочила.  
– Алиска права! А с твоим настроением я, как психолог, потом поработаю! – Рина обняла подругу за плечи и затащила в гущу событий.  
И всё заварилось, закружилось, веселье накрыло с головой. А вечером, как и обещала, Рина зашла к нашей героине:  
– Ну что, делись своими проблемами!  
Яна рассказала всё, что накипело на душе. А накипело много, толстым слоем, и мешало расслабиться и начать жить нормально, без лишних тяжёлых воспоминаний. Их пора было наконец отпустить. Волшебницы разговаривали долго. Со стороны Рины было много душевного тепла, чтобы исцелить израненную душу. И Рине это удалось. Наконец-то. Но работы было ещё много.

Утром за чашкой чая Яна предложила:  
– Сделаем нашим влюблённым шикарную свадьбу? Если вы не против…  
– Конечно, за. Организовать-то не проблема.  
– Тогда предлагаю Заповедник. Недалеко от него есть что-то навроде средневекового замка. Я планирую этакую вечеринку в средневековом стиле с полным погружением в эпоху. Как идея? Там и дракон есть. Только не знаю, кто и откуда его притащил…  
– Ух ты!  
От идеи все пришли в дикий восторг.  
– Я попробую договориться с Иваном и на весь день арендовать Замок. Мне этот заповедник напоминает чем-то Диснейленд в моей реальности, только я в нём не была.  
– Так что это вариант мечты! Сами додумаем, сами устроим.  
– Но, девчонки, чтобы виновники торжества ни о чём не догадывались раньше времени! – предупредила Яна. – Я на вас надеюсь!  
– Конечно, ты что! – Алиса даже немного обиделась.  
– В общем, договорились? Пусть они заявление подадут в Ратуше, а потом начнём. Алиска, я чую, что ты не подведёшь, не беспокойся, – Яна развила бурную деятельность.  
«Ожила понемногу», – передала Алиса крёстной.  
«Мы весь вечер проговорили, но работы ещё много», – ответила Рина.  
«Понятное дело».

Жених и невеста подали заявление и стали ждать заветного дня. А волшебницы принялись подготавливать торжественное мероприятие. Влюблённая парочка каким-то шестым чувством просекла, что семейство готовит что-то грандиозное. И ведь все делают такой вид, как будто ничего не происходит, особенно организаторши. Те молчат, как партизаны. Особенно это заметно у Яны – спрятала все эмоции глубоко-глубоко, чтобы не сорваться самой.  
«Ну вот почему я не волшебница?!» – страдала Милли. Она с Каспером по очереди пытались разузнать все подробности, но волшебницы держались стойко. А Яна однажды даже брякнула:  
– Милка, от любопытства кошки дохнут!  
Это было, конечно, не совсем этично. Мила даже фыркнула и поджала хвост. Но хотя бы докапываться перестала.  
– Извини, но я сама еле сдерживаюсь, – повинилась авторша и наколдовала невесте эскимо на палочке, которое Милли обожала. Конфликт, вроде бы, был исчерпан. Но попозже Милли всё же спросила у крёстной, откуда в Яне столько неэтичности.  
– Ну, выскочило дурацкое присловье, не подумала, что уж к тебе-то его не надо применять. Да и жизнь у неё трудная была, в жестоком мире, – объяснила Рина.  
– Тогда понятно, – Миллисента кивнула.  
Потом и Яна поговорила с подругой:  
– Я, наверно, обидела девчонку сильно… Я просто ничтожество…  
– Перестань, дорогая моя. Я успокою Милли, но и ты в голову не бери, – Рина обняла подругу.  
– Что ж, буду впредь следить за языком.  
– Я верю.

 

5.  
Торжественный день неумолимо приближался. Милли давно позабыла уже о том случае, и отношения с Яной снова наладились. Да и сама Яна старалась больше не сыпать обидными словечками из своего прошлого. 

За неделю до торжественных событий все три волшебницы отправились в Заповедник улаживать организационные вопросы, связанные со свадьбой, и выбирать подходящие костюмы.  
– Только вот как быть мне – я платьев не люблю, – бросила Яна, перебирая в руках бархатные ткани.  
– Подберём тебе хороший брючный костюм, не беспокойся, – заверила Рина.  
– А вы как, тоже погрузитесь в эпоху? Или нам с вами необязательно? – спросила Яна у подруг.  
– Давайте, кто как захочет…  
– У остальных тоже спросить надо бы… вроде…  
– Соберём мини-совет.  
– Я отзвонюсь Саре, – Рина набрала номер.  
А Яна с Алисой осматривались вокруг. Наша героиня острым зрением не отличалась, но и она заметила вдалеке всадника в блестящих доспехах:  
– Ещё одна консерва поехала дракона чмырить? – схохмила Яна.  
– Не знакомы. Вроде бы… – Алиса прищурилась, включая «истинное зрение».  
– Тебе хорошо, «истинное зрение» есть, а я даже обычным нормальным похвастаться не могу, – буркнула Яна, щурясь на солнце.  
Рина к этому времени разговор закончила, и у неё были хорошие новости.  
– Ну, что у вас тут? – спросила она.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – хитро усмехнулась Алиса.  
Закованная в доспехи фигура на лошади приближалась. Но что-то мелковат оказался «рыцарь».  
– И это собралось с драконом сражаться, – съехидничала Яна, уставившись в упор на «героя».  
Из доспехов послышалось знакомое фырканье. А на щите, в два раза превышавшем рост «рыцаря», красовался… отпечаток в виде кошачьей лапы, увеличенный во много раз!  
– Интересно, что он собрался делать? Дракона на колбасу пустить? Это ж сколько колбасы получится? – ясно было, что Яна просто шутила.  
– Надеюсь, тайна раскроется? – Рина решила подыграть подруге.  
– Гюльчатай, открой личико! – выдала авторша.  
Фигура попыталась открыть забрало, но не удалось. И прогудела привычным мявом:  
– Я застрял! Мааауууу!  
Все три волшебницы многозначительно переглянулись и весело прыснули.  
– Слезай! – распорядилась Алиса, успокоившись.  
– А как он слезет? Если люди с трудом таскали этот металлолом, то Васька там совсем расквасился, – молвила Яна.  
– Придётся помочь.  
– Ты как на лошадь-то забрался, интересно? – спросила Рина, когда все трое освободили кота от тяжкой ноши.  
– Облегчение-то какое! – блаженно пропел Вася, освобождённый от металлолома. – Ну, Ивана попросил, – потом сел за траву и задней лапой почесал за ухом, ну как обычный домашний кот.  
– И сам вляпался, чудак-человек… то есть кот!  
– Ну, вы ведь никому не скажете? – мяргнул бедный Василий, состроив несчастную мордаху.  
– Ладно, ладно, никому не скажем, ещё и погладим!  
Котяра замурчал, блаженно зажмурившись – обожал, когда чешут за ухом.  
– Что наши сказали? – вспомнила Алиса.  
– С удовольствием примут участие в костюмированной церемонии, просили подобрать им одёжку.  
– Ну так давайте поторопимся!  
– Вам помочь? – мявкнул Вася. – У нас на складе полно одежды.  
– Мы уже там были, но посмотрим ещё, – кивнула Яна. – Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел.  
– О, спасибо, котище!  
Авторша сорвала ещё травинку и пустилась следом ушедшей компании. Новая идея для сюжета отвлекла нашу героиню от общей кутерьмы: Яна села на скамейку и стала записывать в блокнотик всё, что придумалось, чтобы не забыть. Она даже не слышала, о чём говорили подруги. И о чём спрашивали её, Яну.  
– Что происходит? – склонилась к подруге Рина.  
– Погодите, иначе идею забуду, – и ручка снова заскользила по бумаге.  
– Понятно, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
Потом, записав сюжет, Яна вдруг предложила:  
– Девчонки, а как насчёт рыцарского турнира? Оружие из пластика и дерева, чтобы никто никого не покалечить – это ведь что-то навроде спортивных состязаний, – и посмотрела на своих спутниц.  
– Здорово! – согласились те. – Ивану сообщить надо будет.  
Директор тоже пришёл в восторг от этого предложения. Пообещал развесить объявления и начать запись участников.  
А наши волшебницы устроили все дела, взяли костюмы и отправились домой, предварительно напившись чаю.  
– Идея с турниром прекрасная, – сказала Алиса. – Интересно, захочет ли брат поучаствовать.  
– Ну, это вам его спросить надо, – отозвалась Яна. Она была в этот день немного рассеянна – новые идеи сыпались словно из ниоткуда, только успевай записывать.  
Да и простуда недавняя грозилась вернуться. В доказательство авторша несколько раз чихнула. Дома сразу попала под влияние Рины:  
– Пошли, сделаю тебе чаю! – возражения не принимались.  
Яна лишь улыбнулась и покорилась своей участи. Всё равно же будет приятно и на пользу. Перед сном они с Риной ещё раз душевно поговорили.  
– Скажи, что тут обо мне думают? – спросила вдруг Яна, попивая горячий настой.  
– Скорее хорошее, и с пониманием относятся.  
– Это радует.  
Рина видела, что работы для неё было достаточно: слишком много грязи вылили на её подругу в своё время.  
– Давай отвлечёмся на праздник, – сказала она. – Я помогу, Алиса тоже.  
– Постараюсь соответствовать, – ответила Яна.  
– И мы тоже. Чтоб ты не зря нас придумывала! – ласково улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Простите, если что не так с моей стороны было, – проговорила авторша.  
– Ничего, ты только учишься общаться не во враждебном окружении…  
– И ты – прекрасный учитель! – польстила Яна подруге.  
– А как я могу для тебя не стараться?  
– Спасибо! И тебе, и вам всем! – голос дрогнул от переизбытка чувств.  
Рина лишь крепко обняла подругу. Она готова была бесконечно дарить ей тепло и повышать самооценку.  
На следующее утро вся троица собралась в беседке, чтобы обсудить некоторые вопросы.  
– Как у всех настроение? – Яна оглядела коллег по цеху. – С подарками всё готово?  
– Готовы и спрятаны!  
– А что Милли?  
– Дрожит от предвкушения, немножко боится, но это нормально.  
– Женишку внушение сделать надо, чтоб не обижал её потом, – буркнула авторша. – А то у меня рефлекс на подобные вещи, – и смущённо потупила взор.  
– Да не будет он…  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – молвила Яна и чихнула. – Хочется, чтобы всё было идеально.  
Рина как-то подозрительно уставилась на подругу: неужто снова заболела? Или просто привыкание к климату?  
– У нас – будет! – сказала она. – Нам иногда кажется, что мы живём как в раю. И ведь это твоя заслуга!  
– Да ладно, – Яна покраснела как перезревший помидор. Не привыкла к комплиментам: в её прошлой жизни с этим был большой напряг. – Просто думала, если мне не везло в жизни, так пусть хоть кому-то хорошо будет… И добавила: – Есть в этом мире ещё что-то, что бы могло меня удивить? Как тут моя фантазия разошлась?  
– А поехали на Остров? – хитро прищурилась Алиса. – Культурный шок я тебе гарантирую.  
– А чего там такого… шокирующего? – Яна внутренне подобралась, даже о простуде забыла.  
– Там увидишь!  
Наша героиня внимательно поглядела сперва на одну волшебницу, потом на другую. Вот что-то они задумали, хулиганки. Но ведь из самых добрых побуждений, как и всегда у них водится.  
– Ты разве не помнишь? Хотя забыла – и хорошо! Мы можем отправиться… да хотя бы прямо сейчас! 

Сказать, что там Яну ждало потрясение, значит ничего не сказать. Глядя на доисторических ящеров, наша героиня лишилась речи. Ненадолго, правда. Всё это напомнило ей фильмы ВВС про динозавров, сделанные с помощью компьютера. Хотя, одно дело фильмы, а другое – реальные диплодоки и велоцерапторы! Когда придумывала этот парк – и не представляла, как же оно…  
– Я… просто нет слов! – только и смогла сказать Яна.  
– Я же тебе обещала культурный шок, – вступила Алиса.  
– И тебе это удалось!  
– Мы такие! – подмигнула Алиса.  
– Яна, очнись уже! – Рина приобняла подругу за плечи.  
– Что ещё мне предстоит узреть? Только скажите сразу!  
– Единорогов же!  
– Ого!  
Один из них, с длинной золотой гривой, подошёл первый к нашей героине, будто сразу почувствовал. Яна осторожно погладила его:  
– Доверяет…  
– Он чувствует таких, как мы, – промолвила Рина.  
– Когда-то я назвала его Долгогривом, – молвила Алиса, налаживая шею этой необычной лошади с витым рогом посреди лба. – Мне тогда было года три. Будто в позапрошлом веке было…  
Яна аж поперхнулась от такого заявления, хотя сама же и наделила всех их бессмертием.  
– Не думала, когда писала, что всё будет ТАК реально… – изумлённо протянула авторша.  
– Значит, у тебя настоящий талант! Хорошо быть придуманными тобой!  
– Да ладно, – Яна покраснела от смущения. – Интересно, как воспримет публика в этом мире то, что я создаю?  
– Они же в нём живут!  
– Ну, если я буду рассказывать про другие миры? Я совсем запуталась со всем этим…  
– Я поняла, что ты хочешь сказать, – улыбнулась Рина. – Хороших писателей все любят. Кроме завистников. Но здесь таких не найдётся.  
– Надеюсь, – слабо улыбнулась и Яна. Море впечатлений совсем не оставило ей сил. Хотелось завалиться на подушку и уснуть сладко-сладко.  
Но прежде следовало бы поблагодарить создателей этого «Парка юрского периода», как окрестила остров Яна.  
– Вы молодцы! – она крепко пожала руки и Тони, и Киму. – Такой титанический труд…  
– Спасибо, конечно! – смутились оба.  
Только вернувшись домой, она первым делом горячо поблагодарила всех, кто устроил ей эту незабываемую экскурсию.

6.  
Милли вознамерилась примерить своё свадебное платье, но ей нужны были знающие люди. И такие нашлись в лице наших чародеек. Те устроились в гостиной.  
– Сюда явно кто-то торопится, – прищурившись, заметила Яна. – И причём в странном виде.  
Со своим неважным зрением она уже плохо различала людей, а про поход к врачу всё время забывала. Этот «кто-то» оказался просто Милли в своём средневековом наряде.  
– И как только в таком женщины ходили? – ворчала она. На самом деле боялась, что не впишется в эпоху.  
– Можно и к такому привыкнуть…  
Яна щурилась сильнее, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть: сказывалась её привычка читать в сумерках.  
– Извини, что ничего не говорю, – авторша была несколько смущена, – просто не вижу почти, всё расплывается. Но верю девчонкам на слово – тебе очень идёт.  
– Мы тебе магией исправим, не переживай, – подбодрила Рина.  
– Да? Спасибо! – Милли крутилась перед зеркалом. – А разве не плохая примета – перед свадьбой в платье появляться? – испугалась вдруг она.  
– Плохая – это когда жених увидит.  
– О, тогда я спокойна! Надеюсь, родители его не пустят, – хихикнула девчонка.  
– Должны догадаться, – у Яны появилась какая-то новая идея. – Устроим девичник? Надеюсь, никто не против повеселиться?  
– Все даже за! – Милли унеслась созывать остальную женскую часть семейства.  
А наши волшебницы принялись за подготовку.  
– Что у вас за вечеринка? – заглянул Шурик.  
– Вы идите, погуляйте, – с улыбкой выпроводила Алиска брата. – Мальчишник с женихом устройте!  
– О, это идея! – обрадовался Сашка и, чмокнув сестру в щёку, умчался устраивать свою, мальчишескую, вечеринку. 

Этим вечером в гостиной было весело. Посиделки устроили грандиозные, надарили невесте кучу подарков, не считая тех, что будут на свадьбе. И ведь скольким было можно ещё поделиться. Пока что это были их, девчонские, особенные часы. И провели они их весело, благо компания собралась хорошая.  
– У меня кое-кто ещё остался ненарисованный, – Надя многозначительно уставилась на Яну.  
Авторша почувствовала на себе и остальные взгляды.  
– Да вы что? – опешила та от неожиданности. – К тому ж я нефотогеничная и страшная! – и скорчила ужасную физиономию.  
– Не говори ерунды! Я ж художник, а не фотограф, другая технология!  
– Ну, ладно, – авторша немного поколебалась. – Спасибо вам всем!  
Вот так, понемногу и потихоньку, и обретала уверенность в себе. Благодаря прекрасному учителю, которого сама только и могла создать – вот эта мысль очень помогала, хотя и не верилось. Причём все те дни и месяцы, прожитые в этом доме в атмосфере теплоты, любви и взаимоподдержки. Сама же Яна ещё не до конца раскрыла все свои возможности и таланты. Но всё это было впереди – у неё была вечность, в буквальном смысле. Ещё один дар новых и лучших друзей, с которыми в любую погоду будет хорошо. Яна дала себе зарок сделать жизнь этих людей лучше, интереснее и насыщенней, благо это было сделать просто с её-то неуёмной фантазией и магическими способностями. 

Наконец настал торжественный день. Сценарий праздника был написан. Пора приниматься за дело. Стоя посреди вымощенного камнем двора замка, Яна долго не могла понять, туда ли она попала. Только то, что вдалеке резвились дети во вполне современной одежде, возвращало автора в реальность. Да солнце слепило неимоверно. Спасали защитные очки. Зрение Янке подруги-волшебницы подправили, и теперь можно было жить дальше.  
Яна постоянно сверялась со сценарием, бумаги раздувало ветерком.  
– Да пиши ты в планшете, что ли, – сколько раз уже предлагала Алиса.  
– Они постоянно глючат, когда не надо, – бурчала Яна. – Я лучше по старинке, на бумаге. А где виновники торжества?  
– Опаздывают, да оно и понятно. Наверно боятся, что как-то не так собрались и что-то забыли.  
– Чиновник уже ждёт! – нервничала авторша.  
– Не переживай, вон они, – улыбнулась Рина, показывая в сторону главных ворот.  
– Неужели у меня такой дурной вкус? – Яна поморщилась, как от зубной боли. – Я заказывала свадебную карету, а не это убожество!  
– Сейчас всё исправим! – и лёгким движением руки Рина исправила ситуацию. Теперь карета приобрела праздничный вид.  
– Риш, а она после полуночи снова в тыкву не обратится? – Яну хватил литературный удар: она так и сыпала фразами, почерпнутыми из разных историй.  
– Не беспокойся, всё надёжно! – подыграла сестра по ремеслу.  
Теперь всё было красивее некуда. Среди всего семейства Яна выглядела «белой вороной»: она так и не выбрала себе наряд по душе. И ещё она жутко комплексовала по поводу своего невысокого роста, несмотря на все уверения близких. А каблуки надеть тоже не выход – неудобно же. К тому же после них так болят ноги…  
– Не комплексуй, дорогая моя, – успокоила Рина. – Вы с Сарой одного роста. Да и потом, я тебя и такой люблю!  
– Я тебя тоже!

Церемония прошла на высоком уровне.  
– По-моему, Милли очень идёт головной убор – он хорошо маскирует её уши, – тихонько проговорила Яна.  
– Ну, она же в кино снималась.  
– А кто тогда знал, что это не грим?  
– Ты права вообще-то…  
Надежда, обвешанная фотокамерами, нащёлкала массу кадров.  
– Что у нас по расписанию? – подключилась Алиса.  
– Турнир. Потом устроим в замке бал, – пошелестела Яна страницами сценария.  
– Вот же классно! – обрадовались все.  
– Спроси теперича, будет наш женишок в турнире участвовать? – сыпля словечками из своего прошлого, спросила Яна. – Прости, что так распоряжаюсь…  
– В таком наряде, думаю, точно будет.  
Да и сам Каспер был в полном восторге от предложения.  
– Ну, пошли, что ли, посмотрим? – Рина взяла подругу за руку.

На ристалище уже собралась куча народу – всё больше сторонние зрители и зеваки. Ну, это нормально: Замковый комплекс – место-то общественное. Повсюду на ветру трепыхались разноцветные флаги, да и прочая «рыцарская» атрибутика взывала дикий восторг детей, да и взрослых, в чьей душе всё ещё сидело детство.  
Всадники в сверкающих доспехах продефилировали на лошадях по полю. Да и лошади у всех были ухоженные, бока лоснились и блестели на солнце, сверкала дорогая сбруя и лошадиная амуниция.  
Многие парни сочли за честь сразиться с главным виновником торжества. Потом все они дружненько добавились к нему в друзья на его странице в соцсети.  
Все моменты турнира Надежда аккуратно запечатлела для семейного архива.  
– Девчонки, вы просто чудо! – после турнира Каспер подлетел к нашим волшебницам и по очереди обнял.  
– Ну это ты не только нас благодари, – улыбнулась Рина. – А прежде всего автора. И сценариста по совместительству.  
– Да ладно, – зарделась та.  
– Спасибо! И прости ещё раз! – совершенно серьёзно промолвил Каспер.  
– Всё нормально! Рада, что сценарий сработал.  
– Я в тебе никогда не сомневалась! – обняла подругу Рина.  
– Рада, что оправдала доверие, – Яна ответила тем же. – А теперь – бал! Думаю, дракон обеспечит огненное шоу вкупе с фейерверком. И что при этом ничего не загорится. Раньше я его тут не видела. Он дрессированный?  
– Почему дрессированный? Эти существа дрессировке не поддаются – они же не собачки! – рассмеялась волшебница. – Просто порядочный. И потом, это потомок Драго. Вернее, его сын.  
Фенрир, услыхав о себе, изобразил улыбочку и помахал когтистой лапой.  
– О, буду знать, любить и жаловать, – Яна кивнула. – По-моему, у него кошачьи повадки, вы не заметили? Мне кажется, это он с Василием скорешился, – прыснула авторша.  
– Надо же! Дракон Мурлыка!  
– Эй! Я ношу имя Ужасного Волка! – прорычал Фенрир. – А сколько волка ни корми, он не будет мимими!  
– В любом случае, приятель, мы сработаемся. Только обещай туристов сильно не пугать!  
– Понял! – дальний родственник динозавров взмахнул кожистыми крыльями и взмыл в воздух.

7.  
В главной зале замка всё было готово к балу. Сверкала позолота в убранстве, вощеный паркет отражал свет свечей. Зеркала зрительно увеличивали пространство. Где-то наверху разместился небольшой оркестр. Танцевали много. Пары красиво кружились по паркету, изумительная по красоте музыка завораживала всех и создавала особенную атмосферу. Официанты сновали среди публики, предлагая напитки. Авторша горячительных напитков опасалась: в своё время она слишком основательно «угостилась».  
– Послушай, Яна, может, тебе своё дело открыть? – подскочила Алиса.  
– Какое ещё дело? – не поняла авторша.  
– Фирму по устройству праздников!  
– Не, уволь! Я лучше писателем останусь, – испугалась Яна. – Да и потом, я же уже работаю в Заповеднике.  
– Ну, смотри, тогда можешь просто помогать на добровольных началах.  
– Отлично! Если не буду сильно занята на основной работе.  
Сама Яна не танцевала – не умела, но была готова научиться. И страдала, что приходилось отказать стольким претендентам.  
– Ну, как вам мероприятие? – спросила Яна подругу, когда бал почти закончился.  
– Просто отлично! Янка, где ты раньше была?!  
– Везде, Рина, до нашей встречи в Сторибруке! – авторша смущённо улыбнулась. – Ну, да у нас с тобой вся вечность впереди, наверстаем упущенные годы!  
– Обязательно!  
– Рада была помочь. Честно!  
Вид у Яны был уставший и измученный, но она старалась не подавать виду. Тем более что на улице Фенрир уже устроил фейерверк и огненное представление: слышались восхищённые возгласы детей. Да и многие взрослые были в восхищении.  
Авторша еле стояла на ногах, но ещё старалась держаться. Но друзья уже заметили.  
– Иди отдохни, а я сделаю питьё.  
– Да всё нормально. Дотерплю. Мне ещё убирать всё тут, – слабо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Не говори ерунды! – Рина не хотела слышать возражений. – Ты и так нам уже помогла! А убрать мы и магией можем, не проблема.  
– Ладно, я в твоей власти, – Яна махнула рукой.  
Добрая волшебница увезла подругу домой и напоила чаем с травами.  
– Спасибо! – проникновенно сказала та, оказавшись под одеялом.  
Глаза мгновенно закрылись, и сон закружился калейдоскопом пережитых впечатлений, унося в свою сказочную страну.  
Рина посидела ещё немного рядом, согревая своим присутствием. Душевного тепла её хватало на всех. Как же это было славно… Дом, где действительно ждут и беспокоятся, если возвращаешься поздно. 

Наутро Янка куда-то ускакала, прикрывшись срочными делами, вернулась только к вечеру и сразу закрылась в библиотеке, прочно заняв компьютер. Но никто из-за этого не страдал особо – у каждого в комнате был ноутбук.  
– Опять что-то задумала, не сидится ей спокойно, – добродушно проворчала Сара.  
– Она хоть так чувствует себя кому-то нужной, – молвила Рина немного грустно. – В старом мире до неё не было никому дела. Пусть хоть здесь поживёт спокойно. Я её понимаю и всегда поддержу!  
– Да и мы тоже поддержим.  
– Я вас всех люблю одинаково! – заверила волшебница.  
– Я знаю! – вздохнула Сара и склонила голову на плечо подруги. Та обняла её. 

Встретились все только следующим утром. Молодожёны были всё ещё заспанные: оказывается, полночи просидели в саду, слушая соловьёв. Наша героиня всю дорогу думала, не накосячила ли она тогда. Хотя с чего вообще такие подозрения. Но спросить всё-таки стоит: со стороны сразу видны все недоработки.  
– Я позавчера не сильно накосячила?  
– Да ну что ты, не выдумывай!  
– Ну и слава Богу. Как молодёжь, какие планы?  
– Лучше у них самих спросить, наверное.  
– Я бы в кругосветку сходил, – мечтательно протянул Каспер.  
– И им бы одним побыть.  
– И это не проблема. Вам спасибо за поддержку, – молвила Яна.  
– Мы все друг без друга никуда. Это как заколдованный круг, только магия добрая.  
– Я рада. И что стала частью семьи. Или я не права и мне не стоит претендовать?  
– То, что ты часть семьи – это правда. Хотя понятно, с чего такие настроения, – ласково улыбнулась Рина. – Не выспалась?  
– Не-а! – Яна покрутила головой и зевнула. Она была бы не прочь сейчас уснуть вот прямо здесь.  
– Ну, иди, выспись!  
И Янка потопала, запинаясь и засыпая на ходу. А в гостиной на журнальном столике лежала кипа отпечатанного текста и карта. Текст являл собой сценарий довольно милого квеста, заставлявшего поломать голову, а на карте обозначено место, где наша героиня закопала последний свадебный подарок в качестве «пиратского сокровища».  
Ей просто захотелось ещё сделать что-то запоминающееся.  
Алиса с Риной прочитали текст и остались довольны.  
– Смотри, она и костюмчики где-то достала! – воскликнула Алиса радостно, рассматривая лежавшие на диване пиратские «лохмотья».  
– Я никогда в ней не сомневалась! – совершенно серьёзно заявила крёстная. – Теперь пусть отсыпается, а мы устроим для ребят это путешествие сами!  
– Согласна! Это свадебное путешествие запомнится им на всю жизнь! А я ещё сомневалась в Янке первые дни…  
– Может, это в чём-то и естественно…  
– Что тут у вас? – спросила подошедшая так кстати Миллисента.  
– У нас для вас кое-что есть. Вы с Каспером не прочь поискать сокровища? – хитро прищурилась Рина.  
– Настоящие? – у Милли аж глаза загорелись от предвкушения очередного сюрприза.  
– Самые что ни на есть! – кивнула волшебница и протянула девчонке карту.  
– Ой, как здорово! – Милли просмотрела карту и передала её подошедшему мужу, а сама по очереди обняла волшебниц.  
У Каспера тоже загорелись глаза от предстоящего приключения:  
– Когда можно отправляться? – ему не терпелось начать.  
– Да когда хотите! Можно прямо сейчас. Вои и одёжку вам Янка справила!  
– Ух ты! – новобрачные унеслись переодеваться.  
Вскоре посреди гостиной стояли два живописных «пирата».  
– Мы готовы! – Каспер спрятал карту за пазуху.  
– Ну, счастливого плаванья! – каждый по очереди обнял молодожёнов.  
– И не забудьте ещё сюрприз привезти из вашего путешествия! – многозначительно посмотрела на них Сара.  
Молодые намёк поняли и покраснели, как помидоры, от смущения. Но это и понятно: его родителям хотелось уже внуков, коли Шурик пока не торопится с сим мероприятием.  
Все ещё попрощались. Жаль только, что не было главного человека во всей этой истории: она мирно спала. Но её часть была уже готова. Итак, приключение начиналось. И все надеялись, что и закончится оно благополучно.

 

8.  
Яна и не предполагала, что в один из новых дней её ждёт сюрприз. Шурика она уже видела, он забегал в родительский дом, был на свадьбе… но один, без семьи. И Яна как-то забыла поинтересоваться, как он устроился, как протекает его семейная жизнь.  
А тут вдруг Шурик пришёл с женой. Она была белокурая, очень серьёзная и чуть-чуть как будто погружённая в себя.  
Стоило Яне её увидеть, как автор даже вздрогнула:  
– Даша?..  
…Дарью они придумали в своё время на пару с соавтором. Была такая девушка Соня (ну ладно, она замужем, двое детей, но на улице таких всё равно окликают: «Девушка!» – и даже иногда отказываются продавать спиртное без паспорта), единственный человек, которого, пожалуй, в том злом, тщательно забываемом мире Яна могла бы назвать своим другом. Одно время они с Соней писали всякие дополнительные истории про Яниных персонажей, иногда знакомили их с Сониными и даже придумывали новых. Так появились на свет (в буквальном смысле родились во время соавторства, в рамках текста) сёстры Марья и Дарья. Юная волшебница и обычный человек. Маша из-за дара, понятно, обречена была на одиночество, а вот Дашу подруги-соавторы решили сосватать Шурику.  
…И теперь Яна видела своими глазами, что и это стало реальностью. Значит, может быть такое, что и миры соавтора реальны?  
Что там сейчас с Соней? Вспоминала ведь её время от времени, вон, когда Милли впервые увидела, да и вообще… Перед тем, как Яна покинула старый мир навсегда, они с соавтором как раз закончили очередную вещь. А так, может, писали бы и дальше…  
Тем временем Дарья улыбнулась:  
– Да, я вас тоже знаю, Яна, Шурик много рассказывал.  
– Можно на «ты», – автор смущённо улыбнулась. И всё-таки спросила: – А ты правда раньше жила в другом мире?  
– Да, и сейчас часто хожу в гости к родителям и сестре.  
– И сестра – волшебница? А родители работают в очень интересном научном институте?  
– Да, всё так и есть. Ну вам же виднее, вы же автор!  
– Тебе. Так ведь всё дело в том, что там было два автора. Я и подруга. И тот, ваш с семьёй, мир придумала именно она. Вы никогда не встречали своего автора?  
– Нет.  
«Наверно, – грустно подумала Яна, – ей и в непридуманном мире неплохо… Ну или долг держит».  
Ну да ладно. Слово за слово, Яну пригласили сходить в гости через портал.  
И там, по ту сторону, оказалось всё точно так же, как придумала Соня. Немножко нереально, немножко бредово – все эти жидкие пришельцы, девушки из далёкого прошлого, демонические дети… На таком фоне семья профессора Альберта Александровича Компота была ещё самой нормальной. Даже с учётом старшей дочери-волшебницы.  
Яну приняли тепло, показали все чудеса. Но о Соне и здесь никто не слышал. От этого было немного печально – не хотела ведь вспоминать тот мир.  
Впрочем, они с Соней никогда и не виделись, так сказать, вживую. Только фотографии и письма.  
И вдруг, когда Яна со старыми и новыми знакомыми подходила уже к здешнему Заповеднику сказок – или его отражению? – на зеркальной стене возникло знакомое по фотографиям лицо.  
– Ой, это как это я сюда, звал, что ли, кто-то… Ой, привет, Янка, только что опять о тебе думала, ты-то здесь как? Хотя понятно, как, наши миры ведь пересекаются… А ты что же, теперь живёшь здесь? Совсем-совсем?  
– Ну да, – Яна немного смутилась, – вроде того. Только не здесь, а в том мире, который придумала. Здесь – в гостях.  
– Всё равно классно! А для тебя так должно быть вообще идеально! Я рада, я-то думала, как все думали… ну, что ты… раз так и не нашлась… что тебя больше нет… А это, оказывается, как попасть в Нарнию! Вот бы и мне так… когда действительно умру.  
– Ну, надеюсь, этого ещё долго не случится. А пока будем встречаться здесь?  
– Будем!  
Тут наконец Соня обратила внимание на прочих персонажей – своих и общих. Они всё это время удивлялись, но не сильно. Ведь понятно, что авторов на свете больше одного!  
Болтали до самого вечера и долго ещё не хотели расставаться. Хотя впереди было ещё множество радостных встреч…  
Вот, например, вернётся Милли из свадебного путешествия, сама удивится-обрадуется и мужа Соне представит!


	3. НА ЧУЖУЮ КОРОНУ...

ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ

1.  
На пристани толпилось много народу, и совсем нетрудно было затеряться в этой толчее приезжих молодой черноволосой особе. Она в своём провинциальном платье вряд ли обратила бы на себя внимание. Тем более её не особо приняли бы и во дворце, если бы она туда захотела отправиться: на этот счёт существуют определённые правила этикета. Но именно во дворец её сейчас и влекло.  
Незнакомка поглядела в ту сторону и многозначительно изрекла:  
– Что ж, сестрёнки, вы обо мне скоро узнаете! – злобная улыбка растянулась от уха до уха.

Судьба не была благосклонна к Хельге. К королевской семье она не имела никакого отношения, но кто-то однажды наговорил ей кучу всего, что подвигло девчонку на определённые умозаключения. В то время случилась трагедия: погибли король и королева, сёстры Разенграффе остались одни. Тогда был стопроцентный шанс объявить себя наследницей трона и надеть корону Эренделла. Но мечты так и остались мечтами: корону получила Эльза. Королева обладала уникальным даром, который много лет приходилось скрывать ото всех, даже от сестры. Что ж, таково было предсказание троллей. Что уж потом произошло между сёстрами, Хельга не знала. Хотя ходили слухи, что Эльза всё королевство заморозила напрочь и куда-то исчезла. Следом исчезла и Анна. И второй шанс ускользнул от «претендентки»: хоть и ненадолго, но королевство прибрал к рукам какой-то Ханс. Теперь сёстры снова вместе, и третий шанс Хельга упускать не хотела. Хоть и ценой их жизней. Она пойдёт на всё теперь, невзирая на препятствия и всевозможные барьеры. И, тем более, с её-то магией: она тоже умела создавать снег и лёд и могла бы потягаться с самой королевой, тем более силы-то были равны. Но лучше, чтобы о её способностях до поры до времени никто не знал.  
«Уверяю, ваше величество, это станет для вас неприятным сюрпризом!» – с гордо поднятой головой Хельга отправилась во дворец.

Как и ожидалось, королева была сама сдержанность. Посетительница набралась наглости и выложила первую порцию информации.  
– Что? У нас никогда не было третьей сестры! Вы сильно заблуждаетесь.  
– Уверяю, ваше величество, это чистая правда!  
– И я должна в это поверить? Какие доказательства?  
– Доказательства будут.  
– Вот когда будут, тогда и посмотрим! А пока – разрешите откланяться! – королева дала знать наклоном головы, что приём закончен.

Хельга чуть склонила голову и покинула дворец. «Будут тебе доказательства, Эльза!» – внутри закипала злость.  
В королевский архив Хельге ходу не было, а ведь там хранились все документы. Если бы только кого из служителей подкупить, было бы прекрасно. Но проще их подделать, да так, что комар носа не подточит. С магией это лёгкое дело. Главное, чтобы Эльза ничего не узнала. Хотя, кроме неё, есть и вторая сестра, не в меру любопытная.  
Что ж, пора приниматься за работу. 

– Кто это был, Эльза?  
– Да так, новая претендентка на корону. Она считает себя нашей сестрой.  
– Сестрой? Но нас только две, про ещё одну нам никогда не говорили! – удивлению Анны не было предела. – Нет, я не верю!  
– И правильно делаешь! – на лице королевы появилась добрая улыбка.  
– Она ещё раз придёт…  
– Я встречу её! 

Подделать документы для Хельги труда не составило, важно – как отреагирует королева. Эльза сдаваться тоже была не намерена. «Доказательствам» она не поверила и даже приказала страже выставить нахалку.  
Сей позорный для Хельги факт, на её счастье, произошёл без лишних глаз, что давало возможность взять реванш. Королева же какое-то время пребывала в некотором расстройстве, что снова грозило неконтролируемым проявлением магии. Она мерила шагами пустой зал и о чём-то размышляла. Да и Анны поблизости не оказалось – единственной, с кем хотелось бы разделить свои переживания. Не могла же она вот так уйти, не попрощавшись. А вдруг что случилось? Случилось… Один раз она уже чуть не потеряла сестру, второго раза очень не хотелось.  
– Анна?  
Ответом была тишина.

2.  
Янка компьютер не использовала, писала на бумаге – так было надёжнее. Час назад посылала Василия за лимонадом, но тот всё ещё шёл. Блин, его только за смертью посылай. Авторша, правда, воспользовалась своими «снежными» способностями, недавно приобретёнными, чтобы охладить помещение, раз кондиционер не справлялся с жарой, но пить всё-таки хотелось. Василий всё-таки приполз с огромной бутылкой, высунув язык на бок.  
– Ты через Лукоморье шёл? Или другой какой мир нашёл? – и поставила бутыль на стол. – Присоединяйся! – и налила стаканчик.  
– Коты лимонад не пьют, я бы от молочка не отказался, от холодненького, – промурчал кот.  
– В холодильнике возьми. Там как раз холодненькое и свежее. Вся бутылка твоя. А я прогуляюсь: надо проверить территорию, – авторша выпила лимонад, взяла свой «амулет от дождя», как она называла зонтик-тросточку, и отправилась на прогулку. Она ещё не знала, что с этого момента жизнь её кардинально изменится.  
Васька же, вытащив бутылку молока, вылизал её содержимое в один момент, не боясь подхватить простуду.

Колдунья, исполнявшая обязанности директора, на одной из тропинок столкнулась с миловидной девушкой в одежде с норвежскими рисунками.  
– Ого! Не заблудились? – Яна старалась быть приветливой и располагать к себе всех в округе. – Я вас тут раньше не видела…  
– Я вас тоже, – незнакомка разглядывала нашу героиню даже без страха, а с некоторым любопытством. – Да и места тут незнакомые. Кажется, я и вправду заблудилась, – и мило улыбнулась.  
«И где я её видела-то? Разве только во сне…» – эта мысль никак не желала покидать авторшу.  
– Дорогу, может, и найдём, только скажите, куда, – Яна была само обаяние.  
– Эренделл…  
– Только вам долго добираться придётся, потому что это другой мир… Кстати, я Яна, – наша героиня протянула руку.  
– Анна, – спутница ответила тем же. – Другой мир…  
– Что с вами? – участливо спросила волшебница.  
– Но как? Я даже не заметила…  
– Бывают такие прорехи в пространстве, – объяснила Яна, пожав плечами.  
«Эренделл! Это название мне пока что ни о чём не говорит… Но у нас такого точно нет!» – пронеслись в голове мысли быстрым табуном.  
– О, нет! Как же теперь? – Анна, кажется, начала паниковать. – Эльза… Буквально перед моим уходом она собиралась говорить с одной особой, считающей себя нашей сестрой…  
Волшебница присвистнула:  
– Не в урочный час вы её оставили… Но, как говорит моя наставница: из любой – даже самой безнадёжной – ситуации есть выход. И мы его попробуем найти!  
Они дошли до домика конторы. Там наша героиня уговорила гостью отдохнуть и напоила чаем.

3.  
Анну так и не нашли. Все результаты поисков были неутешительны: принцессы в Эренделле не было. Даже жених её, Кристофф, не имел понятия, куда она ушла.  
Он грустно смотрел вслед поникшей Эльзе, отправившейся на поиски. Он хотел и сам отправиться, но королева попросила его не сводить глаз с Хельги.  
А для той всё складывалось как нельзя лучше в том плане, что появилась возможность взять власть в свои руки. Анна пропала? Что ж, это было на руку выскочке: меньше любопытных, сующих свой нос в чужие дела. Если ещё и Эльза пропадёт, то Хельга может ликовать: место освободилось. А задурить головы жителям Эренделла не составит никакого труда.  
Вскоре она узнала о без вести пропавшей королеве и заявилась во дворец с гордо поднятой головой, в роскошном платье.  
Кристофф же предпочёл оставить дворец. На немой вопрос оленя ответил:  
– Нет, Свен, мы не останемся! Если не хотим, чтобы нас размазали по мостовой…  
У Свена был весьма разочарованный и расстроенный вид.  
Вслед за друзьями плёлся и поникший снеговик Олаф. 

На другой день Хельга устроила себе коронацию. Но воодушевления у «подданных» что-то не обнаружила. Вечерком она забралась в государственный архив и подделала ещё несколько документов, касающихся королевской семьи, внеся своё имя. С помощью магии это было нетрудно сделать. Но не всех ей удалось подкупить, большинство осталось верными прежней, законной, королеве. 

Вечер обещал долгожданную прохладу. Оставив Анну отдыхать, Яна отправилась на вечернюю инспекцию. На одной тропинке она чуть не поскользнулась, но удержалась на ногах. Летом лёд? Или здесь кто-то с такими же, как у неё, способностями? Только Яна-то не знала, где она сама «подцепила» такие фокусы. Она оглянулась. Где-то впереди мелькнула женская фигура в голубом платье.  
Эльза брела по незнакомой местности. Ей всё равно было, где она оказалась и каким образом. «Где же Анна?» – её заботил только один вопрос.  
– Вам помочь? – чей-то голос насторожил Эльзу, и она резко обернулась.  
Позади стояла странно одетая девушка.  
– Зачем?  
– Я вас тут никогда не видела, – незнакомка тоже была насторожена. – И вы чем-то обеспокоены.  
– Вы не из Эренделла?  
– Нет, я здешняя. И тут явно не Эренделл, – волшебницу удивило, что и эта красивая незнакомка упоминает это название, но Яна не показала вида.  
– Но что же тогда? – слабо улыбнулась девушка.  
– Ну, скажем, это другой мир. И, поскольку вы упомянули Эренделл, то смею спросить – вы оттуда?  
– Что означает этот вопрос?  
Яна замялась, собираясь с мыслями.  
– То, – запинаясь, ответила она, – что вы, возможно, знаете одну девушку, которую я встретила здесь утром, – и описала свою утреннюю гостью.  
– Анна?! – лицо собеседницы озарила улыбка. – С ней всё хорошо?  
– Вполне!  
– Слава Богу! Вы не представляете, как я рада!  
– Она с теплотой о вас отзывалась, – молвила временная директриса. – Кстати, я Яна.  
– Эльза…  
– Прошу! – Яна сделала приглашающий жест в сторону дома. – Анна будет рада видеть вас! И заодно отдохнёте.  
– Спасибо.  
– Анна рассказывала, что у вас есть уникальный дар: вы можете создавать снег и лёд.  
– Кажется, я единственная с таким даром…  
– Теперь – не единственная, по крайней мере, в этом мире…  
Они за разговорами дошли до домика конторы.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – Эльза даже остановилась.  
– Походу, у меня тоже есть что-то подобное, – смутилась авторша.  
– Неужели?! – Эльза была удивлена и обрадована одновременно. – Этот дар у вас с рождения или… проклятие?  
– Ну, – Яна улыбнулась, – я бы не сказала, что это проклятие. Скорее, это благословение. Неожиданный дар, так сказать, – в доказательство она прикоснулась к перилам, на которых остался толстый слой инея. – И… я не знаю, откуда он у меня. Я редко его использую, в основном погоду порчу дождями и грозами.  
Похоже, их уже ждали:  
– Эльза?! – Анна не верила своим глазам.  
Сёстры бросились друг к другу.  
– Я так переживала! – Эльза взяла сестру за руки. – Обещай, что это больше не повторится…  
– Конечно, обещаю! – сказала Анна, прекрасно понимая, что сестра нисколько на неё не злится. – Прости, что так вышло…  
– Расскажите теперь, что же всё-таки произошло, – попросил Яна, когда компания устроилась за столом. Она была готова оказать любую помощь. Реальную.  
Выслушав, директриса задумчиво произнесла, глядя в одну точку:  
– В любом королевстве находятся такие вот нахалки.  
– Это вы ещё про Ханса не слышали, – улыбнулась Анна.  
– Да? Что за парень? Чья-то ошибка молодости? – Янка ещё наколдовала всем чаю.  
– Именно. Точнее – моя, – Анна грустно усмехнулась. – Но я больше не наступлю на эти грабли!  
– Никто не застрахован от ошибок, Анна. Ошибки есть даже у меня, – вздохнула волшебница. – Надеюсь, сейчас-то всё изменилось к лучшему?  
– Да! – у девушки был такой счастливый вид, что и Яна улыбнулась. – Сейчас я встречаюсь с отличным парнем! Его зовут Кристофф, и он просто сказка…  
– Поздравляю искренне! – озвучила госпожа директор. – Может, нужна моя помощь?  
– Не думаю, – Эльзе не хотелось взваливать свои проблемы на чужие плечи.  
– Не делай поспешных выводов, Эльза. Помощь нам, конечно, пригодится! И мы с радостью её примем, – улыбнулась Анна новой знакомой.  
Эльза лишь кивнула с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– А у… Хельги этой… есть какие-то способности? – «принцесса-регент» Заповедника по очереди поглядела на собеседниц. – Судя по вашему рассказу, я поняла, что должны быть. Потому что просто так подделать документы, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, невозможно, …  
– Если и есть, то она этого не показывала, – ответила Эльза: в основном «общалась» с выскочкой именно она.  
– Стоп! Мы тут сидим, а она, может, уже корону захватила! – подскочила Анна.  
– Из любой ситуации всегда есть выход! – напомнила Яна.

4.  
Пока где-то в неизвестности пропадали сёстры, Кристофф решил издали понаблюдать за новой королевой, которая ему, мягко сказать, не совсем нравилась. Вернее, совсем не нравилась. Чересчур гордая (Эльза, по его мнению, была гораздо мягче), высокомерная и злобная особа – она никому не давала поблажки. Так что не зря он покинул дворец – это давало ему больше свободы в передвижениях. Олафа проще было отправить в ледяной дворец. Тем более, его самого туда тянуло. 

Все три девушки незаметно переместились в мир, откуда были родом Анна с сестрой. Окрестности казались Яне смутно знакомыми, хоть она там никогда и не была. Хотя, может, и была, но когда-то жутко давно, так давно, что всё покрылось густым туманом.  
– Что дальше? – оглядела она спутниц.  
– Нам надо проверить, верны ли наши опасения, – промолвила принцесса. Выглядела она хмуро, но в душе была безмерно счастлива.  
– И… чего нам опасаться? – непонятки в этой ситуации были вполне уместны.  
– Хельгу. Она может быть нам не по силам, – Анна очень переживала.  
– Ну, да, нам пока неизвестны её возможности, – кивнула новая подруга с невозмутимым видом. – И что она собой представляет…  
Яна отошла на безопасное расстояние и… вдруг вспыхнула. Но огонь совсем не повредил ей, даже одежда осталась целой. Такое вот проявление Силы.  
– Что случилось? Вам не больно? – принцесса весьма испугалась за новую подругу.  
– Всё в порядке, – успокоила её Яна и ободряюще улыбнулась. – Бывает со мной иногда…  
Эльза же стояла, глубоко задумавшись, и даже эта «вспышка» не смогла отвлечь её от потока грустных мыслей.  
– Эльза? – повернулась к ней волшебница.  
Королева подняла голову, глаза её были немного увлажнены.  
– Что с вами? – участливо спросила новая подруга.  
– Эльза? – Анна испугалась за сестру.  
– Ничего, – ответила королева, слегка улыбнувшись.  
– Я тоже за вас беспокоюсь, – заверила Яна. – Чисто по-человечески…  
– Не беспокойтесь, всё хорошо, – и улыбнулась.  
– Ты что-то подозреваешь? – Анна подошла к сестре. – Ты можешь всё нам рассказать!  
– Немного, – королева слегка наклонила голову. – В последнее время Хельга вела себя как-то странно.  
Яна внимательно слушала, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. Ведь не знать врага в лицо и не иметь понятия о его возможностях сулило крах всего дела.  
– А в чём это выражалось? – осмелилась спросить сочинительша.  
– Я не уверена, но однажды я вернулась во дворец пораньше. В главном зале стояла Хельга. Я позвала её и, надо сказать, испугала. Да так сильно, что из руки её вырвалось что-то белое… А может, мне просто показалось… – Эльза опустила взгляд.  
– Стало быть, у неё такие же возможности, как у вас? – авторша взглянула на королеву. – Это что, совпадение?  
– Вполне может быть, – Эльза была явно расстроена.  
– Из любой ситуации есть выход, Эльза. Даже из самой безнадёжной…  
Эльза кивнула и улыбнулась. На душе у неё стало радостнее. Сочинительша подмигнула: мол, всё будет хорошо.  
– А где Кристофф? – вспомнила вдруг Анна.  
– Не знаю… Может, он опять взялся за старое и поехал продавать лёд? Я ещё от прошлого раза не отошла, – Эльза закатила глаза и засмеялась.  
– Весёлая у вас компания, – заметила Яна.  
– Вот за это и люблю, – раскраснелась принцесса.  
– Так какой у нас план? – спросила колдунья.  
– Всё-таки надо разыскать Кристоффа, – Анна забеспокоилась не на шутку.  
– Он мог покинуть дворец? Если да, то куда он мог пойти? – в Яне заговорил сыщик.  
– А это мы у его родни сейчас спросим! – подмигнула принцесса.  
Но по дороге она нервничала сильнее и сильнее.  
– Анна? – королева приобняла сестру.  
Все три добрались до прибежища троллей. То была поляна, поросшая мхом. И камни всех размеров, в беспорядке раскиданные по территории.  
– Пабби? – тревожно позвала Анна.  
Довольно долго ничего не происходило. Но потом на средину поляны выкатился небольшой круглый камень, принявший вид тролля.  
– Прости, детка, я задремал. Что случилось?  
– Вы не видели Кристоффа?  
– Я давно его не видел, но знаю, куда он пошёл. То есть, зачем. Но с ним всё в порядке, он ищет доказательства.  
Наша героиня с явным интересом взирала на происходящее.  
– Спасибо, дед Пабби! – Анна с облегчением вздохнула. – Раз уж такая возможность, то скажешь, есть ли у Хельги способности?  
– Есть. И она очень сильна…  
Эльза оглянулась и увидела Яну, стоявшую поодаль. Та была немного удивлена. И усиленно вспоминала, где видела тролля в последний раз и когда. Тот тоже воззрился на Янку, но ничего не сказал.  
– Что-то случилось? – королева подошла к новой подруге.  
– Спасибо, я в порядке, – смущённо улыбнулась та. – Просто многое тут необычно для меня… и удивительно…И такое ощущение, что когда-то и где-то я это уже видела…  
– Странно… – Эльза задумалась на минуту, заморгала, как спросонья… Потом вернулась в действительность: – Тут ничего особо удивительного нет. А вот Хельга…  
– Хвастать не люблю, но думаю, что… смогу ей противостоять, – глухо проговорила авторша. – Надо только вызвать её…  
Анна поддержала:  
– Спровоцировать и дать бой!  
– Тогда не станем терять времени! – решительно заявила Янка и смутилась.  
– Не станем, конечно!  
5.  
Компания решила наступить на свою гордость и попросить аудиенции. И подруги остались ждать на площади перед дворцом, рядом с одним из фонтанов. Эльза была словно не в себе, что-то сильно тревожило её душу.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросила новая знакомая участливо.  
– Почему… Почему вы так добры к нам? – королева старалась правильнее подобрать слова.  
– Просто хочется помочь вам, – промолвила Янка и слабо улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо, это так неожиданно… И очень приятно. Это большая удача, что мы повстречались!  
Новая знакомая кивнула.  
– О, явилась! – глядя в сторону дворца, сообщила Анна.  
Оттуда двигалась развязной походкой девица в роскошном платье, изображавшем королевское. И с наглой, злой ухмылкой на обезображенном высокомерием лице.  
…Хельга шла одна, будучи уверенной в своих магических способностях, совершенно не принимая во внимание пришлую девицу, отиравшуюся рядом с принцессами. И совершенно зря. Именно с этой стороны её поджидал непредвиденный удар.  
– Ну, привет! – елейным голоском, совершенно не вязавшимся с её злой внешностью, пропела Хельга. – Мы ведь ещё можем закончить всё миром. А, впрочем, дело ваше! – и на пол-лица у неё расползлась ехидная улыбочка.  
– Это ещё кто? – поинтересовалась у Анны незнакомая Хельге девица.  
– Та самая, про которую мы рассказывали…  
Янка пристально уставилась на наглую захватчицу. Беглого взгляда было достаточно, что Хельга даже издали не была похожа на девчонок. Хотя возможности были у неё с Янкой равные, противница была даже чуть слабее и недальновиднее.  
Сосредоточившись, Яна аккумулировала все свои Силы для возможного отпора.  
– Какое ничтожество! – скривилась меж тем Хельга.  
– Ты себя в зеркало видела? – бросила пришлая колдунья и просто махнула рукой, но противницу опутало снопом синих разрядов так, что та не могла пошевелиться. Только верещать. Силы у неё уходили к пришлой ведьме, уступая место ужасу и безысходности. Хельга заткнулась. Только медленно цепенела.  
– Здесь только одна королева, – глухо проговорила Янка, пристально глядя в глаза выскочке. – И это не ты! – потом повернулась к Эльзе и спросила: – что с ней сделать, ваше величество?  
– Предать суду!  
Только сама Хельга думала иначе. Очухавшись, она бросилась на соперниц, но получила отпор от незнакомой чародейки, заступившей между ней и королевскими особами. Очень яростный, неожиданный. Неожиданный в том плане, что незнакомка превратила захватчицу в льдину.  
– У-пс, – только и сказала Янка в смущении.  
– Вы тоже так можете? – всплеснула руками Анна.  
А Эльза смотрела так странно… и чуть улыбалась.  
– И кто бы мне сказал, откуда у меня сие, – ещё более сконфуженно ответила Янка, глядя на свои руки.  
– Врождённое? – осторожно и даже как-то неверяще предположила Эльза.  
– Честно, не знаю. Оно открылось, когда я перешла через портал… в мир тёмного колдуна одного, – ответила директриса. – А потом я… потренировалась.  
– Но это пришлось очень кстати. И мы вам очень благодарны.  
– Была рада хоть чем-то вам помочь, – склонила голову Янка. – А Хельга… она растает. Через некоторое время…  
– Тогда давайте её запрём, – твёрдо сказала Эльза.  
– Наверно, лучше в тюрьму. Простите, ваше величество, – одумалась Янка. Она-то тут никто и не ей решать, в самом деле.  
– Ну а куда ещё, – но Эльза кивнула весьма дружелюбно.  
– Ну а… мне пора возвращаться, – проговорила Янка. Каким-то шестым чувством она ощущала незримую связь с королевой. Но вот откуда такие мысли? Просто прошли вместе испытание, она, Яна, помогла сёстрам… Но сейчас Эльза явно грустно вздохнула, услышав о прощании.  
– Я… открою вам коридор, если хотите, приходите, – сама магичка ещё больше погрустнела. И она не любила навязываться людям по-наглому.  
– Мы с удовольствием придём, правда, Анна?  
– Конечно!  
И ведь говорили искренне, это-то Яна ощущала. От ворот кто-то бежал, какой-то парень. Явно опоздал и пропустил представление. А сама магичка собралась настраивать портал, пока принцесса её не остановила:  
– Нет, я вас так просто не отпущу! – вдруг заявила Анна.  
– Да, я бы тоже хотела устроить приём в вашу честь! – добавила Эльза.  
– Просто… утруждать вас на сей предмет… как-то… – смутилась Янка, переводя взгляд то на принцессу, то на Эльзу.  
– Да нам только в радость будет! – воскликнула Анна. А Эльза кивнула:  
– Да. И большая честь.  
– Ладно, – проговорила Янка. – Могу я вам сделать подарок?  
– Конечно!  
Через мгновение на шеях девчонок оказались милые кулончики на золотых цепочках:  
– Они защитят вас от опасностей.  
– О, благодарим!  
Потом Янка сделала вообще что-то такое, что повергло девчонок в маленький шок: на ладони красовался маленький дворец изо льда. И, судя по изумлённым глазам, попала в точку – девчонки где-то его видели.  
Они просто восхищённо ахнули.  
– Откуда?.. – был первый вопрос Анны.  
– Просто… видела во сне, – ответила магичка.  
Эльза и Анна переглянулись.  
– Как будто много веков назад, – Янка передала макет королеве.  
– Странно… и завораживает, – Эльза вглядывалась в нетающий дворец.  
– Всё-таки пойдёмте, – вспомнила о приёме принцесса.  
Эльза уже отдавала распоряжения. Опоздавший парень всё-таки был знаком с девчонками, так как присоединился к принцессе.  
– Кристофф, мой жених, – радостно представила его Анна.  
– Вы классная пара! – кивнула Янка с улыбкой. И это было комплиментом и совершенно искренне, от всей души.  
– Спасибо! А это Яна, она тоже волшебница и очень нам помогла!  
Парень с улыбкой поклонился.  
В ближайшее будущее было нетрудно заглянуть, и магичка видела, что ребятам предстоят испытания нешуточные, но говорить не стала.  
– Очень приятно, – склонила голову и Янка.  
К приёму требовалось переодеться. Для нашей героини это не было проблемой: она могла "сделать" себе любой наряд. Правда с высоким воротником: Янка всё ещё закрывала свой шрам от всех. Но именно такие платья и шли ей больше всего.  
Вечеринка закончилась уже к утру. Янка походу научила принцессу парочке бальных танцев, которые ещё тут не знали. И потом Анна практиковалась уже с женихом. Сама Яна оглядывалась и из её памяти медленно всплывали отдельные картинки, как будто дежа вю… Она даже себе признаться боялась, не то, что новым знакомым. Да просто ещё и сама не понимала, что бы это значило. Может быть когда-нибудь ей откроется тайна её происхождения, а пока Янка пребывала в неведении. Но всё же ощущения от нового знакомства были светлыми и приятными.  
Пришло время возвращаться. Компания вышла за пределы дворца, и Янка навела портал в свой мир. И, прежде чем в нём исчезнуть, снова пригласила новых подруг – ну можно же так сказать, хотя бы в мыслях? – заходить в гости.  
– Вам с Анной повезло друг с другом, – тихонько призналась волшебница.  
Эльза смутилась. Яна ободряюще улыбнулась королеве. Сама она не могла похвастаться наличием хоть какой-то сестры, а потому искренне радовалась за других.  
– Вам тоже ещё обязательно повезёт в жизни! – простодушно выпалила Анна.  
– Я надеюсь на это, – кивнула директриса. Да и в Эльзу неплохо было бы вселить уверенность в своих силах: – Никогда не сомневайтесь в себе и не бойтесь своего уникального дара! В этом мире есть те, кто любит вас такой, как есть! И не только в этом мире, – и подмигнула.  
– Спасибо, спасибо вам! – было видно, что Янкины слова находят отклик в сердцах обеих сестёр.  
Янка направилась к светящемуся проёму. А перед этим внимательно поглядела на присутствующих. А те – на неё. И их соединяла с Янкой словно бы невидимая нить. Всё более крепкая – хоть и разматывалась, натягивалась… И Эльза порывалась что-то сделать, но что-то сдерживало. Но Янка и не переживала. Пока всё было ещё очень смутно. Почти неощутимо. Перед входом Янка обернулась и улыбнулась всем, как-то по доброму. И пропала в проёме. 

 

6.  
Зима стала тем самым временем, когда можно было проверить свои волшебные возможности. И недавно приобретённые «снежные» способности, добавленные к тем, что у Яны уже были. Работа была закончена, очередная книга сдана в печать. Так что можно позволить себе немного полентяйничать, тем более на носу предрождественские дни. Подарки были приготовлены для всех, особенно для новых знакомых, если те вдруг пожалуют в гости. С утра на улице было холодновато, но гулять требуется в любую погоду. И пора бы уже научиться кататься на коньках.  
А устроить каток не было проблемы: рядом с домом был небольшой пруд.  
В этот дом Янка переселилась после своего краткого визита в соседний мир, не желая сидеть на шее у своих друзей. Те хотели, чтобы Янка жила с ними долго, хоть вечность, но самой Янке было как-то совестно.  
– Попробовать стоит, – решила для себя Яна.  
Наверно, это странно выглядело со стороны: невысокая девушка в свитере и джинсах пыталась удержаться на льду на коньках. Для удобства Яна устроила перила по периметру, оставив свободным широкий проход.  
Много было неудачных попыток.  
– Тихо, в любой ситуации держись вертикально! – говорила себе волшебница. – Я не отступлюсь!  
– И правильно сделаешь! – сзади послышался чей-то задорный голос.  
Наша героиня узнала бы его из тысячи, как и его обладательницу.  
Она резко повернулась и чуть не потеряла равновесие, но её с двух сторон подхватили под руки и не дали упасть.  
– Привет! – подмигнули сестрёнки.  
– Привет! – Яна выглядела счастливой.  
– Попробуем? – спросил принцесса.  
– А давайте! – теперь волшебница увереннее держалась на льду. Тем более, с такой-то поддержкой. Она сделала неуловимый жест – и словно из ниоткуда полилась красивая музыка. Девушки сделали пару шагов вперёд и поехали по ледяной глади.  
– Я дико рада видеть вас снова! – совершенно искренне призналась Яна.  
– Мы тоже, – ответила ей Эльза, улыбнувшись.  
Девчонки катались долго, пока не устали.  
– У меня для вас сюрприз, – волшебница хитро улыбнулась подругам, чувствуя, что невидимый помощник про шоколад не забыл. – Пойдём, погреемся!  
– С радостью! – Анна побежала вприпрыжку к дому.  
А Яна с Эльзой переглянулись и, улыбнувшись, направились следом.  
Рядом с домом, которым недавно обзавелась волшебница, росла ель средних размеров.  
– Можно… Я могу испробовать новое заклинание?  
– Конечно!  
Вчера у Эльзы был день открытий, и она хотела поскорей проверить свои возможности. Мгновение – и ёлка уже была снаряжена всем необходимым. Правда, не совсем в тематику Нового года…  
– Тролли? – хотя и это было весьма круто: так надоели стандартные ёлочные украшения. – А мне нравится, знаешь, честно! Спасибо! – восхитилась Яна.  
Это и в самом деле было что-то новое. А вместе они добавили лишь цветных огоньков и серебряного «дождя».  
– Чем это так… вкусно… пахнет? – до Анны донёсся знакомый аромат шоколада.  
– Ты права… ммм…  
– Шоколад! – сёстры были на седьмом небе от счастья.  
– Тогда вперёд, наслаждаться! – волшебнице хотелось сделать для подруг больше хорошего.  
В доме было тепло и очень уютно, горели дрова в камине, играя светом на мебели. Все помещения были украшены в рождественском стиле. Девчонки приступили к угощению, устроившись перед камином.  
На столе угощений не убавлялось: тут уж заботился домовой.  
– Кстати! – Яна щёлкнула пальцами. У её подруг оказались свёртки с подарками. – Приходится иногда заменять Санта-Клауса, – улыбнулась чародейка.  
– Спасибо! – вскоре девчонки предстали в зимних нарядах, полностью в традициях их мира.  
Сёстры пошептались. Через минуту Эльза поднялась и наколдовала подруге платье в их стиле. Волшебница искренне поблагодарила обеих.  
Яна ясно видела, что её гости утомились и непрочь бы отдохнуть. И отвела их в приготовленные комнаты, не хуже королевских.  
– Я вам устрою экскурсию завтра, если не против. Чудеса тоже будут!  
– Договорились! – улыбнулась принцесса.

7.  
С утра вся компания основательно подкрепилась.  
– И куда пойдём? – поинтересовалась принцесса.  
Пешком идти далеко, поэтому на дворе были готовы сани, запряженные лошадью, которая нетерпеливо фыркала. «И откуда всё берётся?» – пронеслось в голове. У друзей Яна спросит позже, а пока пригласила:  
– Прошу!  
Сестрёнки прыгнули в сани. Тепло одетые, они не боялись холода. Хотя, кое-кому холод вообще был нипочём.  
– Здорово! – произнесла принцесса с улыбкой, – честно признаться, никогда не ездила в санях, запряжённых лошадью.  
– Это, конечно, не олень, – хмыкнула Яна, – но скорость примерно такая же. И я люблю ездить быстро, – и взяла управление на себя.  
Анна как-то подозрительно покосилась на подругу: откуда она всё знает? Та объяснила:  
– Как-то с друзьями на север ездила, и там посчастливилось поездить на оленьей упряжке. Не холодно? – участливо спросила Яна, обернувшись.  
– Холод всегда был мне по душе, – пропела милейшим голосом Эльза.  
– Нет, всё хорошо, – поддержала принцесса.  
Колдунья кивнула, улыбнувшись. 

Они добрались до самого настоящего замка, в котором проводились время от времени балы. Но единственным, что поразило седоков, оказался местный дракон, выглядывавший из-за замковой стены. Сперва девчонки не поверили своим глазам, но потом попросили остановиться. Яна притормозила.  
– Вы чего? – спросила она с недоумением.  
– Хотим его разглядеть, – с улыбкой ответила Анна, – никогда не видела настоящих драконов!  
– А, это Фенрир, – молвила Яна и вылезла из саней: надо было размяться и согреться. – Только осторожно: он огнедышащий! – и помогла выбраться подругам. Вместе они подошли к рептилии, с интересом взиравшей на гостей.  
– Здравствуйте, Фенрир, – обратилась к дракону принцесса. – Я Анна, а это моя сестра Эльза, – и указала на королеву.  
Тот качнул шипастой головой в качестве поклона. А взгляд хитрющий. Особенно для дракона. Будто что-то знает, да помалкивает.  
– Мы, кажется, ему понравились, – проговорила Яна. – Он мало разговаривает, но всё прекрасно понимает. И чего-то видок у него загадочный…  
Она на какое-то время задумалась. Эльза попыталась отвлечь её:  
– Нам пора ехать дальше, – положив руку на плечо подруге, сказала королева.  
– Да, конечно, – кивнула Яна.  
Девчонки дружно прыгнули в сани и помчались дальше. Промелькнул посёлок, в котором Яна раньше жила, а теперь часто бывала. Потом компания добралась до города, вернее, до старой его части, закрытой от технического прогресса. Здесь было на что посмотреть.  
Внешне Яна своих эмоций не выдавала, даже рассказывала и показывала подругам все диковины.  
– Что-то случилось? – принцесса давно уже заметила беспокойство подруги.  
– Да я ещё сама не знаю, – слабо улыбнулась Яна. – Такое ощущение, что что-то должно произойти… этакое… но я не знаю, что.  
Анна обняла подругу. Эльза в это время смотрела по сторонам, удивляясь и улыбаясь всему, что видела.  
– Всё уже нормально, – промолвила волшебница и улыбнулась обеим подругам. – Эльза?  
– Да?  
– Ты что-то хотела сказать? Не бойся!  
– Да я прослушала последний разговор… Отвлеклась слегка…  
– Всё уже хорошо, – успокоила королеву Яна и поведала ей о последнем разговоре с Анной. – Простите, если что…  
– За что прощать? – королева опустила взгляд.  
Немного позже, за разговорами, подружки развеселились. Они добрались до Большого канала, где стояли пришвартованные на зиму парусники. На другом берегу возвышался большой дворец. Яна сама любила бывать в Старом городе, который напоминал ей Петербург.  
– Всё в порядке? – волшебница оглядела подруг.  
– Да.  
– Вперёд! – Анна была настроена отлично провести остаток дня.  
Весёлая компания переехала по мосту Большой канал и оказалась рядом с дворцом – почти точной копией знакомого Яне Эрмитажа, оставленного в другом мире. И снова тень ностальгических воспоминаний тронула Яну своим крылом.  
– Красивое место!  
– Да, оно напоминает мне старый мир.  
– А отчего не вернёшься?  
– А зачем? Меня там больше ничего не держит, и вход туда мне закрыт. Давайте лучше не будем о грустном, – волшебница с улыбкой поглядела на подруг. – Да и потом, не хочется подводить человека, который тут для меня всё сделал. Я дома расскажу, если не против, потому что история длинная.  
– Хорошо, – принцесса тоже улыбнулась.  
Всё плохое сразу забылось, и прогулка продолжалась. Всё вокруг напоминало о предстоящих праздниках. Компания вернулась домой уставшая, но счастливая.  
– Простите, если чуть не испортила всё, – проговорила Яна.  
– Всё в порядке. И ничего ты не испортила! – улыбнулась Анна.  
Невидимый помощник снова не подвёл в плане угощения и ужина, а то компания изрядно проголодалась.

8.  
Как и обещала, Яна рассказала, как и каким образом оказалась в этом мире.  
– Мне здесь комфортно, – сказала она. – И тут есть те, кто принял меня со всеми моими ошибками…  
– Тебе очень повезло, – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– И я рада, потому что у меня есть возможности, которых не было в прежней жизни. И…  
– И что? – Анна посмотрела на подругу пытливо.  
Яна весело поглядела на подруг:  
– И я рада, что встретила вас!  
Девчонки смутились:  
– Мы тоже рады, что встретили именно тебя!  
Надо было разрядить обстановку.  
– А слепим снеговика-а? – Анна рассчитывала пошутить, но тут услышала ответ.  
Вернее, увидела. Буквально с потолка на пол посыпались снежинки. Эльза подмигнула Яне, и в сторону Анны полетел средних размеров снежок. От неё тоже прилетел в ответ и сбил залетевшую в дом через приоткрытую дверь сову. Та в испуге запряталась в прихожей. Тут началась «котовасия»: вся комната, да что там – весь дом оказался полон снежков всех размеров. Яна могла в мгновение ока привести всё в порядок, а потому с удовольствием ввязалась в снежную баталию. Весело было всем.  
– Сюда бы снеговичков, – сказала Анна, слегка запинаясь, – мне на подмогу…  
– Э? – Яна была немного ошарашена. – Каких это снеговичков? – шутливо спросила волшебница. Она приняла на себя серию ударов и осталась довольна.  
Потом, уставшие, они привели всё в порядок и устроились на диване. И как будто не было этой баталии. Анна зевнула. Хозяйка проводила девчонок отдыхать, а сама пошла ловить испуганную сову, забившуюся под потолок. Яна сняла с шеи птицы скрученное в трубочку письмо и устроилась перед камином. При слабом свете угасающего огня девушка прочитала первые строки. Теперь всё стало на места: и хитрющий Фенрир, и всё остальное по поводу предстоящего приёма. Яна пошурудила в камине кочергой и подбросила ещё дров. Огонь разгорелся, и стало светлее. Волшебница так и просидела на диване некоторое время, глядя на вертящуюся на руке снежинку, красиво сверкавшую при свете огня.  
Поздно ночью проснулась принцесса. Она улыбнулась, глядя на эту картину: так напомнило ей сестру.  
– Не помешаю?  
– Конечно, нет, – с улыбкой ответила Яна и подвинулась на середину, освобождая место. – Присаживайся. Мне всё равно не спится пока.  
Она передала письмо Анне: всё равно от нашей героини никто не требовал хранить секреты.  
– А… что за приём?  
– Я совершенно не в курсе, – промолвила Яна и улыбнулась. – Я теперь всю ночь уснуть не смогу, думая, что это за сюрприз.  
Подруги долго болтали. Уснули как-то незаметно. Вернее, уснула Анна, наша героиня немного задремала. Потом проснулась от ощущения, что в комнате не только она и Анна. Эльза сидела около них с письмом в руках. Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить спящую принцессу, Яна спросила:  
– Что думаешь?  
Эльза посмотрела на ведьму.  
– Надеюсь, сюрприз будет хороший, – и присела рядом.  
Волшебница улыбнулась. Королева взяла её руки в свои, сказав лишь:  
– Всё будет отлично!..  
– Спасибо, – голос срывался. – Я надеюсь, что вы ещё останетесь…  
– С удовольствием…  
– Я счастлива, – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Я тоже.  
Они поглядели на спящую Анну и улыбнулись.  
– Почему ты так рано встала?  
– А я и не ложилась.  
– Из-за письма?  
– Да.  
Они разговаривали тихо, чтобы не разбудить Анну.  
– Смотри! – Яна протянула руку – и на ней из света соткалась и приняла материальный вид скульптурка, изображавшая обеих сестёр. – В знак моей искренней любви и уважения! – Яна преподнесла подарок. – И дружбы!  
– Кого-то здесь не хватает…  
Волшебница вопросительно посмотрела на Эльзу.  
Королева добавила ещё одну фигурку – самой Яны:  
– Вот так будет лучше!  
Хозяйка смущённо улыбнулась.  
– Ты для нас словно третья сестра, – Эльза улыбнулась.  
– Ты… серьёзно?  
– Абсолютно,– без тени сомнения сказала королева.  
– Спасибо, Эльза! – сказала проникновенно волшебница.  
– Думаю, нам не помешает выспаться. Завтра трудный день, – королева улыбнулась.  
Яна кивнула.  
– А как Анна? – прошептала она, кивнув на подругу, прикорнувшую на плече. Будить не хотелось.  
Поэтому все три прикорнули на диване до утра. Утром встали сонными, словно всю ночь играли в снежки.

Новый день стал днём сюрпризов. Особенно перед Новым годом. Когда все друзья рядом, и родня тоже.  
И наша героиня даже не подозревала, что приготовили для неё друзья. Сюрприз был впереди.

9.  
Компания подъехала к замку как и в первый раз – в санях. На всякий случай подруги приоделись как для бала, но Яна печёнкой чуяла, что будет нечто грандиозное, хотя и не хотела этому верить. Прогулку начали с большого зала.  
Там почему-то стоял трон. Яна как-то странно на него уставилась. Дико зачесался нос (это всегда к чему-то неопределённому). Зал был украшен словно для коронации.  
– Ты чего? – прошептала Анна.  
– Пока не знаю, но печёнкой чую очередной сюрприз, – всё ещё косясь на убранство зала, промолвила Яна. Она с непривычки путалась в длинном подоле платья.  
– Сюрприз?  
– Моя родня горазда на сюрпризы, – смутилась Яна, оглядываясь в поисках хоть кого-то, кто бы пролил свет на происходящее. И этот кто-то появился. Вернее, появилась. Навстречу нашей компании из-за угла вышла молодая красивая женщина с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой, в зелёном костюме.  
Яна вздохнула с облегчением:  
– Рина, ну хоть ты скажи, что происходит!  
– Всему своё время, сестрёнка, – та ласково улыбнулась.  
– Позволь представить, – спохватилась авторша, – Эльза – королева Эренделла, Анна – принцесса Эренделла!  
Обе стороны склонились в приветствии.  
– Прошу в Большой зал, а я сейчас приду, – волшебница ещё раз поклонилась.  
– Я ж говорила, мои друзья горазды на сюрпризы, – смущённо улыбнулась Яна.  
Наша героиня оглянулась на подруг, те улыбнулись. Они сами не ожидали этого.  
В большом зале, ставшем вдруг тронным, собралось много народу: в основном местные жители, да ещё кое-кто из Яниной родни и друзей.  
Кто-то тронул нашу героиню за плечо. Она увидела Ивана, а в руках у него мантию, красную с меховой окантовкой. Бывший директор заповедника, не давая Янке опомниться, провозгласил:  
– Минуточку внимания!  
– Иван, ты что делаешь? – прошипела она, косясь по сторонам.  
– Королеву из тебя делаю! – так же тихо ответил тот. – Это не только моя идея, но и всего народа!  
К ним обернулись все, а за спиной у Яны уже стоял архиепископ, держа на подушке золотую корону с рубинами.  
Иван выдал заранее заготовленную, страшно пафосную речь. В довершение всего на плечи новой королеве повесили золотую цепь со звеньями в виде стилизованных лилий.  
– Ваше величество! – на подушке перед ней оказались и золотые скипетр с державой, тоже украшенные рубинами.  
Тут новоявленная королева едва удержалась на ногах. Она обернулась к присутствующим со знаками королевской власти.  
Епископ повернулся к гостям и начал читать молитву. Яна взглянула на Эльзу. Та только улыбнулась.  
Тем временем молитва закончилась, и прозвучали слова:  
– Представляю Яну – королеву Смолленда!  
Она вздохнула и положила знаки власти обратно. Потом повернулась снова. На неё были устремлены множество глаз, многие – с надеждой.  
– Постараюсь… оправдать… ваши… ожидания, – охрипшим от волнения голосом проговорила авторша.  
Народ встал с мест, и зазвучали аплодисменты. К новоявленной королеве подошли подруги, которых тоже представили собравшимся.  
– Ничего себе карьера, – ошарашенно молвила вконец обалдевшая Яна. – И чего мне теперь делать?  
– Привыкай.  
Обе сестры по очереди искренне обняли подругу.  
– Всё равно вы для меня много значите! – совершенно искренне призналась волшебница.  
Сестрёнки улыбнулись.  
– Теперь ты по праву наша третья сестра.  
Новая королева тоже обняла новоявленных сестёр.  
– Теперь тут твоя резиденция! – объявил бывший директор. – Вернее, ваша!  
Потом был бал. Грандиозный.  
– Я всё ещё не верю тому, что случилось, – Яна сидела за столиком в компании новых сестёр. – Я щас проснусь и…  
– Всё будет хорошо! – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Тут к Яне снова подошёл бывший директор и передал ей свиток со словами:  
– Ваш титул подтверждён юридически!  
– Ч-чего? – вот уж этого Яна совсем не ожидала. Так и сидела со свитком, в глубоком шоке. – Ничего не понимаю я в этой жизни, – проговорила она.  
Анна присела рядом, пока Эльза была где-то неподалёку.  
– Сегодня прекраснейший день! – принцесса не могла сдержать улыбку.  
– Да уж, – согласилась Яна. – И… я не ожидала, что из меня сделают королеву, – и улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, я и вам сюрприз устроила.  
– Ещё какой, – Анна улыбнулась.  
В это время подошла Эльза. И не одна. С ней была Рина.  
Новоиспечённая королева Смолленда поднялась и подошла к обеим.  
– И это твой сюрприз, – обняла волшебницу новая королева. – Я в шоке, честно!  
– Может, потанцуем? – спросила Анна. И зря, потому что сразу после этих слов прозвучало:  
– Белый танец.  
Как бы сломав правила и стереотипы, принцессу ангажировал красивый парень. Он совсем не был похож на тех, кого знавала Анна в своём мире. Подруга Яны куда-то отошла, а новая королева разговорилась с Эльзой, а потому не смогла проверить, можно ли ему доверять или нет.  
– Знаешь, всё как-то… неожиданно для меня…  
– Понимаю. Но ты этого достойна. По тебе видно благородное происхождение. Из какого-нибудь рода, из представителей которых выбирают нового монарха.  
– Я даже сама не знаю, кто я… по рождению даже, – слабо улыбнулась новая королева. – Хотя смутные картинки во сне я видела…  
– Скоро мы узнаем и эту тайну. Я чувствую. У нас с тобой и магия-то похожая… это неспроста.  
– У нас с тобой много общего, – улыбнулась новоявленная королева.  
Тут и Анна присоединилась, уставшая и довольная.  
– Ну, как? – прикрывая рукой улыбку, спросила Эльза.  
– Это что-то! Здесь кавалеры не похожи на наших, из Эренделла!  
– А как же Ханс?  
– Ханс? – Анна состроила недовольную мину. – Лучше б я его не знала! – добавила принцесса.  
– Ты говорила, что он танцует лучше всех.  
– Это другой мир, Эльза, тут и танцоры посильней!  
Яна тайком улыбалась.  
– Мои уроки пошли тебе на пользу? – молвила новоявленная королева.  
– Более чем, – Анна вытерла рукой лоб и улыбнулась.

Вскоре народ разошёлся-разъехался после торжественного ужина. Довольны были все. Наши героини остались в замке: Яна никуда не отпустила девчонок. Все вещи и подарки были в их поистине королевских комнатах.  
В одном из залов они нашли камин с дровами и Яна без спичек, магией, разожгла его.  
– Думаю, вечер удался на славу, – молвила новая королева.  
– Да… – принцесса потянулась.  
– Мне пока не уснуть, – проговорила Яна. Она проводила новых сестёр в их комнаты. Потом сидела перед камином, уже без мантии, но ещё в платье, и думала о том, как же круто повернулась её судьба.  
Вскоре послышались лёгкие шаги. Яна подняла голову. В комнату вошла Эльза.  
– Не спится? – поднялась ей навстречу Яна.  
– Не очень…  
– Сегодня поистине день сюрпризов, – улыбнулась наша героиня.  
Они уселись рядом и долго ещё болтали, взявшись за руки. И через некоторое время к ним присоединилась Анна. Но с ней что-то было не то. 

10.  
Сперва никто этого не заметил, но Янка что-то почувствовала и спросила:  
– С тобой всё хорошо?  
– Ну да. Что за вопросы?  
– И что это за парень был, с которым ты танцевала?  
– Нормальный парень. Да что с вами?  
– У тебя вообще-то уже есть, Кристофф, – подозрительно уставилась на сестру Янка.  
– Ну и что?  
Яна отвела Эльзу в сторону и поведала, что «увидела»: кто-то изменил Анне восприятие.  
– Что или кто мог на неё воздействовать?  
– У меня есть кое-какие подозрения, – вздохнула Яна. – И, кажется, знаю, что делать.  
– Что ты хочешь сделать? – забеспокоилась Эльза  
– Не беспокойся, – теперь прошептала Яна, – она уснёт, а я посмотрю память.  
– Ах, так! – Анна не слышала, о чём они говорили, но решилась проверить «теорию заговора».  
И попыталась выбежать из комнаты. Но все двери были заперты магией: Яна сделала это как-то незаметно.  
Принцесса не могла покинуть комнату и металась в поисках выхода.  
– Прости, Анна, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора!  
Яна в упор уставилась на принцессу, и та потихоньку затихла и уснула. Вдвоём с Эльзой Яна перетащила принцессу на диван.  
– Что там? – Эльза схватила сестру за руку.  
– То, чего я опасалась, – молвила Яна. – Но не бойся, всё будет хорошо! – и улыбнулась.  
Новоявленная королева вычистила все воспоминания о неизвестном красавчике и все его «установки» на зло. Анна задышала спокойно: теперь она мирно спала.  
Надо было что-то делать с нахалом, подвергавшим опасности Анну… Да и кто знает, чем это могло закончиться? А найти его не составит труда: многие его видели и с радостью опишут.  
Теперь двери можно было отворить. Тем более, за ними послышался сильный шум и борьба.  
– Что там происходит?  
Обе сестры кинулись было к дверям, но те распахнулись, и влетел тот самый красавчик вперёд головой. За ним – стражник.  
– Оперативненько, – похвалила Яна. – Оставьте его здесь, мы разберёмся.  
Стражник кивнул и вышел.  
– Итак, кто ты и что натворил? – спросила она вслух, а про себя добавила: «Не считая, конечно, происшествия с Анной».  
– Не считая чего? – Эльза насторожилась.  
Яна только пожала плечами: мол, я сама ещё ничего не узнала. Но несколько удивлённо посмотрела на Эльзу: та «слышит» мысленную речь? И с каких пор? Надо спросить потом сестрёнку.  
– Не советую отпираться! – усмехнулась Яна. – Мы сильнее, ты всего лишь слабенький колдун!  
Красавчик занервничал. Но то ли сильно нервничал, то ли ещё что, но у него вырвалась совсем уж неподобающая грубость в адрес принцессы.  
Тут королева разъярилась не на шутку: она подошла и врезала красавчику в глаз, ударом справа. Красавчик отлетел к стене.  
– Да ты, я смотрю, бьёшь не хуже Анны? – слабо улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Не позволю так с моими друзьями обращаться, – королева подмигнула.  
– Хорошо. Что же дальше?  
– Сейчас пусть он нам сам расскажет.  
Красавчик, придя в чувство, поведал интересные вещи. И про девицу, незнамо как появившуюся в этом мире…  
– Что-что? – Эльза уловила описание… Хельги.  
– Получается, она как-то попыталась сбежать, когда оттаяла…  
– Ещё не всё потеряно.  
– Интересно, как она портал нашла?  
– Ей могла помочь местная ведьма… Ой, прости…  
– Ничего, – улыбнулась Яна, – у вас есть такие?  
– Кто? – в это время проснулась Анна.  
– Анна! – Эльза бросилась к сестре.  
Яна открыла двери:  
– Стража! Уберите это чудо в полицию! – указала она на красавчика с подбитым глазом. – Покушение на убийство, скажете…  
Когда красавчика увели, Яна присоединилась к сёстрам.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – это к Анне.  
– Хоро-ошо, – слегка зевая, ответила принцесса.  
– Ты что-то помнишь?  
– Помню бал, танец… Кстати, а что тут делал этот парень?  
Яна переглянулась с Эльзой.  
«И что мы ей скажем?» – Яна попыталась использовать телепатию. Но сейчас ответа не получила.  
– Уроки хорошего тона получал, – ответила она вслух.  
– Как интересно!  
– Ему они не помешают. Для начала надо научиться не делать предложений людям, у которых уже есть претенденты. И не грубить в адрес принцесс. Конечно, мой метод не слишком… этичен, – добавила Яна, – но действенен.  
– А что ты с ним сделала?  
– Банально дала в глаз, удар с правой, – покраснела королева. – Уроки хорошего тона по-королевски, – хмыкнула она.  
– Ради меня?  
– Именно! – совершенно серьёзно ответила Яна.  
У Анны увлажнились глаза.  
– Тут я тоже виновата маленько, не проверила мерзавца как надо…  
– Не вини себя.  
– Я беспокоюсь за вас!  
– Мы тоже, – сестрёнки (Эльза и Анна) улыбнулись друг другу.  
– Нам надо тебе кое-что показать.  
– Я чего-то не знаю?  
«Сама всё увидишь! Вперёд! – и улыбнулась. – А ты давно «слышишь» мысли?»  
«Эта способность открылась, кажется, после нескольких переходов через портал, – передала Янка, – от меня к вам и обратно. А потом я тренировалась…»  
В комнате вдруг раздался резкий звук. Королева вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
– Чёрт, никак не привыкну к этим штукам! – она подняла трубку телефона. – Хотя раньше я с ними была на короткой ноге… Да. Что? Кто? Понятно, подержите у себя, скоро буду.  
– Кто там?  
– Я сама ничего не поняла, но, кажись, нам помогли. Поймали странную особу. По описанию похожа на нашу эренделльскую пациентку, – Яна оглядела сестёр. – В полиции сидит! – и прыснула в кулак.  
– Тогда чего же мы ждём?  
Колдунья накинула пальто, сёстры тоже оделись.

11.  
В участке нашу героиню ждал спектакль. Старая знакомая сидела в комнате для допросов.  
– Нет! Уберите её от меня! – это и в самом деле была Хельга. Пристав уставился на королеву, а та сохраняла на лице невозмутимое выражение.  
– Какая буря эмоций! Она из другого мира, – объяснила Яна приставу, – однажды я угостила её парочкой молний, так она всё ещё в шоке.  
– Что, тоже королевой стала? – Хельга начала было снова ехидничать.  
Яна показала ей гроздь разрядов:  
– Представь себе. Ещё хочешь? У меня и лёд найдётся. Или сосулькой врезать? Как ты здесь оказалась?  
– Не твоё дело, – ответила ей поникшая Хельга.  
Яна снова продемонстрировала ей Силу:  
– Мало тебе в Эренделле досталось?  
– Достаточно. Я не воевать пришла.  
– Ты как в портал попала?! – Яна немигающе уставилась на Хельгу, сжимая кулак.  
– Захотела и попала. Реванш хочу.  
– Реванш? – Янке стало смешно. Она села на стул напротив задержанной и налила себе минералки. – Не смеши! Тебе Силу копить и копить! Что ты против меня? Или против Эльзы?  
– Зато я хитрая и подлостями не гнушаюсь, а вы честные и потому дуры!  
Королева швырнула в Хельгу зарядами:  
– Выражения выбирай! – Янке не за себя обидно было.  
– А задержанных бить не комильфо, я правозащитникам пожалуюсь! – хоть Хельге и прилетело, она всё ещё гнусно ухмылялась.  
«Правозащитников где-то нашла, тоже мне!»  
– А я разве лично ударила? – тоже ухмыльнулась королева. – Посиди в тюрьме, авось поумнеешь! Будешь знать, как чужую корону на себя примерять!  
– Уж посижу, – неужто замышляла что? Хотя, её же магии лишили…  
Яна стала вдруг сжимать кулак, а Хельга – задыхаться.  
– Отвечай!  
– Не надо, – Эльза взяла кулак в свои холодные руки.  
Яна ослабила хватку. Хельга закашлялась.  
– Спасибо, – Эльза посмотрела сестре в глаза.  
– Ради тебя! – ответила та тихо. – Что с ней делать, Эльза?  
– В… тюрьму её….  
– Где именно? Здесь или… в Эренделле? Здесь условия строже и она не сбежит. И обвинение ей можно предъявить вполне законно – покушение на убийство, – молвила Яна.  
– Эти полномочия я передаю тебе, как королеве, – королева Эренделла улыбнулась.  
– Я обвиняю её в покушении на убийство! – сказала Яна приставу. – Остальное, пристав, вы сами сделаете.  
– Пойдёмте, – Яна посмотрела на сестёр. На Хельгу королева больше не взглянула. Глянула вместо того на начальника полиции:  
– Закройте мерзавку подальше!

На улице уже ждали сани. Все втроём они уместились на скамье. Кучер тронул лошадей.  
– Вы как? – Анна не совсем понимала, что происходит.  
– Хорошо.  
– Уже радует! – улыбнулась Яна. – Спасибо! Простите, что так здорово разошлась, – и аж раскраснелась. – Хельгу убить хотелось… Эльза? – волшебница на миг коснулась руки королевы.  
– Да?  
– Всё хорошо?  
– Мне намного лучше, – королева улыбнулась.  
– Я рада! И мы уже приехали!  
Все три выбрались из саней, помогая друг другу, и направились в замок.  
– Наконец-то! Теперь ты увидишь…  
– Эльза, не раскрывай сюрприза.  
«Ё…», – королева приложила пальцы к вискам, чтобы случайно не «додумать» сюрприз.  
– День сюрпризов! – оглядела названых сестёр Яна с улыбкой. – Вернее, целых два дня!  
Тут Анне почему-то вспомнился Кристофф, и девушка заметно погрустнела.  
– Анна?  
– Что?  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Конечно. А что, кажется, что нет?  
– Кристофф? Прости, если что…  
– Это так заметно?  
– Да. Мне уж точно!  
– Я волнуюсь за него… ещё и эта ведьма….  
– Я когда-нибудь могу не сдержаться и прибью Хельгу! – задумчиво проговорила королева-магичка, сжав кулак.  
– Она не специально так поступает, – Эльза пыталась отговорить или хотя бы отвлечь Яну от грустных мыслей. – Просто у неё нет такой прекрасной сестры, как у нас, верно, Анна?  
– Верно, – принцесса улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо вам за всё, и простите, если что не так…  
Компания добралась до сюрприза.  
– У вас получается сделать приятные неожиданности!  
Яна долго любовалась на наряженную ёлку.  
– Здорово!  
– Завтра Новый год! Жду не дождусь! – принцесса начала кружиться, словно на балу…  
– Я сделаю распоряжения, – молвила Яна и собралась было на кухню.  
– Не забудь про шоколад!  
– Анна, потише, – сделала замечание Эльза.  
– Шоколад всегда на первом месте! – успокоила её Яна.  
Янка договорилась на кухне насчёт праздничного новогоднего ужина.

Тем же вечером в их мир прибыла некая Маргит.

12.  
От праздника королева отказываться не стала. В замке снова началась суета. Бал Яна решила устроить не хуже, что был на коронации (совершенно неожиданной, кстати). Весь день по замку расхаживали гости всех чинов и возрастов. И со всеми нужно было поддержать светскую беседу. У королевы случился лёгкий мандраж – это было её первое дело на новом месте. И на новой должности. Или как это там называется. Но показывать свои эмоции ей не хотелось. Хотя кое-кто и догадывался.  
– Что-то мне страшновато малость, – тихо призналась Яна, уединившись с сёстрами в кабинете.  
«Всё будет хорошо».  
– Всё будет хорошо.  
Королевы засмеялись. Анна еще долго стояла, смотря на сестёр умилительно удивлённым взглядом.  
– Я знаю, что всё будет хорошо, Эльза. Хочется, чтобы всё было идеально! И всё будет идеально! Я надеюсь на это! – проговорила Яна.  
– Верно, ведь этот праздник, наконец, мы отметим втроём, – Эльза улыбнулась.  
– Обязательно! – проговорила Анна.  
– Я тоже очень волновалась из-за Дня рождения. Но ведь все обошлось.  
Эту семейную идиллию прервали:  
– Ваше величество! Ждут только вас!  
– Мы идём! – королева выпрямилась.  
– Ваши величества! Ваше высочество! – двери открылись.  
Зал сверкал белизной и позолотой.  
Так они и шли рядом, взявшись под руки – Эльза в своём голубом платье, королева Смолленда в синем платье и в красной, с белым мехом, мантии, и Анна в том же самом наряде, в котором была на коронации Эльзы. Они остановились на возвышении, где стоял трон, и повернулись к собравшимся. На золотоволосой голове королевы сверкала золотом и рубинами изящная корона. Яна, правда, чувствовала лёгкое головокружение от всего происходящего – и ещё от ощущения новой семьи.  
– Можно?  
– Действуй, сестрёнка, – прошептала королева.  
Эльза только успела провести рукой, как на ёлке заблестели чудесно-диковинные украшения.  
Королева же еле шевельнула рукой – и с потолка повалил самый настоящий снег, таявший, не долетая до пола.  
– Теперь снег не только на улице, но и в замке.  
– Это же и прекрасно, Эльза!  
Яна подняла руку и в зале установилась тишина. Речь получилась импровизированной, но тем не менее проникновенной.  
Среди публики и специально приглашённых была и родня королевы. Их Яна забывать была не намерена. Она сделала им еле заметный приветственный жест и улыбнулась.  
Вечер начался. Шампанским был встречен последний удар курантов.  
– Это самый лучший праздник в моей жизни, – тихонько призналась Яна. – Не только в моей жизни, – поправилась королева, – в нашей! Потому что есть вы!

Бал начался необычно: королеву ангажировал чернявый, похожий на эльфа, парень. После танца она, уставшая, присоединилась к девчонкам. И уже до утра.  
«У меня ещё кое-что есть», – хитро подмигнула королева.  
«Что же?»  
«Сейчас увидите», – улыбнулась Яна.  
Эльза удивлённо взглянула на сестру.  
– Пойдёмте, у меня кое-что есть. Для вас необычно покажется и удивительно.  
После этих слов Анна поддержала Эльзу удивлённым взглядом. Девушки последовали за королевой.  
Только в соседнем зале девчонки увидели сооружение, которому аналогов не было нигде, разве что в старом мире, где Яна раньше жила, если сооружением считать установку для видео-караоке. В зале находились только они втроём. Королева остановилась перед микрофоном и хитро поглядела на сестёр. Потом пошёл клип. И чистый голос полился отовсюду. Не сразу сестрёнки поняли, что это был её, Янин голос. И песня из репертуара любимой группы… Её любимой группы…  
– Здорово!  
После окончания исполнения повисла недолгая тишина. Потом раздались аплодисменты. Похоже, королева решила сделать сюрприз. Дико смущённая, она вернулась к сёстрам. Сказать, что они были удивлены, значит, ничего не сказать.  
– И ты молчала? – Анна с лёгкой укоризной поглядела на названую сестру.  
– Я не была в себе уверена, скажем так, – ответила Яна.  
– Почему? Ты прекрасно поёшь! Если хочешь, мы можем тебе подпевать, – тут уже Эльза сочла своим долгом поддержать.  
– Если вы не против, я буду рада, – ещё больше смутилась королева. – Просто раньше повода не было…  
– А когда у тебя День рождения? – прищурилась принцесса.  
– Весной, – смутилась королева и назвала число. – Только я… давно не устраивала…  
– Так вот и ещё один повод попеть! – принцесса хихикнула и посмотрела на Эльзу.  
– Без этого никак, – та улыбнулась в ответ.  
Ещё одна песня прошла на ура. Девчонки с удивлением открывали всё новые стороны личности названой сестры.  
– Чего-то я нынче в ударе. Шампанского перебрала, что ль? – смущённо хмыкнула Яна.  
Пару раз они спели втроём, и им вполне хватило.  
– И как впечатления? – спросила донельзя смущённая королева.  
– Это просто здорово!  
Все разошлись уже под утро.

13.  
Королевой овладела какая-то обеспокоенность, будто она чувствовала опасность. А в чём  
заключалась эта опасность, было непонятно. Первые дни нового года Яна не показывала этого, а  
потом обеспокоенность стала острее. И она появлялась почему-то вечерами.  
– Что с тобой? – забеспокоилась Эльза.  
– Я сама не знаю. Что-то чувствую, а выразить не получается. Какая-то неопределённость…  
– А с чем это связано?  
– Совершенно без понятия. У меня всего лишь догадки, – вздохнула Яна.  
– Какие? – Эльза взглянула на сестру настороженно.  
– Насчёт той тайны: недобрая какая-то тайна… И тёмная магия, – со вздохом добавила Яна.  
– Главное – не переживай, – Эльза пыталась поддержать сестру, – я чувствую твоё душевное  
состояние… но у нас обязательно всё получится.  
– Спасибо! – растроганно проговорила Яна.  
– Пойдём, поищем Анну.  
По дороге они наткнулись на каких-то маленьких ребят, чуть не передравшихся из-за большой  
деревянной коробки.  
– В чём дело? – королева напустила строгость. – Что это у вас? Где вы нашли? – посыпался град  
вопросов.  
– В подвале! – сообщил один из ребят, оробевший перед королевой. Вернее, перед двумя королевами.  
Сёстры переглянулись: вдруг это та самая тайна?  
Яна забрала коробку и велела детям никому ничего не рассказывать.  
Когда они убежали, девушки последовали в тронный зал.  
Анна появилась через несколько минут. Видя настороженных сестёр, спросила:  
– Что происходит?  
– Да так, коробка необычная… не поддаётся нашей магии…  
На ней были выбиты странные то ли инициалы, то ли просто обозначения…  
– Что за коробка? Где вы её нашли? – любопытству принцессы не было конца.  
– Нашли не мы, а какие-то мальчишки, в подвале, – сёстры прошли в кабинет и закрыли за собой  
двери.  
– Ох, чувство у меня какое-то, – потемнела Яна.  
Всем трём было невдомёк, что за коробкой охотился ещё кто-то, чью магию они не могли ощутить.  
– Не огорчайся. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Ты как? – Яна подошла к Эльзе  
– Всё нормально…  
– Ты присядь лучше! – забеспокоилась Яна.  
– Всё хорошо… надо идти… пока есть время… У меня что-то навроде предчувствия…  
Перед глазами проносились странные очертания, что-то навроде видений.  
– Эльза! – Яна не на шутку перепугалась. – Сейчас я попробую кое-что сделать! – королева закрыла глаза, представляя какое-то хранилище, и переместила коробку туда.  
– Ты как? – королева подошла к Эльзе.  
– Уже получше, – ответила та. – Что ты сделала с коробкой?  
– Отправила в надёжное место, не волнуйся! – заверила Яна. – В Новом городе есть хранилище  
опасных артефактов.  
– Хорошо, – Эльза приподнялась, – нам нужно идти. Я что-то чувствую…  
Девушки выбежали.  
Прибыв на место, в большой дворец, переделанный под отель, Яна спросила:  
– И чего теперь?  
– Скорее! В 113-й!  
Вся троица ломанулась туда, не замечая никого вокруг. Но все расступались перед королевой.  
– Дверь заперта…  
– Надо или ключ, или я попробую открыть, – хулигански подмигнула Яна.  
Яна огляделась по сторонам. И, наклонившись, ладонью провела над замком. Он щёлкнул, и дверь  
раскрылась.  
– Ну ты даёшь! – хмыкнула Анна.  
– Подожди, Эльза, может, она уже в другом месте и мы просто время теряем?  
– Я не в другом месте, я везде! – раздался сзади ехидный голос.  
Перед ними стояла какая-то женщина лет сорока, в длинном платье, со странным кулоном на шее.  
Яна оглядела это чудо с ног до головы и поморщилась. И закрыла дверь обратно.  
– Это кто? – волшебница взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Я бы не советовала с ней связываться, – тихонько ответила та.  
– Она так опасна?  
– Даже хуже…  
– А с виду такая невзрачная, – Яна снова оглядела незнакомку.  
– Приветик, суперсемейка. Что здесь забыли?  
– А тебя не учили правилам хорошего тона? Научить? – Яну так и подмывало дать в глаз наглой тётке. Похоже, у Янки это стало коронным номером в буквальном смысле.  
– Прошу поубавить пыл. Не с простолюдинкой разговариваешь.  
– Так я тоже не на помойке себя нашла! Я и не таких, как ты, уламывала! – предупредила Яна.  
– А я не хуже, ваше лжевеличество! А у меня имя есть – Маргит.  
– Потише не поворотах, нахалка! – это в адрес наглой особы. – Я ей щас врежу! – тихо сказала она Эльзе.  
– Не надо!  
– Меньше эмоций! Иначе твоей подруге несдобровать!  
«Я тоже так умею», – ехидно улыбнулась ведьма.  
– Мы встретимся и поговорим, один на один! – Яна сделала вызов нахалке бесстрашно. И сильно испугалась за Эльзу.  
– Яна! – вскрикнула королева Эренделла.  
«Думаешь, ей не навредит наша бойня?» – ведьма кивнула в сторону средней сестры.  
– Не смей вредить Эльзе, поганка!  
– Я, пожалуй, начну вредить прямо сейчас.  
Вдруг Эльзу сковало что-то странное.  
– Отпусти её!  
Яна собрала все свои силы и ударила по незнакомке. И, подхватив сестёр, скрылась в белом облаке.

14.  
Оказавшись в замке, Эльза немного пришла в себя.  
– Ты как? – обняла её Яна.  
– Всё хорошо… – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Присядь, расскажи, что это за особа! Впервые такую нахалку встречаю… – проговорила Яна.  
– Да и я тоже, – хмыкнула Анна.  
– Я её тоже никогда не видела. Только мне откуда-то пришло понимание, смутное такое, будто шепнул кто: это смерть во плоти… Причём в прямом смысле.  
– Я встречалась со смертью лицом к лицу, и не один раз, – молвила Яна. – И всё ещё жива. И я не за себя боюсь-то, а за вас!  
– Ей ты и не нужна… – Эльза приложила руку к голове и закрыла глаза.  
– А до артефакта она не доберётся: он под надёжной охраной.  
– Не помешаю? – нахальная ведьма явилась и в замок.  
– Опять ты! – поморщилась Яна.  
– Не опять, а снова!  
– О боже, чего ж ты приставучая-то такая? – протянула Яна.  
– Не твоё собачье дело!  
– Ты в выражениях поосторожнее! – попробовала заступиться за сестру Анна.  
– Послушай, ты, ведьма! Этот мир был создан мной от начала и до конца! – призналась вдруг Яна. – Ты влезла сюда и хозяйничаешь, будто у себя дома!  
– Как интересно! – пропела Маргит.  
«Думаешь, твой жалкий кулачок способен мне навредить?» – ведьма провела рукой у лица – и словно не было никакого удара.  
«У меня не только кулачок, у меня кое-что другое припасено».  
– Что ж, приятно было проводить с вами время, но мне пора.  
В Маргит словно заговорил милый монстр.  
– Куда ж ты так резво побежала?  
Но нет, показалось.  
– Не твоего ума дело.  
– Грубить не надо.  
– Хочу и грублю.  
Яна понимала, что слаба против наглости Маргит, хотя силы были равны, но чувствовала, что должна сразиться с ней.  
– Это уж точно не отменяет того, что я тебе накостыляю!  
«Я снова всё испортила, сестрёнка, – передала Яна Эльзе, – сейчас она ничего не скажет».  
И виновато посмотрела на Эльзу.  
– Внешность бывает обманчива. Ты – ещё одно подтверждение этому. Что ж, пока. До скорой встречи.  
Маргит взглянула Эльзе в глаза. Та упала в обморок.  
– Эльза! – королева бросилась к сестре.  
Но не успела. Эльза и Маргит испарились за секунду.  
Слезами горю не поможешь, а потому Яна настроилась решительно спасти сестру. Иначе она себе не простит, что оставила её в беде.  
– Ты со мной? – спросила королева Анну. – Я уловила, куда они ушли!  
– Я готова! – решительно встала Анна.  
Яна открыла коридор, и они с Анной шагнули в проём.  
– Что теперь? – Анна оглядывалась по сторонам.  
– Будем искать нашу Эльзу! – промолвила Яна. – Прости, что так получилось, вечно я всё порчу!  
– Не беспокойся, всё как ни есть кстати! То есть, мы обязательно её спасём.  
– Анна?  
Принцесса сделала серьёзное лицо:  
– Да?  
– Всё в порядке? Ведьма с тобой ничего не сделала?  
– Совершенно нет. То есть, ничего.  
– Пошли! Я чувствую, что она где-то рядом!  
– А что ты о ней думаешь?  
– Наглая, самоуверенная тварь, а не ведьма! Хоть бы она Эльзе ничего не сделала!  
– Ещё как сделаю! – проговорила себе под нос принцесса.  
– Что? – Яна резко повернулась. Встряхнула сестру за плечи: – Анна! Приди в себя!  
– А с чего ты взяла, что со мной что-то не так?  
– Ладно, не бери в голову, просто показалось, – хмыкнула Янка. – Пошли дальше.  
Анна пошла за королевой, продолжая бурчать странное и с не свойственными ей интонациями. Яна начала догадываться.  
Психовать смысла не имело – всё обернётся против самой Янки. Она только остановилась и посчитала про себя до десяти. Потом спросила куда-то в пустоту:  
– Чего тебе надо, чтоб ты отпустила сестру? Всё получишь, гарантирую!  
– Ту коробку, что нашли мальчишки.  
– Получишь! – потом повернулась к младшей и спросила: – Всё в порядке?  
– А?.. Да, вроде… Я что, уснула?..  
– Та неизвестная пыталась воздействовать на тебя, чтоб против меня настроить, – пробурчала Янка. Она злилась не на сестру, а на ту тётку, что похитила Эльзу.  
– Вот гадина! Побежали скорее, ты же догадалась, где Эльза?  
– Да! Нам нельзя терять времени, Анна!  
Яна ясно видела, что после встречи с ведьмой вся весёлость из Анны куда-то испарилась. Но вернуть её было делом времени.  
Они остановились передохнуть.  
– Прости меня за все косяки! – сказала Яна.  
– Да ничего. Главное то, что все живы, – принцесса опустила взгляд.  
– Это моя вина… и я найду Эльзу, хоть бы мне это жизни стоить будет. Мы найдём! И радость  
жизни тебе тоже вернём! – Яна поглядела на девушку. – Теперь моя очередь позаботиться о вас!

Они стояли лицом враг к врагу – королева Эренделла и пришлая ведьма.  
– Не успела твоя подруга помочь тебе, как вижу, – ухмыльнулась ведьма.  
– Не смей её винить!  
– Кто она тебе? – продолжала издеваться Маргит. – И силы-то у неё кот наплакал! Хотя, надо отдать ей должное: защита на её замке мощная.  
– Какая тебе разница?  
– Разница-то, может, и есть, – усмехнулась ведьма. – Я-то знаю правду.  
– Какую ещё правду? – насторожилась Эльза.  
– Ту, о которой ты и не подозревала.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Не всё сразу! – усмехнулась ведьма.  
Королева повернулась спиной.  
– Что же, тебе пора в новый дом!  
– Мне всё равно!  
– И ты даже не хочешь узнать, кто такая твоя новая подруга? – хмыкнула ведьма.  
Эльза промолчала. Хотелось, конечно, знать всю правду.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросила королева.  
– Артефакт. И силы восстановить, а то я послабела совсем.  
– Это уже не моё дело.  
– Кому ты нужна, сестрёнка? Разве только твоя сила.  
Эльза поникла. Хотя она-то знала, что есть те, кому она нужна по-настоящему. И без разницы, есть у неё сила или нет.  
– Ну, так что с артефактом? – напомнила ведьма.

У Яны было на душе тяжко: не знать, что происходит с сестрой – хуже смерти. Сквозь защиту  
пробиться проблемой не было: Яна чуяла прилив сил.  
– Даже не пытайся! – прозвучало как бы в воздухе.  
– А то что? – у Яны сами собой сжимались кулаки по поводу Маргит, или кто она на самом деле.

– Мне нужна твоя сила, Эльза, – ведьма вытянула руку вперёд, – но, разумеется, ты узнаешь всё, что захочешь.  
– Делай, что нужно! – тихо проговорила Эльза. Ей и впрямь было всё равно теперь.  
Ведьма взяла королеву за руки, и её сила плавно перетекла сопернице.

За стенами же замка Яна нашла слабое место в защите и пробила проход.  
– Пошли скорее, пока не стало поздно!  
– Идём…  
Сёстры пробирались до тюрьмы перебежками. И услышали знакомые голоса.  
– Тише, а то нас услышат, если уже не услышали – у этой мерзавки уши повсюду!  
Они зашли, когда всё было кончено. Но не для нашей героини.  
– О, какие люди и без охраны! – издевательски захохотала Маргит.  
– Яночка… – Эльза была истощена. Как силами, так и душевно.  
Королева бросилась к сестре и обняла её, делясь своей живительной силой.  
– Вы посмотрите на эту идиллию! – продолжала издеваться ведьма.  
– Что тебе ещё надо? – свирепо бросила Яна в адрес Маргит, не выпуская Эльзу из объятий.  
– Вы сами знаете.  
– Ты получишь, его, если убьёшь меня! – вызов прозвучал как гром. – Теперь дай нам уйти!  
– А как же слово чести?  
– Ты получишь артефакт в моём замке! – бросила Яна. Приобняв обеих сестёр, она пропала в белом облаке.  
– Мерзавка! – взбесилась «Маргит».

15.  
Оказавшись в замке, Эльза немного пришла в себя.  
– Что теперь?  
– Я должна сделать то, что обещала, – мрачно отозвалась Яна. – Отдать ей этот ящик чёртов! Но у меня свои взгляды на эту проблему, – внезапно повеселела она и подмигнула сестре.  
Весь вечер королева ходила с загадочным видом, потом с кем-то созванивалась. Наконец на столе в кабинете стояла та коробка. Та, да не та.  
– Девчонки, прошу ни о чём не думать – эта ведьма тоже может мысли читать, да к тому же способна вселиться в любого из нас, будьте настороже.  
– Хорошо.  
Яна не удивилась появлению Маргит – эта чертовка пролезет везде.  
– Забирай своё добро и проваливай! – мрачно отвесила она ведьме. – Хотя, ты ещё не сказала, что хотела сказать.  
– А что я сказать хотела?  
– Можешь и не говорить – по тебе всё видно, я уже знаю.  
– Осмелела?  
– А ты как думала? Это мой мир, Маргит, если тебя на самом деле так зовут, и ты не присвоила чужое имя. И здесь свои законы.  
– Я уйду, после того как убью тебя! – ведьма смотрела в глаза Яне, та глаз не опустила.  
– На моей территории!  
– Согласна! И сестру свою береги, – хмыкнула ведьма. – Обеих!  
Маргит взяла коробку, ни о чём не подозревая. И пропала.  
Только тогда все три вздохнули с облегчением. 

Яна сидела за столом, на котором стояло небольшое зеркало, и что-то шептала на оберег, и не слышала, как подошла Эльза. Наша героиня всё-таки решила вступить в противостояние с ведьмой. Её немного трясло, но это было естественно. На дворе был поздний вечер. Яна подняла голову.  
– Я должна это сделать, – тихо проговорила она. – Ради вас всех…  
– А если… – Эльза присела рядом.  
– А что может со мной случиться? – слабо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Ты можешь сильно пострадать…  
– Ну так ради дела, Эльза. И ради вас всех…  
– Мы очень волнуемся за тебя… Что это? – королева указала на оберег.  
– Оберег. Такой же спас мне жизнь в Сторибруке. Опасность была равноценная тогда… Всё будет нормально, Эльза.  
– Нет, я не позволю.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – улыбнулась ей Яна, а глаза были влажные.  
Эльза обняла сестру.  
– Прошу, не поранься. Я не переживу…  
– Постараюсь, – Яна обняла её в ответ. Голос срывался.  
Наутро Яна предстала перед всеми не совсем в обычном виде: джинсы, тёплая куртка (зима на дворе) и с оберегом на шее. И попросила побыть близких пока в замке:  
– Иначе она и вас заденет, а здесь с вами ничего не случится!  
– Но…  
– Я вас очень прошу!  
– Хорошо… – Эльза лукаво взглянула на Анну.  
– Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю! – сказала Яна и по очереди обняла сестёр.  
И ушла. Её проводили грустным взглядом.

Королева и пришлая ведьма стояли друг перед другом, вернее, враг перед врагом, на  
каменистом дворе замка. И изредка нарезали круги, не отрывая взглядов.  
– Хорошая, всё-таки, из тебя актриса. И коробочку ты мне фальшивую подкинула, тварь!  
– А что, я тебе должна была настоящий артефакт отдать?!  
Яна вдруг почувствовала в руке лёгкий меч. На лице её заиграла такая же лёгкая усмешка.  
– Просто я не королева и много на себя не беру, – ведьма усмехнулась.  
– Для меня моя корона стала сюрпризом, представь себе! – парировала Яна.  
Ехидная улыбка растянулась по лицу:  
– Что-то не верится.  
Маргит сделала первый выпад. Королева отразила его профессионально, только сталь мечей сверкала на солнце.  
– Так это правда насчёт сестёр или ты врёшь?  
– А зачем мне врать? – ведьма и в самом деле не врала.  
– А зачем тебе власть над миром? А говоришь, что много на себя не берёшь! – хмыкнула Яна, отражая следующую партию ударов.  
– Сама-то как думаешь? – ведьма как-то ткнула Яну остриём, но оно упёрлось во что-то твёрдое. А королева усмехнулась.  
При каждом ударе, который отражала наша героиня, в замке вздрагивали.  
Был один человек, который, кажется, чувствовал, что происходило с Яной. И он был теперь неподалёку и видел все происходящее. Вернее, она. «Переживала» каждый удар.  
Внезапно лицо Яны озарила улыбка:  
– Попробуй-ка на льду, детка! – и топнула ногой в высоком ботинке: вся площадка покрылась  
льдом.  
– Ха! Твой лёд мне не помеха, – колдунья облачилась в коньки и тёплую одежду. – Что ж, дам тебе  
шанс.  
Яна тоже встала на коньки (благо учителя попались хорошие). В душе она благодарила девчонок  
за такие уроки. Она снова отразила серию ударов и откатилась в сторону.  
– А как тебе вот это? – меч в руке нашей героини как-то странно засветился. Одним ударом Яна расколола клинок Маргит напополам.  
– Я не люблю злиться, – с невозмутимым видом сказала колдунья, – Но ты, деточка, начинаешь мне надоедать.  
– Ты мне тоже, представь! – следующим взмахом Яна лишила врагиню головного убора. – Кто бы ты ни была!  
«Маргит» промолчала на этот раз. Что-то она задумала. Девчонки издали наблюдали за этой  
странной дуэлью. Эльза была встревожена.  
– Защищайся! – бросила Яна. Она, казалось, не замечала боли.  
Маргит стала применять магию – оружия-то всё равно уже не было. Королева держалась на льду  
увереннее, чем первый раз, и ловко отражала удары странным на вид мечом. Она хотела извести  
ведьму, чтобы та устала. А ничто ведь так не бесит врага, как весёлый противник. Яна всё  
пыталась достать магический кулон с шеи пришлой ведьмы.  
– Хватит! Мне это надоело, – колдунья слегка вышла из себя.  
– А что ты мне сделаешь? – отмахивалась от Маргит наша героиня.  
Девчонки уже начали серьёзно переживать за углом. Они обнялись, на всякий случай.  
Оружие пропало из рук Яны, и она приготовилась к серьёзной схватке, не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Теперь решалась уже не только её судьба.  
– Так зачем тебе власть над миром? Ты так и не ответила! – обратилась Яна к противнице, смело  
глядя в глаза.  
– Это моё личное дело, а ты для меня не больше, чем… крыса для сыра, – и ехидно улыбнулась. Хотя явно начинала заговариваться и нести чепуху.  
– Да что ты говоришь? – хмыкнула Яна и послала в Маргит мощный разряд.  
Теперь вид у королевы был свирепый. Она на всё пойдёт, чтобы ничего не случилось с её  
близкими. Ни льда, ни коньков больше не было – игры кончились.  
«Не беспокойся, Эльза, всё в порядке!»  
«Хорошо, я попытаюсь», – Эльза сложила руки на груди.  
– Я – вполне добрый чертёнок, так что мы еще можем договориться, – начала было ведьма.  
– Я с тёмными не договариваюсь! – бросила Яна раздражённо.  
Маргит надоело сусальничать, и она сделала последний ход, который стал последним и для неё.  
Эта вспышка была видна во многих местах. От пришлой ведьмы остался один медальон, а королеву отбросило к стене, но и только. Она, по счастью, быстро вскочила и отряхнулась. Это происшествие особого следа у королевы не оставило, потому и думать об этом больше не стоит.  
– Пойдёмте шоколаду поедим? – очень кстати предложила Яна. – Он и сил прибавляет!   
– Я – за, – принцесса побежала вприпрыжку к замку.  
А Яна с Эльзой, взявшись за руки, двинулись следом. В кабинете уже был накрыт стол. И шоколад разных видов привлекал внимание. Даже очень.  
– Чур, мне молочный! – принцесса буквально «влетела» за стол.  
Сёстры улыбнулись этой милой непосредственности Анны, но это не мешало им любить её по-прежнему. Плохого не вспоминали.  
Яна снова была в своей изящной золотой короне.  
– Ну, что будете вы? – принцесса обратилась к сёстрам.  
– Предпочитаю тёмный, – молвила Яна.  
– Я тоже, – подмигнула ей Эльза.  
Яна хотела ещё что-то сказать, но дверь открылась и возвестили:  
– Ваше величество! Ваш портрет!  
– Какой?  
Компания перебралась в тронный зал, где находился подарок.  
На картине была наша героиня в полный рост, в коронационном наряде. И выглядела как в жизни, только немного удивлённая. Но… как его так быстро успели нарисовать?! Не иначе магию использовали. И наша героиня догадалась, кто к этому приложил руку.  
– Ну и видок у меня, – смутилась Яна и потёрла переносицу.  
– Красиво, – Эльза поддержала сестру улыбкой.  
– Я в самом деле не ожидала такого финта, – покраснела Яна. – Ну, что в одночасье стану королевой, – промолвила Яна.  
– Мы рады за тебя! – совершенно искренне призналась Анна.  
Они принялись разглядывать картину.  
– Точь-в-точь! – принцесса была в восторге.  
Яна от своей скромности не знала куда деться, но была благодарна девчонкам за поддержку.  
«Я вас обожаю!» – передала она вместе с добрыми и светлыми чувствами. Это было необходимо прежде всего Эльзе.  
«Я чуть не погубила тебя».  
«Ты в этом не виновата», – Королева улыбнулась.  
– Так-так… попались! Я требую объяснений, – принцесса подмигнула сёстрам.  
– Попались? – обе королевы переглянулись. – Анна? – Яна решила подыграть.  
– Да?  
– Что ты имела в виду? – приобняла её Яна.  
– Ваши переглядывания, – принцесса серьёзно посмотрела на сестру.  
«Что сказать-то, сестрёнка?» – подумала Яна.  
«Правду».  
– Знаешь, я тренирую Эльзу с её новыми возможностями – мы можем переговариваться мысленно.  
– Э, что? – опешила Анна.  
– Всё верно, Анна, – подтвердила Эльза.  
– Не знала, что такое вообще возможно, – проговорила принцесса.  
– Оказывается, возможно. И, похоже, это свойство появилось после прохода через портал в мой мир, – пояснила Янка. – Как ты, Эльза?  
– Всё хорошо. Силы вернулись.  
– Вы… простите, если что-то с моей стороны не то было, всякие косяки или ошибки… Я сперва действую на эмоциях, потом думаю, – Яна смущённо улыбнулась.  
– С кем не бывает, – к принцессе вернулся прежний, радостный, вид.  
– Ты прости, если что, – Яна улыбнулась Анне.  
– Я тебя обожаю! – принцесса с разбегу обняла королеву. Та пошатнулась от такой приятной неожиданности. И обняла принцессу в ответ.  
– И ты, сестрёнка, тоже прости, коли чего не так было, – виновато посмотрела на Эльзу королева.  
– Прошлое в прошлом, – гостья из Эренделла улыбнулась.  
Им настала пора возвращаться.  
– Подождите! Не могу же я так просто вас отпустить! – спохватилась Яна.  
– Да, конечно. Чего ты хочешь?  
– Прощальный вечер! Для нас троих!  
– Мы с удовольствием останемся.  
– Шикарно мы каникулы провели, – смущённо улыбнулась Яна, – с приключениями!  
– Да. Мне тоже понравилось, – принцесса похлопала в ладоши от восторга.  
Королева с Эльзой переглянулись – они обрели больше скорее в духовном плане.  
Этот вечер они провели втроём.  
«Ты как?» – королева переглянулась с Эльзой.  
«Превосходно!»  
«Я рада! И рада, что мы теперь втроём! Хотя всё ещё не верится!»  
«Я люблю тебя!» – Эльза обняла сестру.  
«Я тебя тоже!» – та ответила со всей искренностью.  
– Может, споём? – прищурилась Яна.  
– Я – за, – хором ответили девочки. И засмеялись.  
У них получилось просто отлично, да ещё без особой подготовки.  
– Я вас люблю! – приобняла сестёр Яна.  
– А мы тебя больше, – сёстры последовали её примеру.  
Утром пришла пора возвращаться.  
Грустно, но необходимо: их мир столько времени был без королевы.  
– Ждём тебя в этот раз!  
– С удовольствием погощу у вас!  
Девчонки обнялись.


	4. ЗВАНАЯ ГОСТЬЯ

1.  
На пристани многие оглядывались на белокурую незнакомку, а та не обращала внимания. Шла себе к дворцу, гадая, примут её или нет. Но её даже вышли встретить на порог. Почувствовали как-то, что ли?  
– Ну что ж, привет, – робко улыбнулась Янка.– Если рады…  
Боялась она всё ещё чего-то. Может того, что не примут.  
– Очень-очень рады, – Эльза сияла улыбкой.  
А Анна так даже подбежала и обняла Янку. И явно обе чего-то задумали, но только не признавались. Да и почву прощупать не у кого. Янка переобнималась с девчонками в ответ. Те повели её глазеть на чудеса.  
– Пойдём, ты должна увидеть ледяной дворец!  
И в голове Яны замелькали смутные картинки. Видела когда-то во сне? Как будто и в самом деле было. И дворец этот… Она узнала его, но говорить пока не стала. Он высился ледяной громадой, поражая воображение. Королева и принцесса услышали только восхищённый вздох. Янка стояла только и вглядывалась. Потом, с восхищением, на королеву:  
– Шедевр! – потом добавила: – Как бы у меня сказали – круто!  
На это счастливо рассмеялась Анна. Янка подмигнула им обеим.  
– Я в восторге! И… у вас явно что-то необычное припасено?  
– Да! Ты ж ещё не познакомилась… с некоторыми нашими друзьями!  
– Тогда вперёд! 

Внутри дворца гостья чуть не навернулась: она-то не могла твёрдо держаться на льду. Сёстры подхватили Яну с двух сторон под руки.  
– Аккуратней! – одна из сестёр улыбнулась.  
– Здесь твёрдо держится на ногах только Эльза, – хихикнула принцесса.  
Увидав приближающееся чудовище, Янка лишь судорожно сглотнула. И как-то чуток струхнула. Но опасности от снежного монстра никакой не исходило.  
Он был хоть и огромный, но очень добродушный.  
– Это Маршмеллоу, – представила Анна, – его Эльза сама сотворила!  
– Когда тебя с Кристоффом пыталась отсюда выгнать? – брякнула Янка, выловив картинку из памяти принцессы. – Прости!  
– Ой, а ты как узнала? – смутилась Эльза.  
– Да я не в обиде, – стала заминать тему Анна.  
– Я в память просто заглянула, простите ради Бога! – расстроилась было Янка.  
– Да ничего страшного!  
– Сейчас же всё уже хорошо!  
Янка просто кивнула. И второй раз чуть не кувыркнулась назад себя – это её почти сбило с ног что-то мелкое и вертляво-неугомонное.  
– А это Олаф. Ещё один наш друг, его тоже Эльза создала.  
– А не вы вдвоём когда-то в детстве? – это тоже Янка выловила из памяти. – Привет! – это уже снеговику.  
– Да я так, рядом постояла, – Анна почему-то смутилась. – Я ж не умею!  
– Привет! – Олаф был само дружелюбие. Забавный такой…  
– Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, – процитировала Янка какого-то персонажа. Но главное девчонки держали в себе, какой-то главный сюрприз. И Яна даже не знала, чего ждать…  
– Вот прям щас вы мне не скажете? – хитро прищурилась названая сестра.  
– Нет, немножко позже!  
– Понимаю! – краем глаза Янка заметила, что Олафу девчонки тоже сделали какой-то знак, чтоб не проговорился. Хотя… он-то может и не знал о замыслах. Снеговик подмигнул. Незаметно не вышло – да оно и неудивительно. А Янка сделала вид, то не заметила этих заговоров. Все вместе вернулись во дворец. Не ледяной.

– А чем это так прекрасно пахнет? – унюхала принцесса.  
– Это уже сюрприз от меня! – подмигнула им Яна.  
– Шоколад!  
– А где ты так научилась с оружием обращаться?– спросила вдруг Анна, вспомнив, видать, про ту дуэль, и закусывая конфетой.  
– Ну, скажем, друзья научили. Кто-то умел и поделился ценным опытом. А потом я уже на специальных курсах, – добавила Яна, – продолжила занятия, но левой рукой драться так и не научилась, – и смутилась. – А ты что, тоже умеешь?  
– Есть немного…  
– Так, что вы задумали? – испугалась Эльза.  
– Не бойся, сестрёнка, – успокоила её Яна, – просто больше узнаём друг о друге, – и улыбнулась.  
«Хорошо. Просто я очень волнуюсь».  
«Не бойся, Эльза!» – улыбнулась ей Яна.  
«Яночка, прошу, аккуратнее», – королева обняла названую сестру.  
Яна в ответ обняла сестру не менее искренно.  
«Всё хорошо, Эльзочка».  
– Да мы и не собирались… – принцесса улыбнулась.  
– Давайте о хорошем, – сменила тему Яна и подмигнула королеве: мол, всё хорошо будет.  
– Яночка, сегодня ты ночуешь в самой большой и красивой комнате нашего дворца.  
– Спасибо! – возражать было бесполезно по причине скромности, и Яна смущённо улыбнулась.  
– Сейчас и посмотришь на свои апартаменты.  
– А мне нужно кое-что проверить!  
Они с Эльзой ушли, распрощавшись на ночь с Анной.

2.  
Яна проснулась рано. И вышла на балкон. Услышав шаги сзади, она обернулась. Яна узрела Олафа. Тот, видать, что-то или кого-то искал.  
– Привет ещё раз! – улыбнулась Яна. Она потеплее закуталась в тёплую накидку, приобретённую у Окена. Всё-таки не лето было, и авторша не настолько была привычна к холоду, как Эльза, хоть и тоже владела ледяной магией, пусть даже и приобретённой.  
– Олаф, ты не в курсе, что тут происходит? – Янка решила разведать обстановку.  
Олаф не обратил на неё внимания. Вернее, сделал вид. Так как сюрприз держался в строжайшей тайне, они долго репетировали эту сцену, а то Олаф больно болтливый.  
Но Яна сразу поняла. И сказала:  
– Не бойся, никто ничего не узнает! Я всё-таки волшебница.  
Олаф огляделся.  
– Ладно, только тихо.  
И только он успел это сказать, как в зал ворвался Кристофф.  
– Извини! – обронил он в адрес королевы, подхватил Олафа подмышку и убежал.  
– Нееет! – Олаф чуть не расстроил все планы «заговорщиков».  
Яна рассмеялась: уж слишком комично всё это выглядело.  
На самом деле, Яна не особо хотела знать о сюрпризе – всё-таки доверяла сёстрам.  
Потом Яна увидела Эльзу.  
– Что у вас тут?  
– Не беспокойся, Олаф с утра насмешил, – объяснила Яна. – Тоже не спится?  
Эльза обняла сестру, но что-то её кольнуло. Причём довольно сильно. Но Эльза этого не показала.  
– Эльза!  
– Да?  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Всё хорошо.  
– У меня такое чувство, что нам с тобой кто-то позавидовал.  
– А у меня есть подозрение…  
– Насчёт кого? Есть в этих краях кто-то, кому мы поперёк горла?  
– Да, Хансик…  
– Кто? – прыснула Яна. – Этот хлыщ, про которого вы рассказывали? Эльза, да он тебя чуть не убил! – Яна теперь была серьёзна. – Отомстить, видно, решил… Ещё узнать надо, как он до Эренделла добрался, или издали вредит? Я поставлю защиту вокруг дворца, надеюсь, на нас больше ничего не воздействует, – и обняла сестру.  
– Ай!  
– Эльза!  
– Мммда?  
Яна хотела сделать «стену» вокруг дворца, но было уже поздно.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Да.  
И всё-таки немного магии осталось.  
– Эльза, тебе лучше отдохнуть!  
– Идём…  
– А с остальным я разберусь.  
Но прикосновения тоже вредили. Не так сильно, но всё же… И боль усиливалась…  
– Кто-то явно хочет нас рассорить и всё для этого делает, – пробурчала Яна. – И этот кто-то знает про твою гордость, – добавила она. – Ну, Ханс, я тебе не только нос разобью, я тебя со свету сживу! – буркнула волшебница в адрес мерзавца.  
Наша героиня нашла вскоре Анну и всё ей рассказала. Новость о Хансе привела принцессу в бешенство.  
– Ну, его нос напросился! Причём сполна!  
– Поможешь? Я хочу спасти Эльзу.  
– Конечно!  
– И потренируй меня ещё в фехтовании потом как-нибудь, – хитро подмигнула Яна. – Ради нашей сестры.  
– Спрашиваешь! Конечно! Только она ведь против…  
– Она сейчас не в том состоянии, Анна, – вздохнула Яна. – Моё присутствие доставляет ей лишние страдания: на неё так воздействовала чужая магия. Этот хлыщ делает всё, чтобы нас поссорить…  
– Да не переживай ты так! – Анна обняла сестру. – Разберёмся и с Хансом, и с колдуном.  
– Колдуна оставь мне! – серьёзно молвила Яна. – Да и Ханса тоже.  
– Мы с Кристоффом поможем! – заверила принцесса.  
– Спасибо! Теперь найти этого колдуна, которого этот хлыщ нанял, и надавать по шее! Сперва от колдуна избавиться надо, тогда проклятье спадёт, – проговорила Яна.  
– Ты что, одна туда пойдёшь?  
– Ну, да, – пожала плечами Яна. – Не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, – улыбнулась старшая сестра. – Ни тебя, ни особенно Эльзу… И ещё, скажу по секрету, – приобняла она Анну, – нельзя убить того, кто в принципе бессмертен! – и подмигнула.  
Принцесса удивлённо уставилась на Яну.  
– А что… я Эльзе скажу?  
– Скажи всё, как есть! – обернулась от двери Яна. – Я вас люблю! – и ушла.

Анна долго стояла и смотрела вслед ушедшей сестре.  
– Почему ты одна? Где Яна? – спросила подошедшая Эльза.  
– Она ушла…  
– Что? Куда? – королева забеспокоилась.  
– Да так, кое с кем поговорить… – принцесса слегка улыбнулась.  
– Анна?  
– Ещё просила передать, что… любит нас…  
У Эльзы промелькнули смутные подозрения.  
– Не волнуйся, – принцесса положила руку на плечо сестре.  
– А куда точно она могла пойти?  
– Вот этого не сказала. И ещё…  
– Что?  
– Она поведала один секрет…  
– Что за секрет?  
– Нельзя убить того, кто в принципе бессмертен…  
– Всё равно её надо найти…  
– Тогда пойдём скорее!  
– Наверно, это я подтолкнула Яну к такому шагу, – сказала Эльза.  
– С чего ты решила?  
– Мои подозрения, Анна… и… ещё что-то…  
– Что?  
– Кто-то хочет рассорить нас…и я даже знаю, кто…

3.  
Никто не видел, как Яна покидала дворец и в какую сторону направлялась. Хотя один всё же видел, но мало что мог рассказать: Яна взяла с него слово, зная, впрочем, что он обязательно проболтается.  
– Олаф, куда ушла наша сестра? Ну?  
Он помолчал, оглядываясь, потом рассказал, что она ушла куда-то в горы.  
– Этого ещё не хватало! – тихо проговорила королева.  
– Она сказала, что не хочет причинять страдания Эльзе…  
Сёстры переглянулись.  
– Какие ещё страдания?  
– Не бери в голову, Анна, – тихо ответила королева. Она же не могла сказать, что не может больше обнять сестру.  
– Как так – «не брать»?  
– Просто так получилось, Анна.  
– Если это касается вас, то я просто не имею права не брать это в голову!  
– Из-за какого-то проклятья я не могу больше обнять сестру… Без страданий…  
Анна пошатнулась.  
– Из-за этого и ушла Яна?  
Королева кивнула.  
А Олаф с удивлением смотрел то на королеву, то на Анну и ничего не понимал.  
– Тогда пошли скорее! – вскочила принцесса.  
– Идём…  
Королева начала сомневаться в своих действиях…  
– Почему так неуверенно?  
– Почему ты так думаешь?

На каменистой площадке стояла безоружная девушка в синем платье, в белой накидке поверх него.  
– Прекращай это дело. Я даже не знаю, кто ты такой! И чего добиваешься! Хотя, нет, знаю! С сестрой пытаешься меня рассорить? Или тебя послали, чтобы отвлечь меня?  
– Убьёшь меня – никогда не снимешь заклятье!  
Губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Королева была спокойна, как удав, и не двигалась с места, только лёгкими движениями старалась не подпустить к себе издёрганного вооружённого человека. Он, как ни пытался, не мог причинить ей вреда.  
– Ты меня не знаешь! – хмыкнула Яна. – И не знаешь, на что я способна!  
– Зачем тебе я? – незнакомец поутих и уже не размахивал оружием.  
– Заклятье с сестры сними! – Яна бесстрашно смотрела в глаза безумцу. Она чувствовала, что во много раз сильнее его, и потому сохраняла спокойный и невозмутимый вид.  
Заклятья продолжали беззвучно слетать с его губ. Воздействие возымело свою силу, и теперь Эльзе было всё равно. Она просто безучастно следила за поединком. В отличие от Анны: ей-то было небезразлично. И тут она не нашла вдруг своего противника.  
– Вот зараза! – выругалась Яна по поводу сгинувшего в неизвестном направлении врага и оглянулась.  
– Ты в порядке? – подскочила принцесса.  
– Я – да, а вот Эльза, похоже, не очень…  
Эльза и вправду выглядела как-то отрешённо.  
– Эльза?  
– Да.  
– Ты в порядке? – Анна забеспокоилась.  
– В полном.  
Яна вполне понимала королеву.  
– Ты как? – спросила она.  
– Всё хорошо. Хватит вопросов на один день!  
– Я только страдания причиняю, – Янка ушла.  
– Эльза?! – забеспокоилась принцесса.  
– Ну что ещё?!  
– Я не верю своим ушам… – Анна опешила: давно она не видела сестру такой… ледяной.  
– Это не мои проблемы!  
Королева решительно развернулась и вернулась во дворец, а Анна побежала искать Яну.

Яна услыхала быстрые шаги за спиной, обернулась и увидела Анну.  
– Подожди паниковать, сестрёнка, Эльза под заклятьем. Не знаешь, как Ханс выглядит?  
– Да я его тебе с закрытыми глазами найду!  
– Тогда вперёд! – Яна приготовилась к борьбе.  
– Вот он, наш красавчик! – ехидно протянула Анна, когда девчонки добрались до города. Ханс стоял посреди площади и оглядывался, словно ища кого-то.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Хансик! – протянула Яна, криво ухмыльнувшись.  
– Привет, – бросил он, но потом удивлённо уставился на незнакомую девушку.  
– Не узнал? – это уже Анна.  
– Уж тебя-то слепой узнает, – хмыкнул принц.  
– Ты как с девушкой разговариваешь? – протянула Яна. – Говори, кому заплатил, чтоб нас с Эльзой рассорить!  
– А ты ещё кто такая?  
– Пусть это тебя не волнует. Но я королевских кровей, не сомневайся, – мрачно буркнула Янка.  
– Я вообще-то на тебя не рассчитывал!  
– Какая неприятность! Придётся меня потерпеть. У меня тоже есть кое-какие способности.  
– Это весьма кстати… – пробормотал себе под нос принц.  
– Даже не думай! – хмыкнула белобрысая чужачка.  
– А кто тебя спрашивает?  
Яна автоматически зарядила принцу в правый глаз, да так, что парень отлетел и упал на землю.  
– Здорово! – восхитилась Анна.  
Янка подмигнула принцессе.  
– Не стоит так с королевами разговаривать, красавчик! – сладко пропела Яна, но глаза её горели свирепым огнём.  
– Ну ты сейчас получишь, выскочка!  
– Смелее, Хансик! – обрадовалась Яна.  
Принцесса с разбегу всандалила Хансу в нос.  
– Ты потише, сестрёнка, он ещё для допросов нужен будет.  
– А мы ему не сильно портрет подпортили? – сёстры рассмеялись.  
– Да вы что, сдурели?!  
– Признавайся, наглый выскочка! – Анна решила не откладывать дело в долгий ящик.  
Яна снова попробовала фишку, как в полицейском участке: она стала постепенно сжимать кулак, а Ханс стал задыхаться.  
– Что, не ожидал?  
– Эй! Ты чего творишь? – Ханс, кажется, сильно испугался.  
– Говори давай! – и сильнее сжала кулак. Ханс начал хрипеть. Но постепенно раскололся. – Да это мой брат мне посоветовал… Но, говоря о сестре, я не имел в виду эту… леди.  
Яна снова сжала кулак.  
– Да что ещё? – снова захрипел Ханс, держась руками за горло.  
– Как снять заклятье с Эльзы?  
– Я не знаю!  
– А кто знает?– Яна была так же невозмутима как удав.  
– Джейсон… он ведь заколдовал её! Я только заплатил! Кто мог знать, что ее сестринские чувства проявляются, по большей части, в твою сторону?! Я-то рассчитывал только на Анну!  
– Где искать твоего… Джейсона? Ну и имечко!  
– Он должен убить её… – Ханс засмеялся.  
– Скорее во дворец! – дёрнулась принцесса.  
– Подожди! – они спрятались так, чтобы их видно не было, но они сами всё могли видеть. Эльза была с убийцами, и что-то затевалось не совсем хорошее.  
– Побудь тут! – Яна направилась к заговорщикам и как раз вовремя.  
Всё было как в замедленном кино: занесённая рука с оружием и… Эльза. Парень с оружием нападения сбоку не ожидал, тем более подсечки, особенно неожиданной, словно из ниоткуда.  
– Как некрасиво – двое на одного! – укорила их Яна.  
Он вскочил было, но получил удар в глаз.  
– Ай! За что?  
– Оставь Эльзу в покое! – и добавила ему по тому же месту, что окончательно привело парня в чувство. – И сними заклятье!  
Эльза спокойно наблюдала за происходящим.  
– Что за заклятье?  
В это время прибежала и Анна. Ханс же под шумок скрылся.  
Связываться с этой безумной девицей было незнакомцу себе дороже, лучше сделать как просят и отвязаться наконец.  
– Ну, я жду!  
– Хорошо, только не бей меня больше так сильно, пожалуйста.  
Колдун снял заклятие.  
Что-то у королевы изменилось во взгляде, прояснилось.  
– Ты как? – подошла к ней Янка.  
– Хорошо, Яночка, – мило улыбнулась Эльза.  
– С возвращением!  
– Что-то случилось? Кто этот молодой человек?  
– Я сама его в первый раз вижу, но он с Хансом… только тот куда-то слинял под шумок… Был с Хансом… Это он нас рассорить пытался…  
– Рассорить? – немного испугалась Эльза.  
– Рассорить? – переспросил молодой маг. – Да я даже пальцем вас не трогал…  
– Ты тоже под гипнозом был, – молвила Яна, – потому и не помнишь ничего. Где Ханс?  
– Откуда мне знать, где этот наглец?!  
– Извини, что я тебе глаз подбила, – молвила Яна.  
– Бывает. Что за заклятия? Не водите меня за нос, милые девушки.  
– Кто-то тебе мозги запудрил, – объяснила Яна, – и заплатил, чтоб ты нас с Эльзой рассорил… Да, забыла представиться: Яна. Королева в далёкой стране, – несколько смущённо промямлила наша героиня. – На накидку внимания не обращай – мне просто холодно…  
– Королева? – ошарашенно уставился на неё Джейсон.  
– А что, по мне не заметно? – Яна была в своём синем платье с длинной белой накидкой. Но держалась уже с королевским достоинством.  
– Прошу прощения, ваше величество! – молодой колдун поклонился.  
– Расскажите, что тут произошло? – Анна наконец обратила на себя внимание.  
– Эльза в порядке, а Ханс куда-то смылся. Мало мы ему в глаз дали, зато этот парень огрёб за двоих, – покраснела Яна и убрала у него все следы подбития с лица.  
Анна с Эльзой обнялись.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул новый знакомый: ему не хотелось и дальше ходить с сильно подбитым глазом.  
«Всё в порядке, сестрёнка?»  
«В полном, Яночка!» – и обняла названую сестру как после долгой разлуки.  
А молодой маг пристально смотрел на Яну, будто вспоминал, где видел её раньше.  
– Уважаемый, да вы на мне дыру протрёте! – хмыкнула волшебница.  
– Простите ещё раз, – поклонился новый знакомый.  
– И вы нас простите…  
– Можно вопрос?  
Она взглянула на сестёр. Видок у неё и вправду был измученный.  
– Не сегодня, – заявила Яна колдуну сухо.  
Она, шатаясь, направилась к дворцу.  
Сестренки подбежали и поддержали её с обеих сторон.  
Только добравшись до подушки, Яна мгновенно уснула.  
– Только в этот раз лучше не перегибать палку, Анна, – предупредила королева.  
– Да уж, мы сестру чуть не потеряли…  
– Что? Что-то с Яной? – королева потускнела.  
Анна рассказала всё, что случилось, пока Эльза была под заклятьем. Тихонько, чтоб сильно не расстраивать…  
– Если бы он не был тогда под гипнозом, ему бы досталось от нас троих.  
– От меня лично в зуб! – королева попыталась развеселить сестрёнку.

Яна наутро снова была на ногах в самую рань. И чего-то не спалось совсем, хотя и выглядела она сонно. И мысли грустные лезли почему-то, но это, скорее, оттого, что рано проснулась.  
Яна вышла на балкон, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.  
Ей всё равно было, холодно на улице или нет – хотелось быстрее согнать сон.  
– Анна? Ты где? – Эльза шёпотом звала сестрёнку.  
Королева зашла в тот зал, куда только что ещё кто-то зашёл, и увидела Яну, смотрящую куда-то вдаль. И периодически зевающую.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросила Эльза, приобняв названую сестру.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – обернулась Яна и зевнула в кулак.  
– Ты… так рано встала…  
– Просто приснилось что-то, а потом уже уснуть не смогла. А у тебя какие-то новости? – весь сон с Яны вдруг слетел.  
– Не поможешь мне найти Анну?  
– Пойдём. – Потом вспомнила про сюрприз. – Тайна?  
– Именно! – улыбнулась королева.  
При входе в тронный зал вдруг погасли все свечи.  
Яна внутренне подобралась.  
«Я тебя обожаю!»  
«Я тебя – больше!»  
Свечи зажглись, и пред Яной предстали все её эренделльские знакомые. И огромный торт-мороженое на столе.  
– Вы в самом деле сделали мне сюрприз!  
– А разве мы могли поступить иначе? С днём рождения, сестрёнка!  
– С днём рождения, дорогая!  
– Спасибо вам! Я вас люблю!  
– Мы тоже!  
После посиделок и маленькой пирушки с неизменным шоколадом Яна вдруг вспомнила:  
– Ханса не нашли? А то мы его с Анной так отмутузили, портрет изрядно подпортили, – усмехнулась она.  
– Да уж, отделали вы его изрядно, – улыбнулась королева. – Его поймали, он в тюрьме.  
– Ну и слава Богу! – вздохнула Яна.  
– Давайте не будем о плохом, – улыбнулась королева и как-то хитро посмотрела на сестру. – Яночка, пойдём-ка со мной?  
Та улыбнулась и последовала за Эльзой. Вскоре они оказались в небольшой комнатке. Она была занята наполовину какой-то огромной коробкой. И ещё кучей разных подарков.  
– Я чего-то снова не знаю?  
– Вроде того, – Эльза подмигнула сестре.  
Затем она провела рукой, и Яна переоделась в пышное бальное платье. Цвета морской волны.  
– Спасибо! – Яна улыбнулась.  
– Пора открывать подарок!  
– Можно мне, можно мне? – принцесса подпрыгнула на месте.  
Яна с Эльзой переглянулись, и та кивнула.  
– Прошу!  
Девчонки вместе открыли коробку. Там обнаружился огромный портрет, на котором были изображены все три сестры.  
– Это… что-то! – Янка приобняла обеих сестёр. – Спасибо!  
Много хорошего было в этот вечер. Девчонки упросили остаться Яну ещё на несколько дней – просто хотелось побыть подольше вместе: когда они ещё увидятся снова?  
– Разрешите и вам от меня сделать подарок, – срывающимся голосом проговорила Яна и взяла девчонок за руки. Постепенно к ним перетекло нечто очень светлое и тёплое, вкупе с любовью, которой поделилась королева Смолленда.  
– Теперь и вы обладаете таким же даром, как и у меня, – сказала Яна.  
– Что за дар? – спросили девчонки хором.  
– Вечная юность и бессмертие, – оглядела сестёр Яна.  
Сказать, что они были удивлены, значит ничего не сказать.  
– Яночка, я… у меня нет слов…  
– Всё хорошо, сестрёнка. Хочется никогда не расставаться в этой жизни!  
Сёстры обнялись по очереди.  
– Теперь жду вас у себя!  
– Обязательно!


	5. ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ, Я ВАША ТЁТЯ!

ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ

1.  
После встречи с подругой Янка ходила из угла в угол, не чувствуя ничего подозрительного. Про ту тётку забыла напрочь за всеми делами. И не услышала, как в комнату кто-то зашёл.  
Но приветствие раздалось прямо в голове, без слов:  
«Здравствуй, Яна!»  
Янка обернулась и увидела сестрёнку.  
– Здравствуй! – и обняла Эльзу. – Как ты? Располагайся, рассказывай! – и наколдовала чай с вкусняшками.  
– Да хорошо… А ты?  
– Я тоже, только скучала. Что-то неуверенно ты. Что случилось?  
– Анна приболела… Потому и не пришла.  
– Так, с этого места подробнее, – у Янки был такой решительный вид. – А… кулоны? Это же не те, сестрёнка…  
– Да ты что… Кто-то подменил, а я и не заметила! А Анна лежит, у неё апатия…  
– С чего это у неё? Нам надо бы к ней, и немедленно.  
– А вдруг как раз с подмены?  
– Думаю, да…

В комнату вошла служанка, чтобы убрать посуду. Но повела она себя как-то странно. От её присутствия Эльзе стало нехорошо. Сестра подскочила к ней:  
– Эльза… – и приобняла.  
– И кого я вижу снова? Суперсестрички! – нагло ухмылялась незнакомка.  
– Я ж тебя прибила. Ты как тут снова оказалась?  
– Ну, это уже зависит от твоей фантазии. Как по мне, так ты напоминаешь мне зарвавшуюся леди. С собачкой!  
– Язычок свой придержи, – рявкнула Яна. – И почему бы тебе не свалить отсюда?  
– Я уж сама разберусь!  
– Ещё дуэль хочешь?  
– Я не собираюсь руки об тебя марать! – хмыкнула служанка. – И вообще, это тебя не касается!  
– Ещё как касается!  
«Не надо. Оставь её. Всё равно мы ничего не сможем с ней сделать, Яночка».  
«Посмотрим, сестрёнка. Не бойся драться с теми, кто сильней – непобедимых не существует», – и улыбнулась.  
В комнате было пусто, кроме королевы и Эльзы больше никого. Странное поведение «служанки» несколько напрягло. Возникли подозрения.  
– Ушла… даже до свиданья не сказала, – буркнула Яна. – И где её сейчас искать?  
«Прости, что так вышло, снова я своей несдержанностью всё испортила».  
– Ничего ты не испортила, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Надо её искать! – королева воспрянула духом. – Пока она не наделала ещё бед!  
– Но сначала нужно вернуться в Эренделл! Я ведь пришла за твоей помощью… Только сказать стеснялась.  
– Тогда вперёд! И Анну на ноги поставим!  
Обе королевы перешли через портал.  
– Пойдём скорее!  
Девчонки направились во дворец. За ними постоянно кто-то наблюдал.  
Анну они нашли в удручающем состоянии. Яна сразу поняла, что кулон на ней не тот, что она дарила, а какой-то новый, странный, он-то всё и усугублял. Волшебница сняла его с шеи сестры и взяла её за руку.  
«Эльза, ты тоже избавься от своего».  
Яна закрыла глаза, полностью погружённая в процесс исцеления. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, но, наконец, принцесса пришла в себя.  
– Ого! Как же хорошо!  
– Как ты? – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Отлично! Спасибо тебе огромное! – принцесса обняла сестёр.  
– А с кулонами придётся распрощаться – они на вас слишком плохо действуют, – подмигнула сёстрам Яна. – Давайте отдохнём…  
Но Эльзе в эту ночь снились кошмары. А под утро привиделся один яркий сон.

Яна снова проснулась рано и сидела у окна, смотря на улицу. Чувствовала она себя полностью отдохнувшей.  
Тут в дверь тихо постучались.  
– Да, входи.  
В комнату вошла Эльза.  
– Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить!  
– Что-то случилось? – Яна усадила сестру рядом с собой.  
– Может случиться, Яночка.  
– Ты про что? – Яна взяла руки сестры в свои.  
– Тебя может ранить…  
– Можно подробнее?  
– Мне приснился вещий сон… тебя серьёзно ранит… в сердце… – Эльза поникла.  
– Спасибо, что сказала, Эльзочка, – Яна посмотрела в глаза сестре.  
– И ещё: это особенное ранение. Оно не затянется, и его не исцелить… – Эльза вконец сникла: такой участи она сестре уж вовсе не желала…  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ней встречалась? – Яна не выпускала рук сестры из своих.  
– Да! Я тебя не пущу!  
Яна приобняла сестру.  
– Если она меня сама вызовет, мне всё равно придётся с ней... столкнуться…  
– Нет!  
«Эльза…»  
– Только через мой труп!  
– Ты что такое говоришь?! Я только хотела сказать, что очень вас люблю! Сегодня мы проведём весь день втроём, если нам ничего не помешает! – заверила Яна. – Что я ещё не видела здесь? – и подмигнула. – Обещаю тебе с опасностями сегодня не играть, – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Что значит – сегодня?!  
– И сегодня, и всегда, если не вмешается Маргит и не нарушит наши планы побыть вместе. Не переживай, – подмигнула ей Яна. – Сегодня наш день, для нас, троих!  
И вправду день они провели вместе и беззаботно, не задумываясь о предстоящем.

Янке долго не спалось. Она ходила по комнате взад-вперёд. Эльзе тоже было не лучше. Кошмары не оставляли её ни на минуту. Яна, накинув на плечи тёплую накидку, выскочила из комнаты и наткнулась на сестрёнку.  
– Тоже не спится? – спросила она тихонько.  
– Прости, что разбередила своими воспоминаниями, – поникла Яна. – Эльза?  
– Да, Яночка?  
– Давай я сделаю всё-таки тебе защиту от посторонних воздействий, хотя чую, что та ведьма сильнее меня и вполне может всё сделать по-своему.  
– Конечно, сделаю! – послышался сзади голос.  
Янка обернулась и увидала позади всё ту же тётку.  
– О, явилась! – буркнула она и переглянулась с Эльзой.  
– Можете сколько угодно переглядываться, – нагло заявила ведьма. – Но только ты проиграла!  
– Ты чего добиваешься-то? – спросила Яна ледяным тоном. – Всё ещё хочешь меня прибить? Попробуй!  
– Да кому ты нужна?  
– Может, кому и нужна…  
– В том-то и дело, что никому!  
– Ну, это ещё проверить надо. Хотя и не страдаю по этому поводу.  
«Всё в порядке, Эльза, я вас люблю».  
«А мы вот нет!»  
«Эльза?»  
«Да чего ещё? Эльза, Эльза! Что, нет своего мнения?!»  
– Может, ты и добилась своего, Маргит! Или как тебя там по-настоящему? Выбирай оружие. Ты уже настроила против меня всех, кого надо…  
«Да что с тобой вообще?» – хотя Яна и понимала, что не Эльза это, а эта неизвестная ведьма. Или кто-то в её сознании.  
Яна была настроена решительно и готова была прибить магичку прямо во дворце.  
Девушка пробовала пробиться в сознание соперницы, но видела там только тьму, хотя что-то светлое томилось и пыталось выбраться наружу.  
– Не пытайся, не выйдет, – продолжала издеваться Маргит. Или не Маргит, а кто-то другой, полностью завладевший её сознанием.  
– Что с тобой? – к ней подошла сестрёнка.  
– Всё в порядке, – повернулась к ней Яна. – Придётся преподать ей урок.  
– Да ты же её даже не знаешь! Почему вы все такие…  
– Значит есть шанс узнать.  
– Нетушки! – принцесса засмеялась.  
«Ещё одну против меня настроила».  
«А ты ожидала иного?»  
«Мне уже всё равно. Но я тебя убью! Говори, где и когда!»  
«А зачем? Я тебя просто задушу изнутри!»  
«Что ж ты медлишь?»  
«Так я и начала».  
Зал покрылся инеем.  
«Избавляюсь от твоих друзей и близких, Рина уже в кандалах, тебя заждалась, а все остальные – как Эльза и Анна».  
«С моими друзьями тебе не совладать. Я знаю, что ты не такая в душе, глубоко. Избавься от тёмной сущности, что захватила твоё сознание! А они под твоим заклятьем. Я их не виню!»  
«Ха! Ничего ты обо мне не знаешь».  
«Избавься от тёмной сущности!»  
«С чего ты вообще взяла, что можешь давать мне советы?»  
– Всё! Достала, советчица! Я вызываю тебя на бой!  
– Да ради бога! – Яна оставалась в своём синем платье. И почувствовала у себя в руке меч.  
Маргит тоже не осталась в долгу.  
Оберег на шее Яны горел ровным голубым светом.  
Это заметила ведьма. Яна попыталась запрятать оберег за воротник.  
– Не выйдет, – усмехнулась Маргит.  
Оберег раскололся под воротником.  
Яна пошатнулась. Но отразила пару ударов.  
– Он из волшебной стали.  
Маргит взмахнула рукой.  
– Моя защита ещё действует. - Как-то пафосно всё выглядело со стороны.  
– Молодец!  
Яна осталась беззащитной. Она продолжала уговаривать противницу, отражая удары. И как-то пропустила решающий. Прямо в сердце.

4.  
Она как-то незаметно оказалась на полу. Потом наступила темнота. И Яна не знала уже, что случилось с Эльзой. Та же просто покачнулась, но устояла и бросилась к распростёртой на ковре Янке.  
С самой Маргит непонятно что случилось. «Зачем я это сделала? Что происходит?» – ведьма перепугалась не на шутку.  
Её темно-серые глаза приобрели голубоватый оттенок. Она провела рукой, вдохнув в Яну жизнь.  
Та сделала глубокий вдох. И, повернувшись на бок, поднялась с помощью Эльзы.  
– Что? – всё же Яна еле держалась на ногах и чуть не упала. – Что происходит?  
Маргит пошла к выходу. И продолжала исцелять, делясь своей силой. Живительной. Заодно убирая боль и прочие дурные ощущения.  
– Что на тебе? – спросила принцесса. – Что это? Кровь?  
– Простите, мне пришлось подраться… и меня, кажется, прокололи… пока вы обе были... под заклятьем...  
– Сильно?  
– Не очень, – не говорить же, что удар был в сердце.  
– А почему разрыв… он… так близко к сердцу?  
– Твой сон, Эльза… он… сбылся…  
– Что?! – испугалась та. – И ты молчала?! Нужно срочно обработать рану…  
– Маргит… она залечила мне… А царапина… она заживёт…– рана и вправду ещё кровила.  
Яна вдруг сильно пошатнулась, но ей не дали совсем упасть.  
– Сколько ты уже в таком… состоянии?  
– Вы же видели... Как только в себя пришла, – язык заплетался, а в ушах звенело.  
Яна приложила руку к груди и обмазалась кровью.  
Всё закружилось перед глазами, Яна сползла на пол и погрузилась во тьму.  
Неизвестно, сколько она так провалялась, пришла в себя в своей комнате. Потолок плыл, рана болела. И не только снаружи.  
– Где… я? – еле слышно спросила раненая.  
«Что со мной?»  
«Теперь уже всё хорошо. Я надеюсь…»  
«Я тоже надеюсь».  
Но всё было хуже некуда. Боль была сильна. Разговаривать Яна уже не могла, только мысленно. Хотя и так испытывала трудности, частенько проваливаясь в небытие. Повязка продолжала кровить.  
– Что же делать?..  
– Тут ничего не поделаешь… – прошептала на ухо сестрёнке Эльза.  
– Маргит… – словно в бреду, прошептала Яна. – Она ударила меня, пусть долечивает…  
Тут раздался стук. На пороге показалась та женщина среднего возраста и подошла к постели раненой.  
«Маргит? Не надоело? Извини за то, что было, и оставь моих близких в покое.»  
– Мне это надоело, – ведьма села около Яны, протянула руку и залечила рану.  
«Прости… за всё», – и исчезла.  
«Что случилось?»  
«Я должна найти её. И уладить дело миром. Потому что только я во всём и виновата!»  
Яна медленно открыла глаза и осмотрелась.  
– Что происходит? – спросила девушка. – Что сейчас только что было? Куда эта дама пропала? – колдунья словно всё видела.  
Она попробовала встать: силы возвращались.  
– Может, у неё дела?  
– Куда ты так резво? – поинтересовалась принцесса.  
– Как куда? Искать.  
– Ты ж ещё не окрепла!  
– Неважно. Надо уладить дело миром…  
«С тобой точно всё в порядке?»  
«В полном. И что опять не так, Эльза?»  
«Всё хорошо».  
– Стоп, что она про Рину говорила? – прошептала Яна и встала как вкопанная. Потом приоделась в своё синее платье.  
– Спасибо вам! – Яна кивнула девчонкам.  
– Ты куда? – забеспокоилась Эльза.  
– Если она что-то с моей роднёй сделала… – колдунья вздохнула.  
– Я с тобой! – решительно заявила Эльза.  
– Эльза?  
– Я должна помочь! – ответила королева и выскочила вслед за сестрой, оставив младшую на попечерие жениха. 

 

5.  
Янка всё ещё была слаба, но держалась на ногах уже твёрже. И она была не одна.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – Яна оглядывалась: вроде всё выглядело обычно и мирно.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Вроде всё здесь в порядке. Но что она про мою родню говорила…  
– Может, это был всего лишь блеф?  
– Ох, Эльза, я уж теперь и не знаю, что делать и каким её словам верить… Она как могла настраивала вас против меня… Но я же знаю, что это не так… Или это не она была, а кто-то в её сознании?  
Эльза взяла её руки в свои.  
– Мы тебя любим и никогда не перейдём на её сторону.  
– Я вас тоже очень люблю, – ответила Яна. – Я не сержусь, Эльза. Вы с Анной были под гипнозом.  
«Всё в порядке, не бери в голову», –передала волшебница и улыбнулась робко.  
«Хорошо», – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Теперь я должна найти эту особу. Пусть расскажет то, что должна.  
– А она хотела что-то рассказать?  
– Хотела, но не рассказала. Это я виновата: вечно всё порчу своей несдержанностью.  
– Ты ни в чём не виновата. Не надо было ей столько жизней под угрозу ставить… Где нам теперь её искать?..  
– Я созвонюсь с друзьями, узнаю, как дела.  
Оказалось, Маргит блефовала.  
– С ребятами всё хорошо, – молвила Яна, положив трубку. – Зная, что ведьма просто так шныряет между мирами, я не удивлюсь, если она появится неожиданно.  
– Действительно, она, быть может, уже здесь…  
– Надеюсь, всё будет хорошо, – Яна улыбнулась.  
– Вы обе правы, – послышалось позади.  
Сёстры переглянулись: «Ну вот, я же говорила».  
– Я не хочу мешать, но, увы, ненадолго займу ваше время.  
Перед ними стояла та самая средних лет дама, которую они встретили тогда в гостинице.  
– Хорошо, – Яна взяла сестру за руку.  
– Итак, – Маргит начала медленно ходить из стороны в сторону, – вы не знали, но я все время была в курсе жизни ваших семей.  
– И ты знаешь, почему я оказалась в чужом мире? Жаль, Анны здесь нет, – промолвила Яна. – Ей бы тоже было интересно послушать…  
– Знаю. Тебя украли.  
– О, отлично. Здравствуй, «Санта-Барбара», тыщу сто семидесятая серия! – буркнула королева с невозмутимым видом. – Может, тогда поделишься, почему я должна была выживать в немагическом мире?  
– Проблема в том, что тебя украла потомственная ведьма.  
– В другой мир, где другое время, почти что на двести лет в будущее, если судить по течению времени в Эренделле?  
– Да. Минуточку, вас же три сестры.  
– Анна с женихом осталась, наверно, – смущённо ответила Яна.  
– Без неё нельзя. Вдруг ещё исковеркаете мои слова при пересказе? – Маргит улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой.  
– Что?! – возмутилась Яна.  
Тут в комнате прямо перед ней появилась Анна. И довольно сильно испугалась.  
– Анна, всё в порядке, – успокоила её Яна. – Просто тебе нужно кое-что услышать.  
Та вздохнула с облегчением, увидев сестёр.  
– Я продолжу. Итак, тебя украла прекраснейшая, то есть, потомственная ведьма.  
«Прекраснейшая…» – начала хохмить Яна, закатив глаза.  
– Она хотела продолжить передавать… – «Я всё слышу», – Маргит взглянула на Яну с улыбкой. – свой дар. Но в родном мире это сделать было невозможно, поэтому ей пришлось взять тебя на время.  
– Но я всего лишь обнаружила у себя немного способностей только в том странном мире, – проговорила Яна. – Да ещё что-то открылось здесь.  
– Дай договорить.  
– Продолжай, – нетерпеливо пробурчала хозяйка дворца.  
– Чтобы твой дар открылся, нужно было что-то энергетически-нестабильное. Например, портал. Вернее, переход через него. Так вот, ведьма обучала тебя всему, что только умела, зная, что в будущем тебе понадобятся её советы. Но она видела своё будущее. Оно было… ужасным, мягко говоря. И ей пришлось найти для тебя новую приёмную семью.  
– Но я ничего не помню! Помню только эту самую… семью. От которой, в конечном счёте, пришлось всё-таки уйти…  
– Конечно, не помнишь. Ведьма не хотела, чтобы ты о ней помнила.  
– Но… почему?  
– Потому что ты бы её искала. А судьба у неё не очень, как я уже сказала. Она ушла в другой мир. И её короновали.  
– Прости, но откуда у меня эти… ледяные способности?  
– Тут уж постаралась ведьма. Она дала вам дары ещё только после вашего рождения. Тебе и Эльзе – лёд. Анне – смелость.  
– Кому что, – еле слышно прошептала Янка.  
– И за это на неё ополчился один герцогчишка. Он узнал где-то, что если убить одно магическое существо, то вся сила перейдёт ему.  
– Но я-то бессмертна, – проговорила Яна.  
– Это сейчас. Этого вполне бы хватило, ведь с подобной силой он мог бы захватить престол. Что ему сделают маленькие девочки и одна никому не нужная ведьма? Она ведь была самой доброй в королевстве и не могла обидеть и мухи.  
– Старый хрыч! – бросила Яна в адрес герцога почти неслышно.  
– Итак, ведьма сбежала вместе с тобой, тебе было уже шесть, ты в силу входила, Эльзе три года, а Анна тогда только родилась, – Маргит поочерёдно обвела девушек взглядом. – Мне нужно выйти… на минутку.  
Её глаза наполнялись слезами.  
– Интересно выходит, – молвила Яна. – Маргит! – но та уже вышла, и Яна махнула рукой: мол, потом поговорим. – Тогда я не понимаю, зачем мне надо было с ней воевать? И кто меня проткнул?  
Ровно минуту спустя Маргит вернулась.  
– Можно вопрос?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Почему я помню себя в том мире с младенческого возраста? Мне что, память стёрли? – Яна сделала неопределённый жест перед глазами.  
– Да, она постаралась на славу, – теперь слова Маргит были лишены эмоций.  
– Понятно. И по поводу этих… дуэлей. Зачем? И зачем было настраивать девчонок против меня? Особенно в этот раз? Чего ты хотела этим добиться? Я не сержусь, понимаю, что они были под твоим заклятьем.  
– Не имею понятия.  
– Ладно, проехали.  
– Я и сама была под заклятием, так что без допросов, пожалуйста.  
– Мне с трудом тебя удалось от него освободить.  
– Будем считать, что так.  
– Пусть будет по-твоему. И что дальше?

6.  
Все переваривали полученную информацию. Девчонки держались за руки. Все три.  
– Я тайком пробралась поздно ночью в вашу комнату, взяла тебя на руки, побежала в спальню сестры. Стерев и перепрограммировав её память, я побежала к порталу в другой мир.  
– А внешность мне тоже поправили?  
Маргит поколдовала над собой и уже не считала нужным скрывать всю правду – свою истинную внешность.  
– Нет. А что?  
Девчонки переглянулись.  
– История всё интереснее и интереснее… И этот мир, который я создала, тоже не зря? Или таки зря?  
– Это твоя самоотдача. Она нужна была тебе, чтобы не закрыться от мира и реализовывать, развивать свои творческие навыки.  
– Я стала тут королевой, – задумчиво проговорила Яна. – Причём совершенно неожиданно для себя…  
– Этого следовало ожидать. Ведь ты и так в глубине сердца уже была его королевой. И должна была ею стать даже при не очень благих обстоятельствах.  
– Мне стоит оставаться королевой?  
– Конечно. Без тебя этот мир саморазрушится.  
– Надо же, страсти какие… Ладно. Тогда почему ты считала меня лжекоролевой?  
– Просто к слову пришлось. Я запомнила ваши приключения против Хельги.  
– Но я же не пыталась отбить чужую корону! Наоборот, я вернула корону Эльзе. На тот момент мне невыгодна была власть: у меня была другая работа. Да и… личные мотивы…  
– Понимаешь ли, я была, так сказать, не в своей тарелке.  
– Когда я здесь в первый раз встретила сестёр, они меня не помнили, пришлось заново знакомиться… Это тоже ты постаралась?  
– Да, я. Только немножко, они ведь были крошечные на момент моего с тобой побега.  
– Ладно. Всё складывается просто отлично. Прямо какой-то сериал мексиканский! – Яна вытерла лоб рукой.  
– Только это реальность.  
– Если честно, всё ещё не верится. Как всё… запутанно и сложно… Но ради девчонок я пойду на всё…  
– Мы ради тебя тоже пойдём на всё!  
– Спасибо! Что с моими друзьями?  
– Всё хорошо. Считай, что я пошутила.  
– Ничего себе шуточки, – помрачнела Яна. – И прости, что я на тебя как лев кидалась: просто хотелось защитить девчонок…  
– Ничего. Всё нормально.  
– Это всё?  
– На чём мы остановились?  
Яна вдруг поднялась, отвела Маргит в сторону и попросила тихонько:  
– Сделай девчонкам защиту, чтоб их никто не смог против меня настроить.  
– Позже. Сейчас у меня нет таких полномочий. Так на чём мы остановились?  
– Что ты ещё хотела рассказать, Маргит?  
– В том мире я встретила одну добрую особу. Мы с ней подружились, и вскоре она предложила нам пожить у нее до того, как мы «пустим корни».  
– Что за особа?  
– Её звали… Риммой, кажется… очень добрая и чуткая была… большего не помню…  
– А что потом? Позавидовала тебе, что ль?  
– Не помню… странно… я не помню! Может, это со мной неполадки? Нам нужно к настоящей Маргит! Я ведь только… проекция… та её часть, на которую… не влияли… гасну уже…  
Девчонки рванули на поиски и нашли ведьму в тронном зале всю в слезах.  
– Маргит?  
Яна нашла в её памяти здоровенный блок, снять который было довольно трудно.  
– Что-о? – спросила она сквозь слёзы.  
– Блок тебе сделали, чтоб ты лишнего не болтала.  
– Блок как блок. Захочу – избавлюсь…  
– Как знаешь, – хмыкнула Яна. – Основную информацию мы получили. Только я привыкла до конца бороться, знаешь ли!  
– Знаю… и даже больше, чем ты думаешь…  
– Ну, так что же тогда? В чём проблема-то?  
– В том, что я боюсь…  
– Чего-о?! Чего бояться? Или дело в том, кто тобой манипулирует?  
– Того, что ты увидишь… Кто я на самом деле…  
– Ну, я уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
Маргит вытерла красные от слёз глаза и подошла к Яне.  
– Только не вреди никому!  
Яна не отрывала своего взгляда. Этот мир придавал ей силы и уверенность в себе. Она аккуратно начала входить в подсознание Маргит. И очутилась в самой гуще событий. В том месте, где она оказалась, собрались эмоции, чувства и много всяких штук. Оказалось, что что-то закупорило плотину воспоминаний. Яна попробовала снять блок с памяти, но ничего не вышло.  
– Извините, – к ней обратилась память, – а не вы ли Яна Белая?  
– Я.  
– Ну, тогда вы должны нам помочь и заодно кое-что посмотреть.  
– Должна? Кому – вам? – с лёгкой усмешкой проговорила волшебница. – Ну что ж, начинайте.  
Перед глазами пронеслись все тайные воспоминания Маргит, её отношение к Яне (как оказалось, самое тёплое и родственное). И чья-то зависть, чёрная и всепожирающая, которая всё разрушила. Но Маргит тайком продолжала наблюдать за любимой племянницей.  
– Тогда зачем я должна была с тобой драться? Или не ты меня на дуэль вызывала?  
– Ты же сама всё видела, – всхлипнула новоиспечённая тётя.  
– Значит, Римма… Вход в старый мир мне закрыт по неизвестным причинам, – проговорила королева Яна. – Будто на сайте забанили, – хмыкнула волшебница. – Я могу поделиться с сёстрами?  
– Хорошо…  
Увидев Яну, сёстры бросились к ней. Они не стали мешать Янке и вернулись в кабинет, где хозяйка замка их и отыскала.Та была ошарашена, если не сказать – обалдела.  
– Почему так долго?  
– Давайте присядем, - и она постепенно рассказала сёстрам (уже настоящим) всё, что узнала только что. Постепенно, потому что сама не могла поверить. – Это называется – «Здрасьте, я ваша тётя!».  
Тем временем Маргит ушла куда-то.  
«Похоже, ты предчувствовала что-то, Эльза, раз отговаривала меня от борьбы с ней, но моё упрямство всё портило».  
«Всё хорошо. Подожди, а где виновница торжества?»  
«Не знаю, куда-то ушла. Я даже не видела. Наверно ушла тогда, когда я вам рассказывала».  
– Если вы не против пойти со мной… – Яна вопросительно глянула на сестёр.  
– Мы с тобой!  
– Тогда вперёд!

7.  
Девчонки отправились в путь.  
– Знакомое место, Анна, не находишь? – Яна огляделась вокруг и вспомнила эту местность – немного мрачноватую и каменистую.  
– Точно!  
– Я ничего не помню…  
– Не страшно, Эльза… Ты здесь и не была.  
– А как называется этот мир?  
– Честно говоря, сестрёнка, тогда мне было не до названий, главное – тебя поскорее вытащить! И сейчас то же самое… ну, почти.  
– Почему мы нигде не бываем? – нахмурилась принцесса.  
– Давай соберёмся как-нибудь и прогуляемся! – подмигнула девчонкам Яна. – Я, правда, знаю не так много миров. Если точнее, то один или парочку…  
– Отлично придумано!  
– Пока пойдём, проведаем тётушку…  
– Не называйте меня тётушкой! – послышалось из ниоткуда, вернее, отовсюду.  
«Не обращай внимания, это лишь юмор», – передала Яна Маргит.  
«Но я начинаю чувствовать себя на все пару тысяч лет…»  
– А мне тогда, по-твоему, сколько? – хмыкнула Яна.  
– Лет триста. Максимум пятьсот.  
«Я не знаю, сколько тебя не видела».  
Яна чуть не навернулась, споткнувшись от такой новости:  
– Вот это называется – приплыли!  
«По людским меркам мне не больше тридцати пяти… не смущай девчонок. И хорош сочинять про возраст».  
Компания добралась до замка.  
Все три оказались в большом зале.  
Везде всё было из красного и белого мрамора. С позолотой. Но… ни намёка на признаки цивилизации.  
– Ну, как вам мои хоромы?  
– Впечатляют! Но я бы добавила немного света, – оглянулась Яна.  
– Прибавьте шагу. Как черепахи плетётесь, честное слово! – поторопила хозяйка замка.  
Девчонки прибавили шагу и вскоре добрались до места.  
– Так, стойте. Мне передала моя копия, что ты хотела что-то попросить, – обратилась Маргит к Яне.  
– Да, дай девчонкам защиту, чтобы никто не мог на них воздействовать, – попросила Яна, – и настроить друг против друга… У меня самой не настолько много Силы, а хочется для них лучшего… – да, умела Янка намекнуть потоньше.  
– Хорошо, – Маргит взяла племянниц за руки и оградила от постороннего воздействия. – А теперь займёмся тобой, – она подошла к Яне, передав ей частичку своих сил. Ну, эта частичка была сильнее и больше всей Яниной магии раз так в тридцать.  
– Спасибо! За девчонок, и за меня. – А под нос пробурчала: – А я так и не научилась фехтовать левой рукой.  
– Научу! – принцесса улыбнулась. – Только сперва в сауну!  
– Согласна! – подмигнула ей Яна.  
– А давайте-ка вы у меня погостите? Всё-таки не чужие люди с вами. У меня есть бассейн, – Маргит взглянула умоляющим взглядом на Анну.  
– У Окена – сауна. Так, стоп! Я же плавать не умею! – сообщила Яна, вспомнив про бассейн. – Воды не боюсь, но плавать не умею… А как у тебя с голосом, Маргит?  
– Я… неплохо пою.  
– Тогда, может, ко мне? – предложила Яна. – У меня есть возможности, технические…

8.  
Вся четвёрка оказалась в Янином замке.  
– А как насчёт артефакта, Маргит? – вспомнила вдруг королева.  
– Я его верну. Что ты хотела мне показать?  
– Прошу! – Яна сделала приглашающий жест и пошла вперёд.  
Остальные последовали за ней. Хозяйка дворца настроила аппаратуру.  
– Ловко ты управляешься…  
– Приходится учиться всему.  
– А какую песню мы будем петь?  
– А любую, – предложила Яна.  
Квартет составился отличный. Да и плюс лишнее «сопрано» никогда не помешает. В общем, они распелись.  
– Прекрасно! Я никогда не пела с кем-то…  
– Теперь у тебя есть такая возможность. Заходи в гости. Как насчёт шоколада? – Яна глянула на сестёр. И остановила свой взгляд на Маргит.  
– Я такое не ем, извини…  
– Ууу, – разочарованно протянула Яна. – Зато мы с девчонками очень уважаем!  
– Можно мне лучше молочка?  
– Это всегда пожалуйста! – Яна наколдовала то, что просили.  
– Ммм… спасибо! А ещё я бы не отказалась от «Наполеона».  
– «Наполеон»? Коньячок или тортик? - выдала авторша и смутилась.  
– Первое. Хотя тортик тоже хорошо... закусить.  
Янка протянула тётке стопочку с напитком, а потом и тортик на тарелочке.  
\- И давно ты? - спросила Маргит.  
\- Да всю дорогу, будем честными. Ну и не бутылками...  
Но в этот раз угостилась просто соком.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Не догадываешься? Чтобы не повеситься в один прекрасный день, - промямлила Янка. – А откуда ты про «Наполеон» знаешь?  
– А я где только не была. И сколько с тобой скиталась, и одна…  
– Понятно.  
Маргит напевала что-то про себя.  
– Я предлагаю съездить в Новый город. Только нам одеться надо для этого соответственно.  
– Мы – за!  
Сама Яна облачилась в клетчатую рубашку навыпуск, джинсы и кроссовки. И девчонкам подобрала подходящие наряды, непривычные для них.  
– Классно выглядите!  
– Ну, ведь наряды нам подбирал мастер!  
– Не преувеличивайте, какой я мастер? – смутилась Яна.  
– Это мы преуменьшаем!  
– А Маргит?  
Та была уже готова.  
– Тогда и транспорт надо… подходящий.  
– Такой не надо? – спросила новоиспечённая тётя и показала на улицу. Там сверкал синей краской новый кабриолет.  
– Вот это я понимаю, продвинутость! – восхитилась Яна, когда вся компания выбралась на улицу. – Садитесь, что ль, – королева открыла двери.  
– А ты?  
А Яна покраснела от смущения и забралась на водительское сиденье:  
– Кто-нибудь смотрите, чтоб я в дерево не влетела – а то я долго не ездила.  
– Яна?! – все трое уставились на неё удивлённо.  
– Да не бойтесь! Я буду аккуратной! – успокоила компанию королева.  
И тронулась с места. Компания без приключений добралась до Нового города.  
Внезапно Маргит попросила:  
– Останови здесь.  
Яна подрулила к управлению и плавно остановилась.  
– И?  
– Я должна кое-что вернуть в ваш мир, – сказала ведьма. Она скрылась в дверях учреждения.  
Яна оглянулась на девчонок.  
– Вы чего?  
– Мы тут немного… дивимся.  
Девчонки заболтались, а тем временем вернулась Маргит.  
– Я вернула-ась, – пропела она, чтобы их отвлечь.  
– Куда поедем? – кажется, Яна вошла во вкус.  
– Давайте куда-нибудь, где много травы и деревьев. Хочу устроить совместный пикник.  
– Поехали в Центральный парк. Это недалеко от моего замка.  
– Ну, для пикника надо что-то приобрести. Или наколдуем?  
– Наколдуем.  
– Недалеко – это где? – покосилась Маргит.  
– Минут пять езды.  
– Тогда вперёд!  
– И у меня есть ещё один объект, но до него надо на пароме добираться. Культурный шок я вам всем обещаю.  
– И туда тоже доберёмся! Люблю кататься! – Маргит улыбнулась.  
– Только предупреждаю: там водятся сущности навроде дракона, но гораздо древнее! И говорить не умеют. И многие – хищники.  
– И не с такими справлялись!  
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнула Яна, предвкушая удивлённую физиономию тётушки.  
Компания добралась до парка и устроилась на полянке. Вблизи тоже были такие компании, и тоже с пикниками.  
– Мы не одни такие.  
– Какие у тебя ещё таланты? – Эльза взяла сестру за руку.  
– Всего понемногу, – улыбнулась Яна. – Да и таланты ли? Так, баловство одно…  
– Ты многого о себе не знаешь, – Маргит ласково улыбнулась.  
– Да я, в самом деле, многого ещё не умею, так понемногу пробую, учусь, – и хитро так посмотрела на Анну.  
– Да научу я тебя, конечно! – принцесса улыбнулась.  
– И что я про себя ещё не знаю? – спросила Яна.  
– В детстве ты нашла во дворце красивый кулон, который был привязан на красную нить с семью узелками. Его обыскалась одна госпожа.  
– А почему я ничего не помню? – смутилась Яна. – У меня только такая, – она обвела рукой окрестности, – память. Мегаполисы, технические штучки... А кстати, где те кулоны, которые я девчонкам дарила? Извини, что напоминаю, но ты мне тут первая сейчас заговорила про кулон…  
– Они здесь, – девчонки вытянули их за цепочки, на которых те и были всегда.  
– Отлично! – улыбнулась им старшая сестра. – Простите, но мне память изменили основательно, – проговорила Яна. – Я не знаю, вернётся или нет, но я вспомнить не могу, честно. Может, постепенно вернётся. Это дело времени…  
– Нет… – Маргит опустила взгляд, – зря я вообще всё это начала…  
– Прости, Маргит. Со временем я вспомню.  
– Может, тебе надо пока у нас побыть? – спросила Эльза. – Наверно, тогда память и вернётся?  
– Может, – ответила Яна.  
– Память не вернуть. Это я виновата… – глаза ведьмы увлажнились.  
– Но я же узнала девчонок! – проговорила Яна.  
– Так это случайность.  
– Не думаю. Это ты мне подтёрла память, Маргит? Ладно, может, это и к лучшему. Память – штука коварная, вылезает, когда не надо… Я помню тот мир, куда ты меня утащила. А забыть не получается…  
– В том то и дело, что я… – ведьма поднялась, – мне нужно отойти…  
– Уп-с! – кисло протянула Яна. – И чего сейчас делать?  
– Дай ей время.  
– Я, в самом деле, не помню ничего.  
– Она столько времени с нами проводит, и ей очень трудно свыкнуться с этим.  
– Это верно…  
– Да и плюс она старалась ради тебя…  
– Да я понимаю всё, Эльза… Я всегда везде косячу, – и тяжко вздохнула. – И действую на эмоциях…  
– Ничего ты не косячишь, – Маргит вернулась к компании. – Никто не видел моего телефона?  
– А ты его брала с собой? – Яна протянула ей свой смартфон.  
– Нет, не звонить. Мне нужна музыка. Спасибо.  
– У меня там много всего, – промолвила Яна.  
– Мне нужна моя музыка. Я не слушаю классику. Она слишком тихая, – Маргит вернула племяннице аппарат.  
– Тогда ничем не могу помочь: у меня только инструментал.  
Яна взяла свой аппарат, и как раз раздался звонок.  
– Ваши голоса будут слышны… даже в наушниках. Ладно, – Маргит создала новый.  
Яна разговаривала долго, а потом сказала:  
– Есть у меня человек, который берётся восстановить память. Только полного восстановления не гарантирует – слишком много времени прошло…  
– И кто же он?  
– Она.  
– Ну, она?  
– Да вы её знаете, – отозвалась Яна.  
– Рина, что ли?  
– Угу, – кивнула Яна. – Она спец по таким делам, как вернётся, поработает со мной. Сейчас она не дома.  
– Хорошо.  
Яна вдруг легонько взмахнула рукой. На клетчатой салфетке стояла большая бутылка с лимонадом. От Яниного прикосновения внутри заплясали кубики льда, странным образом кого-то напоминавшие.  
Яна смущённо хмыкнула и хотела было исправить положение: фигурка и ей напоминала… Олафа.  
– Нет-нет! – остановила сестру Анна. – Хоть кто-то знакомый пусть будет! – и сёстры рассмеялись.  
– Тогда нам проще вернуться в Эренделл… Всем!  
Всей компанией съездили сперва туда, куда предлагала Яна. И были шокированы, что она и обещала.  
Вернулись в замок уставшие, но под впечатлениями.  
– Нам надо отдохнуть. День был насыщенный, – молвила Яна.  
– Это уж точно! – Анна была полностью согласна.  
– Завтра к вам, и сауна! – подмигнула Яна сестре.  
– Здорово! – обрадовалась принцесса.

9.  
Несмотря на насыщенный день, сон к Яне не шёл. Она сидела в кабинете и что-то легонько наигрывала на пианино.  
Потом услышала чьи-то шаги и почувствовала руки на плечах:  
– Тоже не спится?  
Эльза снова была в своём голубом платье.  
– Какой тут сон? – вздохнула хозяйка.  
Они устроились на диванчике.  
– Я до сих пор… в каком-то странном состоянии, – сёстры держались за руки.  
– А что не так?  
– Сама не знаю…  
– Всё наладится, поверь…  
– Спасибо! – Яна обняла сестру. – Ты столько раз отговаривала меня от стычек с Маргит, будто что-то чувствовала. Нет бы мне послушать… Прости, Эльза… Я за вас боялась, как бы с вами что не случилось…  
– Ты же знаешь, какие мы везучие!  
– Знаю, – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Ну и сюрпризы ты тоже устраивать умеешь, – тоже улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Я сама в своё время тоже была в таком же шоке, как и вы сегодня.  
– Представляю… – Эльза закатила глаза.  
Сёстры тихо рассмеялись.  
– С утра – к нам! – не принимая возражений, заявила Эльза.  
– С удовольствием! Анна всё пытается нас в сауну затащить, – прыснула Яна. – Уважить надо сестрёнку. Да и Окен, может, скидочку сделает!  
– Да, кстати, она что-то говорила насчёт фехтования…  
– Это если я уважу её просьбу про сауну. Ну, ты ж не станешь возражать против наших занятий?  
– Конечно, не стану.  
– Это безопасно, сестрёнка!  
– Тогда я только за. Главное, не пораньтесь.  
– Постараемся! Спасибо, за то, что вы просто есть! – проникновенно сказала Яна.  
– Тебе тоже!  
Сёстры посидели ещё и отправились спать.

Наутро всей компанией отправились в Эренделл. Анна всё-таки затащила всех в сауну, от которой Яна осталась в полном восторге.  
– Ну, а теперь я выполню своё обещание, – подмигнула принцесса.  
– Вы там поосторожнее! – предупредила Эльза.  
«Не беспокойся, Эльзочка».  
«Да она не беспокоится, – Маргит улыбнулась, – Не хотелось подслушивать, но я не могу отыскать наушники».  
– Подожди, сперва мне нужно кое-что сделать, – Яна взяла оба меча в одну руку, а другой провела по клинкам. Они засветились. Потом королева другого мира испробовала изменённое оружие на себе – лезвие не причиняло никакого вреда, проходя сквозь руку, будто оно было из света, а не из металла.  
– Ого! – это произвело впечатление даже на Маргит.  
– Ну дык! Ты ж мне добавила силы, тётя. Ты-то, Анна, у кого научилась так драться? – Яна отражала удары, ловко уходя от уколов. Она была в своей любимой одежде, не стесняющей движений: клетчатая рубашка навыпуск, джинсы и кроссовки – совершенно неподходящей для этого мира и несовременной.  
– Да так, книг много читала.  
– Такие уроки только на практике даются, – хитро прищурилась Яна, – да не бойся, не скажу никому.  
– Научилась… у наших гвардейцев.  
– Здорово!  
– Не устала?  
– Не привыкла сдаваться! – улыбнулась наша героиня.  
– Молодец! Так, думаю нужно ускориться.  
– Давай!  
– Осторожнее! – послышался испуганный голос со стороны.  
– Всё отлично! – и Анне: – Беспокоится…  
– Она всё время беспокоится, потому что любит нас! – улыбнулась та.  
– А я вас!  
И тут Яна то ли поскользнулась, то ли запнулась, но с размаху налетела на какой-то то ли гвоздь, то ли штырь, торчавший из земли. Его-то она вообще не увидела.  
– Нет!!  
– Яна! – принцесса ринулась к ней.  
Та отключилась.  
Пришла в себя дуэлянтка во дворце, с перевязанным плечом.  
Рядом сидела Эльза.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросила она очень тихо.  
– В полном! Дай слово, – слабо попросила Яна, – Анну не ругай! Это моя вина, Анна здесь ни при чём! Мне надо было под ноги себе смотреть. Я тот штырь в земле вообще не заметила…  
– Я и не собиралась, - Эльза не подавала виду. Казалось, ей совсем не больно.  
– Сколько я была в отключке?  
– Часа не прошло.  
– Прости!  
– За что?  
– За такую неосторожность, причинившую тебе боль…  
– Ой! Мне и не больно вовсе.  
Яна пробовала пошевелиться, но снова чуть не отключилась из-за резкой и острой боли.  
– Тише! Не надо делать резких движений! Врач сказал, что это очень опасно сейчас…  
Эльза взяла сестру за руки.  
– Что ж я невезучая такая? – слабо улыбнулась Яна. – Вернее, моя правая рука, – и пробовала засмеяться, но поморщилась от боли. – То умертвие меня продырявит, то я сама на ногах не держусь… Анна как? Пусть сильно не переживает, я живучая. Это из-за меня…  
– Не думай так. С кем не бывает?  
– Я же и её подставила, выходит…  
– Она попросила меня передать, чтобы ты так не думала.  
– А так бы мы с ней ещё позанимались, – и подмигнула.  
– Как только поправишься, позанимаетесь. Только теперь под моим присмотром.  
– Я согласна! Я люблю вас, – подмигнула Яна.  
– Мы тебя тоже, – Эльза прижала ее руку к груди вместо того, чтобы обнять. Боялась навредить.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Эльза! Рука поправится, я что-нибудь сыграю! – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Жду с нетерпением.  
Королева склонилась и поцеловала сестру в лоб.  
– Теперь точно всё будет хорошо! – прошептала та.  
Эльза ласково взяла её руки, поцеловала и с лёгкой дрожью прижала к груди. И зарыдала…  
– Эльза?! – Яна, забыв про боль, села на кровати.  
– Это я во всём виновата… Зачем я вас только одних отпустила?..  
– Не переживай ты так! – улыбнулась Яна и обняла сестру. – Говорю же, здесь только моя вина.  
«Я восстановлюсь, Эльзочка!»  
– Просто… я так боюсь за вас…  
«Я знаю. Только не вини себя, пожалуйста!»  
«Я должна была послушать тебя…»  
– Всё будет хорошо!  
– Верно.  
«Здесь виноваты мы обе, так что давай не будем брать вину каждая на свои плечи… нам нужно держаться вместе», – Эльза вытерла слёзы.  
Яна здоровой рукой пригладила ей волосы.  
– Я ещё и прямо как ледяная, – промолвила Яна. – Совсем забыла о Маргит…  
– Думаешь, нужно её проведать?  
– Я уверена. И чувствую, что она и твою боль на себя взяла…  
– Я сейчас приду.  
– Подожди! Я с тобой!  
– Лежи, лежи. У тебя постельный режим.  
– Я уже себе всё отлежала, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась Яна.  
И попробовала встать. Только голова кружилась немного.  
– Ну, ты как?  
– Я пока в порядке, терпимо. Это можно пережить, Эльза.  
– Тогда идём.  
«Я так рада!»  
Яна здоровой рукой приобняла сестру.  
«Я тоже».  
Девчонки направились в комнату Маргит. В коридоре на девчонок наткнулась зевающая принцесса.  
– Яна! – обрадовалась та. – Всё в порядке?  
– Почти, – ответила Яна.  
– Может, тебе вернуться в постель? – забеспокоилась Эльза.  
– Думаю, Эльза права, – принцесса посмотрела на сестру.  
– Да всё нормально, девчонки, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Мы направляемся к Маргит. Ты с нами?

 

10.  
Когда девчонки добрались до комнаты, пред ними предстала сидящая на полу Маргит, уткнувшаяся лицом в подушку.  
– Что с тобой? – спросила Яна.  
Наклониться она не могла: чувствовала, что сама упадёт.  
– Всё нормально, – не меняя положения, ответила ведьма.  
– Точно всё нормально? – Яна всё же попробовала наклониться, но голова закружилась, и она повалилась было на бок, но вовремя удержалась, чтоб совсем не упасть…  
– Ммм… Точно… – Маргит отодвинулась подальше.  
Яна протянула руку к её плечу и попыталась убрать боль, хоть сама еле держалась на ногах.  
– Не выйдет…  
Тогда Яна закрыла глаза и силой воли стала утихомиривать свою рану. Через некоторое время рана зажила, и обе ведьмы вздохнули с облегчением.  
Яна открыла глаза. На ногах она стояла уже увереннее.  
– Сейчас-то всё в порядке?  
– Да, – Маргит отбросила подушку, поднялась и лёгким движением высушила слёзы.  
– Я рада! – улыбнулась королева. И хитро подмигнула Анне.  
Но эти перемигивания заметила Эльза:  
– Яна?! Вы опять за своё?  
– Теперь уже нет, – серьёзно заверила Яна. – Больше не хочу причинять боль никому!  
– Отлично!  
«А зачем тогда эти…»  
«Просто хотелось поддержать сестрёнку».  
«Больше не причинишь. Не хочу вам мешать», – Маргит опустила глаза.  
– Маргит! Ты тоже прости, что так случилось. И всё, что раньше, до этого…  
Она вдруг подошла и… обняла тётю. Та обняла её в ответ.  
– Ты не мешаешь, Маргит…  
Яна переглянулась с сёстрами.  
«Эльза, тебе точно отдохнуть надо! Я провожу тебя».  
«Всё хорошо. Теперь Эльза в безопасности, так что можешь не переживать».  
– Прости, Анна, закончились наши тренировки. Тут только я одна виновата! – проговорила Яна.  
– Ничего! Зато мы можем покататься на коньках!  
– И как я забыла? – Яна оглядела компанию хитрым взглядом.  
– Чур, я не катаюсь! – Маргит сделала шаг назад  
– Брось! – Яна протянула её руку, – я тоже боялась.  
– Тут кое-что иное…  
«Я о том же, Маргит!»  
«Я покатаюсь после вас».  
– Мы можем ведь не на улице? – Яна посмотрела на сестёр.  
– Конечно!  
«Когда была та дуэль на льду, ты прекрасно каталась, Маргит».  
«То была не я…»  
– Не бойся, мы поможем! Когда я начинала, девчонки поддержали меня.  
– Тут не боязнь…  
«…а скорее стеснение…»  
– Мы все свои! – Яна снова протянула руку.  
«Я ведь одиночка по жизни».  
«Я тоже была одиночкой по жизни».  
«Тебе повезло ещё в Сторибруке, а мне вот только сейчас… поздновато, не находишь?» – ведьма улыбнулась.  
«Обрести семью никогда не поздно, Маргит!»  
– Пошли! – не терпя возражений, Яна ухватила её за руку и повлекла в соседний зал.  
И устроила там каток.  
Девчонки с улыбкой переглянулись и пошли следом.  
– Яночка, не стоит… Прости, то есть…  
Яна покраснела.  
«Извини, сестрёнка».  
«Всё ведь хорошо кончилось».  
– Всё в порядке, Эльзочка… присоединяйтесь!  
– А ты смелей! – подтолкнула Яна тётю.  
Яна наколдовала им всем коньки. Маргит стояла в стороне.  
– Давай руку! – Яна подкатилась к тёте.  
Та довольно удивилась, когда на её ногах засияли коньки.  
– Что ж, рискну!  
– Смелее! Видела бы ты, сколько раз я падала, – подбодрила ведьму Яна. – И ничего, живая! – и подмигнула.  
Ведьма шагнула след в след за племянницей и оступилась.  
Никто не замечал её ошибок и неудач. Наоборот, Маргит слышала в свой адрес лишь добрые пожелания и поддержку.  
– Не бойся ошибаться. Ведь ты получаешь свой опыт!  
«Спасибо тебе огромное».  
«Не за что», – Яна улыбнулась.  
– Смелее! – Яна взмахнула рукой, и в помещении заиграла приятная музыка.  
Она взяла Маргит за руку и проехала с ней пару кругов.  
– И не бойся падений – это твои учителя! И всегда держись в вертикальном состоянии!  
Она словно забыла всё зло, которое ей причина эта колдунья. Вернее, тот, кто тогда владел сознанием.  
– Хорошо… А теперь я, пожалуй, попробую сама…  
– Вперёд! – благословила её Яна и подкатилась к сёстрам.  
– Получается!  
– Здорово! – потом повернулась к сестре: – А ты не бойся риска, Эльза! Помни, я всегда помогу! – и улыбнулась.  
– Я знаю, – королева обняла сестру.  
Яна обняла её в ответ, не менее искренно.  
А Маргит уже освоилась и более уверенно держалась на льду.  
– Да ты отличный учитель! – Эльза улыбнулась.  
– Вы с Анной тоже помогли мне когда-то, – улыбнулась в ответ Яна. – И я обещала помузицировать.  
– Давай.  
– Пойдёмте, отдохнём, – позвала девчонок Яна.  
– Как чудесно! Я давно не была так спокойна… – ведьма улыбнулась.  
– Больше не позволяй никому собой манипулировать и вселяться в себя! – совершенно серьёзно молвила Яна.  
– Если бы у меня тогда был выбор…  
– Теперь ты не повторишь эту ошибку, Маргит.  
– Да. Теперь мне есть, что терять… Да и я стала намного сильнее.  
– Всё, что нас не убивает – делает нас сильнее, – кивнула Яна.  
Пожелав всем спокойной ночи, Маргит с Анной отправились по своим комнатам.  
Эльза же с Яной уселись поудобнее у камина поговорить.  
– Надеюсь, хватит с нас приключений опасных…  
– Главное то, что всё хорошо кончается.  
– Но в любом случае я готова за вас и подраться.  
– Мы тоже за тебя ничего не пожалеем.  
– Только вот память, Эльзочка, мне покоя не даёт. Маргит говорила, что я довольно долго здесь жила, до бегства… отдельные части картинок всплывают во сне, но я не могу связать их…  
– Ты ведь что-то говорила про Рину.  
– Она не даёт полной гарантии…  
– Как это?  
– Очень много лет прошло… И сильный блок в памяти. Я не знаю всех их технологий…  
– Но они всё же есть!  
– Есть.  
– Так нужно попробовать! Завтра же пригласи её к нам, пожалуйста.  
– А как, Эльза? Нам с тобой проще отправиться ко мне!  
– Так чего же мы ждём?  
Сёстры переглянулись и ушли. 

11.  
Через некоторое время они перешли в мир нашей героини.  
Но там был тоже вечер.  
– Они не спят ещё?  
– Вроде нет, сейчас я узнаю, – и набрала номер.  
Узнав о проблеме, волшебница довольно скоро появилась в замке.  
– На сколько времени назад тебе надо?  
– Когда мне было лет шесть…  
– Яна? – Рина была явно удивлена.  
– Мне память подправили основательно, Рина…  
Они с Эльзой переглянулись. Та кивнула.  
– Я надеюсь, всё получится… Это ведь не опасно, верно?  
– Совсем нет, – ответила колдунья.  
– Маргит говорила, что пыталась запрятать меня от кого-то, – задумчиво проговорила Яна.  
– Запрятать? От кого?  
– От одного пня старого, – хмыкнула Яна. – Но он тогда моложе был… Какие у меня шансы?  
– Честно скажу, небольшие…  
– Главное – они есть! – Эльза была настроена на победу.  
– Начинай! – решительно заявила Яна.  
Она устроилась поудобнее в кресле. Рина встала позади и взяла её голову в свои руки.  
Эльза, для поддержки, взяла руку сестры в свою, присев рядом.  
Сеанс начался. Сначала Яна почувствовала резкую боль, затем полегчало. И тут перед глазами замелькали картинки. Причём так быстро, что их было невозможно разглядеть, не то что запомнить.  
Некоторые Яна зацепила из всей череды. Комната во дворце, приглушённый свет… И какая-то женщина рядом…  
– Кажется, что-то выходит, – тихо проговорила Рина.  
Только один вопрос задала Яна в трансе:  
– Почему тётка кормит грудью Анну?  
– Давайте потом спросим, как проснётся…  
– Яна! – волшебница попыталась вывести подругу из транса, но та всё ещё повторяла:  
– Почему Анну кормила не мама?  
– Что-то не так?  
– Она должна была уже проснуться! Я ничего не понимаю. Может, она про вашу матушку? Почему её сестра кормит её младшую дочку?  
– Яночка, – Эльза провела рукой над сестрой.  
Та глубоко вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
– Ты помнишь что-то? – Эльза взяла сестру за руку.  
– Немного совсем, – слабым голосом ответила та.  
– Ты что-то говорила про маму, тётку и Анну.  
– У королевы Герды что, не было молока? А потом Маргит положила Анну в кроватку – и началась суета, я, похоже, у неё на руках оказалась и мы будто понеслись куда-то…  
Тут уж Рина с Эльзой переглянулись.  
– Про что она?  
– Не знаю… я не припомню историй про побеги. Возможно, ей просто так показалось…  
– Нет-нет, кто-то увозил меня… – совсем упавшим голосом проговорила Яна. – А потом… пустота…  
– Всё, хватит, – отрезала Рина. – Она вспомнила что-то, но дальше мучить её нет смысла…  
– Спасибо вам!  
– Обращайтесь, – улыбнулась волшебница. – Но на сегодня больше никаких опытов с памятью, прошу вас.  
Яна тоже попрощалась с Риной. Когда та уехала, сёстры остались поговорить.  
Авторша описала некоторые комнаты.  
– Похожи они на таковые у тебя во дворце?  
– Да. Одну из них закрыли, и мы толком не знаем, почему.  
– Может, это она и есть?  
– Яночка, больше никаких воспоминаний на сегодня, – ласково улыбнулась Эльза и взяла сестру за руку.  
– Возвращаемся в Эренделл? – прищурилась Яна.  
– Вперёд!

Когда девчонки вернулись во дворец, их, с содроганием сердца, уже ждала Анна.  
– Что случилось? Где вы были?  
– Не беспокойся, всё в порядке! А что, мы с тобой так долго отсутствовали? – Яна переглянулась с Эльзой.  
– Думаю, да.  
«Любопытство нужно ублажить».  
«Уж чего у нашей сестры не отнять, так это любопытства».  
– Просто возникло одно обстоятельство, – промолвила Яна.  
– Какое? – Анна посмотрела на сестру пытливым взглядом.  
– Это связано с моими воспоминаниями.  
– И?  
– Рине удалось кое-что вытащить, – отозвалась Яна.  
– Ну-у? – любопытство так и пёрло из Анны.  
– И теперь у меня проблема засела: почему наша матушка… почему Маргит была ей за кормилицу? И комната. Эльза говорит, что она закрыта…  
– Вы про Тайную комнату?  
– Да.  
– Так вы её не откроете. Так что смысла нет о ней даже думать.  
– Ну, если постараться, можно открыть любые двери, – хитро улыбнулась Яна. – Я сейчас чувствую себя подопытным кроликом после опытов. Не проще ли было Маргит просто пойти к троллям, чтобы они часть воспоминаний оставили у себя? Часть моих воспоминаний… – колдунья уставилась в одну точку. – А сейчас бы и вернули…  
Яна села на диван и закрыла лицо руками. К ней подсели сёстры.  
– Что со мной тогда было-то?..  
– Расслабься, и мысли сами нахлынут…  
– Постараюсь, хоть Рина и покопалась у меня в памяти… как-то странно у меня, частями – тут помню, а там не помню…  
– Что помнишь? – раздался голос Маргит.  
Яна от неожиданности аж подскочила на месте. И схватилась за сердце.  
– Зачем так пугать? Ты всегда появляешься неслышно…  
– Прости, я не хотела…  
– А ты про троллей не упоминала нигде?  
– Про троллей? Нет, они появляются только для особенных людей или если рядом тёмные маги, а я не являюсь ни тем, ни другим… человеком…  
– Может, мне стоит к троллям за помощью? Надеюсь, дед Пабби не откажет…  
– Не должен, ведь ты особенная.  
– С какого перепугу? Хотя, может, попробуем? – Яна посмотрела на сестёр. – И когда первый раз я у вас была, когда с Хельгой воевали, мне показалось, что Пабби на меня как-то странно смотрел, будто уже видел когда-то… А я ведь в первый раз их видела тогда. Странно это всё…  
– Действительно…  
– Решено: завтра же в путь!

12.  
Наутро, выспавшиеся, девчонки поехали к троллям. Маргит осталась во дворце.  
И опять знакомая площадка с круглыми замшелыми камнями.  
Анна слезла с лошади. Яна с Эльзой тоже спешились.  
– Дед Пабби!  
Долго ничего не происходило, как в прошлый раз. Наконец один из камней пошевелился и стал троллем.  
– Здравствуй, Анна, что случилось?  
– Нам нужна твоя помощь в восстановлении воспоминаний.  
– А кому стали нужны воспоминания?  
– Нашей сестре…  
– Подойди поближе.  
Яна склонилась на одно колено:  
– Вы мне поможете? – она как раз стояла ближе всех к предводителю.  
– Конечно, но нужна минута времени.  
Все ждали с надеждой.  
– Здесь… что-то очень плохое…  
– Дело во мне? – спросила Яна.  
«Эльза, почему тогда в первый раз он ничего не сказал?»  
«Он думает, что ты его не простишь за это воспоминание».  
«Но мне нужна любая информация».  
– Нет… тут страшное заклятье… кто-то явно хочет от тебя что-то скрыть…  
– Что именно?  
– О ком-то… его изменили…  
– Его?  
– Да… это воспоминание изменили и внушили его правоту…  
– А в чём это заключается?  
– Этот кто-то не пожалел никаких усилий ради того, чтобы упрятать его от тебя…  
– А… что за воспоминание, дед Пабби?  
– Про какую-то женщину, вернее – двух.  
– А кто это?  
– Это Маргит и Герда.  
– Герда? Королева-мать? А что с ними обеими?  
«Я ничего не понимаю, Эльза».  
«Я тоже…»  
– Одна из них тебя обманула, большего сказать не могу.  
– Обманула… в чём?  
– Заставила поверить в ложь.  
– Пойдёмте.  
– Спасибо, дед Пабби. Пока! – принцесса помахала рукой на прощанье.  
– Постойте!  
Девушки обернулись. Кажется, тролль решился сказать правду.  
– Так что за тайна, дед Пабби?  
– Герда не та, кем все её считали, – вздохнул тролль.  
– Так-так, это уже интересно, – Яна почесала нос. – Спасибо, дед Пабби!  
– Что?! – девчонки тоже обалдели от этой новости.  
– Она вовсе не…  
Тут Пабби будто услышал что-то важное и обернулся в камень.  
– Поехали обратно, мы уже ничего не узнаем больше, – промолвила Анна.  
– Вы поняли хоть что-то? Лично я – нет, – королева-демиург чего-то приуныла. Но потом просветлела: – Кажется, всё встаёт на свои места…  
– Поехали быстрее!  
Но по дороге во дворец Яна чуть не свалилась с лошади из-за сильной головной боли.  
– Яночка, что случилось?  
– Голова разболелась…  
Яна еле держалась в седле, хватаясь одной рукой за голову. И, наконец, скатилась чуть ли не под копыта коня, ослабив поводья.  
– Яна!  
Эльза создала сугроб.  
Лошадь стала на дыбы от испуга.  
Через несколько минут Яна пришла в себя. Испуганные, девчонки склонились над сестрой.  
– Ты как, в порядке?  
– Голова… Уже в порядке… Иногда, чтобы вспомнить, нужна встряска, – слабым голосом проговорила Яна.  
– А что ты вспомнила? – спросила Эльза, подавая руку сестре.  
– Маргит говорила правду, когда рассказывала, что пыталась меня от кого-то спрятать…– Яна оперлась на руку сестры и попыталась подняться. – И комната эта, потом портал, а потом – пустота… Короля я почти не помню… Королеву тем более…  
– И что в итоге?  
– Я в другом мире… другая семья… А потом – вы знаете… Голова только болит…  
Яна встала. Эльза взяла её за руки.  
– Поедешь со мной. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
– Хорошо, – слабым голосом ответила Яна.  
Они взобрались на лошадь и поскакали домой. По пути больше приключений не произошло.

Во дворце Яне сразу «прописали» постельный режим, хоть она и рвалась изучать какую-то комнату.  
– Это всё потом! – совершенно по-королевски решила Эльза. – Тем более, ты всё равно её не откроешь.  
– Ладно, – смирилась старшая сестра и покорно легла на кровать.  
– Стражу у дверей поставить, чтобы тебя излишнее любопытство не сгубило? – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Может, лучше Маршмеллоу? – хихикнула принцесса. – Ты испугалась его больше.  
– Да не сбегу я, – подыграла сёстрам Яна. – Стоп! Я – испугалась?! – она резко села в кровати.  
– Именно. Так, кто хочет шоколада?  
– Все хотят, – усмехнулась Яна.  
– У меня как раз есть новый фокус!  
Эльза ровно прислонила друг к другу руки и аккуратно их разъединила. В них, чудесным образом,  
появились три плитки шоколада.  
– Научи потом, – изумилась Яна. – И срок хранения неверен. Кто сказал, что шоколад должен храниться? – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
Девчонки весело рассмеялись.  
– И потом, я вовсе не испугалась тогда, – молвила Яна. – Я искренне и неподдельно удивилась, – и засунула дольку в рот.  
– Даже чересчур неподдельно!  
– Я удивилась! – Яна оглядела сестёр, а в глазах у неё плясали весёлые огоньки.  
– Испугалась-испугалась, – шепнула Эльза сестрёнке.  
– Жалко, что я не умею общаться мысленно, – принцесса подмигнула средней сестре.  
«Может, дадим ей такую способность?»  
«Думаю, не стоит».  
– Не переживай насчёт этого, – Яна взяла руку Анны в свою, – в этом есть свои минусы.  
«Маргит не выдержит её потока мыслей».  
«Это точно».  
– Да ничего, я пошутила. Маргит не выдержит моего потока мыслей… – и улыбнулась.  
Яна с Эльзой удивлённо переглянулись, потом вместе воззрились на Анну.  
– Почему вы на меня так смотрите? – принцесса удивлённо посмотрела на девчонок.  
– Да… мы… только что…  
«Осторожно, Яночка!»  
– Я что-то не то сказала?  
– Просто… это были мои мысли вслух, Анна. Вот и всё. Не волнуйся так.  
– Ого! – удивилась та. – Как я угадала…  
– Просто мы с тобой понимаем друг друга с полуслова.  
– Спасибо, что составили компанию! – молвила Яна: она откровенно зевала.  
– А как иначе? – принцесса подмигнула.  
– Думаю, нам стоит поспать. Завтра трудный день…  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка!»  
«Не за что, Яночка!»  
– Доброй ночи вам! – Яна взяла девчонок за руки.  
– Спокойной ночи! – каждая, по очереди, обняла её.  
После всего случившегося Яна забылась долгим сном.

13.  
На следующее утро девчонки встали пораньше, чтобы не упустить сестру из виду. Но та спала сном младенца. И девчонки решили пройтись по королевскому двору. Когда вся компания собралась, наша героиня всё же спросила:  
– Что за комната-то? Чего в ней такого… страшно… интересного?  
– Пока сами не знаем.  
– Ключик имеется? – спросила Яна. – Хотя, подождите! – она, как тогда, в гостинице, провела рукой над замком. Дверь открылась. – Некоторые двери передо мной всё же открываются…  
Только вот одной из сестёр немного поплохело. Яна не упала, но оперлась на косяк:  
– Это та комната…  
Эльза поддержала сестру под руку.  
«Яночка?»  
«Всё в порядке, просто тут что-то нехорошее».  
«Тёмная магия?»  
– Анна, не знаешь, кто проводил здесь свободное время?  
«Да, кто-то проводил тут тёмные обряды».  
– Не герцог ли?  
Яна зашла в комнату и, как локатор, проверила всё помещение, но следов герцога не нашла.  
– Нет, не он, но, возможно, личности, приближённые к нему. И давно…  
«Мне нужен холод, немного».  
– Ну, так магия может оставаться и спустя много лет. Особенно тёмная…  
Эльза провела рукой перед Яной. Той и впрямь стало получше.  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка».  
Яна попробовала прикоснуться к предмету, тот покрылся толстым слоем инея.  
– Способности пока со мной, но почему я не могу охладить себя, когда надо?  
«Что со мной?»  
«У тебя горячее сердце, очень горячее», – улыбнулась Эльза.  
«Я какая-то неправильная снежная королева», – хмыкнула Яна.  
«Ты не неправильная, а особенная!»  
Анна следила за перемигиваниями сестёр с умилением.  
«Что во мне особенного?»  
«Ты вся – особенная. Другой такой в целой вселенной не найти».  
Яна вышла из комнаты и закрыла дверь:  
– Всё, лучше туда больше вообще не заходить. Я увидела всё, что нужно… – Янка закрыла глаза.  
«Яночка, что с тобой?» – Эльза подала руку.  
«Всё в порядке, сестрёнка, пойдём отсюда скорее!» – и взяла ту за руку.  
– Идём, Анна.  
«Пойдём поскорее».  
– Что с вами? – обеспокоилась принцесса.  
– Тёмная магия даёт о себе знать… Надо запечатать комнату, чтобы оттуда во дворец ничего не просачивалось, иначе воздействует на людей.  
– Но нам не обойтись без посторонней помощи…  
«Маргит. Она или сама сделает, или советом поможет…»  
Яна сделала снежок и приложила его ко лбу.  
«Я, наверно, выгляжу глупо…»  
– Меня словно огонь изнутри сжигает, – проговорила Яна.  
«Нет, всё отлично!» – Эльза улыбнулась и обдала сестру лёгким ветерком.  
– Странновато… – принцесса скрестила руки на груди.  
– Мне так и хочется попросить тебя превратить меня в сосульку, – рассмеялась Яна. – Со мной и правда что-то странное, Анна. Подождите, я ненадолго на улицу выйду, а то пожар тут устрою…  
Яна вышла на площадь и… вспыхнула огнём. Но ничего на ней не сгорело, и сама она осталась невредима. Мало того, на лице её играла улыбка, что выглядит довольно странно для человека, охваченного огнём.  
– Нет!! – послышался испуганный вскрик. Эльза не знала об этой особенности сестры и потому испугалась сильно.  
«Яна!!»  
Огонь постепенно погас, и королева увидела сестру целой и невредимой.  
«Прости, что так напугала. Но огонь не причиняет мне неприятностей, просто освобождение ненужной энергии», – Яна подошла к Эльзе и обняла её. Та в слезах обняла Яну в ответ.  
«Всё хорошо. Я тебя очень люблю и не хочу терять», – королева Эренделла улыбнулась.  
«Я тебя тоже очень люблю и тоже не хочу терять».  
– Бывает у меня иногда, прости, что сразу не предупредила… В такие моменты мне хочется стать сосулькой…  
– Всё хорошо. Больше сюрпризов ожидать не стоит? – Эльза подмигнула.  
– На сегодня – точно нет! – Яна поцеловала королеву. – Вот только почему Маргит не сказала о такой особенности? – пожала плечами Яна.  
– Вот и спросим заодно.  
– Было такое со мной однажды, в первое моё прибытие в Эренделл… Анна знает… А тебе я не знала, как сказать, – улыбнулась Яна. – Тогда не знала…  
– Хорошо. Пойдёмте, нужно поскорее покончить с этой дверью.  
– Да, конечно. Может, нам удастся вычистить комнату от следов магии…  
– Может, тебе больше не стоит? – обеспокоилась Эльза.  
– Может быть.  
– Оставайся в комнате и отдохни.  
– Эльза!  
– Нет смысла спорить. Иди, отдохни, – Эльза улыбнулась.  
– Я только хотела сказать – будь осторожна, я беспокоюсь за тебя!  
– Обещаю!  
Эльза с Анной отправились за Маргит, а Яна пошла отдыхать в свою комнату.

14.  
Часика через полтора она уже чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и отправилась искать остальных, которых обнаружила в другом крыле дворца.  
«Ты как?»  
«Отлично».  
Вся компания направилась к секретной двери.  
– Сперва – я, – заявила тётя.  
– Хорошо.  
– Да здесь ужасно много тёмной энергии… И холодом веет… будто загробным…  
– Загробный холод… точно такая же характеристика была у того умертвия, которое мы с Эммой в Сторибруке уничтожили… и с Эммой, и с Риной, – Яна замолчала, будто знала ещё что-то такое…  
– Именно… ощущение умертвия… А вот ты где налетела на подобное? – цепко спросила Маргит.  
– Я создала его когда-то… но сперва это была тёмная ведьма. Я два раза отправляла её на тот свет. И оба раза она возвращалась. Но я не из-за неё попала в Сторибрук, мне надо было отыскать артефакт, который не вышло забрать в первый раз. Я потом расскажу… а пока давайте сейчас сделаем то, ради чего пришли…  
– Хорошо.  
«Вместе?»  
«Вместе».  
Эльза взяла Яну за руки.  
Через некоторое время вся комната была словно изначально сделана изо льда.  
– Как же, всё-таки, красиво…  
– Здорово!  
– Я забыла спросить одну важную вещь, – проговорила Яна.  
– Какую? – повернулась к племяннице Маргит.  
– Откуда во мне огонь?  
Они с Эльзой так и держались да руки.  
– Он… из-за одного… случая…  
– Это во мне очень редко проявляется. Второй раз вот было…  
– А первый?  
– Когда я первый раз оказалась в Эренделле…  
– А с шеей у тебя что? – перевела тему Маргит.  
– А что с ней? – Яна подошла к зеркалу.  
На шее у Янки красовался шрам. Она провела рукой легонько.  
– А-а, это презент от Румпельштильцхена, – махнула рукой королева Яна и поправила высокий воротник.  
– Да как он посмел?! Этот старый… – прошипела Маргит, сжав кулаки.  
– Он в обмен на часики пытался заимствовать у меня одну способность. А когда не вышло, попытался меня задушить… Но кто-то невидимый дал ему по башке. Я ушла без артефакта…  
– Напомнишь мне зайти к нему в гости! – Маргит сжала кулак.  
– В Туманной Гавани он…  
– Найду, где бы он ни был!  
«Достанется же скоро его глазу!»  
«Чего? Так это от тебя у меня привычка всем в глаз давать?» – Яна удивлённо воззрилась на тётю.  
«Наверное…» – Маргит прикрыла улыбку ладонью.  
Янка вдруг рассмеялась:  
– А я-то думаю, чего меня тянет в глаз засандалить? Я так и Хансику портрет попортила!  
Анна вопросительно взглянула на сестру.  
– Ну, не я одна, Анна ему нос разбила!  
– Да. А чего вы так резко эту тему подняли? – Анна недоумённо переводила взгляд со старшей сестры на Маргит.  
– Просто мы начали её мысленно.  
– Извините, – смутилась Яна.  
– Может, по шоколадке? – принцесса улыбнулась.  
– Давайте!  
Все вчетвером дружно отправились в кабинет и расселись по креслам-диванам.  
– Расскажешь про свои похождения в Сторибруке? – попросила Маргит.  
– Ладно.  
Только один момент вызывал неприятные воспоминания: кинжал в плечо от Молли. Яна потёрла больное место.  
– Что с плечом?  
Яна рассказала.  
– Ей повезло. Потому что если бы она была жива, я бы её лично убила.  
– Жаль, тебя там не было… Потом я и оказалась в том мире, где и обитаю по сей день и где меня сделали королевой… А часики я уничтожила… той самой ледяной магией, которая так неожиданно у меня обнаружилась…  
– Молодец! А за Румпеля я возьмусь…  
– Давно пора…  
Тут Яна закрыла глаза и ненадолго затихла.  
«Яночка!»  
«Всё хорошо, просто голова разболелась. И плюс – ещё одно давнее обстоятельство, не имеющее к Эренделлу никакого отношения».  
«Что за обстоятельство?»  
«Я попала в аварию, давно».  
«Как давно? Почему? Кто виноват? Где?» – Маргит этот факт очень огорчил.  
Яна рассказала и это.  
«Всё ясно».  
– Вот такой я неудачник…  
– Может, это и стало причиной, что я почти ничего не помню?  
– Нет, там постарался кто-то, причём очень сильно.  
– В той аварии виновата была только я…  
«Это только моя вина, Эльза…»  
«Никогда не вини себя. Плюс это всё в прошлом», – королева Эренделла улыбнулась.  
«В прошлом», – Яна улыбнулась в ответ.  
«Я тебе дам себя винить! Какая-то скотина, правил не знающая, наехала, а виновата ты? – мысленно заругалась Маргит. – Ты это брось!»  
«Попробую…»  
– Вы не против, если я попытаюсь уснуть или хотя бы восстановиться? – Яна поднялась с дивана, на котором сидела, и нетвёрдой походкой пошла к себе.  
– Я с тобой, Яночка. Вы же не против?  
Никто против не был.  
Яна оперлась на руку сестры.  
– Я должна держаться.  
– Я рядом, не переживай.  
– Но на Маргит моё состояние не лучшим образом отражается… Я попробую восстановиться, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась Яна. – Кажется, он мне мстит… только не поздновато? – еле слышно спросила Яна.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Сама не знаю, – пожала она плечами. – Такое ощущение просто…  
– Если это, как ты подозреваешь, месть, то у тебя ничего не получится…  
– Ты права. Румпель меня в покое не оставит, пока не добьёт, если он решился на это…  
– Я не позволю!  
Вокруг Эльзы всё покрылось инеем.  
– Эльза! – у нашей героини увлажнились глаза.  
– Что?.. – королева Эренделла обняла сестру. – Я очень боюсь за тебя…  
– Я за тебя ещё больше! – и обняла сестру не менее крепко. – Это мощный колдун!  
– Ну и что?  
– Он ни перед чем не остановится. Надеюсь, Маргит ему даст жару!  
– Верно! Она сильнее раз в сто этого нахала!  
– Спасибо, Эльзочка!  
«Я тебя люблю».  
«Я тебя тоже».  
– Я слышала где-то одну гениальную фразу, – сёстры крепко держались за руки, – всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Последние события сделали нас сильнее и сплочённее!

15.  
На следующее утро первым, что они увидели, была стража. Она стояла, чтобы оповестить каждую о встрече с Маргит в тронном зале.  
– Пошли, – кивнула Яна и царственно проплыла впереди. Она была в своём платье и короне.  
«Тётя, ты гений!»  
«Спасибо».  
Девчонки, встретившись, улыбнулись друг другу: всё-таки официальная обстановка.  
«Что ж, теперь можно и бал закатить!»  
Наша героиня откопала где-то белые нитяные перчатки и теперь красовалась в них: не пачкать же руки обо всяких мерзавцев. Яна заметила, как почти испуганно смотрел на неё какой-то старикашка. На неё и на Эльзу. Будто видел сходство. Королева же из другого мира первый раз в жизни взирала на этого старого хлыща.  
«Показать ему фокус, Эльзочка?»  
«А давай!»  
Яна медленно сняла перчатку и выбросила руку вперёд. Перед герцогом выросли ледяные шипы.  
Надо сказать, он более чем испугался.  
– Это… невозможно!  
Сёстры переглянулись с довольными улыбками.  
– Вторая… снежная королева?! – заорал он от испуга. – Чудовище!  
– Кто бы говорил!  
– Это вы пытались убить меня? – ледяным тоном спросила вторая королева. – Разреши, сестрёнка, я его заморожу?  
– Не нужно. В тюрьме полно места.  
Яна кивнула. Вторым был смазливый принц. Подпорченный вид его восстановился.  
«Видно, братья до него ещё не добрались…»  
«Доберутся ещё».  
Яна подошла к бывшему принцу:  
– Здравствуй, Хансик! – сладким голоском пропела Яна.  
У того была весьма ошарашенная физиономия.  
– Что, упустил такую выгодную партию? Женился бы на мне, глядишь, и королём бы стал. Только нафиг ты мне сдался! У меня дома принцев полно, и многие порядочнее тебя! За Анну только обидно! – и вмазала со всего размаху Хансу в правый глаз. – И за Эльзу, которую ты, гад, тоже хотел убить! Корону ему, видишь ли, захотелось…  
Яна засветила мерзавцу и во второй глаз. Потом сняла перчатки, бросила в лицо бывшему принцу и отошла к сёстрам.  
– Как ты его! – принцесса подпрыгнула на месте.  
– За вас! – подмигнула сестрёнке Яна. – Кто там третий?  
– Старикашка какой-то! Кажись, тот самый Румпель!  
– А… он не смоется никуда? Вроде, я у него такое свойство знаю…  
– Если он может уйти, то нужно поскорее наградить и его глаз фиолетовым орденом!  
– Я по-другому с ним, – молвила Яна и стала сжимать кулак. Тёмный стал задыхаться. – Тот парень, археолог, которого ты убил, – Яна сильнее сжала кулак, – он так и не увидел свою дочь!  
«Яна, ты же не убийца! – Эльза схватила сестру за руку. – Не походи на этого труса!»  
«Не бойтесь, я его не убью!»  
Она резко разжала кулак, и колдун рухнул к её ногам, кашляя и потирая шею.  
«Я тебя обожаю!»  
– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно самопожертвований с их стороны.  
«У меня не было в мыслях никого убивать, Эльзочка. Я тебя тоже обожаю».  
– Пусть посидят, подумают. Хотя, это во власти королевы, – Яна посмотрела на сестру.  
– Я даже знаю, где они будут думать ближайшие годы, – Эльза подмигнула Яне.  
Та улыбнулась.  
– Ханса можно передать его братьям потом или… отправить в монастырь…  
– Мне порою жалко их… не повезло им с братом, не то, что нам с сестрой! – девчонки обнялись.  
– Я вас обожаю! – растроганно проговорила Яна.  
– Мы – больше!  
– Так, давайте уж от них избавляться!  
Только Варавский то и дело оглядывался на обеих Снежных королев, не веря глазам своим, когда его уводили.  
– И чего он на нас так уставился?  
– Неужели мы так похожи? Хотя, что я спрашиваю? Конечно, похожи! – Яна мельком взглянула в зеркало и поразилась: она стала такой же белокурой, как и сестрёнка, только стрижка короткая.  
– Как так? – не поняла Анна.  
– Понятия не имею. А мне нравится цвет!  
– Ты… стала ещё краше!  
– Да ладно вам, – Яна дико смутилась. – Надо у Маргит спросить…  
– Серьёзно!  
«Мне самой интересно, за что такой подарок», – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Маргит? – Яна подошла к тёте и тронула её за плечо.  
– Да-да? – ведьма стянула наушники.  
– Может, объяснишь смену имиджа у меня?  
– Да ты просто говорила, что хочешь такой цвет, вот у меня руки наконец-то и дошли до этого.  
– А, ну да, а то золотой сливался с цветом короны, – смутилась Яна. – Но я тут подумала, что может быть и другое объяснение…  
– Совсем нет. Если бы было другое, то сейчас я была бы… черноволосой.  
– Так, об этом поподробнее, пожалуйста. И про огонь ты так и не сказала.  
– Насчёт огня я бы не хотела вспоминать…  
– Лучше тебе сказать – я уже ко всему привыкла, поверь, это меня не шокирует… Ну, Маргит! – Янка состроила такую невинную рожицу, которая совершенно не вязалась с её природным нахальством.  
– Меня тревожат эти воспоминания…  
Под мимимишным давлением ведьма сдалась.  
– Ну ладно, слушай…  
– Давным-давно, ещё когда я дружила с Риммой, она хотела тебя… убить.  
Сёстры подошли поближе.  
– О! А с чего такое… странное желание?  
– Ты ещё тогда была сильнее её, и ею двигало то же желание отобрать твою силу. Она ударила в тебя магией огня, но я успела проскочить меж вами. Так получилось, что мой блок не очень-то помог… и кусочки магии задели нас с тобой…  
– Но огонь просто проявляется, не обжигает, ничего. Я чувствую только приятное тепло. Он просто высвобождается…  
– Ну, так попал лишь кусочек… и ему необходимо проявляться время от времени, иначе с твоей магией начнёт твориться что-нибудь плохое… напоминающее перегрев компьютера…  
– То есть, продолжая твоё сравнение, я начну… глючить?  
– И нагреваться…  
– Ах-ха… недавно это со мной чуть не произошло… в такие моменты мне хочется стать льдышкой, в прямом смысле слова…  
– Понимаю… Ты только не обижайся, я не могла ничего сделать… она уже начала мною помыкать…  
– Может, тебе стоит разобраться тогда с той ведьмой?  
– Понимаешь… я не могу… от меня уже ничего не зависит…  
– А от кого зависит?  
– От Риммы.  
– Отлично. Что нужно сделать? – Яна не мигая, уставилась на тётю, с самыми решительными намерениями.  
– Тебе не пробить её защиту…  
– Надо бороться до конца!  
– А чтобы это сделать, нужно её… прикончить… Чего я тебе не позволю!  
– Ну что ж, – на лице Яны заиграла улыбка, а в глазах сверкнула искра. – Париж стоит Мессы!  
Яна стояла с поднятой головой.  
– Ты… хочешь её убить?  
– Именно!  
Яна прищурилась. Теперь она чувствовала себя гораздо сильнее и увереннее.  
– Миледи, я запрещаю вам какую-либо деятельность, содержащую убийство! – ледяным голосом выдала Маргит.  
– Сударыня, чтобы помочь вам, я пойду на всё, – парировала Яна.  
– Так, на сегодня я запрещаю все дуэли! – решила подыграть королева Эренделла и выразительно посмотрела на сестру.  
«Яна, что за фокусы?»  
«На этот раз, сестрёнка, я не дам себя убить!»  
«И я не дам тебя убить тоже. Если ты пойдёшь, то убью её я! А тебе нельзя брать на душу грех…» – это уже Маргит.  
«Почему? Подраться-то хоть дай, какая-никакая, а физкультура!»  
– Так, хватит о плохом! – решительно заявила Эльза.  
– Согласна, – кивнула Яна. – Устроим вечеринку?  
– С катком? – ведьма подмигнула.  
– Это как наша королева решит, – Яна подмигнула Эльзе.  
– А давайте!  
– Что-то я в ударе, Эльза, меня тянет всех защищать, – тихонько прошептала Яна.  
– Всё потому, что ты особенная, – королева Эренделла обняла сестру.  
Яна обняла королеву в ответ, не менее искренне.

16.  
Решили покататься на улице: места больше, есть где разгуляться. Каток вышел прекрасный. Народу собралось много. И среди этого столпотворения – наши герои дня. Маргит опустила глаза, а затем резко запустила в племянницу снежком. И засмеялась.  
– Ну, держись! – Яна сделала снежок побольше и ответила прямым попаданием.  
Потом они с Эльзой наделали побольше снега, чтобы хватило всем.  
Принцесса заранее заготовила снежков, чтобы не отставать от трех магичек.  
– Повезло тебе на волшебниц, сестрёнка, – поделилась с Анной Яна, – есть кому тебя защитить! – и улыбнулась.  
– Это точно! – принцесса обняла сестру за шею.  
Яна обняла принцессу в ответ.  
Уставшие, все вчетвером вернулись во дворец.  
Яне пора было отбывать к себе, однако её притормозили:  
– Ничего с твоим королевством не будет!  
– И, правда, останься!  
– В любом случае, мне было бы тяжело расставаться.  
– Простите, но расстаться с вами придётся мне… – Маргит опустила глаза.  
– Маргит?  
– Это важно. Я тоже не хочу, но по-другому нельзя…  
– Ещё раз прости, что… так… вышло… – проговорила Яна.  
И обняла тётю.  
– Всё хорошо.  
Маргит исчезла, попрощавшись и с девчонками.  
– Что ж, по комнатам? А то уже поздно.  
– Пошли.  
Дня три девчонки побыли вместе, втроём. Потом пришло время прощаться.  
– Мне пора, девчонки! – вздохнула Яна.  
– Так быстро?..  
– Увы, – поникла королева Смолленда. – Поверьте, мне самой не хочется расставаться, – вздохнула она.  
– Мы всё понимаем. Теперь и на твоих плечах большая ответственность…  
– Знаешь, Эльза, ты тоже особенный человек! – серьёзно сказала Яна.  
– Вы обе – особенные!  
«Ты – особеннее!»  
– Я вас буду ждать!  
«Я тебя обожаю».  
«Я тоже!»  
– Мы придём, как только найдём человека, на которого можно положиться.  
Они по очереди обнялись. Анне Янка прошептала:  
– Потренируемся, как возможность будет, но без аварий!  
– Хорошо, только Эльзе – ни слова!  
– Договорились!  
– До встречи, Яночка!  
С Эльзой получилось дольше: не хотелось отпускать.  
– Всё хорошо, сестрёнка! Я буду по вам очень скучать…  
– Я тоже…  
Глаза увлажнились. У обеих…  
Яна ещё раз обняла сестёр и скрылась в портале.  
– Пошли, Эльза. Не надо грустить, вы же скоро встретитесь!  
– Я знаю. И всё же… отпускать всегда так тяжело…


	6. БЛИЖЕ, ЧЕМ КАЗАЛОСЬ

ЧАСТЬ ШЕСТАЯ

1.  
Королева листала толстый глянцевый журнал и откровенно морщилась и зевала: такой безвкусицы от известных модельеров она не ожидала в этом сезоне.  
– Не пойдёт! – она отдала журнал секретарю. – Поскромнее нужно быть в одежде. Модели почти обнажены, а это неприлично! Гоните таких модельеров к чёрту! По крайней мере, от моего двора, тут такая мода абсолютно неуместна!  
Она встала и повернулась к коллективному портрету с сёстрами и вздохнула. Девчонки уж точно были бы шокированы до глубины души… А сейчас в зале никого не было, кроме неё. Яна заходила по комнате.  
Вдруг позади послышались чьи-то шаги.  
– Скучаешь?  
– Привет! – племянница с тётей обнялись.  
– Привет! Можешь успокоиться, они придут вечером, а сейчас у них какой-то приём.  
– В таком случае я подготовлю для них побольше шоколаду! Какие новости, Маргит?  
– Да никаких особо нет. Только то, что я нашла пристанище Риммы.  
– Очаровательно. Где она прячется?  
– Там же, где и была. В мире простых людей.  
– Но там не будет работать магия! Да и девчонки – они не смогут туда попасть… Нельзя ли как-то вызвать её сюда? Я про Римму…  
– Увы, нет.  
– Мы сможем вернуться? Или они как-то смогут за нами наблюдать?  
– Я оставлю завесу для них, чтобы они могли наблюдать. А вернёмся мы через портал.  
– Про дуэль… Эльза беспокоиться будет…  
– Тогда сделаем маленькое исключение и не оставим завесу. Иначе я не смогу смотреть на её взволнованный взгляд… – ведьма нервно убрала прядь за ухо.  
– Я боюсь, что с ними может случиться в том мире, так что пусть тут побудут – здесь для них безопасно… Сделай так, чтобы мы не могли их видеть, а они могли… И нам надо потренироваться…  
– Хорошо. У меня есть кое-что…  
– И у меня для тебя тоже, пойдём кое-что покажу.  
– Идём.  
Яна привела тётю в цокольный этаж. Они остановились перед большой дверью. Рядом на стене была приборная сенсорная панель. Яна нажала там что-то и дверь открылась.  
– Проходи. Это голографическая комната.  
Это была тренировочная программа, в которой последнее время работала Яна. И пейзаж какого-то неизвестного мира.  
Маргит огляделась.  
– Начать программу. Уровень безопасности – средний.  
– А откуда у тебя голографическая комната?  
Посреди площадки появился жутковатого вида здоровенный парень со странным оружием.  
– Сделали местные умельцы по иномирным технологиям. Посмотри пока.  
Яна взяла с полу такое же оружие. И бой начался.  
Маргит отошла подальше.  
«Ты только поосторожнее, пожалуйста».  
Здоровяк наседал, но Яна ловко уходила от ударов.  
«Я помню про Эльзу. И про тебя».  
Вскоре она сбила гуманоида с ног и засадила в него странный меч. Программа закончилась. «Труп» исчез.  
– Помня о сестре, я безопасный режим не выключаю.  
«Я не за себя переживаю…»  
«А за кого?»  
«За тебя. Не хочу тебя терять…»  
Яна кивнула.  
– Ну, как тебе?  
«Спасибо».  
– Довольно здорово!  
– Попробовать не хочешь?  
– С удовольствием. Давно косточек не разминала.  
– Попробуй уровень «новичок».  
– Запустить программу, уровень для новичков. Оружие – земной меч.  
– Ну что ж, начнём!  
Появился всё тот же жуткого вида парень в странной одежде. Схватка началась.  
Яна с удовольствием наблюдала за дуэлью.  
Маргит быстро справилась с противником и уложила его парой ударов.  
«Труп» так же исчез.  
– Классная штука!  
– Приезжай почаще, – улыбнулась Яна. – Пошли, а то скоро могут девчонки явиться, а нас нету…  
– Хорошо. Нужно ещё и шоколадом запастись.  
Яна выключила комнату, набрав код на панели.  
– Шоколад – не проблема.  
– Я пошутила.  
Обе привели себя в порядок в душе и спустились в кабинет.  
Стол был уже накрыт. И шоколаду тоже было достаточно.  
«Эльза, вы где?»  
«Сейчас придём!»  
– Ну что ж, пока мы их ждём, обсудим ещё парочку моментов. Чем эта особа будет драться?  
– У неё есть меч Силы. Думаю, она будет драться именно с его помощью.  
Яна увидела сестёр.  
– Привет!  
Яна с Эльзой обнялись как после долгой разлуки.  
– Как ты? Ничего не случилось? Всё ещё хочешь драться?  
– Всё в порядке. Да, хочу.  
С Анной Яна обменялась ещё и хитрыми улыбками.  
– Я так рада тому, что мы, наконец, вместе!  
– Я тоже рада встрече!  
«Так, что здесь происходит?» – Эльза взглянула на сестру.  
«Не беспокойся, ничего плохого», – та улыбнулась.  
Вечером поздно все разошлись, кроме хозяйки замка и Эльзы.  
– Я могу чем-то помочь?  
– Побудь просто рядом, – улыбнулась Яна. – Мне необходимо решить этот вопрос, Эльза.  
– Я всё понимаю, просто очень боюсь за тебя… и за неё тоже…  
– И я за неё боюсь…  
Сёстры сидели, взявшись за руки.  
– И… она сказала, что не позволит мне совершить убийство…  
– Да, но почему?  
– Это её война…  
– Да, я тоже этого не хочу…  
– Поэтому я только отвлеку Римму, – слабо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Заодно и узнаем, что из себя представляет эта ведьма…  
– Да. Ведь это она нанесла мне тот удар в сердце рукой Маргит…  
– Вот именно! Нужно её проучить!  
– Так что не беспокойся, сестрёнка. Всё будет хорошо.  
Эльза прижалась к сестре.  
– Мы пойдём с Маргит, Эльза, – обняла её королева. – Вам с Анной здесь будет безопасней, не хочу, чтобы с вами там что-то плохое случилось – мир жесток…  
– Хорошо. Главное, будь осторожнее…  
– Ради вас с Анной!  
Эльза поцеловала сестру в лоб.  
«Я тебя очень люблю!»  
«Я тебя тоже!» – Яна ответила тем же.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит выспаться перед завтрашней встречей.  
Сёстры ещё раз обнялись, с мокрыми глазами.  
– Спокойной ночи…  
– Спокойной…  
Девчонки разошлись по комнатам.  
У Эльзы было тяжело на душе – беспокойство за сестру. Поэтому она никак не могла уснуть. И пошла к Маргит, чтобы удостовериться в том, что Яна не пострадает. Яне тоже не спалось.  
– Маргит? Можно вопрос?  
– Да?  
– Ты уверена в безопасности задуманного?  
– Конечно. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то я не дам Яну в обиду!  
– Просто я очень переживаю…  
– Я тоже, но нельзя ведь бояться вечно? Плюс переубедить её всё равно не получится, – ведьма улыбнулась. – Племяшка, доверься мне.  
Эльза улыбнулась и, со спокойной душой, ушла спать. Слова тёти внушили в неё уверенности.  
Наутро вся компания увидела хозяйку замка с кофейной кружкой в руках. Яна сидела перед ноутбуком, пялилась в экран и читала что-то смешное.  
Сама Янка одета была просто: любимые джинсы, клетчатая рубашка и кроссовки.  
Она доела бутерброд и подняла голову.  
– Я выгляжу по-идиотски? – спросила дуэлянтка.  
– Вовсе нет. Но зачем ты сразу оделась?  
– Мне так на душе легче. Да и потом, я всегда так одевалась…  
– Только не говори, что вы уйдёте прямо сейчас…  
– Может, немного попозже…  
– Хорошо.  
Яна, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, внутренне переживала.  
– Кофе хотите? – спросила Яна. – Штука прекрасная.  
К ней подошла тётя и положила руку на плечо.  
– А что это? – сёстры переглянулись.  
Яна наколдовала три кружки с ароматным напитком:  
– Зёрна привезли от индейцев несколько сот лет назад. Кто-то научился обжаривать и заваривать. Вернее, ещё размолоть надо, до заваривания… Попробуйте.  
Нервничала королева сильно, поэтому у неё всё получалось как-то угловато и резковато.  
– Извините, если что не так…  
Эльза тоже видела это состояние у сестры.  
«Яночка, не волнуйся…»  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».  
Вдруг она заметно повеселела: а кому она там что должна, в самом деле?  
И всем от её вида стало полегче.  
– Я готова! – Яна оглядела близких.  
– Я пойду первая, а вы пока тут прощайтесь.  
– Всё будет хорошо! – Яна взяла сестёр за руки. Оберег на её шее горел ровным голубым светом.  
– Мы знаем. Но ты, всё же, будь поосторожнее.  
– Я постараюсь, ради вас! Я неисправима? – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Ещё как! – подмигнула ей Эльза. – Только верь в себя!  
– Я верю! И люблю вас!  
Они ещё раз обнялись, и Яна шагнула в портал.

 

2.  
Всё тут было так, как и в тот день, когда она ушла. Ничего не изменилось. Маргит ждала неподалёку.  
Для безопасности корону Яна оставила в замке.  
– Где она?  
– Идём?   
– Я готова.  
Обе направились к небольшому домику около местного озера.  
– Странно, Маргит, но я не помню это место…  
– Оно всегда держалось в тайне.  
Яна внутренне подобралась и оглядывалась по сторонам, прищурившись от солнца.  
– Как эта выдра выглядит? – хмыкнула Яна.  
– Тёмные кудрявые волосы, чёрные глаза, светлая кожа с лёгким серым отливом.  
– Как умертвие, – буркнула Яна и переглянулась с тётей.  
– Она была так добра…  
– Что даже меня пронзила в сердце, твоей рукой…  
– Но это было недавно… а тогда мне некуда было идти и она нас приютила… Но всё это было лишь притворством!  
– Ты не распознала в ней… тёмную сущность? Я даже здесь чувствую тёмную магию…  
– Она была тщательно скрыта тогда от меня…  
– Ты вызовешь её?  
– Да. Племяшка, прикрой уши, – ведьма посмотрела на Яну, а затем, удостоверившись в выполнении этой просьбы, повернулась в сторону дома. – Римма! Мы вызываем тебя на бой!  
– Не слишком пафосно для неё? – хмыкнула Яна.  
– Нормально.  
Яна пока была безоружна. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди. И ждала. Из дома вышла какая-то тётка. Невзрачная, но по описанию похожа.  
– О, какие люди и без охраны! – нагленько протянула Римма. Эти интонации Яна уже слышала из уст Маргит.  
– Ты у меня сейчас заработаешь!  
– И чего я заработаю, а? И за что?  
– За нападки на моих сестрёнок, за то, что настраивала их против меня. Сразу бы убила и всё, и тебе меньше забот, и мне, – мрачно закончила тираду Яна.  
– Ох, какие мы грозные! – тётка презрительно оглядела Яну с головы до ног. – Ты памперсы сперва надень, деточка!  
И эту колкость Яна пропустила мимо ушей.  
– Ну, если тебе так не терпится сдохнуть, я готова предоставить такое удовольствие, – хмыкнула Рима.  
В руке её появился меч.  
– Ну ты не стесняйся, – хмыкнула Янка и ловко ушла от резкого выпада.  
– Ты собралась драться без оружия? – Римма заржала как полковая лошадь. Но рано.  
– Разумеется, – ответила спокойная как удав королева. И ради развлечения метнула в Римму огненный шарик.  
«Приготовься, тётя».  
«Да, готова!»  
– Ты, Римма, просчиталась только в одном – я теперь бессмертна, – и, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнула Маргит. 

Тем временем во дворце Эльза наблюдала за происходящим. Анна же пыталась всеми силами усмирить её беспокойство.  
– Эльза, ты чего? Знаешь ведь, она справится!  
– Я всё равно волнуюсь… не могу смотреть на это спокойно…  
– Но она же там не одна!

Римма ошарашенно уставилась на Янку, а в это время Маргит подкралась сзади и ударила ведьму кинжалом.  
Римма почернела и разлетелась вдребезги, как разбитое зеркало.  
– Здорово! Теперь с ней всё покончено? И за девчонок отомстили… Идём.  
– Да, - заверила тётя. - Теперь ничего не страшно и никто меня от вас не отвратит.  
Обе колдуньи снова прошли через портал. Довольные, но уставшие. Хотя уставшей была Яна…  
– Иди выспись, – сказала она тёте, – а я приведу себя в порядок.  
– Ещё успею.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Яна подмигнула принцессе, что не укрылось от внимания Эльзы.  
«Яна?»  
«У меня есть один фокус!» – и улыбнулась.  
– Пошли, покажу кое-что.  
– Это и в самом деле безопасно, – подтвердила Маргит.  
Сестрёнки направились в голографическую комнату.  
Яна потыкала на панели пальцем, и дверь отъехала в сторону, открыв привычный всем пейзаж.  
– Прошу!  
«Считай, что это своего рода магия, сестрёнка».  
Потом сказала куда-то в пространство:  
– Высшая степень безопасности.  
Женский голос из ниоткуда подтвердил изменения.  
– Начнём? – Яна протянула сестре один из лёгких мечей, но сперва попробовала на себе: металл, сотканный из света, без всякого вреда проходил сквозь руку.  
Металл звенел в воздухе, но вреда дуэлянтам не причинял вообще никакого – даже ран не было.  
Девчонки устали и сели передохнуть.  
– Но как это всё?  
– Считай это своего рода чудом, сестрёнка. Маргит уже попробовала…  
– И как, понравилось?  
– Лично я в восторге, – сказала Маргит.  
Девчонки вернулись в кабинет.  
– Анна? Как впечатления?  
– Это… у меня… просто нет слов!  
– Считайте, у меня тоже тут тайная комната, – и сёстры рассмеялись.  
– Ну, надеюсь, мы можем без всяких проблем тренироваться?  
– Надеюсь, Эльза будет не против, – Яна взглянула на сестру.  
– Да, теперь я за вас спокойна.  
«Спасибо!»  
«Не за что».  
– Может, все к нам, в Эренделл?  
– Давай!

3.  
Все дружно отправились в Эренделл. Там их встречал Кристофф. Он сообщил, что дед Пабби ждёт Яну.  
Та удивлённо взглянула на жениха сестры:  
– А зачем?  
– Он не сказал.  
– Ладно. Я там одна должна быть?  
– Да, только ты и никого больше.  
– Хорошо. Я буду там через мгновение – благо, есть такая способность.  
Яна закрыла глаза и представила ту поляну – и вскоре пропала из поля зрения компании, словно её и не было, окутавшись белым облаком. Оказавшись на месте, она огляделась и позвала:  
– Дед Пабби!  
Долгое время ничего не происходило. А потом на середину выкатился один камень. И стал троллем.  
– Это я… Здравствуйте…  
– Здравствуй, детка. Мне нужно с тобой серьёзно поговорить.  
– Слушаю внимательно, – ей и в самом деле было интересно. И даже очень.  
– Понимаешь ли… тебя серьёзно обманули.  
– И кто? Что значит, обманули? – Яна похолодела.  
– Твоя тётя… она подделала свои воспоминания, лишь бы скрыть от тебя одну вещь…  
– Какую? – до неё стало что-то доходить… – Дед Пабби!  
– Да? Понимаешь ли….  
– Что?  
– Она вам вовсе не тётя…  
– Не тётя? Вы хотите сказать, что…– до Яны начинало доходить. Она выразительно поглядела на тролля…  
– Она – ваша… мать.  
Дед Пабби обратился в камень.  
Яна невольно присвистнула:  
– Ничего себе новость! – так вот к чему были все странности, вот какую мысль ей не удавалось додумать до конца…  
«Ну что там?» – Эльза сгорала от нетерпения.  
«Нам встретиться надо».  
«Что-то не так?»  
«Всё так, и даже очень, сестрёнка, это по поводу Маргит».  
«Просто так ты мне не скажешь, верно? Вот прямо сейчас?»  
«Маргит… это наша мать, Эльза».  
В мгновение Яна снова оказалась в том же зале, откуда и пропала несколько минут назад.  
– А… Маргит никто не видел? – спохватилась вдруг Яна.  
– Нет. Мы думали, что ты знаешь, где она…  
– Нет. После того, как я узнала новость, я сразу сюда… а тут эти сбежали ещё… Я во всём виновата!  
– Яна?  
– Я во всём виновата… Я и исправлю…  
– Да в чём?  
– Зря я с ней так, – Яна оперлась кулаками о столешницу.  
– Но ты ведь не знала, – Эльза взяла сестру за руки.  
– Всё равно как-то не по себе, сестрёнка…  
«Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо».  
«Что с тобой?»  
«Похоже, я снова должна стать факелом», – грустно усмехнулась Яна.  
– Я ненадолго на улицу выйду, – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– Хорошо…  
Яна вернулась через несколько минут. И чувствовала себя намного лучше.  
– Прости, вот такие неполадки у меня, – смущённо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Я всё понимаю…  
– Нам теперь надо найти Маргит, где бы она ни была, – вздохнула Яна. – Если вы со мной… куда не ступала нога человека… – усмехнулась Яна.  
– Конечно!  
– Узнать бы, где она находилась перед своим исчезновением. Я бы по её следу попробовала открыть коридор, – молвила Яна.  
– Может, удастся её найти по магии? «Взять след» с помощью её даров?  
– Можно, кстати! – Яна с улыбкой взглянула на сестру. – Сейчас я попробую, Эльза.  
Яна провела рукой перед собой, и появился светящийся проём.  
– Ох, уж эти порталы, – вздохнула Яна.  
Сёстры взялись за руки, чтоб не потеряться, и зашли в проём.  
«Нам лучше держаться вместе, Эльзочка, а то неизвестно, что здесь вообще есть».  
Новый для девчонок мир оказался на редкость мрачным. Даже слишком. Яна включила «истинное зрение» – этим свойством с ней поделилась Рина – и нашла след Маргит, ведущий в какой-то дом.  
– Я, если честно, тут никогда не была, – призналась Яна.  
«Мрачновато тут, не находишь?»  
«В случае чего мне придётся полагаться на магию: оружия я с собой не взяла», – и переглянулась с Эльзой.  
«Очень мрачно… ты уверена, что придётся?»  
«Не знаю даже. Это по ситуации надо смотреть. Но, если надо, я вас с Маргит прикрою! Чтобы с вами ничего не случилось».  
– Дорогуша, ты что-то потеряла? – раздался голос тёмного.  
«О, лёгок на поминках!» – съязвила Яна в адрес Румпеля.  
А потом вслух:  
– Сам знаешь! Не пытайся у меня снова что-то прибрать. Я ведь церемониться не стану, как тогда, в Туманной Гавани…И тебе не только по башке сойдётся!  
– Не нужно грубить, дорогуша! – колдун начал злиться.  
«Может, не надо, Яночка?»  
«Не беспокойся», – улыбнулась сестре Яна.  
– Девчонки, уходите отсюда!  
– Маргит!  
– Я справлюсь!  
«Не за что. И нам лучше вернуться».  
«Но Маргит здесь!»  
«Думаю, она знает, что делает. Вернёмся».  
Сёстры вернулись во дворец. Яна «коридор» закрывать не стала – из-за Маргит.  
– Сходили на разведку, называется. Но, хоть узнали, где Маргит…  
– И то вперёд. Давай немножко подождём?  
– Согласна. Пойдём, прогуляемся? – улыбнулась Яна. – Хотя, когда всё так неопределённо…  
\- Но мы же все вместе пойдём и осторожно...  
\- И у меня ещё предчувствие... по поводу тех троих...  
\- А разве же они могут сбежать?..  
\- Один-то точно сможет. Я про Румпеля, если уже не сбёг...  
\- О Боже... А вдруг и правда?  
\- Пошли, глянем?  
Только далеко уйти не успели. Навстречу шла Маргит.  
\- Наконец-то! - девчонки вздохнули было с облегчением. Но их ждал неприятнейший сюрприз.  
\- Ты меня так ждала, дорогуша? - голосок был противнейший. Ни с кем такой не спутаешь.  
\- Может, ты нам кое-кого вернёшь? - Янка крутила в руках неведомо как оказавшийся кинжал.  
\- Тридцать три раза верну! - хотя с лица колдун немного полинял и даже не смог больше удерживать на себе личину Маргит.  
Янка протянула к нему кинжальчик и поманила:  
\- Давай! Чтоб колдунья тут была, немедленно!  
Колдун, дико скривившись, повиновался. И исчез. А вместе с ним исчез и кинжал, который его сдерживал.  
Девчонки бросились к маме:  
– Ты как?  
– Ты всё знала? Почему же ушла? – спросила Яна. – Мама? – Яна внимательно взглянула в глаза Маргит, присев перед ней и взяв её руку в свою. – А где… Анна?  
– Я в порядке. А Анна, боюсь, что в беде.  
– Поняла. Я вернусь туда, – наша героиня настроена была решительно.  
Яна пригляделась и увидела еле заметный след Анны, по нему и открыла коридор.  
– Ждите меня здесь…  
– Яна! – закричала вслед Эльза, но та уже ушла.  
– Я понимаю её, – тихо проговорила Маргит. – И я не позволю ей совершить ошибку.  
– Я тоже не позволю!  
Яна снова оказалась в том же месте, где была с Эльзой совсем недавно. «След» вёл куда-то далеко. По нему Яна и пошла. Она была одета совсем не по-королевски: платье в данный момент сильно мешало. Янка оделась как обычно: рубашка навыпуск, джинсы и кроссовки.  
В Эренделле два человека сильно переживали за ушедшую Яну.  
Маргит ходила из стороны в сторону. Бросив случайный взгляд на стол, она заметила блокнот Яны. Открыв его, наткнулась на карандашный рисунок:  
– Эльза!  
Королева подошла и увидела нарисованный рукой сестры портрет по памяти обеих сестёр – самой Эльзы и Анны. И Маргит. А внизу подпись: «Себя рисовать не умею, простите».  
– Ты же видишь теперь, как она вас любит, – Маргит приобняла королеву, которая была готова зарыдать.  
– Тут не хватает ещё кого-то, – всхлипывая, прошептала Эльза и взмахнула рукой. Теперь на портрете была и Яна. – Нас любит, мамочка! – и зарыдала, уткнувшись в плечо Маргит.

Добравшись до замка, Яна огляделась. И вошла внутрь. Перспектива умереть её не волновала. Главное беспокойство было за Анну. Всё-таки тёмный был неаккуратен: снова кинул свой кинжал где попало.  
– Как неосмотрительно, Румпельштильцхен, оставлять личные вещи без присмотра!  
– Опять?! – взревел он.  
– Не опять, а снова! – усмехнулась зловеще Яна.  
– Ты чего добиваешься, дорогуша?  
– Тебе не понять, Румпель!

Каждая, по отдельности, намеревалась отправиться туда, куда ушла Яна.  
– Я, пожалуй, прилягу, – молвила Маргит.  
– Конечно, а я пойду… шоколаду поем!

Яна протянула кинжал в сторону Румпеля:  
– Назад! И сестру мою верни!  
– Где ты её тут видишь, дорогуша?  
– Я повторять сто раз не собираюсь! – прошипела Яна.  
– Ладно, дорогуша!  
Яна выступила в роли "кондиционера" и прибавила холоду, но Румпель этого даже не заметил.  
«Яна!» – надо же, Маргит появилась. Только бы расправу не испортила.  
– Где Анна?! Что с ней?! – наша героиня говорила спокойно, понимая, что криком ничего не добьёшься.  
Яна ещё понизила температуру в помещении, чего Румпель уже не вынес.  
«Анна где-то в замке!» – передала Яна матери.  
Маргит убежала искать принцессу, а Яна ждала, когда колдун очухается.  
– Да зачем тебе эта девчонка?  
– Ты всё ещё не понял? Она моя сестра…  
Румпель попробовал дёрнуться в сторону Яны, но та показала ему кинжал.  
Маргит нашла Анну в дальней комнате и пыталась привести в чувство.  
«Яна?» – подоспела и Эльза.  
«Всё хорошо».  
Похоже, она слышала последний разговор сестры с колдуном.  
– А ты трусом оказался! Сзади накидывать удавку – некрасиво, знаешь ли! Если хочешь подраться, только скажи.  
«Яночка? Ты… хочешь драться с ним?»  
«Пока не знаю, сестрёнка, это как он решит».  
– Битва? – дёрнулся Румпель, но Яна остановила его кинжалом.  
«Скорее всего, я не буду об него руки марать, Эльзочка. Он не заслуживает этой чести».  
Королева увидела сестрёнку и бросилась к ней.  
«Хорошо. Я в тебя верю. И люблю».  
«Я вас тоже люблю, Эльза. Возвращайтесь в Эренделл, обо мне не беспокойтесь».  
– Теперь, когда мои близкие в сборе, верни их домой! А со мной делай, что хочешь!  
– С удовольствием!  
Но, как и всегда, Румпель сделал всё с подвохом.  
– Румпель! Исправляй!  
– Готово. А теперь – дуэль!  
– А больше тебе ничего не надо? Я об тебя руки пачкать не стану. Я сделаю по-другому.  
Минуты через две посреди зала стояла ледяная статуя, в эпичной позе – руки в стороны, в одной из которых был замёрзший меч. Колдун явно не ожидал такого «сюрприза» и не успел к нему подготовиться. Или просто поддался, ведя какую-то свою игру.  
– Пошли, пока он не очнулся, – Яна подхватила Маргит под руку, и они обе убежали искать портал. – Хотя колдун не очнётся в ближайшие тридцать лет.

– Анна, ты в порядке?  
– Да, хотя переход был слишком резким.  
– Это всё из-за волнения.  
– А… где остальные?  
– Остались там, – вздохнула Эльза.  
– Что это? – принцесса заметила оставленный блокнот с рисунком. – Неужели?  
– Да, – вздохнула Эльза.  
– Не волнуйся ты так, – Анна обняла сестру. – Всё хорошо будет!  
Тут королева улыбнулась, словно с кем-то невидимым общалась:  
«Яночка…»

4.  
«Как я и обещала, Эльзочка, обошлось без дуэли. Румпель явно не ожидал стать льдышкой», – передала сестре наша героиня. Она снова поменяла одежду на своё синее платье с красной брошью, а кроссовки – на изящные чёрные туфли на невысоких каблуках.  
«У вас там всё хорошо?»  
«Да».  
«Когда вас ждать?»  
«Мы здесь».  
Вид у Яны был не слишком уставший, но Маргит ощущала всё во много раз сильнее, а потому просто валилась с ног.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Я… мне пришлось его… того…– сказала Яна, – заморозить… Он не ожидал этого сюрприза.  
– Он… умер?  
– Не совсем. Он просто… лёд… оттает лет через тридцать, ничего с ним не случится… если его раньше кто-нить не разморозит…  
– Здорово, – буркнула принцесса.  
– Так, тебе нужно отдохнуть! – решительно заявила Эльза.  
– Я провожу маму в её комнату, потом сама попробую выспаться. 

Ночью Яне не спалось, несмотря на усталость. Она лишь вздремнула немного. И решила проветриться. Накинув на плечи тёплую накидку – на улице таки было свежо, особенно в повседневной Яниной одёжке: джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Яна прихватила тетрадь и карандаш и вышла на пристань. Там уселась на ступеньку и принялась что-то записывать. Имея некоторый опыт в устройстве праздников, Яна собиралась предложить идею сестре. Но будить её не хотелось. Яна увлеклась и не заметила полуночника. Вернее, он вообще никогда не спал. Да и небо уже совсем посветлело.  
Королева подняла голову и увидела вечного оптимиста Олафа.  
– О, привет! Ты не проговоришься? – у нашей героини был весьма загадочный вид.  
– Оу… конечно же, нет! А что там у тебя? – снеговик взглянул на тетрадь.  
– Приятель, там секрет! Я хочу устроить всем праздник! Кто знает, у кого можно купить цветы?  
– У Окена можно. Какая же ты милая! – Олаф приобнял королеву.  
– У Окена? – королева Яна ответила тем же. – Да, точно! Но мне нужен помощник! Вернее, помощники…  
– А можно Анне с нами?  
– Я про неё в первую очередь подумала, Олаф.  
– Ну тогда я за ней! – и убежал, сверкая пятками.  
– Но только она, может быть, ещё спит… – сказала было вдогонку Яна. – Какой он милый! – улыбнулась Яна и принялась ждать сестру.  
Из раздумий её вывели руки на плечах и задорный голос:  
– Какие это секреты нынче? И что ты пишешь?  
– Это план, – ответила Яна и выразительно взглянула на снеговика.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Всё так, Анна, но Олаф никому не скажет? Это сюрприз!  
– Обещаю… – слегка встревоженным голосом проговорил снеговик.  
– Ну, ладно, не расстраивайся, – Яна поведала свою идею присутствующим.  
– Замечательно! – обрадовалась принцесса. – Кристофф может помочь?  
– Мы и Эльзу привлечём, – кивнула старшая сестра, – когда она проснётся.  
– Здорово!  
– Нам надо всё успеть к вечеру! – напомнила Яна. – А где Кристофф?  
– Спит ещё. Ничего, я его мигом подниму!  
– Кажется, всё идёт по плану! – Яна потёрла руки, глядя вслед сестрёнке. Она закуталась в накидку и подмигнула устроившемуся рядом Олафу.

Анна вернулась довольно быстро и, как и обещала, не одна.  
– Здорово! Вас никто не видел? – Яна поднялась на ноги.  
– Да, вроде, нет, – огляделась Анна.  
– Тогда пошли!  
– А куда мы, собственно говоря? – Кристофф постоянно зевал.  
– К Окену. Надо кое-что прикупить в большом количестве, – объяснила Яна.  
– Хорошо. Тогда поторопимся.

Закупившись, отправились назад.  
Всю дорогу Яна боялась накосячить с подготовкой.  
– У нас всё получится! Ты, главное, не думай об этом, – успокоила её Анна.  
– Спасибо! – улыбнулась ей наша героиня. – И, да, Анна, насчёт тортика тоже подумать надо. Без Эльзы тут точно не обойтись.  
Кристофф долго смотрел на сестру невесты, потом спросил:  
– Ты как в этом ходишь? – он имел в виду теперешний наряд Яны.  
– Ну, лично мне – удобно. В моём мире почти все так ходят. В смысле, у каждого свой комфорт и удобство.  
Кристофф хмыкнул неопределённо.  
– Тогда, сестрёнка, мы на кухню, если ты со мной, – и улыбнулась.  
– Конечно!  
Компания успела доставить закупленное во дворец, когда Яна «услышала» сестру:  
«Яночка, ты не спишь?»  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка, не беспокойся. Что-то случилось?»  
«Да нет, всё хорошо. Прогуляемся?»  
«Конечно».  
– Анна, я попозже подойду, с Эльзой поговорить надо. Уверена, она присоединится к нам. Я скоро вернусь! – и обняла принцессу.  
– Жду с нетерпением.  
«Тогда встретимся у фонтана».  
«Буду ждать».  
До фонтана было два шага, а потому Яна оказалась на месте первая.  
Чуть позже подошла Эльза.  
– Яночка, привет! – она обняла сестру. – Как дела?  
– Отлично, сестрёнка, – Яна обняла королеву в ответ не менее искренне. – Вчера вот мысли только нехорошие были.  
– А что такое?  
– По поводу замороженного мной Румпеля. Ладно, сестрёнка, давай не будем о плохом? Тем более что день сегодня чудесный.  
Эльза только улыбнулась. Они пошли к башне, взявшись за руки.  
– Я и не знала, Яночка, что ты и рисовать умеешь? – подмигнула Эльза.  
– Ну, особо не умею, сестрёнка, так, немного брала уроки у знакомой художницы. Да и то считаю, что…  
– Не выдумывай! Всё отлично! Спасибо тебе!  
– Я тебе ещё вчера сказать хотела, но побоялась побеспокоить, – смущённо проговорила Яна.  
– О чём же?  
– Праздник хочу сделать, – смутилась старшая сестра. – Или вечеринку. Поутру мы с Анной и Кристоффом прогулялись до Окена, закупились малость. Олаф тоже с нами был.  
– А я ничего не слышала. Хорошо, а я могу помочь?  
– Я тебе это и хотела предложить. Я обещала Анне на кухне с тортом помочь.  
– Можно мне заняться моим фирменным тортом?  
– Именно про это я и говорила, – улыбнулась Яна. – Если что, мы на подхвате будем.  
– Отлично! – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Яна поглядела вверх, и у неё закружилась голова.  
– Что такое?  
– Ты туда не поднималась? – обеспокоенно спросила Яна. – Я бы тебя туда не пустила!  
– Я там была и, более того, чуть не упала…  
Яна с испугом взглянула на сестру.  
– Надеюсь, не одна там была?  
Голос у неё дрогнул.  
– Пойдём лучше… – Яна приобняла королеву.  
Было видно, что она смертельно испугалась за Эльзу.  
«Меня подхватила Анна, так что не волнуйся!»  
– Хорошо. Я, как раз, настроилась на готовку.  
«Больше никаких подобных экспериментов, иначе я не переживу!»  
– Пойдём. Хорошо, что всё хорошо закончилось, – улыбнулась сестре Яна.  
Больше приключений за день не случилось.

5.  
Праздник удался на славу, особенно бал в конце. Яна, казалось, забыла о том разговоре, потому как виду не показывала, но глубоко в душе она всё же смертельно испугалась.  
Уже поздно вечером, после праздника, она уединилась у себя в комнате и долго думала.  
«Эльза?»  
«Да, Яночка?»  
«Зайдёшь ко мне?»  
«Я сейчас подойду».  
У нашей героини глаза всё ещё были на мокром месте.  
В комнату вошла Эльза.  
– Яночка, всё в порядке?  
Она присела поближе к любимой сестре.  
– Просто я тогда испугалась за тебя, – всхлипнула Яна и посмотрела в глаза королеве.  
– Всё же хорошо. Со мной была Анна. И… я, к тому же, была простужена…  
– Обещай, что больше не повторится, – Яна взяла руки сестры в свои.  
– Обещаю.  
Яна обняла сестру.  
– Ты тоже пообещай мне, что никогда не оставишь нас с мамой.  
– Не оставлю!  
«Спасибо!»  
«Я люблю вас».  
«Мы тебя то́же!»  
– И у меня ещё предчувствия. Странные, – задумчиво проговорила Яна.  
– Что именно?  
– Я заморозила Румпеля, но ведь и герцога никто не нашёл? На что этот старикан способен?  
– Даже не знаю… Я сейчас вернусь.  
Эльза вышла, но и правда быстро вернулась.  
– Герцога так и не нашли, выходит… Боюсь, он где-нибудь всплывёт… и… я… не за себя беспокоюсь, – вздохнула Яна.  
– Понимаю… но теперь с нами ты, и всё будет хорошо.  
– И вы со мной, – кивнула Яна. – Слушай, сестрёнка, – осенило нашу королеву, – а давайте вы всей компанией ко мне, а? Уверяю, в моём мире живых снеговиков ещё никто не видел!  
– А давай! Одна Снежная королева хорошо, а две – лучше!  
– Три, Эльзочка – маму не забывай!  
– Прости… – и улыбнулась.  
– Ничего страшного, сестрёнка, я сама её чуть не забыла, – и взяла руки сестры в свои. – Завтра мне возвращаться, – грустно промолвила Яна.  
– Так быстро? Побудь ещё немного, – умоляюще посмотрела на сестру Эльза.  
– Только ради тебя! Будет такой же новогодний бал, как тогда – помнишь? – Яна приобняла Эльзу.  
– Конечно, помню! – та прижалась к сестре и положила ей голову на плечо.  
– Только в этот раз будет намного лучше – потому что нас будет больше!  
Они посидели так ещё немного, потом Эльза ушла к себе.  
Всё же через несколько дней пришла пора прощаться. Девчонки по очереди обняли сестру.  
– Я вас люблю. Всех!

6.  
Последние бурные события заставили отойти на второй план поразительные новости о родстве – ещё более близком, чем думалось – всех трёх сестёр и Маргит. «Мама» звучало естественно, обсудить это всё им было некогда.  
Но когда-нибудь ведь надо было! Хотя бы, для начала, Яне и Маргит наедине.  
– Прости, дочка. Я до последнего пыталась скрыть всю правду… а потом поняла, что бесполезно.  
Янка нервно ходила из угла в угол, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. На левой руке – вышитый бисером браслет, подаренный каким-то индейским вождём  
– А зачем скрывать, тем более правду? – королева наколдовала стаканчик своего «лекарства» и залпом выпила. – Или ты боялась моей реакции? Особенно вот такой? – и закусила мандарином.  
– Да, дорогая, такая реакция уж вовсе лишняя, ну да сегодня ругать не буду, лучше посоветую – твоим любимым шоколадом закусывать тоже отменно. А вот правда такого свойства, что тебе она очень не понравится.  
Яна уместилась на диван – с него не упасть в случае чего.  
– Ну что ж, я готова.  
Маргит вздохнула.  
– Королева Эренделла, моя ныне покойная сестра Герда, была бесплодна. Абсолютно и непоправимо. А наследники – или наследницы, это значения не имеет – королевству были нужны.  
– А король, он что, не знал об этом?  
– Когда женился – не знал. Когда понял, в чём дело, пришлось обратиться ко мне. Даром что я ведьма. А потом… понравилось… обоим.  
– Ну так ещё бы, – хмыкнула Янка и откинулась на спинку дивана. – Я боюсь девчонкам рассказывать пока… как они ещё воспримут…  
– Да, пока погодим. Они уже знают, что я им родная мать, но лучше им для начала выдать какую-нибудь более приемлемую версию. Память-то у вашего отца и Герды была подправлена, когда мне пришлось с тобой сбежать…  
– А какие-то документы подтверждающие ещё есть? А то ведь найдётся кто-нить шибко любопытный…  
– Есть, в Тайной комнате, если очень хорошо искать. Там артефакт, магически подтверждающий всё, что я рассказала. Но я могу его хранить у себя.  
– Но мы же её заморозили! – присвистнула Янка.  
– Я там тоже была, не забывай.  
– Я про то и говорю, – кивнула Янка. – Ты знала и всё равно позволила заморозить комнату? Чтобы никто туда не сунулся? Так ведь никто и… не сунулся… Даже Хельге в голову не пришло туда сунуться… Кто она вообще такая была?  
– Кто попало, считай, никто. Хоть и с магией. Жертва промытия мозгов. А вашу заморозку я подкорректировала так, чтоб в случае чего всё же дорыться.  
– В смысле – нашу заморозку? – не поняла Янка.  
– Если мне понадобится достать доказательства – я достану. А больше никто.  
– А мне что сёстрам говорить? Или ты сама им расскажешь?  
– Сама, аккуратненько. Короче, прости за всё.  
– Я на тебя и не сердилась, мама.  
– Спасибо… Вообще странная ирония судьбы – твоя магия исчезла бы, займись ты личной жизнью, а моя только усиливалась и бесплодие досталось не мне…  
– Спасибо, что наделила меня магией. Мне нет смысла хвалиться, я хочу помогать всего лишь… Я вот слишком воинственная, как… валькирия… Но Эльза – тихая и спокойная. И почему-то… я люблю её больше…  
– Воинственность в меня. А Эльзочка пусть тебя уравновешивает, притом что ваша сила из одного корня. Анну только не обижайте, самую маленькую мою, я с ней меньше всех побыла… а так всё естественно и нормально.  
– Мы никогда её не оставим! И будем любить, может, ещё сильнее, – заверила Янка. – Да, мне ещё пришлось подпитаться ледяной магией от Хельги, а у Эльзы эта магия усиливается с каждым годом…  
– У тебя тоже будет, милая, и разнообразиться.  
– Это лишний повод заботиться о девчонках. Хочется сделать для них много хорошего. Чтоб им хорошо было и комфортно… Я возмещаю эти двадцать или тридцать лет разлуки с ними, получается… И, да, я наделила их бессмертием и вечной юностью в своё время…  
– Я знаю, ты молодец и постоянно растёшь над собой, офигенно просто!  
– А меня ими наделила Рина…  
– Она тоже молодец. А ты многократно большая молодчина, что её создала!  
– Мне в тот момент было одиноко, когда я… придумала её… Так что… не обессудь.  
– Наоборот, круто! А скажи, ведь ты версию с тёткой восприняла как должное? Потому что привыкла, что у ведьм детей не бывает?  
– Именно. Я была в этом уверена.  
– Нет, это только Смолленд ты создала так. В большинстве миров иначе, для Эльзы, например, отказ от отношений с парнями – просто добровольный выбор, никак не связанный с магическими силами.  
– Я не представляю её с кем-то из парней, если честно…  
– Я тоже, ни её, ни тебя. У вас своя дорога, а семья и дети – это к Анне.  
– Ну она и не против, вроде…  
– Вот и пусть каждый занимается тем, что больше любит и что лучше получается. Хорошо, что у меня три дочери!  
– Да, мы тоже этому рады! А… почему ты меня именно в России оставила?  
– Немножко промахнулась мимо Норвегии, почему-то портал так вывел. Прости, что семейка такая поганая досталась, но я её не специально выбирала.  
– Но только эта семейка, мама. А в остальном там чудесные люди, культура, музыка, литература. И единственная подруга и соавтор, которая меня тогда не оставила. Мы с ней много писали и это отвлекало меня от раздоров и дрязг… Спасибо тебе!  
– Ну слава Богу, хоть не совсем всё ужасно оказалось, а то я по ночам зверем выла, покорившись тому, что линии Силы показывали…  
– Не переживай. Можно я лучше ещё спрошу? Когда ты в моём мире появилась, ты не зря ведь именно с Эльзой связалась? Чтобы предупредить, да?  
– Да. Это настоящая я пробивалась к ней, как к самой в хорошем смысле холодной, показалось, что она не станет пороть горячку и убедит тебя и Анну…  
– Она пыталась меня отговорить от стычки с Риммой… Но я… – Янка махнула рукой и отвернулась. – Моё упрямство всё портило…  
– В меня, всё в меня, извини… В итоге же всё образовалось… Иди сюда, котёнок, обниму.  
Янка поднялась и крепко обняла маму.  
Та долго её не отпускала и гладила, как маленькую, по голове.  
– Даже королеве хочется, чтобы её помишили, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
А Маргит даже не переспросила, что это слово значит. На то она и была мамой. Хоть бы и королевской.


	7. ОБМАНУТЬ СМЕРТЬ

ЧАСТЬ СЕДЬМАЯ  


1.  
В маленькой кафешке сидела девчонка в расстроенных чувствах. Сидела в самом тёмном уголке, чтобы не бросаться в глаза. Все же сразу всё поймут!  
Этот мир, небольшой и мрачный, не отличался лояльным отношением к людям с паранормальными свойствами. Здесь считалось, что нечистые духи как бы помечают таких при рождении. Если глаза почти чёрные, если на улицах среди блондинов ты выделяешься тёмной шевелюрой – значит, как пить дать и «проклятые силы» у тебя тоже есть… А жить-то хочется, и не из-под косынки, исподлобья, на мир глядеть, и чтобы всё было, что есть у других…  
– Вас что-то гложет? – за столик подсел какой-то странноватый незнакомец.  
– Не то, что бы, – ответила та мрачно. – И потом, вы кто такой?  
– Волшебник. Или вроде того. Ты можешь мне полностью доверять, я не обману, – он смотрел ей прямо в глаза странным, гипнотизирующим взглядом.  
– Это не ответ, – девушка в упор уставилась на собеседника. – Стойте, а как вас зовут?  
– Не имеет значения. Я тот, кто заключает сделки!  
– А… меня зовут Тея. Я вынуждена прятаться, – проговорила девушка, помолчав. – Тут колдунов недолюбливают.  
– Не ты первая, не ты последняя, – хмыкнул неизвестный. – Обрати магию в свою силу, и ты посрамишь их всех!  
– Если бы я знала, как это сделать! – криво усмехнулась девица, исподлобья глядя на незнакомца. – У вас что, есть способ?  
– Найдётся. Только сначала помоги. Ты ведь правда сможешь. Только ты.  
– Не обманешь? Что я должна делать? – Тея заинтересовалась.  
Незнакомец протянул ей фото.  
– Эту женщину ты должна убить.  
Девушка взяла в руки фото, на котором была изображена блондинка с короткой стрижкой и прямо-таки ледяным взглядом.  
– Ладно. Кто это?  
– Королева одного из миров. Я проведу тебя в её обитель.  
– Отлично! – Тея почему-то сразу согласилась, даже не зная лично женщины на фото. – Я готова.  
Похоже, ей нечего было терять, но она не подозревала, какую петлю затягивала сейчас у себя на шее.  
А ведь ей дали и бумагу на подпись. «На всякий случай», как сказал «заключающий сделки».  
Ведьмочка подмахнула подпись на документе, даже не глядя на текст – не терпелось начать хоть что-то менять в своей жизни. Румпель, ибо то был он, открыл девушке портал, и та скрылась в проёме, ёжась от холода – в неведомом Тее мире была зима в самом разгаре.

2.  
Тея в спешке вошла в портал. Ей хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, ведь завтра будет новый, по-настоящему неповторимый день. А сегодня для неё уже не играло роли, ей было всё равно, как поступать. Главное – дождаться завтра.  
«Ничего-ничего, вот пристрелю эту… Снежинку и вернусь в мой тёмный, уютный домик».  
С этой мыслью она тихо, но быстро следовала в сторону замка.

Яне, как это часто случается, не спалось. Уже которую ночь она блуждала по сонным закоулкам своего замка, безумно скучая по девчонкам. Мысленной связи с Эльзой не было, как будто кто-то нарочно обрубил канал. И теперь не узнать, что с ней, как дела…  
Но сегодня утром Яна вышла на улицу, кажется, в надежде встретить любимых сестрёнок. Ну, хотя бы одну из них. Её что-то сильно тревожило. Она полностью окунулась в свои мысли и шла, уже не разбирая дороги.  
Тут она услышала скрип снега. И очень вовремя, ведь перед самым её носом оказалась девушка, только что очнувшаяся от своих дум. Янка никогда её не видела раньше. Вроде, и одета она была по-современному, но явно не принадлежала этому миру. Девица внимательно разглядывала Снежную королеву с ног до головы, будто старую знакомую, которую давным-давно не видела, боялась ошибиться. Затем незнакомка достала из кармана куртки какой-то листок, взглянула на него, а потом вновь на нашу героиню.  
Яна, не очень высокая, в длинной шубе с накинутым на голову капюшоном, казалась выше из-за своей величавости, что напустила на себя в последнее время.  
– И что мы так рьяно изучаем? – холодно спросила королева незнакомку. За королевой следовала парочка гвардейцев в качестве охраны. Те напряглись и щёлкнули затворами карабинов.  
– А догадайся! – гостья сказала это с такой улыбкой, будто желала Яне удачи. Причём от чистого сердца.  
– Если есть желание общения, записывайтесь на аудиенцию, – ледяным тоном сказала королева и кивнула подошедшему гвардейцу.  
– Я не хочу с тобой общаться. От этого общения не будет ни капли пользы! – крикнула девица вдогонку и долго смотрела в спину ушедшей королеве.  
Это было утром, а днём королева встречала гостей. Первой, как всегда, появилась Эльза, по которой за несколько месяцев разлуки Янка жутко соскучилась.  
– Яночка!  
С этими словами Яна попала в тёплые объятья сестрёнки.  
– Эльза! Я дико рада видеть тебя! – Яна обняла сестру не менее тепло.  
– Я так соскучилась! Как дела? Не могла никак с тобой связаться! Что-то мешало… но это уже неважно.  
– Потихоньку, хотя я тут места не нахожу, без вас. Я тоже старалась пробиться, но в ответ – тишина… Но теперь можно и поговорить спокойно.  
Взявшись за руки, они прошли в кабинет, где подкрепились и на десерт угостились шоколадом.  
– Я тут недавно на одну особу наткнулась… – как бы между прочим сообщила хозяйка замка. – А если быть точнее, то утром.  
– Что за особа?  
– На прогулке. Странная девица с холодным взглядом… Что-то злое от неё исходило. Я так поняла, что она пока на разведку приходила… Со мной охрана была, на всякий случай, так что обошлось. Но я не собираюсь по углам прятаться.  
– Ясненько. Теперь ты под моим надзором, и одну я тебя никуда не пущу!  
– Эльзочка! – Яна обняла сестрёнку.  
«Я тоже тебя очень люблю».  
– Как там все наши?  
– Всё хорошо. Маргит пока в своём мире побудет, а Анна придёт уже вечером.  
Яна явно хотела что-то сказать, но не знала, с чего начать. Она села на диван.  
– Что-то тебя тревожит, Яночка?  
– Знаешь, пока я говорила с той особой, я мельком залезла в её воспоминания. И знаешь, что… нет, вернее, кого я там разглядела?  
– Рассказывай! – Эльза присела рядом с сестрой и приобняла её за плечи.  
– Румпельштильцхена!  
– Что?! – Эльза не верила своим ушам. – Как это может быть?!

3.  
Наверно, вид у Яны был очень хитрый, так что Эльза сразу поняла, что любимая сестра что-то задумала. И улыбка, такая же хитрая, о многом говорила.  
– Так-так, что мы тут затеваем?  
Яна поведала о своём плане «ловли на живца».  
– Родня меня загримирует или как там, но выглядеть всё будет натурально, – и улыбнулась. – Если Румпель хочет увидеть меня в мёртвом виде, я ему предоставлю такую возможность. Мы переиграем его, Эльзочка!  
– Отличная идея! Идём. Нужно ещё рассказать обо всём Анне.  
– Я позвоню ещё друзьям, сестрёнка, – Яна набрала номер, но подробностей не рассказала – мало ли кто может прослушивать линию. Рина, как всегда, одобрила план и пообещала содействие. – Маргит тоже должна знать, наверно, – сказала Яна после окончания разговора.  
– Мы расскажем потом.  
– Я надеюсь, сестрёнка, что план наш сработает, – Яна взяла Эльзу за руки. – Слишком многое поставлено на карту…  
– А как же иначе? Думаю, ему будет не до разбирательств.  
– Ну, что ж, Эльзочка, приступим!  
Обе отправились выполнять намеченные действия, но перед этим зашли за Анной.  
Принцесса была не одна: с ней был её жених со своим питомцем и Олафом.  
Зима в этом году была снежная и красивая. Весь пейзаж, вместе с замком, таким же белым, как и снег, представлял сказочный вид. Ещё больше сказочности добавлял дракон, выделявшийся на белом фоне зимы своей огненной расцветкой.  
Обе сестры встретили гостей горячо.  
– Ого, да тут, я думаю, красивее, чем дома! – восхитилась принцесса.  
– Да это просто зима такая нынче красивая выдалась, – молвила Яна, умолчав о том, что сама и приложила к этому руку.  
Яна заметила взгляд Кристоффа, устремлённый куда-то в сторону замка:  
– Расслабься! У вас Маршмеллоу, у меня – дракон! - она отряхнула от снега пелерину. -- Не съест он никого, он вегетарианец, овощами питается…  
Хозяйка всё ещё интриговала всех своим хитрым видом. Как будто что-то придумала.  
– Мы чего-то не знаем? – полюбопытствовала Анна.  
– Да. Пройдёмте в замок, а то тут нас могут подслушать, – молвила Яна, – а он защищён от всякого рода прослушек.  
Девчонки уединились в кабинете, а остальные ушли осматривать замок.  
– Что-то очень важное? – тут посерьёзнела и принцесса.  
Эльза поведала сестрёнке об общем плане и о беспокойстве сестры.  
– А что, давайте попробуем!  
Яна созвонилась с подругой-волшебницей. Та появилась довольно быстро, и не одна. Спутницу Рины Яна не знала, но и спрашивать пока не стала: времени на разговоры не было.  
– Ты уверена в своём плане?– спросила Рина.  
– Да. И жду вас вечером на Рождественский бал, – улыбнулась ей Яна. – Всех.  
Пара часов подготовки, и королева могла ни о чём беспокоиться. Гримёрша ушла.  
– Я специально ставлю в известность только вас, – проговорила Яна, оглядев присутствующих сестёр, присоединившуюся к ним маму и подругу. – А то, что та девица будет стрелять в меня, это факт… И ещё, она должна уйти потом из замка беспрепятственно. Это тоже часть плана. Пусть её заказчик узнает, что якобы добился своего.  
– Устроим!  
Через пару минут вся стража переместилась в просторный коронационный зал. Кристофф со Свеном тоже были там.  
– Да, кстати, что за красная жидкость, что вы понацепляли под одежду в пакетах?  
– Кровь. Что бы было натурально.  
– Бррр… У вампиров еду отобрали? – схохмила Янка.  
Было видно, что Анна еле сдерживалась от смеха.  
– Ну, вперёд!  
– Боюсь, что я точно не выдержу и засмеюсь…  
– Такая же проблема, – шепнула ей Яна. – Надеюсь, этого не произойдёт.  
Вскоре вся компания была в празднично украшенном зале. Там же, под видом официантки, шныряла и убийца, спрятав небольшой пистолет с полной обоймой за лиф платья.  
Яна пребывала при полном параде, как и её сёстры. Народу собралось много. Там же была и здешняя родня королевы в полном составе – Яна помахала им. Рядом с сёстрами и Маргит был и Кристофф с питомцем (Яна вдоволь снабдила его морковкой), и Олаф. Яна кивнула друзьям.  
Маргит уже знала про план, но сохраняла невозмутимый вид, только с беспокойством поглядывала на дочь. Слишком рискованное предприятие задумала та.  
После торжественной речи начался бал. Яна стояла в кругу своей эренделльской родни и слушала новости.  
Тея решила, что время пришло, и подошла к королеве, якобы предлагая напитки. Та взяла бокал с подноса и кивнула. Остальные тоже разобрали бокалы. Но того, что произошло позже, никто, кроме посвящённых, не ожидал. Яна снова повернулась к официантке и увидела нацеленное на неё дуло пистолета. Потом послышались хлопки. Королеву отбросило назад, бокал выпал из её рук и разбился на вощёном паркете.  
В зале наступила тишина, потом поднялась паника.  
Кольчуга, сделанная местными мастерами, как всегда, спасла, а продырявлены были лишь пакеты с искусственной кровью, которая и испачкала всю одежду.  
К чести сестрёнок, те разыграли неподдельные чувства.  
«Не переиграйте только».  
«Хорошо».  
«Киллерша» скрылась – за всеобщей суетой её никто задерживать не стал. «Труп» перетащили в один из залов, куда никто не заходил давно. Некоторых потрясло неожиданное «воскрешение», а посвящённых даже и обрадовало. У Маргит болела лишь спина, Янка же, как всегда, почти ничего и не ощутила.  
Уверенная, что в комнату никто не войдёт, Яна поднялась и села на диване.  
– И что теперь? – на Яну были устремлены взоры сестёр.  
– А теперь нужна восковая кукла в полный рост, в такой же одежде. Полная копия меня. Она будет изображать мой хладный трупик. Только где её достать?  
Яна попробовала встать, но покачнулась сильно, сёстры усадили её обратно.  
– Достанем, не волнуйся, – заверила Эльза.

4.  
Тея долго брела по пустынным улицам ещё одного совершенно незнакомого ей мира. Всё было как обычно, но она только сейчас полностью осознала, что натворила.  
«Ничего, всё обойдётся… Я здесь вообще ни при чём, в конце концов!»  
Девушка запрятала руки подальше в карманы толстовки.  
«Что ж, теперь я свободна и ни за что не упущу свой шанс! Теперь я буду счастлива! Обещаю!»  
Тея ещё долго шла по незнакомой дорожке, полагаясь только на описания Румпеля. Пока всё совпадало: и старое кладбище, и пустырь уже были пройдены.  
«Осталась только лощина – и я на месте».  
Вскоре «киллерша» дошла до заброшенной хижины старого охотника, где её уже ждал Румпель.  
– Как всё прошло?  
– Замечательно. Что ж, она мертва. Я выполнила условие сделки, так что ваша очередь.  
– Так-так. Как чудесно! Давай-ка ты расскажешь всё в подробностях?  
– Нет. С меня довольно. Ваша часть сделки!  
– Какая напористая! Глядишь, мы с тобой и сработаемся!  
– Хватит отговорок! Меняйте мою жизнь уже!  
– Ты уже сама её так изменила… Ты полностью в моей власти!  
– С чего бы это?  
– Внимательнее надо было читать контракт! На вот, взгляни!  
Колдун передал контракт девушке, и та похолодела. Теперь она напоминала труп больше, чем Яна, когда инсценировала свою смерть.  
– И ещё вопрос, в самом ли деле ты убила того, кого надо? – усмехнулся колдун.  
– Да. Хочешь, проверь! Только сделай меня нормальной! Чтоб больше не косились! Если уж не могущественной, как обещал…  
– Вот когда я проверю, тогда сделаю!  
– Так идём!

«Вот он… наглец!»  
Прихватив девчонку для расправы в случае чего, Румпель проявился в другом мире. В мире той, которая посмела перехитрить его.  
– Поверит ли он девчонке или нет, я не ведаю, – Яна полностью сменила одежду. И так же полностью восстановилась.  
– Вряд ли поверит, – проговорила Маргит. – Румпель уж точно поймёт, что ты обманула его даже с собственной смертью.  
– Так пусть проверит!  
Яна закрыла глаза и притихла на несколько секунд.  
«Яночка», – Эльза взяла сестру за руку.  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».  
– Пусть приходит! – проговорила Яна. – Он найдёт мой хладный трупик, – и криво усмехнулась, зло сверкнув глазами. – Мне сейчас среди придворных появляться нельзя, – молвила королева задумчиво, – я же… дохленькая теперь, – схохмила Яна.  
Вся компания устроилась в дальней комнате до вечера, чтобы под покровом темноты провести королеву до её комнаты.  
Шею как-то резко засаднило. Яна погляделась в зеркало: отметина покраснела.  
– Странно, – молвила Яна.  
– Что случилось?  
– Шрам. Сколько времени, а он не исчез.  
– Пойдёмте потихоньку, – махнула рукой Маргит, показывая, что путь свободен.  
Поздно вечером, когда все уже разошлись, с королевой осталась Эльза.  
– Всё идёт по плану, ответственный момент ещё впереди, а я жутко волнуюсь, – Яна устроилась рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– Ты сильно не переживай, мы все с тобой, – заверила Эльза.  
– Только бы ничего не помешало… Тебе отдохнуть надо, сестрёнка.  
– Успею, – улыбнулась та, – не хочу тебя одну оставлять.  
Яна наколдовала в комнате ещё одну кровать, поистине королевскую:  
– Приляг, выспись!  
– Пожалуй, последую твоему совету, – слабо улыбнулась Эльза.  
Королева помогла ей устроиться и поцеловала.  
Самой же Яне не спалось. Она смогла уснуть под утро, когда к ней заглянула Маргит.

Яна инкогнито, под видом агента похоронного бюро, прошла в главный зал, траурно оформленный (надо же идти до конца), вместе с Эльзой. Восковой манекен в королевском наряде изображал "погибшую" королеву. Яна поддержала внезапно покачнувшуюся сестрёнку.  
«Эльзочка!»  
«Всё нормально. Хорошо, что там не ты, иначе я бы в самом деле не пережила!»  
«Пойдём».  
Только в комнате Яны обе сестры смогли, наконец, обнять друг друга.  
– Не думай об этом. Меня не так-то просто убить. Не дождутся! – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Не подвергай больше свою жизнь опасности, прошу тебя! – в слезах прошептала сестрёнка.  
– Хорошо! Но последний акт спектакля я должна доиграть, Эльза. Мы вместе доиграем! – Яна взяла сестру за руки. – И поставим точку в этой истории. Хотя бы временно…

5.  
Яна была готова ко второй части «Марлезонского балета»: при полном параде ожидала она своего эффектного выхода… В узкую щель чёрной драпировки было плохо видно, но всё-таки видно всех собравшихся, в том числе и колдуна. Саму королеву не видел никто.  
А та видела и сестёр со склонёнными головами, и Маргит – всех в чёрном. Здешняя родня Яны тоже была в чёрном.  
У колдуна на лице играла злобная улыбка. Румпель вдруг замахнулся мечом, но свет потух. А когда включился вновь, на постаменте тела не было.  
– Где королева?!  
Во всеобщей тишине раздался всем знакомый голос:  
– Здесь! – королева шла к постаменту с решительным видом. Перед ней расступались, пропуская.  
Румпель, страшно ругаясь и изрыгая проклятия, пропал. Показалось – или утащил за собой какую-то девчонку?  
– Это не та ли, которая в меня стреляла? – спросила в пространство Яна.  
Но все тут же об этом забыли.  
Потом вся компания сидела в синей гостиной и веселилась от души.

Во дворе обе королевы застали и остальную компанию за милейшей зимней забавой – в этот раз необычной.  
– Знаете, никогда не видела, чтоб снеговик… лепил снеговика, – Яна почесала в затылке.  
Это и в самом деле было интересно наблюдать, как Олаф самозабвенно принимал участие в сем процессе.  
Яна с Эльзой переглянулись и возвели снежную стену.  
– Я позову ещё Маргит, – молвила Янка.  
– Но, как это – три снежные королевы против двоих обычных людей? - возмутилась вдруг младшая сестрёнка.  
– Так мы вам Большого снеговика вашего дадим. И, да, – добавила Яна, – у вас ещё и местная ребятня на вашей стороне! – и вправду, против уже трёх (Маргит не могла упустить такой случай) магичек составился большой лагерь. И Большой собрат Олафа, которого сёстры-королевы «оживили» для такого случая.  
Янка быстро «вылетела», сражённая огромным комом, пущенным местным Маршмеллоу. Эльза быстро откопала сестру одним движением руки и помогла подняться на ноги.  
«Яночка, ты в порядке?»  
«Да, отдохну малость».  
Яна на пару со Свеном угощалась морковкой в сторонке и делала ставки то на одну, то на другую стороны, а потом с новыми силами увеличила напор.

Битва закончилась вничью, все были уставшие (ну, кроме снеговиков, конечно) и довольные.  
Королева утащила бойцов в замок (Нью-Маршмеллоу пришлось оставить снаружи, так как в замок он не влезал) и накормила ужином. Даже деревенских ребят, принимавших участие в битве. Ёлку решили нарядить с утра, а пока разошлись по своим комнатам.  
Яна, по своему обыкновению, решила помузицировать в кабинете. В перерыве она оглянулась и увидела зашедшего на звуки Олафа. Вид у него был удивлённый.  
– Не знал? Только будь от камина подальше: огонь, знаешь ли, кусается, – и подмигнула. Снеговик переместился поближе к окну и вид имел счастливый.  
Королева заиграла снова и не услышала тихих шагов. Ощутила только руки на плечах.  
«Эльзочка?»  
«Тоже не спится?»  
«А тебе-то с чего, сестрёнка?»  
«Беспокоюсь я за тебя».  
– Надеюсь, завтра всё пройдёт как надо. Рождество вот только малость подпортили нам всякие Румпельштильцхены.  
– Не думай о нём пока, Яночка. Придёт время, мы с ним справимся. Все вместе. А одну тебя мы никуда не пустим!  
– Это точно! – подтвердил снеговичок.  
– Мы все тебя любим, Яночка, не забывай об этом! – на полном серьёзе заверила Эльза.  
– Я вас тоже! Хотя, ради вас и растаять не жалко! – добавила Яна, на что Олаф на неё удивлённо уставился.  
– Лучше побереги себя, ради нас. Ты нам живая нужна и невредимая! – Эльза обняла любимую сестру.

6.  
Наступил волнующий день, которого так долго ждёт каждый человек. И девчонки – не исключение.  
В замке стояло предпраздничное настроение. Стол давным-давно уже был накрыт. Особенно много в этот раз было шоколада.  
Жители королевства решили подарить королеве подарок. Каждый хотел внести в него чуточку своей души. Хотя, конечно же, горожане решили преподнести его не случайно: тут постаралась Эльза.  
Сама хозяйка замка, в «новом королевском формате», как она выразилась, прохаживалась по залам, проверяя готовность.  
Королева находилась в непонятках – все вокруг ходили загадочные, даже чересчур. И молчали, как партизаны. Любая попытка хоть что-то разузнать заканчивалась неудачно. Вскоре девчонки присоединились к сестре в тронном зале, который всего несколько дней назад был «траурным».  
– Эльза, что происходит? – прищурилась хозяйка замка. – Что-то все тут такие загадочные, даже Олаф.  
– Пока не спрашивай, – улыбнулась та.  
– Очередной сюрприз? – тоже улыбнулась Яна. – Кстати, выглядите потрясающе, обе, – Яна увидела подошедшую Маргит, – Нет, все три!  
– Спасибо!  
– Ого! – послышался возглас принцессы, увидавшей своего жениха в новом костюме по местной моде. Тот выглядел немного смущённо, но Яна ему подмигнула: мол, всё отлично.  
В тронном зале стояла уже наряженная ёлка. Эльза добавила ещё немного позолоты, а Яна – серпантина и конфетти.  
Гости собрались в тронном зале, и пришла пора начинать.  
Янка тихо проговорила:  
– Я чувствую себя чуть ли не президентом с этими новогодними обращениями к народу.  
– Это ещё ничего, – подержала её Маргит. – В других мирах и этого нет.  
– Охотно верю на слово, – кивнула королева и прокашлялась, прочищая горло. Ей пришлось импровизировать, но от этого хуже не стало, даже наоборот.  
– Поздравляю всех! – провозгласила в довершении речи королева подняла бокал.  
Теперь можно было немного расслабиться.  
– Ффух, – королева-ведьма отошла к своей родне. – Начнём бал? – она оглядела близких.  
Хотя чудесная музыка уже звучала, и некоторые пары кружились в вальсе. Яна заметила, что и сестрёнка с женихом присоединились к танцующим.  
Яну пригласил на танец какой-то красавчик. Но, похоже, королева его хорошо знала.  
– Кто это? – устремились на Янку взоры сестёр, когда вернулась.  
– Мой друг. У него свой бизнес, тот самый Остров, куда мы в прошлый раз ездили и который произвёл на вас неизгладимое впечатление. Помните, наверное? – подмигнула им Янка.  
– Конечно! Разве можно такое забыть?  
Яну снова пригласили на танец, но уже жгучий брюнет, тоже красавчик с эльфийскими ушами.  
– Снова друзья? – улыбнулись девчонки.  
– Точно, – кивнула королева.  
– Надеюсь, больше кавалеров пока не будет? У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – подмигнула сестре Эльза.  
Яна переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но все загадочно улыбались.  
– Так, я чего-то не знаю? – оглянула всех Яна.  
– Пойдём. Пора открывать подарки!  
– Ну, что ж, вперёд!  
От самой Яны там тоже была куча подарков для эренделльской родни. Каждый нашёл по своему вкусу.  
Королева открыла большую коробку и немного обалдела: тонкой работы золотая кольчужная рубашка переливалась в ярком свете люстр. Лёгкая и невесомая, она могла защитить от всего.  
– У меня нет слов. Спасибо! – королева одарила всех улыбкой.  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка!»  
«На здоровье», – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Потом всей компанией пошли в Сиреневую гостиную: кое у кого возникло желание попеть. И кое-кто из компании взирал на происходящее с явным удивлением. Этот праздник удался на славу, как и прошлый. Чего теперь ждать, не знал никто. Дня через три Анна с остальными вернулась домой: нельзя оставлять королевство надолго.  
Задержалась только Эльза.  
Проводив компанию, сёстры уединились в кабинете.  
– Что теперь? Колдун ещё на свободе. Думаю, будет прятаться и дальше. А на мои такие «самоубийства» он больше не клюнет.  
– Больше не устраивай таких… спектаклей, пожалуйста, – попросила Эльза.  
– Больше и не тянет. Надо что-то другое искать, другой способ… безопасный…  
– Вот именно, что безопасный, Яночка.  
– Прогуляемся? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– С удовольствием! – мило улыбнулась Эльза. – Тем более, погода прекрасная.  
Взявшись за руки, сёстры вышли пройтись.  
Снег лежал повсюду, даже на деревьях, и сверкал снежинками на солнце.  
– Твоя работа?  
– Как ты догадалась?  
– Всё красиво вокруг, так только ты можешь! – улыбнулась сестрёнка.  
– Ну, у нас с тобой одинаковые способности в плане создания зимы, – в ответ улыбнулась наша героиня. – И ты умеешь строить ледяные замки! – сестрёнки рассмеялись и приобняли друг друга.  
Сестрёнки вернулись во дворец, всласть нагулявшись.  
– Останься!  
– Пока с колдуном не разберёмся, я тебя не оставлю, – заверила королева Эренделла и обняла сестру.  
– Если что, ты мне с ним драться, конечно же, не дашь, верно? – спросила Янка.  
– Да. Я не позволю тебе подвергать себя опасности! – королева Эренделла нахмурилась.  
– Проще запрятать меня где-нибудь и не выпускать, – молвила Яна. – Я сейчас опасна даже для самой себя.  
– Кажется, я знаю, куда нам с тобой нужно отправиться!  
– И куда?  
– В Эренделл.  
\-- Ты думаешь, он меня и там не найдёт?  
\-- Я буду рядом, Яночка.  
– Надеюсь, всё обойдётся. – Янка слабо улыбнулась.  
– Вот-вот. А за твоим королевством приглядит Кристофф.  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка!

Сёстры вернулись в Эренделл. Янка чувствовала себя там как дома – наверно, из-за особой атмосферы. Она разыскала жениха сестры:  
– У меня есть к тебе предложение.  
– Какое?  
– Хочешь почувствовать себя королём?  
– Королём? – удивился Кристофф.  
– Ну да. Тем более, ты уже здесь как-то замещал королеву. Теперь я предлагаю заменить меня в моём королевстве.  
– Ладно. Мне собираться сейчас?  
– Лучше – да.  
– А… Свен?  
– Не бойся, присмотрим!  
– Тогда я пошёл!  
– Удачи!  
– Не переживай, Кристофф скоро вернётся! – королева щедро угостил оленя морковкой.

7.  
В эту ночь нашей героине приснился кошмар. Вернее, не совсем кошмар, а скорее то, чего Янке вспоминать вообще не хотелось. Но кто-то упорно навязывал ей этот сон. Девушка проснулась в холодном поту и села на кровати. И долго не могла уснуть. Потом с утра у неё был вид уставший и невыспавшийся, а под глазами – тёмные круги.  
– Что с тобой?! – встревожилась Эльза.  
– Какой-то кошмар, который мне хотелось забыть… Я справлюсь.  
– Мы вместе справимся! – заверила Эльза.  
– Не прочь прогуляться?  
– Конечно!

Сёстры дошли до конца коридора как раз вовремя: к ним «вывалилась» словно из пустоты какая-то девчонка. Совсем ещё ребёнок, лет двенадцати-тринадцати, в лёгкой кофточке и недлинной юбчонке, светлые волосы были собраны в тоненький «хвостик».  
Обе королевы переглянулись.  
– Оригинальненько народ стал путешествовать в последнее время, не находишь? – тихо спросила Янка.  
– Согласна, – кивнула Эльза.  
Незнакомка, не таясь и с удивлением, рассматривала обеих королев - одна была в синем, до пола, платье с высоким воротником. Эльза же в том, в котором короновалась. Хотя откуда ей было знать, что она именно на королевских особ наткнулась?  
Девчушка подошла поближе и заговорила:  
– Здравствуйте! Кажется, я попала туда, куда мне так хотелось! В сказку!  
«Нашлась тоже туристка! – передала Янка сестре. Повернулась к девчонке и мило так улыбнулась. А сине-зелёные глаза так и оставались холодноватыми. – Но, на всякий случай, я прикрою «лавочку», а то ещё Румпель свалится», – невесело усмехнулась королева с короткой стрижкой. И провела рукой над тем местом, откуда явилась девчонка. «Коридор» закрылся навсегда.  
Королева с достоинством, по этикету, приветствовала нежданную гостью. Как и Эльза, которая предложила:  
– Здесь неудобно разговаривать, пойдёмте в кабинет.

«Явление» не дождалось, пока они дошли до места. Трещало без умолку о своей серой и скучной жизни и внезапном «окне» в другой мир, и долгом переходе, полном смутных картин…  
– Кто кого убить хотел? – вдруг прямо и в лоб спросила Яна, чем ввела девчонку в немалое изумление. Просто промелькнули в воспоминаниях странной гостьи знакомые образы.  
– Какую-то Яну, – промямлила девчонка.  
– Ну-ну, – та насмешливо хмыкнула. – Что ещё? Он там один был или с кем-то? Я про колдуна.  
– С девушкой. Взрослой и красивой.  
Яна создала прямо в воздухе изображение Румпельштильцхена и «киллерши»:  
– Они?  
«Странная девица, не находишь?»  
«Весьма странная».  
– Да. Можно я тут погуляю, посмотрю всё? Я тихонечко, никому не помешаю…  
– Иди, если знаешь, куда. Хотя ты нам не представилась.  
– Ой, совсем забыла! Лина.  
Янка только вздохнула, потом тихо сказала:  
– Он не оставит меня в покое.  
– Яночка… – Эльза сжала её руку.  
Лина тем временем и впрямь ушла.  
– Я драться с ним не собираюсь в любом случае – руки марать неохота. А девчонку, видать, добрые силы предупредить нас послали, не иначе.  
– Хорошо, что мы предупреждены. Это за все наши молитвы о тебе! Теперь точно я тебя не оставлю! – так же тихо, но решительно заявила Эльза.  
«И никуда одну не пущу!»  
«Спасибо тебе!» – Яна склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке.  
– А пока… не сходить ли нам в сауну?  
– Отлично! Это то, что нужно! – хитро улыбнулась Янка.  
Сауна сейчас была единственным средством избавления от тревожных мыслей. 

Эльза, как и решила, одну сестру не отпускала никуда. Две королевы неизменно появлялись вместе. Янка, кроме всего прочего, носила новую кольчужку под платьем, да сверху тёплую накидку – на улице не лето.  
Однажды она мельком заметила знакомую девицу где-то у башни.  
«Что она делает в Эренделле?» – Яна косилась в ту сторону, чем привлекла внимание сестрёнки.  
«Кто, Яночка?»  
«Помнишь ту девицу, которая в меня стреляла? Может, я и ошибаюсь».  
«Пойдём, проверим».  
Но, пока сёстры дошли, «киллерша» успела уйти.  
«Если это действительно она, то нужно выяснить, что ей нужно».  
– Я же ясно видела её!  
– Не заметила, куда она ушла?  
– По-моему, в город. Пойдём скорее!  
Тут Яна услышала свист, и её щёку что-то обожгло. Но останавливать поиски ради такой ерунды не имело смысла.  
Вскоре сёстры нашли объект своих поисков. Девица держалась нахально:  
– О, кого я вижу! Неужели я достойна лицезреть вас, не записавшись на аудиенцию?  
– Опять ты? – ледяным тоном спросила Яна.  
Щёку жгло. Яна прикоснулась к ране и зашипела от боли.  
– А ты ожидала увидеть кого-то ещё, преследуя меня всё это время?  
– Что тебе здесь надо?  
«Яночка… твоя щека…»  
«Заживёт, сестрёнка».  
– Твоё какое дело?  
– Румпелю всё ещё не терпится меня убить? Так напрасно старается! Я бессмертна! – боль стала сильнее.  
– Тише-тише, ведьма! Я промолчу.  
– Заморозить тебя?  
– А попробуй! Чего ты этим добьёшься? Или лёд научился разговаривать?  
– Хотя что я с тобой вожусь? Тобой же колдун управляет! – хмыкнула Яна. – Скажи своему хозяину, пусть попытается меня снова убить, если получится…  
«Яночка, что такое?»  
«Это только разговоры пока».  
– Это уже его дело, а я тебе не служанка.  
«Оставь её, пойдём домой».  
«Пусть своего хозяина зовёт».  
– Позови своего хозяина, тогда и разговор будет!  
Сёстры вернулись во дворец.  
Царапина выглядела не очень, но была не смертельна. Янка провела рукой и убрала отметину.

Яна сменила платье на другое. Разговоры с девчонками ни о чём стёрли неприятные воспоминания.  
«Что там у тебя с этим старым пнём?» – это Маргит подала голос.  
«Давние счёты он со мной сводит».  
«Видимо, придётся ему кое-что начистить».  
«Мам, я справлюсь!»  
«Не спорь со старшими».  
И тут раздался голос Эльзы:  
– Яночка, тут письмо на твоё имя.  
– Да? Интересно! – она взяла письмо и открыла. И хмыкнула, прочитав. – Похоже, он серьёзно всё устроил, – и протянула листок Эльзе. – Это вызов.  
Пробежавшись глазами по строчкам, королева Эренделла ужаснулась:  
– Старый прохиндей!  
Колдунья поглядела на сестёр.  
– Принять вызов? – Янка была в раздумьях.  
– Я буду за тебя бояться! Очень! Хоть и верю в мою Яночку!  
– Всё будет хорошо, – Янка вдруг хитро улыбнулась. У неё была идея, как вообще избежать стычки с колдуном. – Я с ним встречусь, а на месте будет видно.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь… Очень люблю тебя, родная!  
– Я тебя тоже очень люблю! И поэтому постараюсь избежать боя.  
Все вместе они вышли к месту встречи. Румпель психовал в ожидании. Видно, очень невтерпёж ему было прикончить королеву.  
– Успокойся уже! – крикнула она колдуну. У Янки это получилось резко.  
А что было с ним церемониться!  
Времени терять Румпель не стал и напал сразу. Как и в стычке с Риммой, Янка ловко увернулась от страшного удара и довольно усмехнулась. Переодеваться она не стала, надела поверх платья только тёплую накидку. Оружия колдунья тоже не взяла, полагаясь на свою магию.  
Впрочем, он тоже рассчитывал на чёрные чары.  
«Сейчас не удивляйтесь ничему».  
Внезапно погода испортилась и закружила сильная метель, мешавшая Румпелю нанести удар. Он крутился вокруг, но не мог найти противницу. Та же с лёгкостью сделала из Румпеля льдышку, чего он вовсе не ожидал. Метель закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. На Янке – ни царапины, а враг её стоял ледяной статуей.  
Эльза облегчённо выдохнула.  
Янка подошла к сестрёнке:  
– Что с ним делать? А его верная собачка, та девчонка,куда-то свалила.  
– В безопасное место его! А девчонка, может, вдали от его чар отомрёт… Человеком станет…  
– Тогда лучше в тюрьму отправить. И насчёт девчонки этой… я тоже надеюсь, что исправится. Возвращаемся. Со мной, как и обещала, ничего не случилось, сестрёнка.  
– Слава Богу! Я и говорю, в место, безопасное для всех.  
Колдун отправился туда, откуда не выберется. Хотя Янка сильно подозревала, что всё равно сбежит. А пока они с сестрой вернулись во дворец.  
– Пока опасность миновала. Твоими молитвами, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась королеве Янка.

8.  
Девчонка-наёмница куда-то пропала, да и та мелкая, что свалилась на наших героинь незнамо откуда – тоже. Не сказать, что им обеим грозила хоть какая-то опасность, но отправить их по домам не помешает. Уж больно легко поддаются чужому влиянию. Чревато. И что ещё знает младшая?  
Все эти мысли явственно отражались на Янкиной физиономии. Она настолько увлеклась раздумьями, что не услышала, как кто-то зашёл. От прикосновения она вообще вздрогнула.  
– Да что ты, Яночка, это же я!  
– Прости, я тут задумалась, – Янка вздохнула с облегчением. – У меня некоторые соображения, присаживайся.  
Старшая сестра пересказала Эльзе свои размышления.  
– Давай объединим силы и найдём обеих!  
– Ещё бы знать, где они, – промямлила девушка и небрежно откинула прядь со лба.  
– Так на что нам магия-то, сестрёнка?  
– Тогда… тут есть зеркало или что-то в этом роде? Или карта, на худой конец?  
– Зеркало найдём.  
– Карта тоже подойдёт, – кивнула Яна.  
Через несколько минут она уже «зацепила» парочку и выкинула в кабинет. Она сама ещё плохо понимала, как это у неё получается.  
Девчонки – «киллерша» и та, вторая – недоумённо моргали, глядя то друг на друга, то на венценосных сестёр.  
– Зачем ты хотела убить мою сестру? – абсолютно ледяным тоном спросила Эльза старшую из девиц.  
– Меня заставили.  
– Кто заставил? – вступила Янка.  
– Злобный колдун. То есть он прикинулся добрым, обещал мне помочь… в обмен на вашу жизнь. Простите, Ваше Величество…  
– Хорошенькая доброта, – ещё холоднее процедила Эльза.  
– Бумаги, – влезла Лина. – Я видела массу свитков за спинами – её и того колдуна.  
– Он заставил тебя контракт подписать? – озарило сочинительшу.  
«Ради достижения своих целей, сестрёнка».  
«Низкий негодяй! И она тоже штучка… с целями, которые ей дороже… твоей жизни…»  
– Да, я подписала бумагу, и он говорит, что теперь я в полной его власти… Не вы бы – так и осталась бы к нему пришитой.  
– Где она? Бумага где?  
– Он таскает с собой.  
– Сейчас он в тюрьме, если не сбежал.  
– Кто не сбежал? – послышался вопрос от двери.  
Сам явился – не запылился.  
Подошёл немного ближе, и так и застыл на месте, не в силах сдвинуться. Янка незаметно подмигнула сестрёнке. Вскоре подошла и вторая, на шум.  
– Эй, что за дела, дорогуша? – и возмущаться умеет.  
– Не ты один тут крут, – припечатала Эльза.  
С нахальной ухмылочкой Янка подошла и вытащила у него из куртки свиток. Сверилась и вернулась к сёстрам.  
– Сожгите его, девчонки.  
Анна первой дотянулась – и сунула бумажку в камин. Вот так просто.  
А с «киллершей» непонятно что случилось: она побледнела и мелко затряслась. Но устояла.  
– Ты ещё ответишь! – со стороны Румпеля раздался злобный окрик.  
– Отвечу-отвечу! – хмыкнула Янка. – Я сейчас вернусь, – и куда-то выбежала.  
Огонь требовал выхода. Но в этот раз всё пошло не так и жгло по-настоящему и больно.  
Яну догнала Эльза, обняла, пытаясь унять своим морозом это злое пламя.  
Обгорели только руки, немного, особенно левая.  
– Осторожно, ты тоже сгоришь! – пыталась защитить её Янка. – Вроде всё нормально уже…  
– Не сгорю, я «включила» холод на полную… Так легче, родная?  
– Значительно! – тем не менее, поморщилась Янка от сильной боли. – Давай вернёмся. Да и Анна там одна, с этим…  
– И девчонки – они не виноваты.  
Сёстры вернулись и увидели – ничего не изменилось.  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка».  
Первое, что увидела Яна – это гадкая ухмылка Румпеля. Тот с удовольствием воззрился на обгоревшую колдунью. Хотя сам тоже чувствовал себя достаточно паскудно.  
– Доволен? – ответить он не успел.  
Эльза весьма качественно его заморозила.  
Все вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Теперь с вами, – Янка обернулась к «киллерше», – зачем ты подписала эту бумажку? И хоть звать-то тебя как?  
– Тея. Он сказал, что только так поможет мне сделать свою магию силой, а не объектом гонений. Потом я уже даже соглашалась с магией расстаться, или хоть с внешними чертами, её выдающими, чтоб только жить спокойно…  
– Так вот, он тебя обломал, выражаясь модным в некоторых мирах языком. Он так всех подлавливает! – то, что не успело зажить, сильно болело. Отчего темнело в глазах.  
– Вам плохо? – это вторая девчонка заметила.  
– Я вылечу, – Эльза подошла, обняла королеву.  
«Киллерша» же переживала собственную драму:  
– А куда мне было, если не соглашаться? Только в петлю…  
– Немного неважнецки, но не стоит переживать, – кивнула Янка на вопрос отроковицы. – А перебраться в более адекватный мир не судьба было?  
«Эта отметина надолго, сестрёнка».  
«Я сведу. Расцелую – и рано или поздно пройдёт».  
– А разве есть миры, где маги на их вершине?  
«Спасибо! А с мелкой разберёмся в моём замке».  
– Есть. Один из них – мой! Если есть желание, вернёмся туда все вместе! – Янка подмигнула и младшей сестричке: это её жених сейчас корячится, заменяя Янку на троне. Хотя «корячится» – не то слово. Может, наоборот, удовольствие получает.  
Ладно, слишком много забот, чтобы разбираться со всеми сразу…  
– А что, правда можно? – спросила незадачливая «киллерша». Вторая девчонка, Лина, тоже глядела с интересом и надеждой…  
«Надеюсь, они правильный путь выберут, Яночка. А то смотри, как она вопрос поставила – «маги на вершине», а не на равных с простыми людьми».  
«Я тоже заметила. Ничего, привить правильное мировосприятие не проблема», – и приобняла обеих сестрёнок.  
– Этого куда? – кивнула она в сторону статуи, про которую все забыли.  
– В наинадёжнейшую магическую темницу. А то будет как в прошлый раз, – вздохнула Эльза.  
– А не лучше ли отправить его домой, а вход сюда заблокировать? Я бы попробовала…  
– С твоими-то руками? – усомнилась Анна.  
– Попытаться всегда можно. Да и магия – она от сердца идёт, – и улыбнулась.  
Вскоре с колдуном было покончено, и вход Румпелю был заказан.  
Хотя всегда оставалась вероятность, что этот гад найдёт лазейку.  
Но хотя бы на короткое время все были уверены, что он никого не побеспокоит.

9.  
Всей компанией отправились в Янкин мир. Она переодеться не успела, чем изрядно напугала зашедшую в гости маму.  
– С рукой бесполезно, это надолго, как отметина на шее. – через миг Янка сменила одежду и выглядела более цивильно. Только перчатки натянула. Узрев в толпе сестриного жениха, подошла к нему.  
– Привет. Как, не трудно было?  
– Совсем наоборот. У твоего народа очень лёгкие проблемы. То ли дело наш морковный бунт, да, Свен?  
Девчонки с улыбкой поглядели на жениха Анны.  
– Тогда, при случае, можешь заменять меня, если не против.  
– Конечно, не против. Быть королём мне по вкусу.  
– Ну так ещё бы! – весело подмигнула королева.  
– Кстати, что там у вас с этим колдуном? – спросила Маргит, прибывшая в гости к Янке.  
– Если ты про Румпеля, то он в ближайшие несколько лет не растает, если не вмешается кто-то третий: Эльза отлично его заморозила.  
И Янка представила ещё парочку дополнительных персонажей, прошедших через портал.  
– Вечеринку теперь начнём или на вечер оставить?  
– Лучше на вечер, иначе какая же это вечеринка? – хмыкнула колдунья.  
– Хорошо.  
А пока подняли бокалы за удачное завершение дел. Ближе к вечеру компания принарядилась для бала. Кристоффу тоже подобрали подходящий наряд, но, увы, по моде этого мира. Янка же была при своём коронационном параде, с золотой короной. Но и так выглядела потрясающе.  
– А почему ты в перчатках? – заметила Маргит новый элемент гардероба старшей дочери – красные бархатные перчатки.  
– Это из-за Румпеля – он пытался по-настоящему сжечь меня, но я отделалась только небольшими ожогами на руках. Хотя ты ж пыталась уже их залечить, - напомнила старшая дочь.  
– Понятно, – процедила Маргит. – Потом напомни мне про мазь от ожогов.  
Янка кивнула.  
– Так, пройдёмте в тронный зал, – сказала королева, – там уже все, наверно, собрались.  
– Яночка, какая же ты красавица! – к ней подошла Эльза в шикарном бальном наряде.  
– Спасибо, дорогая моя! Ты тоже очень красивая! – приобняла сестрёнку Яна.  
Все три сестры встали рядом, лицом к собравшимся. При ярком свете люстр сверкали драгоценности придворных дам, а роскошные мундиры с золотым шитьём кавалеров добавляли торжественности обстановке. Королева подняла руку в перчатке, скрывавшей ожоги, призывая к тишине. И произнесла небольшую речь, импровизируя, как обычно.  
А в конце объявила о начале бала. Подошедшему распорядителю шепнула, какая должна звучать музыка.  
Пары закружились под красивую музыку. Анна с женихом исключением не стали.  
– Ну как?  
– Чудесно! И я так рада, что мы вместе! – королева Эренделла сияла от счастья.  
– Я тоже рада, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась Яна и обняла Эльзу.  
«Я вас люблю всех!»  
«Мы тебя ещё больше!» – та ответила не менее искренне.  
Маргит ангажировал какой-то старичок, в котором Янка почувствовала огонёк магии.  
– А танцует он лучше Варавского, гораздо лучше, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Я бы представила себе герцога, но я бы потом со смеху померла, – прыснула Янка.  
Королева пила исключительно минеральную воду – сейчас даже лёгкие спиртные напитки сильно бы навредили не только самой королеве, но и Маргит, на которой с недавних пор всё отражалось гораздо сильнее. Колдунья при возможности бросала на дочь благодарные взгляды.  
Потом она присоединилась к девчонкам и начала расспрашивать про колдуна.  
– Ну что ж, видит Бог, я этого мерзавца голыми руками…  
– Тише! Лучше не надо его пока убивать. Понимаешь, я невольно создала временную петлю. И если ты сейчас убьёшь Румпеля, когда я у него ещё не выкупила и не уничтожила артефакт, то вся линия времени нарушится, произойдёт коллапс. А нам нужна эта катастрофа вселенского масштаба? Чёрт, я сама со всем этим запуталась… Хотя я выкупила часики и уничтожила их…  
– А ведь ты права, пусть живёт. Он тебя и поджечь пытался...  
– Да, пытался. Я ещё удивилась, что огонь стал странно себя вести. А вернувшись во дворец, заметила наглую ухмылку на роже этого крокодила! – помрачнела королева. – Но спасибо сестрёнке, – Янка с нежностью посмотрела на Эльзу, – та заморозила мерзавца.  
Та улыбнулась смущённо и тихонько пожала руку сестре.  
– Ну, как вам? – спросила Янка, когда Анна с женихом вернулись.  
– Было весело!  
Потом был торжественный ужин, после которого все разъехались. Девчонки переобнимались друг с другом и разошлись по своим комнатам. Новым персонажам этой истории тоже выделили апартаменты во дворце.  
Янка переоделась в свою привычную одежду и расположилась у камина. Ожог остался на левой руке, на правой уже почти исчез.  
– Ну и ладно, – махнула она рукой и уставилась на пылавший в камине огонь. И не услышала, как в комнату кто-то вошёл.  
«Эльза?» – ответа не последовало, значит, сестрёнка глубоко спит. И пусть тогда спит.  
Яна повернула голову и увидела Маргит. Та присела на диван рядом с дочерью.  
– Сможешь убрать? – Янка протянула ей обожжённую руку.  
– Расслабься. Попробую что-то сделать, однако, если это тёмная магия, нужен будет другой ритуал…  
Яна выполнила просьбу.  
– Это серьёзно?  
«Яна, Яна…»  
– Вроде, всё нормально, но потребуется время. Какая же ты у меня рисковая, – колдунья улыбнулась.  
– Кто не рискует, тот не получает свой жизненный опыт, идёт не по своей дороге в жизни.  
– Завтра нам всем возвращаться…  
– Жалко…  
– И у Эльзы, и у меня свои королевские заботы, – проговорила мама.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнула Янка. – У меня тоже.  
– Вот видишь.  
– Но я буду скучать.  
– Мы все будем скучать друг по другу…  
Они попрощались и тоже разошлись по своим спальням. После завтрака все гости засобирались каждый в свои миры. И тепло попрощались с хозяйкой замка. Эльза задержалась немного подольше.  
– Я буду очень скучать, сестрёнка. По тебе особенно!  
– Я по тебе больше!  
«Я люблю тебя. Очень люблю!"  
"Я тебя сильнее!"  
Они ещё раз обнялись, и Янка с лёгкой грустью смотрела вслед скрывшейся в портале Эльзе.  
…Лина осталась в Смолленде. Домой совершенно не хотелось. Кому она там нужна? А может, это они ей все не нужны были?.. Янка в это не вдавалась – просто приглядывала за девчонкой вполглаза.  
Тея тоже осталась. Ей бы серьёзно учиться магии, владению своим даром, но пока её натура одиночки требовала отсидеться где-то в укромном уголке Янкиного мира. Тут за магию хотя бы камнями не побьют – чего пока ещё и желать.  
Они обе тут остались, а вот Эльза отбыла в родной мир…

10.  
В один прекрасный день, перед визитом девчонок, Янка плюнула на все дела и уехала к своим, в Светлый. Надо же видеться почаще! А то всё дела да дела…  
Компания собралась большая. В том числе гости из другого, смежного и дружественного, мира. Намечался первый Новый год в кругу большой семьи для Корнелиуса, сынишки Шурика и Дарьи. Как бы не получился перебор впечатлений! Мало того, что такой праздник, так и сама королева в гостях. Хоть и по-простому эдак. Её встретили тепло и напоили чаем.  
– Редко к вам выбираюсь, так что простите, – повинилась Янка. – Предлагаю завтра устроить большой праздник у меня в замке. Там все будут.  
– И… даже Снежная королева? – это спросила Марья, совсем как маленькая.  
– Ну, куда без неё? Стоп, а ты откуда про неё столько знаешь?  
– От Корнелиуса же! Он сразу понял, что крёстная ему не сказку рассказывает!  
– Здорово! Вот это настоящий сказочный праздник! - это тоже кто-то из друзей высказал.  
– Ну, я тоже… Снежная королева так-то, – улыбнулась Янка, удобно устроившись на диване.  
– Это само собой! Но ты сейчас такая домашняя!  
– Просто захотелось отдохнуть от всех дел, – по лицу пробежала улыбка. – Как у вас жизнь?  
Тут Дарья сорвалась и куда-то убежала.  
В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Яны Шурик объяснил:  
– Ихтиандра пугать унеслась.  
– Чего?  
– Да мы… это… второго ждём, – пояснил он с глупо-счастливой улыбкой.  
– Ну, поздравляю. А… может, вторую? – прищурилась хитро авторша.  
– Мы не знаем, кого Бог пошлёт… Но было бы здорово!  
– Давайте помогу? Узнать, в смысле.  
– А давай! Сейчас только Даша вернётся…  
– Хочу новую фишку свою попробовать.  
– Вот и совместим.  
Скоро вернулась и Дарья. Ей рассказали про Янкину идею. Та обрадовалась, как показалось королеве.  
– Я тебе доверяюсь!  
– Мы… можем с ней уединиться? – смутилась Янка.  
– Да, конечно…  
Янка с Дарьей ушли в её комнату, и королева принялась магичить. Не просто поднимая завесу неизвестности, а передавая лучи добра. То, что всё получилось, Дарья поняла по себе – ей стало так светло и хорошо, как не было никогда в жизни.  
– Увидела, да? Ты такая добрая…  
– Хоть я и не аппарат УЗИ, но чувствую огонёк жизни, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– И… можешь о нём что-то сказать?  
– Это девочка. Если хочешь, я дам ей Силу, и она станет волшебницей.  
– А это так просто сделать?  
– Я попробую, – кивнула авторша и колдунья.  
– Хорошо, я доверяюсь. Я всегда восхищалась знакомыми волшебницами. У самой другой путь, но почему бы и не дать жизнь одной из них?  
– Тогда ляг и расслабься. И давай руку.  
Янка через Дашку передала небольшую часть своей Силы ещё не родившейся девочке.  
– Токсикоз будет мучить.  
– Прямо сильно? Ну ладно, переживу, чай, не впервые.  
– Ну, не очень сильно, но тебе часто придётся Ихтиандра пугать, – рассмеялась Янка.  
– Ладно, уже пугаю, – Даша улыбнулась.  
– Видала. Но всё хорошо будет. А не боишься, что она замуж выйти не сможет уже? Магия не предполагает семейной жизни, – серьёзно предупредила Яна.  
– Ничего, у меня сын есть. Другое дело, если она сама захочет по-другому…  
– Это верно. Пусть решит сама, когда подрастёт. И как назвать решили? Кстати, пойдём, там нас заждались уже.  
– Корнелия, в рифму к брату. Идём, конечно.  
Остальная компания заждалась девчонок.  
– Ну как? – Рина поднялась навстречу.  
– Будет девочка! – Дарья сияла. – Яна сразу угадала!  
Янка же была пунцовая от смущения.  
– Ну, особого труда это мне не доставило. Мне мама как-то достаточно силы передала. Так что я пробую новые фишки у себя открывать.  
– Здорово!  
Поговорив с друзьями, Янка вернулась к себе во дворец: надо было всё подготовить для новогоднего вечера. Это же должно быть грандиозно!  
Посреди зала стояла шикарная ёлка, наряженная к празднику. И народу было много: блестящие дамы и кавалеры. И практически все – со своими детьми, в карнавальных костюмах. Вот уж кому радость!  
Для нашей героини это не составляло труда. Вся компания родственников и друзей из двух миров теперь ничем не отличалась от остальных. Вот и превосходно.  
Сперва началась торжественная часть. Янка появилась во всём своём блеске. И не одна. С ней были те самые, про которых она столько рассказывала. Её ослепительные и любимые сёстры, даже короткая разлука с которыми показалась королеве вечностью. Этот праздник был таким прекрасным поводом ещё побыть вместе!  
После приветствий Янка дала знак начать праздник. Обе Снежные королевы ещё украсили ёлку и зажгли огни. Зрелище было волшебное. И в довершение всего – снег. Настоящий! Прямо под потолком! Точнее, с потолка.  
Янка потом, как начался бал, подошла к компании:  
– Ну как вы? Не стесняйтесь! Праздник – для всех!  
– Нам замечательно!  
Корнелиус так вообще был рад: столько детей, конкурсы, игры! Куча новых друзей! А потом Янка с сестрой устроили вообще настоящий каток в самом зале! Вот же радости было! Даже тем, кто не умел кататься. Королева сделала коньки и всем своим друзьям и потащила их на лёд. Вот же веселье!  
– Кто-нибудь из вас вообще умеет? – прищурилась Янка. Не умел почти никто.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Янка, – научу.  
И вправду научила хотя бы стоять на коньках и прокатилась с ними несколько кругов. Волшебство учить помогало, да и вообще было весело.  
– Я сначала тоже не умела, что странно для Снежной королевы, – усмехнулась Янка. – У меня должно было быть врождённое умение, как у Эльзы…  
– Может, потом раскрылось?  
– Ну, девчонки научили! – Янка помахала сестрёнкам.  
– Повезло!  
– Я сама не ожидала. Пошли снеговика лепить?  
– Конечно!  
Всей компанией высыпали на улицу, а там уже была уйма народу, и салют. Салют, который устроил Фенрир – местный дракон, которого Корнелиус видел впервые. И стремление лепить снеговика, к счастью для Янки, у мальчишки пропало. Яна тихонько объяснила Рине свою боязнь подобных созданий. Но и дракона мальчишка не испугался – в восторг пришёл! Тем более что и дракон питался только овощами.  
– Няшечка же! – пищал мальчик.  
– Полетаешь? – предложила Янка и посмотрела на родителей мальчика и на остальных старших.  
– И можно без взлослых? – с отчаянной мольбой спросил Корнелиус.  
– Наверно, если родители и дедушка с бабушкой дадут позволение, – Янка уставилась теперь и на Кима.  
Тот кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула ему Янка. – Ничего с ним не будет. Я мальчишку магией защищу.  
Да все и так были уверены, да и дракон добрый… Корнелиус так просто уже верещал в предвкушении. Королева посадила мальчишку на шею Фенриру и хорошо зафиксировала. И ещё сделала магическую защиту.  
– Осторожнее, – сказала дракону Янка.  
Тот кивнул огромной шипастой головой и плавно взлетел. Мальчику и впрямь ничего не угрожало. Он визжал от восторга, глядя вниз с драконьей спины. А снизу ему махали и смеялись старые и новые друзья. Фенрир даже выпустил сноп пламени из пасти, что ещё добавило восторга Корнелиусу. Казалось, новый салют на небе расцвёл!  
Янка тихонько прошептала Марье:  
– Вспомни себя, как ты на птеродактиле летала…  
Та только изумлённо уставилась на королеву. Сама уже знала об этом почти только по рассказам…  
Этот праздник Корнелиус не забудет никогда. Да и не только он и другие детишки. Взрослые тоже. Янка тайком посматривала на Кима, помня, естественно, что он напрочь занят… Даже если бы самой было можно и даже если бы не дружила с Сарой… Ладно, это всё лишнее.  
– Ну и как вам? – спросила королева.  
– Великолепно! – раздалось со всех сторон.  
– Я рада! – улыбнулась королева. Она снова была с девчонками. И удивительно похожа на одну из сестёр. Все заметили: всё больше по цвету волос и некоторым жестам.  
И магия. Теперь преобладала способность создавать снег и лёд. Раньше Янка предпочитала решать проблемы с помощью ураганов и грозы. Огонь от нервов спрятался. Будем надеяться – навсегда.  
Потом, когда все разошлись, уже под утро, Янка подошла к друзьям.  
– Я не накосячила? – тихо спросила она у Рины.  
– Ну что ты, всё идеально!  
– Просто боялась, что не получится…  
– Ты каждый раз так боишься, не стоит, милая.  
– Просто хочется как лучше, а получается как всегда, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Где ж всегда? – Рина сердечно её обняла.  
– Может, так просто кажется? – Янка обняла её в ответ.  
– Всем сразу казаться не может, подружка моя любимая…  
– Знаешь, девчонки тоже так думают…  
– Как?  
– Не видят во мне недостатков, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– И правильно не видят. Лучшее средство при плохой самооценке!  
– Так вся самооценка из старого мира, Риш. Давай, я как-нибудь заскочу к вам, поговорим в спокойной обстановке? Или ты заезжай.  
– Конечно! Давай ты к нам, там столько друзей!  
– Отлично. Хотя и девчонки меня тоже любят. Я приеду!  
– Вот, видишь, сколько вокруг добрых людей! Буду ждать! Мы все будем.  
– Если по государственным делам завала не будет, я приеду, – пообещала Янка.  
– Только дай знать.  
– Договорились!  
На том и порешили.  
– Я вас люблю всех, – улыбнулась ей Янка и обняла.  
– И мы тебя, – Рина поцеловала её по-сестрински.  
– Позвоните, как доберётесь домой. Я беспокоюсь. Хотя вас целых трое волшебников, да ещё Марья пока тоже с вами, – Янка ответила тем же.  
– Но пропадать не надо со связи, это правильно.  
Янка переобнималась с друзьями, и те ушли к себе через портал. А сама королева поднялась в свою комнату. Провести ещё немного времени с сёстрами…


	8. ПЕРЕКРЁСТКИ

1.  
Через несколько месяцев наша героиня решила сама наведаться к девчонкам. Проблемы с мысленной связью были вообще непонятно из-за чего.  
Задерживать Янку не стали, а потому она уверенно прошла в комнату к сестре.  
– Наконец-то! – Эльза кинулась к сестре в объятья, да так, что чуть не сбила её с ног. И крепко обняла её.  
– Как у вас дела? – спросила первым делом старшая после бурной встречи. – Я долго не могла связаться с тобой. Ни с тобой, ни с мамой…  
– Такая же проблема. Я уже хотела перейти через портал, но не успела сестрёнку предупредить…  
– А… где она?  
– У себя.  
Янка чувствовала, что Эльза что-то недоговаривает.  
– Всё в порядке у неё?  
– Очень нервничает перед свадьбой. Хотела на время уехать погостить к Маршмеллоу, чтобы дать Кристоффу спокойно всё подготовить… и самой подготовиться. А вдруг уже и уехала…  
– Понимаю, – кивнула королева. – Они решили пожениться? Предложение хоть сделал?  
– Конечно, всё честь по чести.  
– И всё приготовлено? А то у меня специальные магазинчики есть, где можно купить шикарное платье и всё, что нужно, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ты только скажи, а я всё устрою.  
– Да, заняться бы нам этим всем втроём!  
– Пойдём всё-таки посмотрим, может сестрёнка ещё не уехала.  
– Пошли-пошли, Яночка!  
По счастью, Анна ещё не уехала, только готовилась.  
И тоже очень обрадовалась встрече.  
– Ну-с, я могу чем-то помочь? – прищурилась старшая сестра, оглядев девчонок.  
– С девичником и покупками? – у Анны уже глаза загорелись. – Я была бы счастлива!  
– И со свадьбой! Я уже устраивала друзьям, надеюсь, у меня и в этот раз получится. У нас, – Янка подмигнула Эльзе.  
– Я уверена, что да! – Анна обняла обеих.  
– Мы сделаем всё идеально!  
Пока девчонки решили отправиться к маме и поставить перед фактом. Приятным фактом.

Мама встретила их, как будто так и надо. Будто всё знала уже. Но была рассеяна. Янка тщетно пыталась расшевелить колдунью. И не только Янка.  
– Мама, ты что, влюбилась? – не выдержала Анна.  
– Нет, я старая уже. Так, козни строю, может, даже брызжу ехидством слегка…  
Однако Маргит что-то скрывала, по крайней мере от самой Янки, и образ промелькнул – мама не успела закрыться. Румпельштильцхен.  
– Этого ещё не хватало, – получилось так, что Янка произнесла это вслух. – Тебе лучше отправиться с нами, отвлечёшься хоть.  
– Попробую. Но он обязательно новую гадость учинит, знать бы, какую. Надо бы радикально с ним…  
«А я ведь про него не говорила».  
Вместо ответа Янка пристально уставилась на маму.  
– Нет! – отрезала колдунья. – Ты даже не рассчитывай! Я сама…  
– Да я про другое совсем.  
– Да вот мы тут цветочками и платьями займёмся, а он тем временем нам в спину ударит. Надо хотя бы план придумать, как его извести с концами.  
– Давайте пока со свадьбой, а потом с этим…  
– Вообще-то мы должны сыграть на упреждение.  
«С чего ты решила, что он гадость готовит? Давай не будем портить праздник Анне».  
– Успеем, – странно, но Янка опасности не чувствовала. От слова совсем.  
«Тебе не кажется мамино поведение странным, Эльза?»  
«Кажется. На паранойю похоже».  
«Эй, я слышу. Не ведите себя как джедаи перед падением Старой Республики… Хотя Эльза не знает, да».  
– Так, предлагаю заняться подготовкой к помолвке, или свадьбе – что там у нас?  
«Что-то она задумала, опасное, сестрёнка».  
«Мам, ты про что? Какие… джедаи, какая республика?»  
«Уговорим раздумать или с ней пойдём!»  
«Ладно, короче, точно так же пал Советский Союз, где ты некоторое время проживала. Из-за неверия в наличие у нас врагов».  
«Мам, я и в самом деле не чую опасности».  
«Хорошо».  
Румпель из маминых мыслей пропал. Она и правда успокоилась – похоже, уговорили дочки.

2.  
Как потом оказалось, на время успокоилась. Всей компанией вернулись домой, и Янка с Эльзой принялись за устройство свадьбы. Но в один прекрасный день Маргит куда-то пропала. В Эренделле её точно не было.  
– Яночка, надо было лучше следить! – всполошилась Эльза. – Она просто закрылась от нас!  
– Это я виновата! – поникла волшебница. – Я попробую найти её! Сейчас вернусь…  
– Осторожнее!  
По всем данным, которые сумела добыть Яна, мама оказалась в Смолленде почему-то.  
– Подождите меня! – Янка ринулась было домой, но её ухватили за руку.  
– Не ходи без меня, сестрёнка!  
– Ладно, только осторожно! – в дверях они столкнулись с Кристоффом.  
– Вы куда? – об Анне он внезапно даже не спросил.  
– Побудь пока с Анной, мы скоро вернёмся!  
Кристофф только плечами пожал.  
«Что это с ним? – успела удивиться Эльза, продолжая путь. – Как будто забыл, кто такая Анна…»  
«Ты думаешь? Я не заметила даже его взгляда…»  
«А вот я разглядела».  
«Давай пока с мамой разберёмся».  
Среди деревьев мельтешили какие-то фигуры и слышались крики, как будто кто-то ругался.  
Подойдя чуть ближе, сёстры узнали в участниках словесного «боя» Маргит и Румпеля.  
– Что тут происходит?! – немного строго, но громко спросила Яна.  
– Ничего, всё нормально, – Маргит серьёзно посмотрела на старшую дочь. Даже не намекала на «я же говорила». И так понятно было, что разморозился.  
– Помолчала бы лучше, дорогуша. Тут взрослые люди беседуют, – колдун как-то странно выводил рукой круги.  
– Да неужели?А ты всё ещё не оставил надежду убить меня?  
– Я тебе приказываю, то есть прошу тебя уйти! – Маргит пыталась уговорить дочь.  
– Я тебя с этим… не оставлю!  
– Что же ты не договариваешь? – съехидничал колдун.  
– С этим старым… козлом! – не сдержалась Яна.  
– Закрыли тему. Вы все сейчас же возвращаетесь домой! – всё ещё уговаривала Маргит.  
– Чья бы корова мычала! – съязвил Румпельштильцхен.  
– Извини, мам, но теперь это моя война! Идите в замок! – обернулась Яна к Эльзе. – Румпель, на меня твои фокусы не действуют!  
«Эльза, прошу тебя! Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось».  
– Правильно, Эльза. Иди домой, пока я буду разбираться с твоей ненаглядной сестрой! – усмехнулся колдун.  
«Не обращай внимания на этого болтуна, сестрёнка».  
– Давай, Румпель, ты же так стремился убить меня!  
«Он где-то и прав… я тебя одну не оставлю!»  
«Пожалуйста, Эльза!»  
У Янки в руках появился меч.  
– С чего ты взяла, что я буду марать об тебя руки!  
Колдун исчез, а вместо него проявилась какая-то особа.  
– Что… это… за?.. – Яна оглядела незнакомку с головы до ног. Смазливая, слащавая брюнетка в каком-то невероятном наряде.  
«Кого он вместо себя прислал?»  
Похоже, сегодня был день сумасшедших.  
– Пойдёмте домой, моё убийство, кажись, отменяется, – слабо улыбнулась Яна. Она присоединилась к стоявшим поодаль Маргит и Эльзе. – Чего-то девица в ступор впала…  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь, милая!  
Яна направилась к незнакомке с готовым к бою оружием. Первые выпады она отразила ловко и удачно.  
– Что, сегодня в сумасшедшем доме день открытых дверей? Главный врач погулять отпустил? А что ж санитаров к тебе не приставил, а, красотка?  
Незнакомка набросилась на нашу героиню с удвоенной порцией злобы.  
– Не твоё дело, понятно?  
– Ну да уж, куда доходчивей! – Яна отразила и эти выпады. Всё так же ловко.  
– Ну, девчонка, держись!  
– Ну, и что ты мне сделаешь?  
Незнакомка замахнулась и отхватила противнице левую кисть в белой перчатке.  
– Доигралась?  
Не дождавшись ответа, злодейка исчезла. Видимо, кто-то её вытащил, потому что в самой девице ни грамма магии не было.  
Вдали за деревьями гуляла какая-то старушка с собачкой на поводке. Янка пребывала в шоке и даже не заметила подскочившую собачонку. Собачонка унеслась с рукой.  
Янка сидела, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и пыталась шейным платком как жгутом перевязать культю. В глазах темнело, в ушах звенело и наша героиня почти ничего не воспринимала.  
Только холодные руки сестрёнки чувствовала на своих, её взволнованный шёпот:  
– Ты как, хоть живая? Я пытаюсь сделать что смогу…  
– Вроде, да. Сегодня все словно с ума посходили, Эльза. Спасибо тебе!  
– Держись, родная!  
– Постараюсь, сестрёнка.  
Янка не дала маман вызвать «скорую»: мол, сама попробую заживить.  
И старалась вместе с Эльзой.  
В один прекрасный момент она вспомнила про необычный проект, которым занимался Тони, и решила позвонить другу. Тот отозвался сразу.  
И мгновенно переместился на место происшествия.  
– Привет! Ты всё ещё этим занимаешься? – спросила Янка, пряча покалеченную руку под курткой. – У тебя есть возможность проверить всё на мне.  
Тони сдавленно охнул. Но тут же взялся за дело.  
– Да, наработки есть.  
– Не бойся и приступай. Сколько тебе надо времени, чтобы сделать препарат?  
– Постараюсь побыстрее.  
– Пары дней хватит?  
– Должно.

3.  
Через пару дней, как и обещал, кузен вернулся с какой-то склянкой.  
– Я тебе верю, – сказала Янка, – поэтому – действуй без промедлений.  
Тони сделал ей внутривенную инъекцию.  
– Должно в течение дня сработать, – сказал он, снимая жгут.  
– И что будет?  
– Увидишь, – улыбнулся чародей и подмигнул.  
– Чаю попьёшь?  
– Некогда мне.  
– Передавай привет всем там…  
Попрощавшись, он уехал. Покалеченную руку Янка снова запрятала под куртку.  
– Что ж, подожду снова.  
– Главное, чтобы сработало, – Эльза приобняла сестру за плечи.  
– Тони говорит, что к вечеру должно уже всё произойти, – Яна приобняла сестрёнку в ответ.

Через некоторое время Янка почувствовала резкую боль. Замолкла и закрыла глаза.  
– Яночка, всё в порядке? – Эльза обняла сестру.  
– Кажется, да, – она попробовала сжать кулак, здоровой рукой обнимая Эльзу в ответ. Всё было так, как до травмы. – Только чувствительность пока наполовину, но и это хорошо… Теперь только разрабатывать, – добавила королева. И отправила Тони смс-ку с благодарностью. – Теперь нам надо возвращаться, скоро свадьба и всё такое, не будем терять времени, сестрёнка.

Во дворце Кристофф был весь на нервах. Именно поэтому он наматывал круги по тронному залу.  
– Где вы были?  
– Успокойся, возникло неотложная ситуация. Все вопросы потом, давай к делу!  
Яна потирала свою новую руку, чувствуя, что с ней происходит что-то не то, а именно – она стремительно начала холодеть.  
«Что с твоей рукой?» – Эльза тоже заметила и испугалась.  
«А что с ней?»  
«Она начинает… леденеть!»  
Янка попыталась согнуть пальцы. Это получилось, но с трудом. Посжимав кулак несколько раз, волшебница восстановила прежний «живой» цвет.  
На себе королева ощутила какой-то странный взгляд будущего зятя, но сделала вид, что ничего не происходит. Потом она наедине поговорит с Анной, а пока нужно закончить с подготовкой.  
– Вы поговорите пока, а я с рукой разберусь, – промямлила Яна, заметив попутно на себе ещё один, прямо-таки влюблённый, взгляд сестриного женишка. Но ей было решительно не до этого.  
Она отошла подальше и пробовала растирать леденевшую руку, сжимать кулак, чтобы вернуть новой конечности «здоровый и живой» вид. Но получалось плохо. Яна не слышала уже, что ей хотели сказать. Похоже, она испугалась.  
«Я могу помочь?» – Эльза оказалась рядом.  
«Если сможешь, – наша героиня посмотрела на сестру. Глаза были влажными. – Я верю в тебя».  
Эльза взяла ледяную руку в свои и, закрыв глаза, начала исцеление. Она старалась взять весь холод на себя, ведь ей он не причинит никакого вреда: руки её всегда были холодны, как снежинки, струящиеся в зимнем вальсе на фоне сероватого неба.  
Рука приняла прежний, здоровый вид.  
«Кажется, работает», – выдохнула королева Эренделла.  
«Спасибо! Я люблю тебя», – Янка подняла голову и просто обняла сестрёнку.  
«А я – тебя».

Следующим пунктом было припрятать готовое платье. И кольца. Янка предложила свою комнату. Анна, конечно, знала, что всё готово, но увидеть должна была не сразу.  
И пыталась даже прощупать почву, но Янка шутливо дала ей по носу и сказала:  
– Потерпи!  
Позвали, когда всё обустроили и можно было мерять платье. Янка сперва постучала, потом просунула голову в приоткрытую дверь и тихонько позвала.  
Анна побежала вприпрыжку, как девчонка.  
– Теперь закрой глаза! – Янка за руку подвела её к шкафу и открыла дверцы, – а вот сейчас смотри!  
Анна просто завизжала от восторга. Сёстры помогли ей надеть платье и занялись причёской.  
– Ты затмишь всех, сестрёнка! – заявила Янка и подмигнула Эльзе.  
«Только бы ничего не помешало».  
«Думаешь, колдун и его приспешники могут…»  
Анна же безмятежно улыбалась.  
«А какие у него приспешники? Разве та, которая меня покалечила?»  
– Маму позовём и девичник маленький устроим, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Конечно!  
«Да. Она неизвестно кто, сестрёнка, и неизвестно куда исчезла…»  
«Но в любом случае он и её с контрактом обдурил. Нам он не помешает: вход сюда ему закрыт. Подождём, сестрёнка».  
Маргит пришла быстро: не хотела упускать свадьбы своей самой маленькой девочки.  
Про томные взгляды в свой адрес Янка решила никому не говорить до поры, до времени. А потом будь что будет.

4.  
Голова у нашей героини болела чаще от недосыпа. Но спать не тянуло. Нужно было проследить за украшением зала к церемонии. И подготовить остальное. Особенно свадебный торт. И дать девчонкам выспаться.  
Яна решила прогуляться, встретить рассвет. И не одна она была такая.  
«Яночка? Не спишь?»  
«Нет, не спится. Если что, я за воротами».  
«Отлично, сейчас буду».  
– Ты что, вообще не спала? – спросила Эльза.  
– Нет. Странно – замуж Анна выходит, а не спится мне. Просто хочется, чтобы всё хорошо прошло. А тебе-то чего не спится? – Янка приобняла сестрёнку за плечи.  
– По той же причине, – улыбнулась сестрёнка. – Как твоя рука?  
– Твоими стараниями! Я про неё забыла почти, как будто она у меня всегда в порядке была.  
Обе королевы любовались рассветом, приобнявшись. И чувствовали себя счастливыми.  
– Всё же, нам стоит поспать, иначе сонными пробудем всё торжество…  
– Пойдём.  
К полудню обе королевы чувствовали себя полностью отдохнувшими. Помогли одеться сестрёнке и приоделись сами.  
– Кажется, всё готово. Ну, удачи нам всем!  
– Анна, ты выглядишь просто блестяще!  
– Вашими стараниями!  
– Ну что, вперёд?  
Такая церемония была лучшей во всей истории королевства. Больше всего запомнился первый танец новобрачных. Жених тоже выглядел блестяще.  
«Мам, если у меня получится, то постараюсь наладить связь с тем единственным человеком, кто меня не бросил в том мире».  
«Конечно-конечно».  
«Тогда завтра и отправимся. И ещё, нам надо найти ту девчонку, с магическим потенциалом».  
«Хорошо. Так, а как же торт?»  
«А с тортом всё в порядке».  
– Так, господа! – возгласила вторая королева. – Торт для новобрачных!  
Молодожёны подошли к столу, на котором стоял огромный торт, и вместе нарезали. Потом присоединились и остальные.  
Вечер прошёл просто замечательно, теперь можно было и отдохнуть.  
Но Янка заметила краем глаза, что Кристофф как-то странно на неё посмотрел. Однако не придала значения: мало ли что привидится. И с сёстрами побоялась начать разговор – не поверят.  
«Я так рада, что Анна обрела своё счастье».  
«Я тоже очень рада за неё».  
«Надеюсь, что у них всё хорошо будет».  
О своих подозрениях Яна говорить не стала.  
«Я тоже. Что-то Кристофф сегодня какой-то… не такой. Отвлекается часто».  
«Я не заметила. Но с чего, сестрёнка?»  
Янка переглянулась с Эльзой.  
«А может, всё не так страшно? Из-за собственной свадьбы переволновался?»  
«Надеюсь… ничего, главное – Анна счастлива».  
«Да, вон какой у неё счастливый вид», – сёстры улыбнулись.  
Поздним вечером, когда все разошлись, Янка застряла на балконе.  
Она позабыла про Маргит, на которой всё отражалось сильнее. Но маман уже спала. Янка наколдовала себе бокальчик коньяка и медленно наслаждалась напитком на свежем воздухе.  
«Яночка? Ты спишь?» – это Эльза.  
«Нет, Эльза. Я на балконе, как всегда, заходи».  
Через несколько минут на балконе находились уже две фигуры.  
– У тебя всё в порядке? – спросила Эльза.  
– Вроде, да.  
По самой второй королеве незаметно было, что с ней что-то не то.  
– Я краем глаза заметила, но побоялась говорить, потому что сама не очень уверена была. Я про Кристоффа…  
– А что с ним?  
– Мне показалось, что он на меня так посмотрел… странно… Скорее всего, мне показалось, Эльзочка.  
– Скорее всего, да, показалось, – улыбнулась та.  
Приобняв друг друга, они простояли долго, переговариваясь на посторонние темы.  
– Надеюсь, праздник удался – все были такие счастливые, особенно Анна.  
– Да, она особенно! – потом, помолчав, добавила: – Проводим ребят в кругосветку и отправимся ко мне. Как тебе такое предложение?  
– Отлично! – обрадовалась Эльза. – А когда они надумали отправляться?  
– Вроде завтра. Или на днях. Надо у них спросить.  
– Интересно, каково это – путешествовать по миру?  
– Давай как-нибудь тоже попробуем? – подмигнула Янка. – А то ты, бедная, так и зачахнешь тут.  
– С тобой я точно не зачахну!  
Янка улыбнулась и крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Я тебя обожаю».  
«А я тебя».  
– Да, кстати, Свена с Олафом с собой возьмём! Пусть ребята отдохнут как следует…  
– Действительно, лишние заботы им ни к чему. Интересно, сколько дней продлится путешествие?  
– Ну, это зависит от самих молодожёнов.  
– Точно не меньше месяца… Медовые – полгода.  
– Ого! Подожди, а кто тут останется? – Янка снова наколдовала новый бокальчик с горячительным и осушила одним глотком.  
«Прости, мамочка, но организм трэбует. Я трэзвая».  
– Не волнуйся, у нас есть на кого положиться.  
– Т-тогда я сп-пок-койна, – промямлила Яна.  
«Я заметила…»  
«Да не бойся, всё под контролем».  
У Янки подозрительно заблестели глаза. И этот заплетающийся язык. Теперь-то всё было заметно, хоть вторая королева старалась и не показывать виду.  
– Так, ваше величество! Да я вижу, вы переборщили маленько… – Эльза с лёгкой улыбкой взяла сестру под руку и повела во дворец.  
– Всё в полном порядке, – слабо сопротивлялась Янка, но сестра была неумолима.  
«Прости, что-то я в самом деле начинаю хулиганить», – Яна сотворила снежок и приложила его ко лбу. Малость помогло. – «Мне так стыдно, честное слово!»  
«Я всё понимаю. Дай мне слово, что больше никогда не будешь так переживать по простым житейским делам, иначе… нервов не хватит».  
«Обещаю», – и виновато взглянула на сестрёнку.  
– Я восстановлюсь, – уже твёрдо сказала Яна. – Даю слово, больше не повторится.  
– Принимается, – рассмеялась Эльза.  
– Было со мной однажды, – призналась неожиданно Янка, – после госэкзаменов. Но это было ещё до нашего с тобой знакомства, когда я ещё в том, старом мире жила. Перед Маргит неловко. На ней сильнее отражается…  
– Представила картинку, – королева Эренделла улыбнулась.  
– Теперь ты знаешь обо мне почти всё…– они дошли до Янкиной комнаты.  
«Прости ещё раз», – Янка дико смутилась.  
«Да всё хорошо. Ты не должна извиняться».  
Янка окончательно протрезвела и восстановилась.  
– Я сама не знаю, что со мной, – повинилась она. – Из-за всяких мелочей так реагирую…  
– Не переживай, – обняла сестру Эльза.  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
Поговорив немного, Эльза ушла к себе, досыпать. А утром Янку ждала выволочка от Маргит. По поводу Янкиной неожиданной… пьянки, как это назвала колдунья. А та как бы была готова. Благо что Маргит явилась в комнату к непутёвой дочке.  
– Янка! Что происходит?  
– Извини, это полностью мой косяк! Этого не повторится. Обещаю! И… я Эльзе ещё слово дала…  
– Давай-ка я тебе блок поставлю, чтоб ты больше не создавала таких вещей и не напивалась.  
– В одиночку?  
– И в одиночку, и за компанию. Просто это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет, юная леди!  
– Даю слово и тебе тоже! – Янка повторила жест сестрёнки.  
У второй королевы был вид побитой собачонки. Эту картину и застала зашедшая на шум принцесса.  
– Что у вас тут?  
– Просто одно дело, Анна. Оно касается лишь меня и моего… недостатка, – дико смутилась Яна. – О котором мне и говорить не хочется…  
– Тогда… лучше не говорить. Всё равно, мы любим тебя со всеми недостатками! – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Я вас тоже люблю! Какие у вас планы с Кристоффом? Просто мы хотели с Эльзой и Маргит махнуть в мой мир.  
– Мы в путешествие отправимся. В кругосветное…  
– Здорово! – восхитилась Янка.  
– Наверно, сегодня и отправимся. Хочется поскорее! – Анна вся была в ожидании и предвкушении самого путешествия и новых впечатлений.  
– Завидую по-хорошему! Кстати, Свена мы с собой заберём – морковки у меня в мире надолго хватит! И Олафа тоже. Для компании.  
– Спасибо! – Анна обняла сестру.  
– Отдыхайте! – Янка обняла её в ответ.  
«А блок я тебе, Яночка, всё-таки поставлю, – Маргит уставилась на старшую дочь,– иначе в один прекрасный день тебя просто свергнут».  
«Не свергнут, мам. Тех, кто хотел видеть меня королевой – больше, чем тех, кто с радостью бы меня выкинул. А тем такого удовольствия не предоставят».  
Маргит только вздохнула.  
– Ты послеживай за мной иногда, чтоб я не сорвалась, – попросила Янка.  
– Договорились.  
– Если что, сразу стреляй! По бокалу! Я пошутила, – ответила Янка на пристальный взгляд Маргит. – Так что простите, если что не так.  
– Всё нормально.  
Вся компания вышла на пристань.  
– Вон наш корабль, – принцесса указала на только что появившееся на горизонте судно.  
– Впечатляет! Ну, вы не переругайтесь по дороге с Кристоффом-то, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Не обещаю, но постараемся.  
– Ну, всё ж постарайтесь.  
– За Свеном присмотрим, не бойся, – заверила Янка Кристоффа, пока Анна с Эльзой прощались.  
– Спасибо вам огромное!  
Вторая королева кивнула с невозмутимым видом: не хотелось давать чужому мужу никаких надежд.  
– Счастливо, Анна! – Они обнялись.  
«Всё-таки мне тогда не показалось».  
– Спасибо! До скорой встречи!  
Принцесса с женихом проследовали на корабль.  
«Неужели он?..»  
«Я попробую поставить ему мозги на место, когда вернётся. Я вообще не понимаю, Эльза, что он во мне нашёл».  
«Ты себя недооцениваешь, Яночка».  
«Ты о чём?» – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
«Ты очень красивая. И милая, и добрая, и смелая… можно продолжать бесконечно».  
Янка снова смущённо улыбнулась.  
«Ты тоже, сестрёнка. Они с Анной созданы друг для друга, я – вообще сторона".  
– Ну что, отправимся ко мне? – предложила Яна.  
– Отличная идея!  
– Надо ведь ещё за себя кого-то надёжного оставить, – повернулась к королеве Яна.  
– Не волнуйся, у нас есть человек, которому мы полностью доверяем.  
– Вот и замечательно, – поддержала Маргит. – А я буду отлучаться ненадолго в своё королевство.  
– Ну-с, тогда вперёд!

5.  
Уладив все дела, все три королевы, прихватив с собой Свена и Олафа, двинулись в соседний мир.  
В Смолленде всё было хорошо. И спокойно, жизнь шла своим чередом. И… лето! Любитель лета сыскался в компании и был в полном восторге. Понятное дело – снеговик зимой… Но – летом?!  
Но в этом мире народ уже ничему не удивлялся.  
– Да, Маргит, помнишь, я говорила про своего соавтора?  
– Помню. А что, вы с ней уже наладили связь?  
– Я попробую сегодня с ней связаться.  
– Мы можем чем-то помочь?  
– Да тут чисто технические вопросы, – улыбнулась Яна. – Мне нужен всего лишь ноутбук и все мои знания по этому поводу.  
Компания расположилась в кабинете, оставив место в середине.  
– А… как её зовут-то? – поинтересовалась ведьма.  
– Имя у неё оригинальное – Софья.  
Хозяйка замка расположилась на диване, рядом с сестрой, и устроила ноут на коленях, для удобства.  
Янка волновалась, набирая код, или пароль, от своей почты, уверенная, что за такой длинный промежуток времени ящик могли и заблокировать. Но, к счастью, всё обошлось. Одновременно включился и режим чата. Впрочем, это больше было похоже на скайп. Когда видишь собеседника. Для некоторых присутствующих в кабинете сие было в диковинку.  
Королева узнала ту, с кем её свело когда-то фанфишерство и интернет. Соня находилась как бы и дома, но одновременно и в комнате. И что-то это сильно Янке напомнило. Может, старый наивный фильм? Хотя там качество голографии было хуже.  
Совсем же новая технология. Эта светящаяся фигура посреди комнаты – точное изображение подруги, оставленной в том мире.  
– Привет! – улыбнулась Соня.  
– Ну, привет. Прости, что я тогда так… резко свалила. Были причины, знаешь ли.  
– Знаю, причины – они такие. Особенно в твоей ситуации.  
– Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби? – рассмеялась королева, сравнив принцип нового скайпа с виденным где-то.  
– Ага, это мы можем! – улыбнулась соавтор.  
– Я сама не ожидала, что всё так обернётся. И… магические способности… их много у меня нынче. Как всё там, в том мире, у вас?  
– Рада за тебя! Да всё по-прежнему, дети растут, умнеют…  
– Взаимно. Можешь мне не поверить, но те, про кого я тебе столько рассказывала и кого ты видела уже, живут тут неподалёку от моей резиденции, в посёлке. Мы видимся, конечно.  
– Здорово! Я так и думала, что они где-то рядом.  
– Да. Передам привет при случае.  
– Ага. Так, стой, что за резиденция, это ж ты где теперь живёшь?  
Тут Янка хитро так улыбнулась и выдержала паузу. Потом ответила:  
– Ну, скажем так, я сменила род деятельности и место проживания. Я тут королева и сей замок теперь – моё обиталище.  
– Ну, офигеть теперь!!! А королевство твоё где?  
– А этот весь мир и есть! Скромно, правда?  
– Нормально. Вот кто не хочет быть владычицей морскою – тому и должно всё достаться! Очень по-нарнийски.  
– Для меня сама коронация стала неожиданностью, причём полнейшей. Я потом чуть директора Заповедника в статую ледяную не обратила, но потом решила, что это лишнее.  
– Его-то за что? Вроде такой приличный дяденька!  
– Да, приличный, не спорю, только про такой сюрприз сказать надо было раньше, – и рассмеялась.  
– А, ну пожалуй.  
– Я бы подготовилась хоть.  
В это время Янка наклонилась что-то спросить у сестры. Её-то и заметила Соня. Что-то очень знакомое в ней было.  
– Ой, добрый вечер!  
Эльза склонила голову. А Соня стеснялась спросить, кто перед ней. Янка представила свою гостью. А та, наконец, поняла, откуда знает Эльзу. Только не ляпнуть ей, что она героиня мультика! Яна переглянулась с сестрой, и обе улыбнулись. С её молчаливого согласия Янка вкратце рассказала, что и как случилось. От рассказа Соня долго офигевала. Она к тому же думала, что с молчаливого, не зная всей подоплёки и способности обеих королев переговариваться мысленно. В этом мире.  
– Ладно, расслабься. Ты всё ещё не поняла, что в этом мире возможно всё? Об остальном рассказать не могу, извини, это не моя тайна.  
– Ну, ясно.  
– Если только то, что за мной один колдун гоняется и пытается прибить.  
– Я ему погоняюсь! Хотя да, как я могу тебе помочь…  
– Вот-вот! Стрёмный тип, и зовут ужасно – Румпельштильцхен…  
– Знаю такого. Из описанного мира персонаж. Рано или поздно исправится, спасётся через любовь.  
– Да. Я видела девушку, которая, вроде как, с ним, но всё в будущем.  
– Ооо, понимаю! Белль. Ну ладно… У них всё должно само получиться, но ты смотри там, осторожнее!  
– Постараюсь! Удачи вам там и тебе особенно. А письмо я тебе накатаю! – заверила Янка и улыбнулась. – Передавай привет!  
– Обязательно! Целую!  
– Взаимно!  
Изображение выключилось.  
– Не всё ещё потеряно, раз отсюда можно уже связаться с тем миром, – вздохнула Яна и захлопнула крышку ноутбука.  
– А эта коробка обладает магией? – слегка покраснев, спросила Эльза.  
– Совсем нет. Просто вместилище разных микросхемок и прочей ерунды, которая заставляет работать эту штуку. Объяснила я, конечно, доходчиво, – смутилась Янка. – В общем, умная машина. Только я для писательства не использую – они почему-то последнее время часто из строя выходят… Мне проще и привычнее карандашом в тетради, – добавила Янка.  
– Жалко, что я никогда не была в том, другом мире… и в двадцать первом веке…  
– Ну, ты же теперь тут. Если бы была у тебя возможность, я бы тебя к себе забрала, – совершенно искренне сказала Яна и взяла сестру за руку. – Хотя… оставайся!  
– К сожалению, я принадлежу другому миру, – грустно проговорила Эльза, – и другому времени.  
– Здесь тебе было бы лучше… И… к твоей магии отнеслись бы тут спокойно.  
– Я знаю. Просто по-другому никак нельзя…  
– Я понимаю.  
– Но нет худа без добра, девочки, – Маргит улыбнулась, – и я… так и быть, на пару месяцочков, послежу за Эренделлом.  
– Надираться в одиночку не буду, не беспокойся! – заверила Янка.  
– Знаю, что не будешь, – усмехнулась Маргит.  
– Только с тобой! – схохмила королева.  
Колдунья поняла, что дочь шутит, но на всякий случай тайком показала кулак. Янка же хмыкнула.  
– Ладно, мне нужно ещё в мой мир смотаться.  
– Счастливо! – девчонки простились с Маргит.  
– Чую печёнкой, сестрёнка, опять строит она планы по свержению тёмного колдуна, - пробубнила королева после ухода мамы.  
– Надеюсь, что это всего лишь чуйка, не более того… Ладно, может, по плиточке шоколаду?  
– Пошли! И Свена навестим потом.  
– Хорошо. Нужно будет не забыть прихватить для него морковки.  
– У меня её много.  
– Отлично! Стоп, а где Олаф?  
– Не знаю… – Янка огляделась и увидала неунывающего снеговика, гулявшего в парке. – Вон он, оптимист наш, любитель лета! И нам надо будет возобновить поиски той девочки, – сёстры с шоколадом в руках прогуливались в дворцовом парке.  
– Хорошо…  
Янка узрела что-то белёсое в дальних кустах. На зрение она не жаловалась, но что-то ей в находке не понравилось.  
– Я сейчас приду, – Янка направилась в ту сторону. И королеву чуть не вывернуло, но она сдержалась.  
«Вам лучше не смотреть», – Янка уничтожила свою бывшую руку ледяным заклинанием.  
Вернулась Янка с кислым видом. К ней возникло много вопросов…  
– А что это там было? – Олаф взглянул на неё пытливыми глазами.  
– К несчастью, дохлая крыса в белом пакетике… – врать нехорошо, но иногда необходимо.  
– Бррр… Не завидую я ей…  
«Лучше не думай об этом», – Эльза взяла сестру под руку.  
«Я уничтожила её».  
«Ну и правильно!»  
– Пошли, у нас и других дел хватает, – кивнула Олафу Яна.  
Вся компания направилась к центральному фонтану.  
– Красивый. Я его раньше не видела.  
– Так его совсем недавно сделали, – проговорила королева, – вот мы и пришли сюда поэтому.  
Обе королевы были в летних нарядах: Эльза в своём платье, Янка в удобной и любимой одёжке и в мягких мокасинах.  
К их спутникам в этом мире все привыкли и не удивлялись. Яна время от времени угощала Свена морковкой.  
– Ничего, скоро твой хозяин и друг напутешествуется и вернётся!  
«Только бы они не поругались».  
«Не должны бы».  
Янка наколдовала изящную скамейку.  
– Потом втык дизайнерам сделаю, – буркнула королева, – про скамейки забыли.  
– А кто такая эта Белль? – вспомнила вдруг Эльза.  
– Девушка одна, с которой связался тёмный колдун, потом женился на ней. В общем, это тёмная история, и я сама в ней ещё не разобралась. Знаю только, что я видела её в Сторибруке, в антикварной лавке. Она мне и продала тот артефакт, который так не даёт теперь покоя Румпельштильцхену… Из-за этих часиков погибло много народа, я просто обязана была их уничтожить.  
– И правильно сделала! – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Мы незаслуженно забыли про Лину. А у неё магический потенциал. Я его раньше почувствовала, но сразу рассказать тебе как-то не получилось, – промолвила Янка, грустно глядя себе под ноги.  
– Тогда надо помочь ей освоить дар! Чтоб не вышло как со мной когда-то, она же, по большому счёту, тоже одинока, болтается тут просто так.  
– И я знаю, что делать! У нас есть магическая школа, куда я напишу запрос и попрошу содействия. Надеюсь, не откажут, сестрёнка.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь, Яночка!  
– Тогда пошли, напишем письмо! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Через некоторое время всё было готово, и осталось только отправить пакет.  
Лине пока ничего не говорили.

Ответ пришёл довольно скоро и имел положительную динамику. Но для начала девчонку надо было проверить и сообщить ей о наличии у неё магического дара. Нет, наоборот: сперва сообщить, а потом проверить. А совсем точно – проверить мысленно, потом сказать и подтвердить практикой.  
Что Янка и сделала. При этом разговоре присутствовала и Маргит, которой Янка поведала обо всём.  
«Огромный потенциал. Но педагогическая запущенность не меньше. Много об себе понимает. Попала сюда случайно, а думает, что всё неспроста».  
«Она действительно случайно попала сюда. Ничего, самомнение ей поурежут, а практика – дело наживное. Я скажу ей».  
Янка позвонила прислуге и приказала привести Лину. Та явилась чуть побледневшая.  
– Ваше Величество, я что-то натворила? Или наоборот? А вдруг?  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя есть… магический дар? – сразу в лоб припечатала Янка.  
– Это вы мне? – опешила девчонка.  
– Нет, пенькУ в лесу! Тебе, конечно! – не упустила случая съязвить королева и поймала слегка укоризненный взгляд Эльзы. И немного смутилась.  
– Ух ты, спасибо!  
– А теперь попробуй что-нибудь… сотворить.  
Лина щёлкнула пальцами – и на её ладони появился кактус в горшочке.  
– Ой!  
Янка только хмыкнула:  
– Дети – цветы жизни, а я у мамы кактус! В таком разе жди приглашения, – и осеклась.  
– В Хогвартс или типа того? Ура! Спасибо!  
– Какой ещё… Хогвартс? Нет в нашей реальности этого! – мрачно пробубнила королева. – Магическая школа «Китеж». Просто своё круче, Лина. Качество обучения в разы выше, чем в этом…  
– Догадываюсь, тут же всё настоящее!  
– Вот и жди, – улыбнулась её величество.  
– Янка! – маман тайком показала дочке кулак.  
– Простите, не выспалась, – промямлила та сонным голосом.  
Сегодня Янка решила выспаться, а то и вправду ещё и не того наговорит и вообще обидит кого-нибудь. Потому она попрощалась со всеми и отправилась к себе. «Против Хогвартса ничего не имею, но его и вправду в нашей реальности нет», – передала она матери перед тем, как заснуть.  
«А в Сониной есть. А она у вас, однако, общая. Да и вообще, бывала я и там тоже».  
«Да? В качестве профессора? Потом расскажешь?»  
«В гостях, по обмену опытом. Расскажу, а ты впредь ляпай осторожнее. Понимаю, что задолбали фанаты, всё сравнивающие с раскрученным брендом и не нюхавшее патриотизма, но прозвучало отвратительно, твоё величество».  
«Из головы вылетело, мам. А фанаты точно мне впечатление попортили малость. Ну так это ж фанаты».  
«Девчонка тоже с тонной мусора в голове, и никто не заставляет тебя её обожать, но ей нужен постоянный присмотр. Где б ей хорошую взрослую подругу сыскать…»  
«Ты про ту, которая в меня стреляла? Хотя я могу стать ей опекуншей», – сквозь сон передала Янка и провалилась в небытие.  
Утром она извинилась перед всеми. А Маргит передала ей то, что ещё вчера подумала:  
«Тее самой нужен постоянный присмотр, вдруг опять с пути собьётся. Я её проверю, кстати. Каждой из них нужна морально устойчивая и искренняя подруга, так-то…»  
«Мам, переселяйся-ка лучше ко мне! Что ты будешь одна в своём мире?»  
«Ты мне предлагаешь с ними дружить? Шутка. Ход твоих мыслей мне нравится».  
«Да я просто хочу, чтоб ты здесь жила!» – подумала Янка довольно громко, чтоб и Эльза тоже на свой счёт взяла.  
«Я тоже хочу!» – сразу откликнулась сестрёнка.  
«Спасибо, девочки, перееду. Только найду, на кого мир оставить…»  
«Ты тоже перебирайся ко мне, сестричка. Хотя я понимаю, что на тебе королевство, милая».  
«А может, и получится. Пусть правят Анна с Кристоффом, опять же теперь для сестрёнки на мне свет клином не сошёлся».  
«Вы мне обе нужны, все нужны!»  
«Да, дочки, будет здорово, если получится!»  
Это всё ещё предстояло обдумать. Пока же Янка собиралась ещё и с Соней пообщаться, та ведь наверняка жаждала подробностей!

 

6.  
По счастью, Янка была в кабинете одна, и никто не видел, чем она занимается, когда все спят. Так что сегодня Яна накатала Соне длинное письмо, в котором поведала, как всё произошло. А в конце написала:  
«Собственно, я рада всему, что случилось. Только ради Бога, пусть это останется между нами!»  
«Конечно. Не поверит же никто. Хорошо, муж успокоился, знает, что ты жива, а проверка по его каналам показывает, что ты пишешь откуда-то из Норвегии. Уехала, значит, за границу, типа к дальним родственникам».  
«Почти ведь правда. У нас с Эльзой одинаковая магия, так что мы нашли друг в друге единомышленников, – написала Янка. – И сестёр… а остальное, да, никто не поверит, даже если это будет выглядеть как фанфик».  
«Представляю. Как же это всё круто!»  
«Да. А по поводу Румпеля… Это отдельная песня. Меня столько раз отговаривали от стычек с ним, что я и сама уверовала в его безграничную тьму».  
«Ага. Расскажешь, если у него что к лучшему поменяется?»  
«Ну, если наведаюсь снова в Сторибрук, поведаю. А пока его тьма и правда зашкаливает».  
«Ясно… Ладно, мне детей пора укладывать и самой пример подать».  
«Да и мне пора. Завтра куча государственных дел. Счастливо, Соня!»  
Янка выключила ноут и откинулась на спинку дивана. И тут только заметила, что была в кабинете не одна.  
– Что это?  
– Всего лишь средство общения, когда люди живут очень далеко друг от друга, и даже в разных мирах, и инструмент для работы, если ты об этой штуке, – улыбнулась Янка и поставила ноут на журнальный столик. – И – нет, это не имеет к магии никакого отношения, – добавила она в ответ на немой вопрос Олафа. – В этом мире и этом веке – подобные вещи обычное дело. Хотя кому-то это и может показаться чудом.  
– А почему у нас не знают о таких?  
– Время у вас не дошло, Олаф. В разных мирах – разное время… и свои законы…  
– Как всё это интересно! А почему так?  
– Вот этого я не знаю, честно. Хоть я и… колдунья. Ну, вы бывайте у меня! – улыбнулась королева.  
– Тут от меня ничего не зависит, – вздохнул Олаф  
– Это да, так-то… Каждый из нас принадлежит своему миру…  
Янка сидела и колебалась: снова принять пятьдесят грамм или нет. С одной стороны, Маргит жалко, с другой – слово дала. Поэтому королева наколдовала кружку чая с лимоном. Но всё-таки капельку добавила, в качестве лекарства.  
«Извини, маман, но с чаем можно».

Начать с того, что маман куда-то пропала. А куда – неизвестно. Янка поняла это, когда ощутила в душе пустоту. Прямо посреди беседы с полуночным гостем.  
Мама не ответила на мысль о «лекарстве», и вообще…  
Опять начиналось что-то нехорошее.  
– Она опять отправилась Румпелю мозги вправлять! Я ж предупреждала! – Янка отпила глоток чая и сморщилась от кислющего лимона.  
Надо было хотя бы спешно выяснить местонахождение мамы.  
Но этого делать не пришлось: вскоре колдунья объявилась в замке. Но что-то с ней было не так. Тонкую грань не смогла уловить даже Эльза.  
Янка и вовсе ничего не заметила, а если заметила, то решила – показалось.  
Маргит вела себя почти так же, только была резковата. В этот же день чёрная растрёпанная ворона принесла письмо.  
Янка вызвала Лину и зачитала ей официальное приглашение в Китеж. Девчонка скакала от радости – сбывались её самые сокровенные мечты.  
– Не подводи меня! – на прощание молвила королева. – Соблазн велик, но за стенами школы ты не имеешь права магичить. Правило одно для всех магических школ…  
– Я в курсе. Я и не хочу за пределы школы…  
– Я предупредила.  
Лина задрала нос. Она считала, что сама всё прекрасно знает.  
«Гордыни в ней много».  
«Ну, увидит, что не круче всех, поумнеет, – откликнулась Маргит. – На самом деле обычный переходный возраст, а близких людей ни одного».  
«Подружится там и всё нормально будет».  
«Ей наставник нужен хороший или наставница. Кто-то с опытом, педагогическим даром и искренностью. Потому что мы все ею занимаемся всё же по обязанности. Да, пока любить её не за что, но кто-то должен бы… Ибо без любви всё – грех».  
«Это точно. Мы примем в ней участие».  
«Надо-надо».  
Но у них были и другие заботы, и всё же эти разговоры оставались умозрительными.  
Вскоре предстояло вернуться домой, встретить сестрёнку.

Вернуться не получилось из-за одного события. Встречи с Янкой попросила неизвестная особа.  
Впрочем, вскоре оказалось, что вполне известная. Та самая, что руку королеве отхватила.  
– Потрудитесь объясниться. И кто вы? – Янка с первой встречи уловила французский выговор этой дамочки.  
– Зовут меня Дезире. И мной управляли, но я сбежала.  
Янка долго смотрела на собеседницу пристально, словно что-то хотела выловить из глубин сознания, а выловила только воспоминания об довольно известном персонаже.  
– И как же вы, мадам, позволили собой управлять? И что вам обещали?  
– Идти было больше некуда. Обещали помочь найти пропавших родственников.  
– И вы купились, – вздохнула её величество. – И что же получили взамен? Ничего? А по поводу родственников… вы не договариваете…  
– Брат пропал в междумирье.  
– Только одно вам скажу – не ведитесь на обещания неизвестных, – проговорила на прощание Янка. У неё самой пока были дела поважнее, и тем более, что сама собеседница в открытую помощи не просила.  
– А можно мне где-нибудь у вас спрятаться? Чтобы больше никто не говорил за меня… и не действовал, я ещё и не извинилась же…  
– Можно, конечно, – кивнула королева и лихорадочно думала, где бы её поселить до того времени, когда она, Янка, вернётся из Эренделла. Поселить, запрятать. – Сами вы откуда? Судя по вашему акценту – Франция?  
– Да. Спасибо за помощь.  
Янка написала записку и скрепила её печатью. Потом протянула Дезире:  
– Тут недалеко есть гостиница, в ней отсидитесь. А счёт пусть присылают мне. Или если вы сами в состоянии, тогда пожалуйста. Но на всякий случай имейте в виду.  
– Благодарю.  
После ухода девицы Янка нашла сестру. И всё ей рассказала.  
– А не ловушка ли это, Яночка?  
– Я не думаю. Я «прочитала» её потихоньку и ничего опасного не нашла. Скорее, она сама ещё одна жертва Румпеля. А нам пора встретить Анну…  
– Тогда ладно, пошли и правда встречать!  
Прихватив с собой Маргит, они ушли. Янка, правда, свалила свои обязанности временно на Совет.  
Иногда приходится…

7.  
На пристани Янка ощутила на себе странные взгляды, и её опасения полностью подтвердились. Только вот как сказать Анне? Впрочем, сначала не мешало бы понять по первому взгляду на младшую сестричку, насколько счастливым был медовый месяц.  
Анна этого не показывала, но Яна поняла, что что-то у них с мужем не сложилось. Старшая сестра решила поговорить с младшей попозже, и наедине.  
Они успели перед приёмом. Анна мялась и рассказывать не хотела, но вид у неё был печальный и разочарованный.  
– Так, давай всё подробно, Анна. Я помочь хочу… – говорила Янка, пытаясь вызвать сестрёнку на откровенный разговор.  
– Он… как будто не со мной. Думает о чём-то или о ком-то, а меня механически гладит, как кошку, право! Иногда кажется, что он не помнит, как меня зовут и что мы женаты! – вот тут Анна всхлипнула.  
– Я тоже не представляю, что с ним вообще творится, – Янка попыталась успокоить сестру. – Разберёмся, не переживай.  
– Может, его приворожил кто? Найду и глаза выцарапаю!  
– А кто мог его приворожить? – Янка пожала плечами. – Вроде, у нас никого нет… Эльзе и даром не надо, она и не думает у тебя мужа отбивать.  
– Мало ли мерзавок найдётся. Есть ещё такие… им не надо и даром, а по их следу готовы ползти по всем мирам…  
Янка, кажется, поняла, но говорить пока опасалась. И вдруг заметила подозрительный взгляд в свой адрес.  
– Ты чего?  
– Нет, думаю, кое-кто совершенно не хотел… – Анна еле сдерживалась, – но он шептал твоё имя во сне.  
– Что? – опешила Янка. – Я-то ему зачем?  
– Да уж я не знаю. Я же говорю – ты просто есть, и ты старая дева, была, есть и будешь, получается – как собака на сене! Бесишь, откуда ты только вывалилась, и Эльзу сманила, и Кристофф по тебе сохнет… – Анна разрыдалась, и ноги у неё подогнулись, она без сил осела на пол. – Прости, много лишнего сказала, но…  
– Да что с тобой?! – Янка малость обиделась, но вслух не сказала, а только попыталась поднять Анну. – Насчёт старой девы ты права, а насчёт остального…  
– Да я знаю, что ты ненарочно и что он тебе даром не сдался, идиот такой, но потому он тебя и выбрал, что ты недосягаемая. Мужики любят домогаться, а когда ты сама любишь и всю себя отдаёшь – радостно ноги вытирают!  
– Я ж не виновата, что он на меня заглядывается… ладно, Анна, может, ты в чём-то и права, – Янка направилась к дверям. – Я не сержусь на тебя, прости за всё!

Вечером Янку во дворце найти не могли. Известно только что она взяла лошадь и куда-то уехала.  
Анна рыдала у себя. Из её бессвязных восклицаний было понятно только то, что это она виновата, а ещё молодой муж, помесь кота с козлом. Эльза долго допытывалась, что произошло.  
Анна рассказала всё как было.  
– Я в запале наговорила лишнего, вышло, что её обвиняю.  
Эльза поникла.  
– И ушла…

Янка доехала до места и отправила лошадь обратно. А сама приняла две порции своего лекарства, присела на ступеньки и прислонилась к такой же ледяной стене. И не отвечала на мысленные призывы. Только дрожала от холода – лёгкая курточка не спасала. Алкоголь тоже не согревал. И сознание постепенно, с муками, отключалось.  
Из последних сил, почти неосознанно, Янка отправила сообщение, что холодно, потом отключилась. Она лежала на ступеньках без чувств.

– Холод… холод… Анна, ей холодно, она замерзает! Я знаю – она может быть только в одном месте!  
– Поехали скорее!  
Они нашли сестру почти мёртвой. В отличие от Эльзы Янка мёрзла в холод.  
Сёстры кинулись к ней, подхватили, обняли с двух сторон, пытаясь согреть.  
Эльза взяла весь холод на себя, привела в чувство. Как хорошо, что могла сделать такое без вреда для себя! Хотя она бы за Янку и умерла бы не подумав, но…  
Эльза не додумала эту мысль до конца. Янка вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
«Всё… нормально».  
– Простите, – прохрипела старшая и попробовала подняться.  
– Это ты прости, – Анна роняла ей на лицо горючие слёзы.  
– Всё нормально, ты имела право на это, Анна.  
– Но ты-то ненарочно, Яночка! А вот от муженька я уйду.  
– Подожди. Давай до дворца… доберёмся, а там у меня идейка есть.  
– Ты думаешь, что-то можно сделать?..  
– Я… попробовала бы… мозги вправить насчёт тебя, – проговорила Янка, когда вместе возвращались во дворец.  
– Не уверена в успехе. Если смотрит на сторону – значит, разлюбил, и это навсегда.  
«Сказать ей о моих подозрениях, Эльзочка?»  
– Я попробую, а ты ему просто… в нос дай, – и слабо улыбнулась.  
– А давай так, – Анна ответила такой же неуверенной улыбкой.  
«Погоди пока, родная. Сперва проверим. Хорошо бы его и правда заколдовали…»  
«А его заколдовали, и я даже знаю, кто».  
«Я тоже подозреваю».

Наутро Янка хотела поговорить с обеими, но один случай испортил все планы. После вчерашнего авторша малость перебрала своего «лекарства» – надо же нервы вылечить. Но не рассчитала сил, чем вызвала родительский гнев. Маман не удовлетворило даже то, что накануне дочурка чуть не замёрзла насмерть.  
– Ты так сопьёшься, умняшка царя небесного!  
– Да оно так-то… невредное, – еле ворочая языком, промямлила королева.  
– Угу, когда меру знаешь. А ты, дитя моё, без тормозов.  
Янка только покраснела. Потом неуверенно поднялась и направилась к дверям.  
– Ты это куда? Я ещё не закончила!  
Но захмелевшая королева шла очень целеустремлённо.  
Спасаясь от праведного гнева, Янка наткнулась на Олафа и сказала:  
– Ты меня не видел!  
Потом оглянулась и прибавила шагу. Маман же разговора не закончила. То, что её величество задумала, было очень рискованно, но необходимо.  
«Простите меня все», – передала Янка маме и сестре и с разбегу спрыгнула с балкона. По счастью, на улице никого не было.  
Янка попробовала ступить на ногу и тихо вскрикнула.  
И услыхала сверху гневное:  
– Ваше величество! – колдунья догнала всё-таки дочку.  
«У меня вообще уважительная причина!»  
«Уважительная причина у неё, нет, ну вы поняли! Сейчас как пришлю Эльзу, она как заплачет из-за твоей непутёвости…»  
«Уважительная, уверяю. Я попробую объяснить. Врача ещё пришли», – Янка попробовала добраться сама, но в глазах потемнело.  
Сначала прибежала всё-таки сестрёнка, а потом уже придворный медик.  
Как теперь оправдаться перед сестрёнкой за своё… перепитие?  
– Я тут… прыгнула неудачно…  
– Но зачем? Яночка, ты ж могла разбиться!  
– Не хотела получить втык от Маргит…  
– А что ты такого сделала?  
– В общем, это из-за некоторых свойств моей магии, позволяющих создавать… горячительные напитки… и надираться в одиночку, – Яна оперлась рукой на столб, чтоб окончательно не упасть.  
– Ну, в общем-то, она права… Но зачем тебе всё это?  
– Я не камень, Эльза, меня последние события подкосили, и я просто сорвалась…  
– Понимаю, их трудно пережить. Но это всё же возможно и без спиртного. Что было бы со мной, если бы я сорвалась тогда, когда народ был уверен в том, что я несу смерть? Никто мне не поверил, никто не защитил, но я не сдалась. Я знаю, ты сильная, намного сильнее меня, и я в тебя верю. Прошу, Яночка, не поступай так больше, ведь мы все за тебя переживаем, – она приобняла Янку.  
– Ради тебя! – проговорила Янка и обняла сестрёнку.  
– Так, девушки, хватит тут языками трепать! Пойдёмте поскорее во дворец, – это доктор.  
– Попытаюсь, – это вторая королева.  
– Не «попытаюсь», а «уже иду, доктор»! Я не обязан тебя дожидаться!  
– Сударь, вы разговариваете с королевой! Пусть я и из другого мира, но я королева! – вспылила Янка.  
«Прости меня, этакую неудачницу».  
«Это всё я виновата, не вини себя».  
Янка оглядела его с ног до головы. И, попробовав ступить на вывихнутую ногу, вскрикнула и поползла вниз, теряя сознание от резкой боли.  
«Твоя-то вина в чём?» – только и успела подумать Яна.  
Эльза подхватила сестру, и тут же ей на помощь пришла стража.  
«Не уследила…»  
Вторую королеву перетащили в её комнату и положили на кровать. Благо, Янка была без сознания, так что вправили ей ногу без всяких эксцессов. В противном случае она бы двинула лекаришке в глаз. Колдунья пришла в себя довольно быстро.  
И как-то присмирела и виновато поглядывала на сестрёнку.  
«Яночка, ну как ты?»  
«Вроде уже хорошо, спасибо. Меня… моего прыжка, надеюсь, никто из местных не видел? Так… стыдно».  
«Да главное, ты жива и поправишься! Не делай так больше, Яночка!»  
«Постараюсь, сестрёнка».  
– Анна всё ещё обижается на меня? – тихо спросила авторша как-то невпопад, словно забыла, что та уже повинилась.  
«По мне так нет. Поправляйся скорее, родная, попробуем наш план».  
«Сестрёнка, наверно, подумает, что я из-за неё с балкона… сиганула».  
«Давай не будем ей рассказывать?»  
«Хорошо. А то ещё себя винить начнёт, а виновата-то я».  
«Давай лучше им поможем и спасём их брак».  
«Хорошо».  
– Мне поговорить с Анной? Или она сама с ним… обсудит?  
– Она, боюсь, сначала его прибьёт. А он, поскольку не осознаёт, что заколдован, даже оправдываться не сможет. Сначала нам надо, чтобы Анна поверила, что Кристофф не сам по себе оказался подлецом, а это всё чары.  
– Я попробую поговорить с Анной, надеюсь, она меня послушает, – Янка попробовала встать.  
– Я помогу. Только не стоит прямо сейчас. Тебе сначала стоит восстановиться, Яночка.  
– Да я, вроде, нормально уже…  
– Смотри… Держись за меня. И даже лучше бы у доктора спросить разрешения…  
– Я восстанавливаюсь быстрее с тех пор, как мне то лекарство друзья сделали, – промямлила Янка и приобняла сестрёнку. Старшая ещё не до конца протрезвела: её «валило» даже с маленькой дозы. А тут она просто превысила все пределы.  
И к Анне пошла, опираясь на Эльзу.  
– Можно с тобой поговорить? – с порога начала Янка заплетающимся всё ещё языком.  
«Кажется, я сама же себя и спалила».  
– Можно, – Анна немножко удивилась её состоянию. – В нос я ещё никому не давала… хотя мало надежды на другой исход, если ты об этом поговорить хотела.  
Янка немного подумала, потом задумчиво произнесла:  
– Я бы могла взять всё на себя, но ты, боюсь, тогда сочтёшь меня предательницей…  
– Нет, точно не сочту. Я много об этом думала… не могла же ты помимо воли приворожить… нечаянно! Я не хочу думать о тебе плохо. И о нём тоже не хочу, он же не был таким…  
– В таком случае я встречусь с ним. И, если подтвердятся мои подозрения…  
– А какие подозрения? Неужели же правда виноват кто-то посторонний?  
– Я сама ещё не поняла, – говорила Янка, а глаза подозрительно блестели.

8.  
Янка предложила написать записку самой:  
– Если уж начинать, то начинать.  
– А почерк не узнают? Если мы таким путём хотим им свидание устроить…  
– Тогда кто из вас попробует? – старшая оглядела девчонок.  
– Сама напишу, – Анна всё старалась взять себя в руки и наконец преуспела.  
– Позволь мне первой с ним поговорить, если получится… – попросила Янка.  
– А ты сможешь снять чары? Тогда да, писать лучше тебе. Пока он такой – сразу прибежит.  
– Я пока посмотрю, что с ним, – проговорила Янка, – он этого и не заметит… – и взяла перо и бумагу.  
Слова полились сами. Королева чувствовала, что всё делает правильно.  
Только почерк маленько хромал из-за недавних «возлияний». Наконец она закончила и протянула листок девчонкам.  
Те вполне одобрили.  
– Ну что ж, – Янка потёрла руки. – Мы ему покажем, где раки зимуют!  
Она собралась было сама отнести записку.  
Но Анна предложила передать через служанку.  
– Отлично, а мы поторопимся, – улыбнулась Янка. – Только вы будьте поблизости.

Янка устроилась в пещерке, ближе к выходу. Немного позже туда явился и главный герой мексиканского сериала. Увидев знакомую спину, он заметно повеселел.  
– Я так и знал, что ты придёшь! Мне столько надо тебе сказать!  
Янка обернулась.  
– И что ты хотел сказать мне? – с некоторым недовольством спросила она.  
– Что никогда не видел такой прекрасной девушки, да ещё и Снежной королевы! Знаю, мои чувства не взаимны, но дай мне лишь один шанс, прошу!  
Янка соорудила бутылочку воды и глотнула. И тут же поперхнулась от такой новости.  
– А… как же Анна? – опешила Янка. – Анна для тебя уже ничего не значит? Законная твоя, между прочим, жена! Во мне ты что нашёл, Кристофф?  
– Жена не стена, а ошибка моей тупой юности. А вот ты – моя неземная мечта. Кто такая эта Анна вообще, не знаю её и знать не хочу!  
Янка «считала» что смогла с Анниного муженька и увидела очень знакомый след. И решила Кристоффу об этом не говорить.  
– Так, стоп! Ты что, спятил? – Янка аж вскочила в негодовании. – Анна, напоминаю, твоя жена, причём законная! И что значит – не знаю? Запомни, мне сёстры важнее!  
– Какая ж ты холодная… как луна. За то и обожаю, ты единственная!  
– Прости, но я не для тебя! Забудь про меня – у тебя Анна есть!  
– Да при чём здесь Анна? Забудь про неё, мы убежим с тобой на край света, где никакие Анны нас не найдут!  
– Ты спятил, Кристофф! Я королева в своём мире и сестрёнки для меня важнее! – и пулей вылетела из пещерки, оставив несостоявшегося кавалера в недоумении. Через несколько метров столкнулась нос к носу с принцессой.  
– Я всё слышала… И убить его хочется, и… Может, это правда не он? – взмолилась Анна.  
Янка кивнула.  
– Я уже убеждена, что ему мозги вправили, – тихо проговорила старшая сестра. – Ты хочешь ему пару ласковых сказать, сестрёнка? – обратилась она к Анне.  
– Я ему скорее пару фингалов поставлю! Жаль, что мозги от этого на место не встанут…  
Янка посмотрела вслед убежавшей сестре.  
– Что думаешь? – спросила она Эльзу.  
– Я тоже увидела чары. Кристофф попал под то же, что и эти девицы, покушавшиеся на тебя. Как бы снять эти чары…  
– Как бы найти Румпеля и забрать контракт? – Янка приобняла Эльзу. – Это главная проблема, которую надо решить.  
– Выманить бы его куда-то, куда ему вход не заказан, запечатать, а все контракты уничтожить, – Эльза обнимала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Надеюсь, всё так и будет.  
Они дождались Анну и вернулись во дворец.  
– Я его не убедила, – делилась младшая, – но видно, что в глубине души он всё же не считает меня пустым местом…  
– Вот видишь, ещё не всё потеряно! – Янка приобняла принцессу. – Мне надо найти маман, я скоро вернусь.  
– Хорошо! Вы все великие волшебницы, вы справитесь!  
– Ну, насчёт себя я не уверена! – обернулась Янка и направилась искать Маргит.

9.  
Видно, забыв про вывихнутую ногу, королева снова приняла «лечебную» дозу. В одном из коридоров наткнулась на Олафа и спросила, не видал ли он Маргит.  
– Она недалеко. Ты только не зли её больше, пожалуйста. Она меня сегодня чуть не растопила случайно.  
– Не поняла! За что?  
– Она всё ворчала, что, мол, странные у тебя лекарства. Вот и мне казалось, что валерьянка пахнет иначе, и я полез за ней в подвал: просто я не знал, где находится аптечка. Там я никогда не был, вот и решил, что она именно в нём. В подвале аптечки не оказалось, но зато там была эта Маргит. Она била какие-то бутылки разных цветов с красивыми надписями. От содержимого одной из бутылок исходил такой же запах, как и от тебя во время нашей последней встречи. Подойти поближе я побоялся, поэтому просто разглядел бутылку издалека и нашёл такую же на одной из полок. Когда я открыл крышку и вдохнул сей чудный запах, Маргит, видимо, вспомнив про меня, посмотрела в мою сторону и, увидев это, наверное, странное зрелище, со словами: «Ну, от тебя, снеговичок, я этого не ожидала!» – начала меня коптить. Но потом она опустила взгляд, извинилась и попросила меня уйти.  
– Ну, Маргит! – хмыкнула Янка, сжав кулак. – Ну, она может бить бутылки сколько влезет, тем более что они не мои, а вот я могу создавать такие напитки магией! Надеюсь, она меня не превратит в кактус.  
– Кажись, уже нет. Я видел её, но разговаривать она уже не могла.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что она спала. Правда, на полу…  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что и она тоже? – Янка похлопала себя по шее.  
– Именно.  
– Я схожу к ней! – Янка сорвалась и кинулась искать колдунью.  
Та была в плачевном состоянии. Вторая королева перетащила её на кровать и, взяв её руку в свою, начала исцеление. Маргит пришла в себя вскоре и открыла один глаз.  
– И ты думаешь, что этим ты заслужишь моё прощение? – голос её был на удивление твёрдый и ледяной.  
– Да я ничего не думаю, – хмыкнула Янка. – Ты подумай, как хочешь наказать меня, я подожду. Только что Эльза скажет, если я пропаду куда-нибудь без вести? Или со мной что-то случится… ты ведь не хочешь причинить ей душевную боль?  
– Шантажировать меня вздумала, девчонка? – Маргит вскочила и залепила дочери пощёчину.  
Янка только посмотрела на маму и выбежала из комнаты, где натолкнулась на Эльзу и чуть не сбила ту с ног:  
– Прости.  
– А… что это с твоей… щекой? – Эльза заметила на левой щеке Янки красное пятно – отметину от пощёчины.  
– Получила вот… подарочек. Наверно, мама права – я слишком… как это… обнаглела, – буркнула Яна.  
– Может, и права, но уж больно жестока… А след мы сейчас уберём, – Эльза ласково прикоснулась рукой к щеке сестры. Миг – и следа от удара уже не было.  
– А это не она, Эльза, – Янка шокировала сестру неожиданным откровением.  
– Что?!  
– Это не она настоящая. Ты как-то наедине с ней встречалась, говорила?  
– Уже давно нет.  
– Поверь мне, это не наша настоящая Маргит! И спасибо тебе!  
– Не за что, Яночка, это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать! А вот где ж теперь мама…  
– Не догадываешься? – прищурилась старшая сестра. – Она всё с Румпелем хотела разобраться…  
– Неужели же… он с ней сделал что-то ужасное? А нам подсунул двойника?  
– Надо возвращаться в Смолленд и оттуда начинать поиски! – решительно настроилась Яна и сжала кулаки в адрес колдуна.  
– Тогда скорее!  
Взяли и Анну с собой. Перед уходом Янка передала колдунье: пошли, мол, с нами. А та почему-то согласилась.  
Об этом Янка потом подумает, а пока ей навстречу попалась та самая француженка.  
– Ваши величества… Я знаю, виновата… но если есть другой путь кроме того, что мне сулили… Не могли бы вы помочь?  
– Рассказывайте, – потребовала Янка.  
– Идёмте, просто доверьтесь мне. Я буду с вами.  
«Яночка, слишком похоже на ловушку…»  
«Я не думаю, сестрёнка. Если ты не против, я отправлюсь тотчас же».  
– Ладно, – вздохнула королева вслух.  
«Я с тобой, родная!»  
Тут Янка задумалась. Вдруг там небезопасно?  
«Прости, сестрёнка, я в этот раз сама схожу. Понимаю, что ты боишься за меня, но я за тебя – больше».  
«Но ты же не считаешь это ловушкой…»  
«Не считаю».  
Янка отвела Эльзу в сторону и тихо с виноватым видом проговорила:  
– Я понимаю, ты после этого можешь меня возненавидеть, но я реально беспокоюсь за тебя. Вдруг там опасно?  
– А тебя кто будет защищать?  
– У меня нет защиты…  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы я это так оставила?  
– Ладно, пойдём. Только осторожно!  
– Да! Не будем отпускать друг друга ни на шаг!  
Янка кивнула: пошли, мол.  
И они двинулись за девицей, а с ними – Анна и странный двойник Маргит. Не оставлять же её без присмотра!  
А у Дезире Янка спросила:  
– А он точно там, где вы сказали?  
– Это его любимое место. Только если он оттуда нашёл какую-то дорогу…  
– Отлично! Надеюсь, он там сидит и поныне, а не свалил в неведомую хрень! – буркнула Янка.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, – вздохнула Дезире.  
И королева открыла портал. Брат-то пропавший тоже его открывал, и, видимо, не раз, а вот в сестре не было ни капли магии.  
Мирок как мирок, не лучше и не хуже остальных. Этакий полуцивилизиционный с элементами фэнтези. И одинокая фигурка, бродившая среди домиков заброшенной деревни.  
– Братик!  
– Блин! И тут покоя нет!  
– Повежливее, сударь! – перед ним выросла фигурка какой-то красотки, решительно настроенной.  
– Да я просто хотел немножко личного пространства.  
– А что, просто поговорить с сестрой не судьба?  
– Да что ты знаешь? – вдруг вскричал молодой человек и замахнулся, кажется ножом. Янка увернулась от него, но порез получила.  
Эльза слегка его приморозила. Даже двойник Маргит откомментировала:  
– В психушку вам с такими нервами пора, юноша!  
«Мам, может ты им займёшься?»  
– Так, я не всегда влезаю в семейные разборки, мадемуазель, но подозреваю, что это именно семейные разборки! – пытаясь заживить царапину, пробубнила Яна. – А вам, как вас там, – она обратилась к подростку с магическими задатками, – предлагаю просто вернуться домой!  
– Да идите вы все… – обозлился тот. – Там секунды тишины нету, неудивительно, что я рехнулся!  
Янка ухватила его за грудки и сильно встряхнула:  
– Грубить не стоит! Я ради вашей сестры тут и пытаюсь помочь. И утаивать от меня ничего не стоит, если хочешь, чтобы тебя никто не трогал больше!  
– Я не утаиваю. Родители считают, что я должен убить свою магическую искру, сестра заступается, но так при этом орёт…  
– Она больше не будет. Верно? – Янка выразительно поглядела на Дезире. У которой, кстати, надо было бы спросить, с какого ей понадобилось на Янку нападать тогда.  
Хотя она же извинялась. И объясняла, что Румпель заставил, в обмен на обещание найти этого припадочного.  
– Ладно, если вернёшься домой, постараюсь найти тебе такое место, где тебя доставать никто не будет, понял? И никто на мозги тоже давить не будет, – Янку вся эта разборка утомила. Да и потом, ей пришлось тащить с собой близких, которым было это совершенно неинтересно и они пошли только из-за Янки, чтобы защитить её в случае чего.  
– Пошли, показывайте ваше место, – у парня, которого, как чуть позже выяснилось, звали Арманом, тоже кончились силы на подростковый бунт. Да и надежда забрезжила…  
– Не буду орать, – кивнула Дезире. – Раз ты любишь тишину. Просто звони иногда…  
Всей компанией перебрались в Смолленд. Янка спросила про магическую школу – хочет ли подросток в ней обучаться.  
– Ой, а что, правда можно?  
А Дезире радовалась ещё куда больше.  
– Это… в моих… полномочиях, молодой человек, – Янка хитро прищурилась и подмигнула его сестре, стесняясь сказать, что она королева.  
– Круто-круто, спасибо! – Арман чуть ли не плясал.  
– Простите, что я вас с собой стаскала – там в самом деле ничего опасного не было, не считая царапины, – тихо шепнула Янка своим родным. Потом написала письмо, скрепила печатью и отправила по адресу.  
– Зато мы побыли рядом, Яночка, – улыбнулась Анна.  
– А я хоть чуть окоротила этого нервного юношу, – добавила Эльза.  
Янка лишь улыбнулась.  
– Глядя на молодёжь, мне самой захотелось студентом стать, – хмыкнула её величество. – Спасибо за компанию, девчонки!  
«И тебе, родная! Что только делать с Маргит?»  
«Сыскать бы настоящую, Яночка…»  
«А у меня мысля одна есть. Только бы нашему плану ничего не помешало».  
«Делись скорее!»  
Янка покосилась на Маргит, которая о чём-то общалась с Анной, и прошептала:  
– Я хотела погрузить её в сон, а потом прошерстить все схронки Румпеля, куда бы он мог настоящую упрятать.  
– Я попробую помочь, сестрёнка!  
– Спасибо! – и приобняла Эльзу.

10.  
При первой же возможности сёстры взялись за дело.  
«Маргит» приглядывалась к Янке, но та вела себя естественно.  
Королева не подозревала, что через некоторое время весь её с сестрой план полетит ко всем чертям. Да и Эльза тоже не ожидала. Младшая и вовсе была не в курсе – её пока не посвящали, не успели.  
Всё случилось быстро: скрип тормозов и глухой удар обратили на себя внимание обеих сестрёнок.  
– Яночка, ты жива? – они кинулись к ней наперебой.  
– Вроде жива, только нога немного… не рабочая, – промямлила Янка, лёжа на траве. Чтобы не привлекать внимание и подозрения, к Янке подскочила и мнимая Маргит с извинениями: типа, не заметила и это совершенная случайность.  
Эльза ей подыгрывала, но примеривалась, как бы обездвижить двойника в одиночку.  
Но, пересиливая боль в сломанной ноге, Янка вперила свой взгляд в колдунью и та внезапно уснула.  
– Я просто помочь хотела, – виновато взглянула на Эльзу старшая сестра.  
Принцесса же смотрела на обеих с недоумением.  
– Анна, это не мама, – Эльза раскрыла карты – к чему теперь умалчивать?  
– Что? – опешила та.  
– Клон это, – Янка пошевелилась, и в глазах потемнело. – Доктора лучше бы сюда…  
Анна сама побежала за врачом. В остальное она потом вникнет.  
Местный доктор, невысокий лысоватый толстяк, пришёл быстро. Потом вызвал скорую.  
Эльза заморозила клон и поехала с сестрёнкой в больницу. Анна, конечно, была тоже с ними.  
Старшая сделала знак и рассказала о своих подозрениях Анне.  
– Думаете, её безопасно так оставлять? – зашептала принцесса.  
– Эльза надёжно её заморозила, я всегда буду верить сестрёнке, – серьёзно проговорила Янка. – А потом мы поищем настоящую… когда я отсюда выберусь.  
– Спасибо, я старалась, – Эльза нежно пожала руку сестрёнке.  
– Хоть бы только ничего не случилось, пока Яночка поправляется, – забеспокоилась Анна.  
– Всё будет нормально! – успокоила обеих Янка. – А после будем искать возможность вправить мозги ещё кое-кому…  
Восстановление проходило быстро, и через пару дней Янка вернулась во дворец с тростью.  
Клон так и не разморозился, к счастью.  
– Нужно зеркало, лучше побольше, – промолвила Янка виновато: ей не хотелось грузить Эльзу. Но та, наоборот, готова была на всё.  
И призвала зеркало одним движением руки.  
Только оно оказалось немного больше – на полстены, но это было даже лучше.  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка! – приобняла Янка Эльзу. – Сейчас и попробуем.  
Через некоторое время они увидели какой-то подвал и груду тряпья на полу.  
А в тряпье кто-то слабо шевелился.  
Не теряя времени старшая вытянула эту груду в кабинет.  
Маргит едва дышала.  
Наплевав на свой еле залеченный перелом, Янка опустилась рядом с ней на колени и принялась исцелять. Присоединилась и Эльза. Вместе они быстро привели маму в чувство.  
– Девочки, родные… Нашли… – шептала она чуть слышно.  
– Да, иначе нельзя.  
Янка же ничего не сказала – отключилась, прислонившись к стене.  
Эльзе пришлось приводить в порядок обеих.  
Доктор пришёл уже к Маргит – Янка настояла. Сама она выглядела получше. Потом все сидели у постели мамы.  
– Что произошло? Зачем ты к Румпелю-то отправилась? – держа колдунью за руку, спрашивала королева.  
– Всё за тем же – урыть хотела.  
– Так, больше одна никуда не ходишь, особенно к этому старому мерзавцу! – решительно заявила Янка. – А как мы догадались… этот твой клон неадекватно себя вёл в твоё отсутствие.  
– Плохо старый мерзавец меня знает… Спасибо вам, и вы правы, надо вместе что-нибудь придумать.  
Потом обратила внимание на костыль, с которым прыгала Янка:  
– Что это означает?  
– То, что твой клон пытался меня сбить на дороге, – буркнула авторша.  
– Скотинское порождение скотины! Ещё и тупое! Ну, он мне ответит!  
– Он, наверно, видел тебя по-своему и на этой основе сделал такую вот копию, – Янка наколдовала маме успокаивающий и исцеляющий травяной чай. – Вот, выпей!  
– Ты сильнее и мудрее меня, Янка, – отметила мама, осушив стакан.  
– С чего это? – хмыкнула та.  
– А ты и чай делаешь изумительный, и видишь то, чего не вижу я.  
– Давай об этом потом поговорим, когда ты поправишься, мам? И… я немного виновата – после возвращения младшей сестрёнки из путешествия я… здорово надралась… Этому были причины, девчонки подтвердят.  
– Это мы тоже как-нибудь потом обсудим. Главное – на Румпеля найти управу. Он больше никого не подсылал?  
– Кроме той девицы, что мне руку оттяпала – никого.  
– А она обезврежена?  
– Она потом пришла и извинилась, причём искренне, а недавно мы помогли её младшему брату, и я устроила того в магическую школу, – отозвалась Янка, морщась от боли.  
Мама, как смогла, послала королеве исцеляющую волну.  
– Хорошо, если так.  
– Дезире молодец, – сказала Анна, – не магичка, как та Тея, но волей обладает посильнее. Пошла искать обходной путь и раскаялась в ошибках.  
– Давай ты сейчас выспишься, – чуть ли не приказала Янка матери, – а остальное – потом? Я тебя и так расспросами замучила.  
– Хорошо…  
– Простите все, что я резко так раскомандовалась, – смутилась авторша и покраснела.  
– Ничего, всё нормально… – пробормотала Маргит и отрубилась.  
– Пусть спит, а мы подождём, – прошептала Янка, приобняв сестёр. – Или если вы тоже устали, так поспите.  
Отдых, похоже, требовался всем.  
Яна пожертвовала своим отдыхом – ещё успеет наотдыхаться. Она всю ночь сидела у постели, делясь Силой. И весьма успешно.  
Утром она напилась кофе и выглядела более-менее нормально. Но девчонки преподнесли ей невесёлую новость – им надо было возвращаться.  
Когда Янка проводила сестёр, ей стало как-то пусто на душе. Но спасало понимание того, что вскоре они увидятся снова. А пока у обеих королев были свои государственные заботы.  
– Буду скучать, – обнимая сестрёнку, говорила Янка.  
– И я, очень, Яночка!  
– А с Кристоффом мы разберёмся, как только я Румпеля найду и найду возможность стащить у него контракты, – Янка обняла и младшую.  
– Буду жить этой надеждой, – вздохнула Анна. – Надеюсь, он там не с ногами на Эльзином троне…  
– Я тоже надеюсь, сестрёнка.  
Потом Янка долго и грустно смотрела им вслед, пока обе не скрылись в портале.  
Хоть мама оставалась с Янкой…  
Та всерьёз предложила:  
– Бросай всё, перебирайся ко мне! Что ты там одна сидеть будешь?  
– Да, ты уже предлагала, и я думаю согласиться.  
– Тогда думай! Я тут подала документы, – промолвила авторша. – В университет.  
– И какую специальность выбрала?  
– Правоведение, – серьёзно решила её величество. – Мне и для работы необходимо, а то знаний не хватает для моей нынешней деятельности.  
– Правильно. Хоть законопроекты оценивать.  
– Ты меня заменишь во время учёбы, мам?  
– Постараюсь. Ещё же совет… Мне, кстати, у себя надо найти на кого королевство оставить.  
– У тебя есть кто-то на примете?  
– Наверно, мой главный советник.

Маман ещё не вернулась в свой мир, когда Янка продолжила её уговаривать. Вообще-то, почти уговорила. Маргит осталось только найти себе замену. Но дело это хлопотное: у неё было не так много поистине близких людей, кому можно было доверять. Ну если только главный советник… Он был, конечно, смешной и с ирокезом, но умный и достойный человек.  
Маман рассказала про него Янке, та снова прифигела, пытаясь представить причёску, но так и не представила.  
– А пусть попробует. Ты вот про причёску сказала, а я тут подумала – не индеец ли? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Самое интересное – вполне себе кельт какой-то, может, ирландец. Но вот так сложилось…  
– Тогда пойдём к тебе или как?  
– Пойдём, конечно!  
– Ну-с, что там у тебя? Или кто? – Янка была в своём коронационном платье, на всякий случай, и в неизменной короне.  
– Кроме советника-то? Да, по сути, ни одной примечательной личности. Замуж не за кого выйти!  
– А зачем тебе замуж? Хотя, если подумать, и в моём мире тебе можно кандидата найти, мам, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да шучу я про замуж, просто для тонуса мужское внимание приятно. Только это должны быть не кто попало, а в том мире, где я правлю, таких почти не завезли.  
– Ну, у меня не кто попало, маман, у меня и приличные люди есть.  
– Я знаю, ты плохих не придумаешь!  
– Вот и давай, в моём мире ищи друга, – Янка похлопала маман по плечу.  
– О, с удовольствием, дорогая!  
– А я помогу! Есть у меня один на примете, – подмигнула королева маме. – Но смотри сама.  
– Познакомиться-то меня точно ни к чему не обяжет, – Маргит наклонилась поближе. – Кто таков?  
– Дохтур один, – Янка специально так назвала, – уж оч-чень странный, на мой взгляд. Может, тебе его удастся… узнать получше?  
– Если это тот, про которого я думаю… ну, он тебя обычно лечил… то любопытнейший кадр, да.  
– Он самый, – кивнула королева. – Он откуда-то знает, что я с балкона сиганула, да не у себя в замке, а в Эренделле. Давай про него дома, а пока сделаем дела все?  
– Иллюминат, не иначе, – заржала Маргит. – Давай так, ты такая разумная у меня! – и поцеловала дочку.  
– Ну, не знаю, кто он на самом деле, – поддержала Янка и обняла маман.  
– Но это будет весело!  
– Повеселимся вместе, мам.  
– Вот и отлично. Спасибо тебе, Яночка, благодаря тебе я снова научилась правильно развлекаться. И просто радоваться.  
– Это тебе спасибо, за всё! – Янка обняла маман. – По-другому я и не могу.  
– Я так тобой горжусь, Яночка!  
– Не смущай мене, – смущённо улыбнулась королева. – Я тебя люблю.  
– И я тебя очень!  
Мама с дочкой нашли того советника. Янка терпеливо ждала, когда маман устроит свои дела. Маргит сперва представила Янку своему преемнику.  
Забавный был товарищ. Серьёзный, строго одетый – а на голове… вот это.  
– Меня зовут Роланд, и я ненарочно, – сообщил он.  
Янка лишь чуть склонила голову, как и подобает королеве.  
– Я загадала себе советника, и он вышел… случайным, – тихо шепнула Маргит. – Он это знает, но стесняется.  
– Ну и хорошо, мам. Каждый имеет право на самоопределение.  
– Если бы «само…». Но ему нравится.  
– Я рада за тебя! А я вот с сестрёнкой советуюсь.  
– Святое дело.  
– Она же королева и опыт есть.  
…Маман устроила все дела с советником и с лёгкой душой отреклась от короны.  
– Так здорово себя чувствую, будто помолодела!  
– Тогда – домой? Как там девчонки, интересно? Я так скучаю…  
– И я!

11.  
Даркнес Лерой, маг и профессор защиты школы магии спал перед очередной лекцией. Преподавателем он стал недавно, когда приехал из далёкой южной страны в поисках новых возможностей. А туда он и вовсе попал из параллельного мира…  
У Даркнеса была уникальная специализация – маг-паладин. Скорее даже его можно было бы назвать клириком, служителем культа… но Сила была его, внутренняя, а в Вере он сам до конца ещё не разобрался.  
И было бы всё хорошо и дальше, пока в его жизнь не ворвался некий персонаж, тёмный и мстительный.

Даркнес проснулся от ощущения того, что в комнате кто-то находился. Кто-то чужой. И этот чужой сидел в кресле и нагло пялился на спящего.  
– Тебе чего надо? Ты кто такой? – насторожился Даркнес, приподнявшись.  
– Я – твой самый жуткий кошмар!  
– Не понял… Чего тебе надо?  
– Мне нужно твоё жалкое ничтожное тельце, смертный.  
– Для чего?  
– Много причин. В основном, как обёртка.  
– Попробуй! – Дарк сжал кулаки.  
– Вовсе нет…  
Хозяин задумался. А, может, и вправду что-нибудь выйдет?  
– Тебе-то зачем это?  
– Просто… Мне нравится одна дама… А её мнения о себе я не знаю… Вот, хотел спросить у неё от чужого лица, что она обо мне думает.  
– Хорошо…  
– Значит, договорились, – колдун протянул Даркнесу договор и ручку. – Подпиши здесь и здесь.  
– Что? Что за договор? – насторожился Даркнес.  
– Просто… чтобы никто не подумал, что я взял твоё тело без спроса…  
Хозяин пробежал глазами по тексту и расписался, где указали.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня выручил!  
– Да неужели? – Дарк почуял подвох.  
– Именно, доверчивый ты мой!  
– Что ж, начнём.  
Даркнес наконец увидел себя со стороны: растерянный, он стоял рядом с кроватью, в руке – тот договор. Но растерянность вмиг прошла, и колдун в теле Дарка расхохотался.  
– Ты меня прости… Просто я видел себя таким красавцем… А тут вон чего… – начал оправдываться колдун. – Что же, давай контракт. Пойду расспрашивать свою даму сердца…  
«Дарк» протянул контракт «Румпелю».

Настало новое утро. Эльза (в этот раз она гостила у старшей сестрёнки) и Яна уговорились – почти безмолвно – не говорить и не думать о плохом. И пошли прогуляться.  
Янка просто уговорила сестру одеться потеплей: Снежные королевы тоже простужаются.  
«Прокатимся?»  
«Давай… Только… тебе не кажется подозрительным тот тип?» – Эльза кивнула в сторону незнакомца.  
«Какой? Странно мне знаком, – Янка тоже взглянула в ту сторону, куда показала сестра. И переглянулась с Эльзой. – Хоть я и плоховато вижу… Но нет, узнала. Один преподаватель из Китежа, говорят, иномирянин… Лицо помню, имя нет…»  
«Спросим, что ему надо? Вдруг случилось что? Или… нет, даже думать не хочу…»  
Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
Они подошли к Даркнесу.  
– Вы – тут? – вместо приветствия спросила королева. – А… как же ваше преподавание?  
– Простите, мне сейчас немного не до того. Может, Ваше Величество не помнит меня… Я Даркнес Лерой. Хоть и говорили, что я уникальный – но с вами не сравнить.  
– Что? Прошу простить, веду себя как… не знаю кто…  
Пришедший набрался смелости и высказал Янке всё, что думал.  
– Что? – снова спросила она, чуть не навернувшись на ровном месте. – И что вы во мне нашли?  
– Просто… Вы мне нравитесь, ваше величество!  
– Неожиданно… позвольте переварить информацию… Если есть желание, вечером найдёте меня во дворце, – проговорила Яна. – Если позволите, мы с сестрёнкой продолжим прогулку…  
«Странно. Я, вроде бы, повода ему не давала».  
– Хорошо, ваше величество, – Дарк поклонился и отправился искать приют на время.

Девчонки вернулись в замок и сразу уединились в гостиной, где стоял стол со вкусностями.  
– Что будем вечером делать с этим героем-любовником?  
– Посмотрим, на что он способен. И каковы его истинные намерения. На всякий случай мне кольчужку всё ж надо надеть, – проговорила Янка.  
– Непременно.  
– Идём…  
Приодевшись, королева долго рассматривала себя в зеркале:  
– Прямо рыцарский наряд, – и улыбнулась.  
– Ты в любом наряде хороша!  
– Ты тоже!  
– Побудем рядом ещё до прихода этого… Дарка… может, он настоящий, а может, очередная марионетка Румпеля? Времени у нас ещё много!  
– С радостью!  
«Только держись ко мне поближе, если что, я всегда тебя защитить смогу».  
«Хорошо… Ты думаешь, он задумал что-то серьёзное?»  
«На месте увидим, сестрёнка. А по мне – так очередная попытка от меня избавиться. Не волнуйся так, он теперь меня даже ранить не сможет. Разве что я синяками отделаюсь».  
– Я не позволю ему тебе навредить. Чего бы это мне ни стоило!  
– Эльза!  
– Что – Эльза? Мне надоело то, что тебя вечно подвергают опасности! И я хочу хоть что-то для тебя сделать.  
– Прости. Я тебя люблю! Просто очень за тебя боюсь!  
– Я тоже очень-очень тебя люблю! Именно поэтому так боюсь тебя потерять.  
Королеве доложили, что к ней просится какой-то человек, говорит, что утром виделись.  
– Ну, вот и он пожаловал… – промямлила Янка. – Пусть проходит сюда!  
«Если вдруг что, я могу остудить его пыл?» – осведомилась Эльза.  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
Янка долго смотрела на вошедшего, потом вспомнила, где видела похожего.  
– Ну да, прямо как Оби-Ван Кеноби в молодости, – под нос себе пробубнила королева. А вслух спросила, чуть официально, вполоборота повернувшись к гостю: – И что вас привело в мои апартаменты, сударь?  
Её кольчуга сверкала золотом в ярком свете электрических ламп.  
– Я просто… хотел предложить вам свою руку и сердце.  
– Ах-ха, – королева отвернулась к столу и налила себе чаю. – А больше вам ничего не надобно, старче? – и отхлебнула горячего чаю.  
«Чего-то он прыткий больно».  
– Я думала, так быстро в любви не признаются, сразу на первом свидании, верно?  
– Э… простите, просто… я думал…  
– Ну, сударь, петух тоже думал, да в суп попал! – съязвила Яна.  
«Действительно… Я думала, что люди, которые… признаются в любви… должны быть более… стеснительными. Хотя Хансик и без этого покорил Анну…»  
«Да уж. У этого, видно, свои представления».  
– Дайте мне последний шанс!  
– Сударь, имейте в виду – я не выхожу замуж через несколько часов после знакомства, уловили суть? – и пристально взглянула на Даркнеса. – Я вообще… не выхожу замуж! – бросила королева и ухмыльнулась.  
Гость вдруг начал злиться.  
– Что такое, сударь? Вы недовольны?  
– Зачем играть со мной, как кошка с мышкой? – гость серьёзно обозлился.  
– А чего вы ожидали от меня?  
– Согласия, дрянь! – рявкнул пришедший.  
– Вы как с королевой разговариваете?! – вступилась Эльза  
«Он слишком обнаглел, тебе не кажется?»  
«И это не Даркнес. Тот более… воспитанный».  
– Вас, сударыня, я бы попросил не вмешиваться! – и достал нож.  
– Ох ты, какие мы грозные! Сестрёнка, это не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Я так и знал, что мне тут откажут, и знал, что это именно ты, мерзавка! – рявкнул «Даркнес»-Румпель и бросился к Янке.  
– Не распускайте руки! Вам тут не рады, – с этими словами Эльза атаковала лже-волшебника и превратила в глыбу льда.  
– Стража! – вбежавшим стражникам королева передала ледышку. – Уберите это куда-нибудь с глаз моих!  
– Вон он как проник сюда, в чужом теле… Я удивляюсь, как настоящий Дарк позволил ему это с собой сделать…  
– Может, он насильно забрал его тело? Хотя… Румпель мог обвести его вокруг пальца….  
– Да… и контракт этот… Возможно, сам Дарк был в отчаянии и сам пошёл на это?  
– Потом, как ситуация исправится, у Дарка спросить надо будет…  
– Согласна…  
– С одним делом покончили. Предлагаю пройтись и подышать воздухом.  
Сестрёнки вышли, приобнявшись, в темноту вечерних сумерек, расцвеченных уличными фонарями.  
А на заднем дворе красовалась ледяная глыба, постепенно оттаивающая.  
«И нам больше никто не нужен».  
«Это точно».  
Этого удара, да ещё в спину, не ожидал никто: Янка всё ещё была в кольчуге, а потому просто получила ощутимый толчок в спину и просто кубарем полетела в снег вперёд головой. Эльза сразу бросилась на помощь.  
«Яночка! Ничего не сломала?»  
«Нет, всё в порядке. Просто ушиб небольшой гарантирован».  
«Всё, доигрался, старичок, на свою голову. Теперь ему не жить!»  
Янка поднялась на ноги, но стояла, маленько пошатываясь.  
– Он уже сзади нападает… Мы и не слышали даже…  
– Жалкий трус!  
– Где он? – Янка оглянулась, но не увидела нападавшего: тот сбежал. Или просто действовал издали, магией.  
«Я восстановлюсь, сестрёнка».  
– И у меня кое-какие подозрения возникли…  
– Какие?  
– Может, это он нарочно решил Дарка подставить? – и внимательно поглядела на Эльзу.  
– Зачем ему это? Хотя… Насмехаться над чувствами – это вполне в его амплуа…  
– Если он накосячит в чужом теле, он вполне может рассорить нескольких людей… Если уже не рассорил…  
– Да… И с его счетов всё спишется…  
– Не успокаивается никак… а насмерть я не могу его… да и тебе не дам – не хочу, чтобы ты тёмной стала!  
– Насчёт этого не беспокойся…  
– Спасибо! – Янка сделала несколько шагов, но почему-то с трудом.  
– Так, давай-ка позовём стражу?  
– Зачем?  
«Я дойду, сестрёнка. Это просто ушиб сильный».  
– Пускай на руках тебя носят!  
– Да ладно тебе, у меня другое есть и можно без стражи обойтись, – Янка приобняла Эльзу, – когда я уж совсем не смогу идти, я сделаю кресло-каталку. Пошли пока во дворец.  
– Идём. Только аккуратнее!  
Медленно, но девчонки добрались до замка.  
«Пойдём к доктору».  
«Да, надо бы».  
«Янка! Что у вас там?» – уже Маргит.  
«Очередное нападение Румпеля».  
«Опять этот старый прохиндей? Где он сейчас?»  
«Сбежал, как всегда».  
«Ничего, я его найду и челюсть поправлю маленько!»  
«Тебя ждать? Как у тебя со спиной?»  
Янка тяжело уместилась в кресле, уже без своей кольчужки – только клетчатая рубашка, джинсы и мягкие мокасины.  
«А что со спиной?»  
«Он в спину чем-то тяжёлым засветил и сбёг, паразит».  
«А как вы его пропустили на территорию дворца?»  
«Он был в чужом теле, мама! До того, как Эльза его заморозила, мы и не подозревали, что это Румпель. Вернее, смутно подозревали».  
«А чьё тело-то, интересно?»  
«Даркнес».  
«Тот, что смахивает на Оби-Вана Кеноби?»  
«Точно».  
Янка осторожно переместилась на диван и закрыла глаза: спина болела.  
Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, она поглядела в ту сторону. На неё глядел снеговик-оптимист, сейчас, впрочем, довольно встревоженный.  
– Как спина?  
– Вроде, нормально, спасибо.  
– И чем это ты так разозлила того бородатого?  
– Когда-то я забрала у одного гада некий артефакт, который позволил бы ему уйти в прошлое и изменить настоящее в свою пользу. И это не он настоящий, в его теле – колдун. У колдуна на меня зуб из-за часиков…  
– Он что, часовщик?  
– Нет, он просто хотел изменить время.  
– Всё ясно. Жалко, мы могли бы подружиться…  
– Я бы не советовала тебе с ним связываться. Если бы он в прошлом изменил настоящее – ни тебя, ни меня, ни Эльзы бы не было… Кстати, ты её не видел?  
Впрочем, Янка напрасно волновалась.  
– У нас гости, Яночка. Вернее, гостья.  
Королева попыталась было встать, но не смогла.  
– Уп-с, простите, что-то во мне сломалось.  
– Ощущается…  
«Я за тебя тут перепугалась малость, сестрёнка».  
«Полежи, Яночка, не нужно волноваться».  
«У меня такие планы на покататься с тобой были».  
– Всё испортил этот колдун…  
«Ничего, попозже покатаемся».  
«Что со мной, мам? Или просто в госпиталь нужно?»  
«Немногим позже. Сейчас у тебя постельный режим».  
«Просто мне чувствительность проверить надо».  
– Да нет, пожалуй, тебе всё же в госпиталь надо, и немедленно! – командным тоном заявила Маргит.  
– С чего такие… паники? – удивилась Янка.  
– С того, что ушиб может быть опасен.  
– Ладно. Как добираться будем?  
– У меня есть одна идейка… Хочешь полевитировать?  
– Ч-чего? – Янка удивлённо взглянула на мать.  
– Полевитировать.  
– Я знаю, как это называется, но применить ко мне… можно попробовать, конечно…  
– Рискнёшь?  
– Раз ничто другое не подходит – давайте!  
Янка попробовала было встать, но ноги не держали, а спина болела.  
– Я встану на ноги! – сквозь зубы процедила королева. – Я не привыкла сдаваться!  
«И тогда мы покатаемся».  
– Полетели, что ль?

Результаты обследования не обрадовали никого.  
– И что? Я не смогу больше ходить? – голос королевы дрогнул.  
– Я об этом не говорил, но возможно.  
– Я не сдамся!  
«Яночка?..»  
«Я не сдамся, Эльза! Я встану на ноги!»  
«Я верю в тебя!»  
«Спасибо! Все думают, что сбросили меня со счетов, а вот и нет, я всем докажу!»  
– Поехали домой! – Янка на кресле-каталке добралась до машины.

Чтобы быстрей встать на ноги, королева запустила механизм восстановления. Процесс был долгий, но что ж поделаешь? И сил забирал много, а спать, однако, не получалось.  
Потом, ночью, Янка сидела в своём кресле и смотрела на улицу, где шёл снег. Не спалось вообще. Но и будить никого не хотелось. Вопрос был один – как она не почувствовала опасность? Да и поговорить не с кем. Янка выкатилась в коридор уже под утро и каталась по паркету долго, пока все не проснулись.  
Янка наконец осмелела и позвала:  
«Эльза?»  
«Наконец-то, Яночка! Я думала, ты спишь, ведь тебе сейчас требуется отдых».  
«Я зайду… заеду?»  
«Конечно».  
Через некоторое время Янка постучалась в дверь. Потом вкатилась в комнату. И сразу оказалась в объятиях сестрёнки.  
– Яночка…  
– Надо усилить охрану замка – боюсь, он в третий раз припрётся, – тихо проговорила королева по дороге в столовую. – Заодно и подкрепимся!  
Янка стала какой-то задумчивой.  
Третий подход «Дарка» успехом не увенчался. Хотя он с каким-то непонятным злорадством поглядывал на королеву в инвалидном кресле. Да и не только сама королева это заметила.  
– Видали? Натворил дел и доволен! – пробурчала принцесса, которая тоже присоединилась к компании.  
Янка запустила процесс восстановления, но что-то продвигалось медленно. Наверно, из-за сложности и жизненно важной функции. Чтобы без дела не сидеть, королева засела за курсовик.  
– А… что ты делаешь?  
– Курсовую работу. Не так уж и трудно, когда уже один раз проходил такой же квест.  
Вид у нашей героини был невыспавшийся. И измождённый.  
– Работа твоя подождёт. Давай-ка ты лучше пойдёшь и поспишь?  
– Уговорили, – хитро улыбнулась Янка, – хотя времени мало осталось – пара месяцев, вернее, три…  
– Она до завтра никуда не убежит.  
На этот раз Янка выспалась отлично. И хоть бы не получать больше плохих новостей… Авторша перебралась с кровати в кресло-каталку: ноги по-прежнему ничего не чувствовали.  
Королева прикатила, когда вся компания что-то обсуждала. И, судя по всему, замышляла какой-то сюрприз. И, наверное, приятный.  
– И… чего мы замышляем? – Янка хитро оглядела родню.  
– Это… пока что тайна.  
– Ага, – кивнула Янка. – И так просто вы не скажете? – подыграла им королева.  
– Скажем, но позже.  
Янка подняла руки:  
– Целиком полагаюсь на вашу инициативу!  
– Так, мы с Анной пока отлучимся, – подмигнула Эльза.  
– Я чего-то не знаю?  
– Это временно.  
– Ладно.  
Когда девчонки ушли на кухню, Янка попробовала прощупать почву у Маргит. Но та была непреклонна. И выразительно поглядывала на Олафа.  
Янка проводила взглядом сестрёнку, ушедшую доделывать сюрприз, потом подъехала к столу, где вчера оставила недописанный курсовик.  
– Про что хоть курсовик-то? – спросила Маргит.  
– Судебная система, – вздохнула наша героиня.  
– Признавайся: кого решила засудить?  
– Да никого… – опешила Янка.  
– Да, чувство юмора захромало вместе с тобой, как я вижу, – хмыкнула колдунья и снова закрылась газеткой – дочитывала статью.  
Янка покраснела.  
– Просто если, как королева, выступать иногда в роли судьи в самых важных и запутанных делах… Да у меня Базилио, бывший Васька, постоянно в пруду рыбу динамитом глушит! – хмыкнула Янка.  
Янка снова почуяла на себе пристальный взгляд и подняла глаза.  
– Помнишь, я рассказывала, как плавать учат? – внезапно прыснула Янка.  
– С крокодилами, что ль? – подняла голову Маргит.  
– И не только с крокодилами, ещё и акул запускают.  
– Это ты сейчас пошутила, да?  
– Совсем нет, с чего ты взял?  
Королева хохмила с таким серьёзным видом, что все были уверены в её истинных намерениях. Но глазки-то были хитрющие и улыбочка тоже. От Маргит это не укрылось.  
«Хорош снеговика мучить!»  
«Извини, мам».  
– Прости, приятель, я просто так шучу.  
– Честно? Ты не пытаешься смягчить правду?  
– Ну, в моё время в самом деле акул запускали… Я, слава небесам, не участвовала в таких безобразиях, мне рассказывали и тоже приврать могли…  
Тут Янка представила картинку с заплывами в компании акул и крокодилов и прыснула.  
– Какой у вас мирок опасный…  
– Но это не здесь, Олаф, а в том старом мире, который я стараюсь забыть… Здесь я никому не позволю так тренироваться…  
– И всё равно страшно… А… что это за мир?  
– Лучше тебе о нём не знать… Это мир без магии…  
– Странный он какой-то. Правильно ты оттуда ушла!  
– Да… Но там остался человек, который меня не бросил… с которым мы на пару писали рассказы… Там у нас были только фантазии. А здесь – всё реально и волшебно… и безопасно.

12.  
Когда Янка окончательно смогла встать на ноги, сестрёнки мирно гуляли, стараясь не думать о плохом. Тут не вовремя запиликал телефон.  
– Прости, я отвечу.  
Звонил Шурик, отец Корнелиуса.  
– Что? Когда это? Я попробую что-то сделать!  
– Что случилось? – воскликнула Эльза, когда Яна повесила трубку.  
– Мой крестник потерялся.  
– Ночью? Что ж ему не спалось? Что будем делать?  
– Зеркало! – и многозначительно посмотрела на Эльзу.  
Королева направилась во дворец, в кабинет, однако чуть поскользнулась на маленьком крыльце и налетела лбом на закрытую дверь.  
– Яночка!  
Янка зашипела и приложила снег к шишке.  
– Вроде, всё в порядке, сестрёнка.  
– Так, снова к врачу? Мы скоро у него пропишемся такими темпами…  
– Пока не надо, я ж восстанавливаюсь, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Королева открыла эту злополучную дверь.  
– Пойдём к зеркалу тогда?  
– Конечно!  
– Только бы не попасться на глаза Маргит! – хихикнула Яна.  
– Но после – сразу спать.  
– Если найдём потеряшку и вытянем его к нам.  
«Такое впечатление, Эльзочка, как будто меня кто-то проклял».  
«Не говори глупостей…»  
«Просто всё время со мной что-то случается».

Сестрёнки увидели маленького мальчика, испуганно озиравшегося по сторонам посреди огромного парка.  
– Вот он. Я попробую его вытянуть.  
Колдунья вытащила мальчишку в кабинет. И быстро убрала «картинку», как портал.  
– Корнелиус у меня, но пусть он пока побудет в замке и хорошо выспится! Заедьте кто-нибудь за ним, – Янка повесила трубку после звонка родителям мальчика.  
Устроив мальчишку на диване, Янка сотворила ему подушку и одеяло.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Последуем его примеру… Утро уже на дворе…  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«Я тоже тебя люблю».  
«Давай вместе держаться».  
«Разумеется. Так, стоп. Ты собралась спать в кресле?»  
«Нет, я так, приземлилась не туда».  
– Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть и выспаться!  
– Пойдём.  
Обнявшись, они отправились каждая к себе.

Мальчик проспал аж до самого вечера. Родители его пока ждали: если в замке, стало быть, в безопасности. Янка с Эльзой спустились в кабинет раньше и просто ждали, переговариваясь беззвучно. Первой Корнелиус увидел Янку:  
– Клёстная?  
– Выспался?  
– Да, а где я? – Корнелиус оглядывался по сторонам.  
– В моём замке, – ответила крёстная. Она сейчас выглядела как королева – в своём синем платье и с золотой короной на голове. Шишка, посаженная ранним утром, сошла.  
Мальчишка увидел и Эльзу.  
– Ой, доблая Снежная кололева! – сразу же её вспомнил.  
Та мило улыбнулась. Поняла, что Корнелиус самостоятельно пришёл к такому выводу…  
– Здолово! – мальчишка не выговаривал ещё буквы в полной мере. Да это и нормально. – А когда придёт мама?  
– Скоро! Я ей уже позвонила. А пока… пойдёмте подкрепимся?  
– Согласна.  
Корнелиус вцепился Янке в руку и никуда не отходил: он, конечно, однажды уже побывал в замке, но многое забыл, а чего-то и не видел…  
Ужин был восхитительным, потому что на десерт подали мороженое, которое любил Корнелиус, и шоколад.  
Потом приехала мать Корнелиуса. Янка сделала ей маленький выговор, но потом всё исправила добрыми словами.  
– Спасибо! – Дарья обняла королеву.

После того, как Дарья с сыном уехали, девчонки остались наедине.  
– «Дарк»-Румпельштильцхен до сих пор на свободе, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой. – Нужно устроить… ловушку.  
– Только как? Опять на живца его ловить я тебе запрещаю.  
– Не бойся, этого не понадобится, в смысле, ловля на живца…  
– Если только в качестве ловушки артефакт подсунуть?  
– Копию тех часиков? – хитро усмехнулась Янка.  
– Нет, его на это уже не поймаешь… Есть ещё варианты?  
– Вариант есть. Просто я там не договорила свою идею. Его надо поменять телами с Дарком. Просто так ведь он не согласится контракт вернуть.  
Янка рассказала сестрёнке свою задумку: та была рискованной – захватить их обоих в одну связку и просто поменять местами их души…

13.  
Хотя Янка просыпалась в дикую рань и слонялась по дворцу, боясь разбудить всех. Хотя кого всех – в замке только Эльза из королевских особ. Маргит вернулась в свой мир.  
«Яночка, ты не спишь?»  
«Не спится. Ты где?»  
«У себя. Можешь зайти?»  
«Да, конечно!»  
Янка направилась в комнату сестрёнки и постучалась. Потом зашла.  
– Помочь чем?  
– Нет. Просто… побудь со мной рядом…  
– Конечно! Рассказывай, что у тебя, – и приобняла Эльзу. – Я тебя не оставлю!  
– Я… просто боюсь за тебя. Меня терзает вопрос: что, если всё пойдёт не по плану?  
– Я постараюсь осторожно действовать, Эльзочка. Ты ж будешь рядом? Я читала про тот метод переселения душ в одной книге. Я сама боюсь, что не получится. И мне за тебя страшно. Не хочется, чтоб ты переживала.  
– Да, конечно. Но… я ведь ничем не смогу помочь…  
– Твоё присутствие придаст мне сил! И ты будешь знать, что со мной ничего не случилось.  
– Тебя уже не переубедить, верно?  
– Это один из вариантов, сестрёнка, на крайний случай, – и улыбнулась. – Главное, тебя волновать лишний раз не хочется. Хотя я за вас с Анной пойду на любой риск!  
– Вот только риска не надо!  
– Хорошо-хорошо!  
– Спасибо. Я тебя обожаю!  
– Я тебя тоже! Сейчас я просто побуду рядом!  
«Ты – чудо. Моё любимое чудо!» – Эльза обняла Янку.  
«Ты для меня тоже!»  
– Так, сестрёнка, где сперва станем искать «Дарка»-Румпеля? мне кажется, он ещё в моём мире. Думаю, стражу послать на его поиски… Ибо нефиг гвардейцам прохлаждаться! – и прыснула со смеху.  
– Хорошая идея.  
– Пошли в кабинет, там посмотрим? Зеркало… – и поморщилась, покосившись на дверь.  
Девчонки без приключений добрались до кабинета.  
Янка провела рукой по поверхности и вывела изображение:  
– После того, как он в меня чем-то тяжёлым запустил, я его больше не видела.  
– Вот и выясним, где он блуждает.  
– Ну-с, попробуем? – и взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Давай.  
Под рукой появилось изображение каких-то мрачных помещений.  
– Вот он…  
– Ладно, я попробую, хоть мне и не очень… это…  
Янка не рассчитала места и сил и опрокинулась назад, но еле удержалась на ногах.  
– Всё хорошо?  
– Кажется, да…  
– Кажись, он очухался тоже, – Янка потёрла больную спину.– Я присяду чуток? Рассказывайте, что произошло, – это к Дарку-«Румпелю».  
Дарк рассказывал долго. И когда признался снова в своих чувствах, Янка вдруг заявила:  
– Извини, но не верю!  
– Почему?  
Она вынуждена была рассказать.  
– Колдун в твоём теле чуть не убил меня. И ты хочешь, чтобы я верила в такие признания теперь? – Янка тоже начала выходить из себя.  
«Яночка, спокойнее. Он ведь не виноват, что в его теле завёлся этот гад».  
«Постараюсь. Нам надо исправлять ситуацию, сестрёнка».  
– Ладно, у меня есть метод, как поменять вас с ним местами, если он откажется делать это добровольно. Но метод не опробован…  
– Я подожду. Но как вы его поймаете?  
– А на живца!  
– Не хотите ли вы сказать, что вы сами, ваше величество, станете этой… приманкой?  
– Может быть, вы мне поможете? – Янка вопросительно уставилась на Дарка.– Надо приманить ещё другого… вас… колдуна то бишь… всё, моя голова сломалась напрочь…  
– Отлично!  
Дарк кивнул и исчез.  
«Смелый какой!» – улыбнулась сестре Эльза.  
«Кажется, влюбился по уши», – тоже улыбнулась ей Янка.  
Дарк застрял, похоже, надолго.  
– Тебе бы выспаться, Эльзочка. Завтра, думаю, трудный день, – королева-ведьма приобняла сестру за плечи.  
– Хорошо. Но и к тебе у меня та же просьба.  
– Согласна. А вдруг вернутся эти двое? Хотя, знаешь, я надеюсь, у настоящего Дарка хватит ума убедить колдуна поменяться телами снова… но вообще-то я сомневаюсь, что Румпель согласится…  
– Навряд ли он придёт ночью сюда.  
– Тогда пошли отдыхать!  
Янка, по своему обыкновению, проснулась ближе к утру. Курсовик ждал внимания, время шло. Наша героиня засела за работу и не заметила появления «Дарка»-Румпеля.  
– Ваше величество! – он заметил королеву, корпевшую над какими-то бумагами. – Что такая красивая девушка делает одна в таком огромном замке? – и, расставив руки, направился к Янке.  
– Хочешь узнать? – и отбросила мерзавца в коридор.  
– Напрасно вы так.  
– Ну, не я на тебя накинулась, колдун, а ты на меня.  
Тут что-то прилетело в стену и разбилось. Один из осколков сильно оцарапал лоб, но не причинил особых повреждений: королева успела уклониться. Тут появился и второй персонаж этой интересной истории и выволок «Дарка» в коридор.  
Что там между ними происходило, неизвестно, но Янка вдруг поняла, что это единственный шанс исправить ситуацию.  
Она кинулась в коридор и, погрузив обоих соперников в сон, поменяла их местами, то есть, телами. Румпель снова был в своей телесной оболочке и спал. А вот Дарка королева решила разбудить.  
– Что… происходит? Вы?  
– Я… И жду от вас объяснений!  
– У вас кровь…  
– А кто в меня бутылкой запустил? – прошипела Янка, пытаясь остановить кровь. – Хотя, что я спрашиваю? Надеюсь, вы не разбудили мою сестру?  
– Надеюсь, что нет…  
– В противном случае, я бы вам…  
Даркнес в это время обыскивал колдуна и вытащил из его камзола пару контрактов. Первый, свой, Дарк немедленно сжёг, а вот второй ему показался странным:  
– А… кто такой Кристофф?  
– Спасибо, что нашли! Давайте его, мы с сестрой сами разберёмся. Придумайте лучше, что с Румпельштильцхеном делать.  
– Оставлять его так опасно, – проговорил Даркнес.  
– Ну, хорошо, я его заморожу надолго. И его бы ко мне в подвал, в тюрьму – так хоть есть надежда, что мир надолго будет в безопасности.  
«Яночка?»  
«Всё в порядке. Думаю, тебе лучше спуститься ко мне, я у кабинета».  
Эльза появилась быстро и застала странную картину: старшая сестра и Даркнес стояли над поверженным Румпелем и решали его судьбу. Двое мужчин были уже каждый в своей телесной оболочке.  
– Яночка, расскажи, наконец, что произошло? И… тебя ранили?  
– Это всего лишь царапина, – ответила Янка и поведала, что тут только что случилось. – Эльза, прошу, теперь они каждый в своём теле и… это настоящий Даркнес! Была такая подходящая… минута, когда они оба сцепились друг с другом… вернее, враг с врагом, что мне не хотелось упускать такого шанса.  
– Это правда, ваше величество! – Дарк слегка склонил голову.  
– А что за… документ у тебя?  
– Это контракт… на имя Кристоффа. Думаю, его лучше сжечь, чтобы действие чар полностью снялось, – Янка закончила тираду и протянула злополучный контракт Эльзе.  
Та прочитала его.  
– Да, его лучше сжечь! Можно мне?  
– Конечно! Хотя, я не думаю, что это сработает: Кристофф в Эренделле, а контракт здесь. Парня лучше сюда вернуть…  
– Так быстрее всё сработает, я думаю.  
– Давай попробуем!  
– Постой! Давай я напишу записку Анне, а там пусть она решает, как поступить.  
– А как ты эту записку доставишь?  
– Как обычно, сестрёнка, через портал, – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Отличная идея!  
Янка всё ещё зажимала царапину платком, пропитавшимся кровью: видимо был задет крупный сосуд.  
– Подожди! – Эльза схватила сестру за руку. – Так дело не пойдёт! Тебе надо к врачу!  
– Я восстановлюсь, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ты это прекрасно знаешь! И ещё одно дело! Я сейчас!  
Королева выскочила в коридор и превратила старого колдуна в ледяную статую. Теперь надолго.  
– Вот теперь можно и к врачу!  
Бинтов Янка не любила, заставила заклеить царапину пластырем.  
– Зачем ты туда пошла?  
– Не спалось. Да и мы с тобой были уверены, что эти двое раньше утра не вернутся, а курсовик не ждал.  
«Хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке, Яночка».  
«По-другому и быть не может!»  
Они наконец обнялись.  
– А теперь пошли решать проблему с Кристоффом! – Янка взяла сестру под руку.  
– Так, может его сюда вытянуть?  
«Или записку Анне? Только как она отнесётся?»  
«Нужно, чтобы они ненароком встретились, без нашего участия… Но мы должны аккуратно их столкнуть».  
«Я тогда напишу ей подробную записку, объясню всё», – передала Яна.  
Она села за стол и писала долго, стараясь не пропустить ни одной мелочи. И протянула письмо сестре:  
– Я не пропустила ничего?  
– У меня другая идея.  
– Рассказывай! – воодушевилась Янка.  
– Ты не против отправиться ко мне в гости?  
– Конечно! Давно у вас не была…  
– Отлично! Там и устроим им встречу.  
– Отлично!  
– Тогда в путь?  
Письмо Янка взяла с собой.

14.  
Обе сестры перешли через портал.  
– Как там наше высочество? Она ж видела меня только… не в лучшем моём состоянии…  
– Сейчас и узнаем, как она.  
Янка увидела принцессу, стоявшую спиной к вошедшим.  
– И как ваше высочество поживает? – а улыбочка хитрющая.  
«Мне рассказать ей всё?»  
– Яна? – обернулась Анна. – Эльза? Вы в порядке?  
– В полном!  
– Чудесно!  
Девчонки оказались в объятьях сестрёнки.  
«Мне надо повидаться с Кристоффом. Я должна уничтожить тот контракт в его присутствии».  
– Анна, можно тебя на пару слов?  
– Можно. А что такое?  
– Это… связано с Кристоффом. – Янка рассказала ей всё, что знала.  
– Так значит, правда чары? Не подозрения? Всё это – дело рук Румпеля?  
– Именно! И вот контракт, который он заставил Кристоффа подписать.  
Янка вытащила свиток из рукава. Анна пробежала глазами текст и вернула договор сестре.  
– Колдун подчистил парню память и заставил забыть тебя. Внушил новые идиотские привязанности, пообещал, наверно, что-то для достижения ложных целей и окончательно поработил Кристоффа. Но в глубине его памяти всё ещё остаются воспоминания о тебе, а главное – и чувства. Не всё Румпель стереть смог…  
– Что же теперь делать?  
– Я поеду к Кристоффу и попробую исправить ситуацию. Контракт сожгу там же на месте. Последнее время у меня только и получается мозги вправлять, – и грустно усмехнулась. – Вы простите, мне нужно съездить одной…  
«Ты ничего не забыла?»  
«Вроде нет. Если хочешь со мной, я буду рада».  
«Чудесно. Когда отправляемся?»  
«В любое время».  
– Интересно, знал ли Пабби про Кристоффа? Ну, что ему мозги Румпель вправил…  
– Он должен был почувствовать тёмную магию…  
– А если не почувствовал, значит, не видел Кристоффа последнее время вообще. Никудышный из меня логик… Послушай, Эльза, он не мог в твой ледяной замок уехать? – Янка вопросительно уставилась на сестру.  
– Если он подготовлен к такому холоду… то мог.  
– Тогда лучше туда наведаться…  
Контракт Янка взяла с собой.  
– Ладно, тогда на Северную гору! – вторая королева была настроена решительно.  
– Мне можно с вами? – спросила принцесса.  
– Поехали!  
– Предлагаю устроить вечеринку. Только для неё закупиться надо, – проговорила Янка, с трудом забравшись на лошадь.  
– Я могу помочь?  
– Да, это к Окену съездить за покупками.  
Янка объяснила, сколько и чего взять.  
– Можно, я этим займусь? – попросила Анна.  
– Хорошо! Спасибо!  
«А я съезжу к Кристоффу. Вместе съездим».  
«Поехали».  
«Анна пусть потом тоже нас догоняет».  
«Ей, пока что, не нужно его видеть».  
«Хорошо».  
– Я тут задержусь! – крикнула Анна, сворачивая к лавке торговца.  
– Хорошо.  
А Янка с Эльзой помчались к её другому дворцу.  
Вторая королева продвигалась осторожно по льду, помня о том, что недавно не могла ходить.  
– Вы? Зачем пожаловали? – встретил их Кристофф.  
«Оригинально вообще. Дворец-то ты сотворила!» – Янка еле сдерживалась от смеха.  
«И не говори».  
– Тебя не интересует твоя дальнейшая судьба?  
– Только не говорите, ваше величество, что приехали спасать меня!  
– Именно за этим и приехали, – Эльза вопросительно взглянула на сестру.  
Та вытащила из рукава тёплой куртки свиток с текстом контракта:  
– Ты это подписал? Зачем?  
– Румпель говорил, что без этого не сможет мне помочь.  
– Так он это всем говорит! Тебя он ещё сперва заставил хотеть… странного… – Янка передала контракт Эльзе. – Ты хотела сжечь его?  
Та с удовольствием выполнила просьбу: факел Янка ей тоже передала.  
«Оленевод» упал словно подкошенный.  
– Пора! – Янка стянула вторую перчатку и принялась колдовать над бесчувственным парнем. – Румпель набедокурил прилично. Мне придётся повозиться.  
– Ничего, Яночка, у тебя всё получится! – поддержала сестру Эльза.  
Янка «сжала» всё, что было связано с Румпельштильцхеном, и с трудом вытащила на поверхность все старые воспоминания Кристоффа, связанные с Анной.  
«Ну, как?»  
«Пусть спит пока, о Румпеле он помнить не будет. Но при необходимости информацию можно будет вытащить».  
«Спасибо!»  
Эльза крепко обняла сестру.  
«Я люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя тоже!» – Янка ответила тем же.  
Пока ждали пробуждения Кристоффа, тихо разговаривали, обнявшись, сидя на ледяных ступеньках. Пока Янка не начала замерзать. А там и Кристофф пробудился.  
– Кажись, очухался!  
– Пойдём к нему.  
– Что… случилось? – парень озирался по сторонам и явно ничего не понимал.  
– А ты что, ничего не помнишь?  
– Нет…  
Обе королевы переглянулись. Янка рассказала ему всё, что произошло.  
– Как… я мог так попасться? Но всё равно, спасибо вам.  
– Не бери в голову – колдун мастерски задуривает мозги всем.  
«Как хорошо, что всё обошлось. Теперь нужно их свести побыстрее».  
«И как мы это сделаем?»  
«Можем отправить Кристоффа к Окену».  
«Хорошо, так и сделаем», – и улыбнулась.  
«Начнём? Только нужно посмотреть, не ушла ли оттуда Анна».  
«Есть у тебя тут зеркало какое-то?»  
«Есть одно. Пойдём».  
– Ты извини. Мы просто себя в порядок приведём, – в ответ на немой вопрос ответила Янка.  
остановившись перед зеркалом, колдунья активировала его. Лавочка торговца предстала во всей красе, принцесса всё ещё была там.  
«Всё должно получиться. Пошли за Кристоффом?»  
Больше всего Янка боялась навернуться, от волнения ведь то и дело поскальзывалась.  
Чтобы этого не случилось, Эльза взяла её под руку.  
Без особых приключений они добрались до места. Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой. Потом перевела взгляд на Кристоффа.  
– Я чего-то не знаю? – спросил тот.  
– Отправляйся к Окену сейчас…  
– Зачем?  
– Там узнаешь.  
– Хорошо. Может быть, нужно что-то купить?  
– Прикупи для тортика глазури.  
– Вот так бы сразу. Ладно, я поехал.  
«А мы с тобой понаблюдаем за ними».  
«Хорошо. Интересно, что из этого выйдет?»

«Свидание» прошло гладко, без особых приключений.  
«Мы спасли эту пару, кажись».  
Вскоре приехали и Анна с Кристоффом. И, судя по их счастливому виду, полностью договорившиеся друг в другом. И глазури для тортика подогнали.  
«Кажется, у них всё в порядке, сестрёнка».  
– И повод для вечеринки есть, – проговорила Янка, когда возня с тортом закончилась.  
– Точно.  
– Пойдём? – Янка взяла сестрёнку под руку.  
– Пойдём. Нужно подготовить зал.  
Вечеринка удалась на славу.  
– Ну, надеюсь, больше никто Румпелю на крючок не попадётся? – вторая королева подняла бокал за ребят.  
– Договорились!  
«Рассказать им про Дарка? История забавная, я думаю».  
«Давай».  
– Анна, ты помнишь того Дарка?  
А глаза хитрые.  
– Помню. А что с ним?  
Янка помолчала для эффекта и потом выдала:  
– Походу, он в меня влюбился!  
– Правда? Когда? В смысле, зачем? В общем, рассказывай обо всём по порядку. Пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – и Янка поведала эту странную историю.  
– Да он романтик!  
– Тогда зачем он в меня кирпичом запустил? Хотя в его оболочке тогда Румпель был… И он признался, что из-за меня договор подписал с колдуном.  
– Какой он… хороший.  
– Только я за него всё равно не собираюсь, – промямлила Янка. – Пусть на расстоянии любит.  
– Ты чего?  
– А мне нельзя, сестрёнка. В противном случае лишусь магии…  
– Я не в этом смысле…  
– Ну, пусть в моём замке будет, рыцарем сделаю. Пусть вздыхает.  
– Хорошо.  
– Н-дя, не знала, что он мог в меня влюбиться…  
– Выбрал самую красивую.  
– Возможно. Только ведь я… малость… ледяная… могу быть… А он не боится, видать, что я его подморозить могу… в порыве… страсти… – и дико смутилась. – Я пошутила! – испуганно воскликнула вторая королева в ответ на вопросительные взгляды. – Не собираюсь я с ним целоваться… – и покраснела как помидор.  
Компания развеселилась.

15.  
На другой день все планы вернуться домой вовремя рухнули из-за собственной неосторожности.  
У нашей героини с Эльзой была возможности провести время вдвоём – младшая сестра снова налаживала отношения с Кристоффом.  
Но от маленькой травмы это Янку всё равно не уберегло.  
У неё была гениальная способность поскальзываться там, где совсем не предполагалось льда,  
и находить опасности там, где их вовсе не было. Нет, не опасности, а приключения на свою «пятую точку».  
Перед прогулкой Яна, как обычно, приняла свои обычные пятьдесят грамм, но «следы» благоразумно убрала, да добавила мятную конфетку. Но снова умудрилась навернуться на ровном месте – чудом удержалась на ногах. Вернее, на одной – вторую каким-то невероятным образом умудрилась подвернуть. Это случилось уже к концу их прогулки.  
– Меня точно кто-то проклял, – поникла Янка.  
«Я неприятности будто притягиваю».  
«Не наговаривай, Яночка, – Эльза приобняла сестру, а затем взяла под руку. – Теперь я тебя одну наедине с ними не оставлю. Никогда».  
«Тогда я точно уговорю тебя перебраться ко мне».  
«Нужно теперь короновать Анну. Эренделлу без королевы нельзя…»  
«Представляю, как она это воспримет».  
«Надеюсь, не будет против…»  
«Скажем сейчас?»  
Янка всё это время стояла на одной ноге: на вторую ступить было больно. Она наколдовала себе трость и поковыляла, тяжело опираясь.  
– Я восстановлюсь…  
Потихоньку добравшись до дворца, они нашли Анну.  
– Что случилось?  
«Может, ты скажешь?»  
– Я всегда навёртываюсь на ровном месте. И… у нас для тебя сообщение…  
«Хорошо».  
– Ты скоро будешь новой королевой Эренделла.  
– Что?  
– Ты только не переживай… Понимаю, неожиданно…  
– А как же ты?  
– А я побуду принцессой. Просто… Яночку больше не хочется оставлять одну.  
– И… мы не будем видеться?  
– Почему ты так решила? – удивилась Янка. – Я всегда буду рада видеть вас у себя…  
– И мы будем приходить в гости.  
– Ты согласна?  
– Хорошо. И… когда?  
– Как Яночке станет получше.  
– Ну ладно, посмотрим, какая из меня королева получится, – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Не беспокойся! Ты уже подготовлена для этой роли! – подбодрила сестрёнку Яна.  
– Вот и договорились! А теперь нужно ногу вправить…  
– Вы про что? – испугалась Янка.  
– По ногу!  
– Только не оторвите! – подыграла королева.  
– Не беспокойся!  
Янка зря беспокоилась. После врачебной помощи она постепенно восстанавливалась.  
Вечером они втроём сидели у камина и составляли план на новую коронацию.  
Потом принцесса ушла спать.  
– Стоп, Эльза, ты решила пожертвовать короной ради… меня?  
– Именно.  
– Я ведь… даже… не заслужила этого.  
– Ещё как заслужила! – Эльза крепко обняла сестру. – И… я очень люблю тебя.  
– Я тебя тоже, – Янка тоже обняла сестрёнку.  
– Давай отдохнём? Завтра насыщенный день… И с утра подготовим всё…  
Они уже собрались расходиться по комнатам.  
– Ещё раз спасибо, Яночка…  
– Тебе спасибо!  
Янка проводила сестрёнку до её комнаты.  
А сама не могла уснуть совсем. И наутро выглядела не особо хорошо, но старалась не подавать виду.

Обе сестры появились на церемонии как раз вовремя, держась за руки.  
«У вас теперь и король объявился», – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Боюсь, что это не к добру…»  
«Почему? Думаешь, власть захватит?»  
«Нет, просто… ну какой из него король? Анна ведь будет рулить? Или я не права?»  
«Очень надеюсь, что она…»  
«Мы поглядывать за ними будем», – и подмигнула.  
«Обязательно!»  
– Ну, как себя чувствует ваше величество?– девчонки подошли к новой королеве.  
– Как-то непривычно, – Анна была чем-то смущена, или Янке просто так показалось.  
– Привыкнешь со временем.  
– Наверно. Ладно, сейчас бал будет и всё остальное, – подмигнула Анна.  
Вечер удался на славу. А утром пришла пора прощаться.  
– Я уж точно буду без вас скучать, – новая королева обняла сестёр по очереди. – Вы правда не хотите ещё погостить?  
– Я бы рада, но… мой мир без королевы не продержится, сестрёнка. Лучше ты к нам!  
– Мы по тебе тоже будем скучать, – Эльза обнялась с сестрой.  
– Будем бывать друг у друга почаще! – Янка обнялась и с младшей сестрёнкой.

Дома всё было в порядке. Первым делом следовало бы найти этого воздыхателя. Да и вообще-то он сам нашёлся.  
«Мне духу не хватит его отшить, но надо…»  
«Потихоньку только. Страдать будет».  
«Кто? Он? Да по нему, вроде, не видно. Постараюсь, конечно».  
Среди толпы придворных дамочек оказалась одна, которая не сводила глаз с Дарка.  
А Янка поговорила с ним как можно деликатнее, разъяснив всё тщетность его надежд в отношении её, королевы.  
– Самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать, это приблизить ко двору. Да и то, надо ли это вам? Вы преподаватель, вы нужны своим ученикам, вы такой один…  
Дарк ушёл, задумчивый и грустный.  
«Ну как?» – Эльза приобняла сестру.  
«Всё равно влюблён по уши. Даже жалко его немного. Ничего, пообщается с Верой, забудет про меня. Видишь там в толпе дамочку накрашенную в красном платье? Это она. Невзрачненькая малость, но это исправимо с помощью стилиста и парикмахера».  
«Ну, она же вроде в порядке».  
«Слишком откровенно, сестрёнка, – вздохнула королева. – Ей бы поскромнее макияж».  
Янка краем глаза наблюдала за телодвижениями своей придворной дамочки: та рванула вслед за отвергнутым воздыхателем.  
– Кажется, ему хана, – тихо проговорила королева. – Девица своего не упустит.  
– Поможем?  
– Дарку? Конечно.  
– Если всё так плохо, как ты описала…  
– Да дамочка мне не очень нравится… испортит она его….  
– Испортит?  
– Хищница она по натуре…  
– Она что, съест его? – с улыбкой спросила Эльза.  
– Нехорошим вещам точно научит, – тоже улыбнулась Яна.  
– Например?  
– Такие, как она, сходу в карьер безо всякой романтики! – прыснула Янка. И поведала несколько примеров из своего старого мира. – Да мне ещё неизвестно, откуда она взялась, я её раньше не видела. Вернее, видела, до нашего отбытия к вам… Но разузнать так и не успела подробно…  
– Тогда откуда ты знаешь про неё?  
– Я таких за милю чувствую, сестрёнка. И я ошиблась, думая, что они договорятся. До меня всё доходит слишком поздно… Ну ладно, переживу…  
«Всё-таки меня кто-то проклял, Эльзочка. Не может быть, чтобы так просто меня мелкие неприятности доканывали. Ладно, пусть доканывают, главное, чтобы тебя не затрагивали и Анну тоже».  
«Но я совсем не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случалось».  
«Всё пока в порядке».  
«Хорошо. Хватит грустных мыслей. Давай-ка лучше по плиточке шоколада?»  
«Пошли».

Вера догнала Дарка около выхода из замка:  
– Подождите!  
– Слушаю вас, – повернулся Дарк.  
– Вам не кажется, что здешняя королева тут слишком… засиделась?  
– Вы про что? – не понял «Кеноби».  
– Не хотели бы вы мне помочь? – а улыбочка такая умильная.  
– Вы что, не боитесь королеву? Говорят, она колдунья и не одного человека уже заморозила.  
– И что? Против лома нет приёма, окромя другого лома, – нагло ухмыльнулась Вера. - А я бы вас отблагодарила.  
– Интересно, чем?  
– Ну, я могла бы с вами… подружиться…  
– И всё? – усмехнулся Дарк. – Моё сердце отдано вашей королеве.  
– Только она почему-то вас отвергла?  
– Это её право!  
– Уверяю вас – нет.  
– Тогда вы не ко мне! – Дарк повернулся и ушёл.  
– А к кому?! – злобно выкрикнула придворная дамочка.  
«Ну погоди, курулёва! Я тебе кайф обломаю – никто не поможет!» – она даже не заметила, как сказала это вслух. И не увидела, что кто-то за ней следил из укрытия.  
И всё слышал… и тоже ужаснулся… и тихо поскрипел по снегу в замок, сообщить новость.

Девчонки сидели в гостиной и тихо разговаривали, когда им принесли довольно неприятное известие.  
– Она! Она хочет обломать кайф!  
– Что? Кто? Кому? – встрепенулась Янка.  
– Какая-то дамочка странная хочет тебе обломать кайф так, что никто не поможет!  
– Оригинально. И она прямо так и сказала, что обломает?  
– Да, точь-в-точь!  
– И словечки-то какие нашла… прям упасть и не встать…  
«Что-то тут нечисто».  
«Может, та дама намного хищнее, чем нам показалось?»  
«Может быть», – Янка взглянула на сестрёнку.  
– А, может, она мне просто завидовала? Хотя чему тут завидовать?  
– Есть чему, поверь.  
– Гигантской ответственности за весь мир? – улыбнулась Янка. – Или она считает меня красивее себя? Я-то не заморачиваюсь внешностью и просто не понимаю, за что некоторые на меня коситься начинают… Пожалуй, я попробую найти косяки в её работе и уволю за серьёзные недочёты…  
– Думаешь, это поможет? Или просто понаблюдать за ней?  
– Ну, пока мне ничего не угрожает, – Янка слабо улыбнулась.  
– Пока?  
– Именно пока. А потом посмотрим…  
«Может, отдохнёшь?»  
«Да, надо бы».  
Эльза проводила сестру в её комнату, потом ушла к себе.

16.  
Под утро замок всё ещё спал. Шаги раздавались гулким эхом. Янка была спросонья и ничего вокруг не замечала, когда шла по коридору. И явно не ожидала нападения на себя.  
– Защищайтесь, ваше величество! – этот вопль показался громким, королева отшатнулась и увидела перед носом остриё меча.  
– А ты не оборзела, детка? С похмелья, что ль? – и в этот миг что-то в облике Веры показалось Янке смутно знакомым, будто когда-то давно они встречались.  
– Твоё время кончилось!  
– Ты здорова вообще? – Янка всё ещё не верила, что эта особа посмеет так дерзко напасть.  
К счастью, та успела только слегка царапнуть королеву.  
Тут в коридор вбежала Эльза, которую разбудил весь этот шум, и бросилась к сестре.  
– Яночка?! Милая моя…  
«Прости… Это я виновата… Оставила тебя одну… снова».  
– Теперь ты поплатишься, Тигрица! – обратилась принцесса Эренделла к Вере. И по мановению руки Эльзы та вмиг превратилась в ледяную статую.  
«Ни в чём ты не виновата, Эльзочка».  
– Здесь я виновата, не проверила мерзавку как следует, – тихо проговорила Яна. – Я должна была сразу её… просканировать… меня в самом деле кто-то проклял…  
«Кто мог так поступить с тобой?»  
«Не знаю, сестрёнка".  
«И как снять это проклятье, Яночка?»  
«Я попробую к Рине обратиться. Пусть хоть посмотрит, можно ли его вообще убрать?»  
«Давай попробуем. Но сперва тебе надо восстановиться, золотце».  
«Восстановлюсь обязательно, моя милая. Тем более, царапина, тут даже врач не нужен».  
Бывшая королева обняла сестру.

Статую переместили в тюрьму по приказу принцессы, который имел ту же силу закона, как и королевский: в своё время Янка позаботилась об этом.  
Королева созвонилась с Риной, чтоб узнать насчёт проклятия.  
– Ты в самом деле уверена, что тебя проклял кто-то? – спросила волшебница, когда встретилась с любимой подругой.  
– А как иначе, если мелкие неприятности преследуют меня последнее время постоянно? Некоторые личности не видят существования своего в том, чтоб не напасть на меня…  
– Что? Но сейчас всё в порядке?  
– Вполне! – и тихонько добавила, наклонившись к Рине: – Мне Тони не может ещё той сыворотки подогнать? Чтобы я восстанавливалась быстрее…  
– Он работает над этим.  
– Я ему грант на разработки дам, лабораторию, сотрудников! Представь, сколько выгоды будет и для медиков, и для всех жителей! Подумайте над этим!  
– Отличная мысль, а то колдун наш откровенно заскучал в последнее время, – улыбнулась Рина. – А теперь с тобой посмотрим!  
Ничего серьёзного она у королевы не нашла, сказала только:  
– У тебя нагрузка увеличилась. Из-за чего бы?  
– Всего лишь университет. Ускоренная программа, «заочка», так что пару лет ещё «помучаюсь». Хотя мне в кайф.  
– Что ж, я рада за тебя! И удачи! И… не придумывай себе проблемы на ровном месте, ты всего лишь переутомилась – и всё.  
– Угу, и поскальзываюсь на ровном месте, и покушаются на меня… И с какого это переутомления? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Этим я займусь: обновлю твою магическую защиту, ослабла она у тебя.  
– Чаю попьёшь?  
– Некогда мне сейчас, в другой раз забегу! – подруги обнялись, и Рина уехала.

По счастью, до летней сессии больше ничего не случилось, что дало возможность подготовиться и дописать, наконец, эту курсовую. И оставшееся время до осени можно было отдохнуть.  
– Яночка, я тут подумала… Может, навестим Анну с Кристоффом?  
– Отличная идея, сестрёнка! – и приобняла Эльзу. – Только кого-то за себя оставить надо… Маргит попросить?  
– Да, она точно согласится. Тебе отдыхать надо.

17.  
Сёстры перешли в Эренделл и предвкушали тёплую встречу. Однако нашли только погрустневшего Кристоффа.  
– Что у вас случилось?  
– Анна где?  
– Я вернулся от троллей – Анны уже не было…  
Девчонки переглянулись – такого поворота событий они не ожидали…  
«Что… вернее, как мы будем искать?»  
«А записки никакой не было? Обычно похитители записку оставляют».  
«Кто мог так поступить, Эльзочка?»  
«Один из наших знакомых. Сможешь поискать с помощью зеркала?».  
«Конечно. Пойдём».  
Янка активировала картинку на зеркальной поверхности. Незнакомое место, мрачное – или подвал, или тюрьма, и какой-то старикашка, слишком уж знакомый…  
«Варавский!»  
«Очкарик старый! Ну, я ему очочки… сломаю».  
«Боюсь, сейчас он слишком далеко…»  
«Где хоть он находится?»  
«Похоже, что пока в Эренделле».  
– Если бы и карту сюда, я бы магией определила… точное местонахождение…  
Карту нашли, и Янка почти сразу определила местонахождение – в горах.  
– А что там может быть? Ты… не знаешь – есть там какие-то строения? – спросила Янка у Кристоффа.  
– Заброшенный дом.  
– Можешь провести, если что?  
– Я с вами!  
– Хорошо, сестрёнка.  
– Конечно. Только там страшновато…  
– Я только за Эльзу боюсь…  
«Не бойся, мы ведь будем вместе».  
«Я тебя в обиду не дам».  
«Вот именно, так что не стоит переживать».  
– Ладно, пойдёмте, не стоит терять времени! Нам нужно переодеться…  
– А… Это точно не опасно?  
– Не думаю, ты ж альпинист вроде.  
– Но я ведь не гробовщик.  
Янка вздохнула.  
– Просто положитесь на меня и мою магию!  
– Ладно-ладно…  
– Обстановку изучу на месте. Дом сильно высоко в горах?  
– Не очень…  
– Одной проблемой меньше. Пошли!  
– Эльза, думаю, тебе тоже не помешает переодеться: платье будет только мешать, – Янка поглядела на сестрёнку.  
– Хорошо.  
– Веди, – прищурилась Янка. Она сейчас выглядела как заправский скалолаз. Да и принцесса тоже.

Без особых происшествий, поддерживая друг друга, компания добралась до убежища в горах.  
Янка с Эльзой держались рядом.  
– Так, спрячьтесь пока! Я позову!  
– Геройствуете, ваше величество? – усмехнулся Кристофф.  
– Мне не до шуток сейчас.  
«Он прав, Яночка. Я не могу тебя отпустить одну!»  
«Хорошо, только осторожно!»  
«Договорились!»  
– Я попробую их отвлечь.  
– Яночка!  
– Не беспокойся, я сделаю морока и буду управлять им. Двойник, или, при надобности – не один, уведёт похитителей подальше, а мы заберём отсюда Анну.  
– Хорошо.  
Янка претворила свой план в жизнь. Созданный морок и впрямь увёл герцога со слугами подальше и пропал. Наши же герои, забрав Анну, стали возвращаться. Но что-то пошло не так: герцог понял, что его обдурили, и пустился в погоню.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Без паники, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Идите с Анной вперёд! Я догоню!  
– Но…  
– Идите вперёд. Пожалуйста!  
«Эльза, прошу, я боюсь за вас!»  
«Я останусь с тобой!»  
«Ладно, только тихо и осторожно!»  
Кристофф с Анной скрылись в зарослях. Янка же наделала позади себя ледяные шипы, чтобы затруднить преследователям погоню.  
Те начали стрелять из арбалетов. Одна из стрел чуть не попала в Эльзу, но Янка вовремя толкнула сестрёнку на землю и упала рядом, обняв сестрёнку за плечи:  
«Прости что так, иначе не выходит», – арбалетный болт пролетел мимо и застрял в дереве.  
Королева повернулась, не вставая с земли, и тоже выстрелила из наколдованного ею револьвера. Эхо от пистолетных выстрелов раздавалось долго. Судя по вскрикам, Янка попала в кого-то. Погоня на время прекратилась.  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
«А как иначе? Ты моя сестра», – ответила Янка и подмигнула. Она ещё несколько раз выстрелила наугад в сторону преследователей, пока не кончились патроны, и выкинула уже не нужное оружие.  
– Пока не поднимайся, мало ли чего. Вдруг они просто ждут момента?  
«Поможешь мне? Я хочу сделать мощную стену изо льда».  
«Конечно!»  
Общими силами они с Эльзой поставили толстенную ледяную преграду между собой и похитителями, способную задержать в себе арбалетные болты.  
– Вот теперь можно подняться! – королева поднялась сама и помогла сестрёнке. – Прости, если я немного резко дёрнула…  
Вместо ответа бывшая королева, а теперь принцесса обняла сестру так крепко, как смогла.  
Пока раненые преследователи приходили в себя и тщетно пытались подняться на ноги, наши герои успели добраться до Эренделла и послали к герцогу солдат.  
– А они успеют?  
– Ещё как успеют! От огнестрельных ранений быстро не излечиваются, так что стража быстро до герцогчишки с его слугами доберётся.  
– От… каких ранений?  
– От огнестрельных, – ответила Янка. – Ну, как вам объяснить? Я оружие там выкинула, а то бы показала…  
В общих словах королева рассказала о новом для этих мест явлении.  
– Так это тот гром, который мы слышали, когда убегали? – спросила Анна.  
– Ну да! А раны от таких ранений очень серьёзные, я уверяю: свинцовые пули застревают в теле и буквально разрывают внутри. И кого-то из преследователей я точно задела… и, возможно, даже прибила, – Янка явно смутилась. – Просто они начали стрелять из арбалетов…  
– Не волнуйся! Ты всё правильно сделала! – нынешняя королева подошла к сестре и обняла её. – Как это у вас называется? – подмигнула она.  
– Необходимая самооборона? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот-вот!  
– И не оправдывайся, Яночка, я горжусь тобой! И спасибо тебе огромное! – и снова обняла сестру, всхлипнув.  
– Не только мне, – отозвалась Яна. – Мы втроём были!  
Анна так же крепко обнялась и с Эльзой, а потом с любимым мужем.  
Когда страсти утихли, они с Кристоффом ушли, а обе сестры остались в кабинете: надо было дождаться вестей от стражи и упрятать мерзавцев в тюрьму.  
– Вот и опять приключение, – немного смущённо проговорила Янка. Они с Эльзой снова были в своих обычных нарядах. – И, надеюсь, сестрёнка с Кристоффом больше не разругаются…  
– Я тоже надеюсь. И спасибо тебе!  
– Почему только мне? Мы ж вместе с тобой были! – улыбнулась Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
Та приобняла сестру в ответ и… зарыдала, уткнувшись Янке в плечо.  
«Я так за тебя испугалась!»  
«Это я перепугалась за тебя, Эльзочка!»  
Янка дала сестрёнке выплакаться, обнимая:  
– Всё уже хорошо! Все страхи позади. Тебе легче? – прошептала старшая сестра и вытерла ей слёзы.  
– Намного! Спасибо тебе огромное!  
«Я люблю тебя! Очень!»  
«Я тебя тоже!»

Стража явилась только к полудню.  
– Варавский пойман, ваше величество!  
Янка переглянулась с Эльзой.  
– Думаю, в тюрьму его до завтра…  
– Согласна.  
– Он не один ведь был. Где его слуги?  
– Они внизу.  
– Пусть ими врач занимается. А герцога – в тюрьму. Тех потом тоже, когда вылечат. Герцога завтра допросим.  
Янка вздохнула.  
– Будет исполнено, ваше величество.  
– Ступайте.

Весь оставшийся вечер по возвращении Янка была задумчива. Её что-то будто глодало изнутри…  
Потом к ним с Эльзой присоединились остальные.  
– Ну, Анна, что от тебя хотел этот… старикан?  
– Не от меня, а от тебя. Я была только наживкой или, на крайний случай, средством шантажа.  
– От меня? И чего ему от меня надо было?  
– Не знаю даже…  
– Ладно, я с ним утром… поговорю… – зловеще процедила Янка.  
– Ты… бить его собираешься? – не поняла новая королева.  
– Если будет надо – и в глаз ему дам. Но постараюсь без этого… – добавила Яна.  
– Он говорил ещё… про то, что… намеревался убить… Эльзу.  
– Убить хотел? Пусть обломится, старый хрыч!  
«Я теперь тоже тебя не оставлю», – Янка взглянула на Эльзу.  
…Допрос прошёл без приключений. Герцог заработал пожизненное.  
Погостив ещё немного, Янка с Эльзой вернулись домой. Уже ночью, когда девчонки разошлись спать, Янка застряла в кабинете, чтоб наладить связь с соавторшей.

18.  
– Ну делись, что стряслось? – с любопытством спросила Соня.  
– С колдуном – как обычно. Как был сволочь, так и остался. Правда, в замороженном состоянии. А вот кое-кто меня изрядно развеселил. Я бы показала фото, но ты, наверно, и так представишь – он похож… – Янка выдержала паузу, – Даркнес сильно похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби в третьем эпизоде, только волосы длиннее. Я, когда его первый раз узрела, тоже обалдела маленько.  
– Прикольно! И что он творит?  
– Творит? Он в меня влюбился… Было бы за что, – Янка прыснула.  
– Да так-то есть за что, – Соня улыбнулась, – просто тебе-то это никуда не упёрлось…  
– Есть за что? – Янка тоже улыбнулась. – Для меня создание семьи неприемлемо в принципе, хотя есть люди, которым это нужно. Я не из таких. Да и… мои обязанности теперешние вообще не позволяют такие вольности.  
– Я знаю, но ты красивая. Ну и как ты его отшила?  
– Просто поговорила, – отозвалась Янка. – Но, как поняла, он остался при своём мнении.  
– Упрямый. Как и Оби-Ван. И… не знаешь, Даркнес – это имя, фамилия или прозвище? Просто странно звучит… Тьма же!  
– Он маг. И не тёмный. Это не фамилия, это родители постарались, намудрили с имечком… Я спрошу при случае. А ещё тут к нему недавно подкатила одна… дамочка… вроде, придворная. Он её культурно послал, а она на мне отыгралась, – Янка описала внешность. – Тебе такая не знакома? Не пойму, по каким параметрам отбирали персонал. Никто не знает, откуда она. А что-то мерещится… знакомое…  
– Нет, не знаю такую… Откуда мне, даже ни в каких описанных мирах не встречала похожей.  
– И слава Богу. А у вас как дела?  
– Хорошо, без новостей.  
– А прежнего админа того помнишь? Или админиху? Из-за неё я с форума ушла.  
– Она растворилась. Вообще пропала. Может, и умерла от своих болячек.  
– У меня возникло подозрение сильное – вдруг это она? Внешность поменять не шибко трудно.  
– Возможно… Дико, но возможно. Она бы очень хотела… в сказочный мир и похудеть заодно.  
Яна аж прыснула, а потом продолжила:  
– Ничего, я поговорю с ней завтра. Представляю, какая рожа у неё будет, когда узнает, что бывшая Скиталица стала королевой! – отозвалась Янка.  
– Да уж, тоже представляю!  
– Она меня не узнала, стало быть, если это она под другим именем… После нападения на меня, эта хищная дамочка в тюрьме. Сестра её… заморозила тогда сразу… Хотя как сия особа меня узнать могла, я же не посылала ей фото на форуме… реальное фото…  
– Значит, не могла, даже если ведьма. Ну пусть там и сидит, в тюрьме то есть, раз она так.  
– Она не ведьма, я просканировала. А портал… могла случайно попасть…  
– Ну да, или сильно хотела.  
– Надо будет узнать подробнее. Если ты не знаешь ещё – меня вообще нельзя убить, Рина постаралась защитить.  
– Это замечательно! Рина молодец!  
– Да, она хороший человек, ты ж их видела уже.  
– Да!  
– Не так давно Тони мне хорошую сыворотку подогнал. Я заставила его продолжать исследования. Думаю, занят по уши. Благодаря этой сыворотке я быстрее восстанавливаюсь.  
– Тоже здорово.  
– А представь, какой резкий толчок в науке? Я про медицину.  
– Это, наверно, уже не совсем наука…  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Они же волшебники.  
– Магия – тоже наука. По крайней мере, в этом мире, – совершенно серьёзно ответила Янка.  
– Ну так-то да, но не для нашего мира. Это всё равно другой род технологий.  
– Ты права, наши миры разные…  
– Ваш круче.  
– Ты из-за возможности ходить в другие миры как в гости? И это тоже…  
– И ещё много про что.  
– Это да… И динозавры у ребят, и мой дракон, и жар-птицы в жарких странах, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если бы была у тебя возможность, ты бы сюда переехала бы.  
– Ну да. Даже с семьёй, только не выйдет.  
– Физические параметры наших миров разные и вибрации тоже… вы можете не… пройти сюда…  
– Во-во. Надо тут умереть, чтоб туда насовсем перебраться.  
– Это необязательно. Я же здесь, в своей физической оболочке… просто так фишка легла, что я окружными путями сюда попала… с Риной…  
– Но ведь из нашего мира твоё существование стёрто!  
– Что, совсем? Наверно, это и к лучшему.  
– Абсолютно.  
– Хорошо. Зато я частенько отдыхаю в Эренделле, – и улыбнулась.  
– Везёт тебе.  
– Да, с девчонками мне повезло, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Рада за тебя. У меня никакой сестры нету, а у тебя целых две!  
– Спасибо. И ещё, ты подгони мне старую фотку этой, как её… Регины, хорошо? Я сравню её с фото моей арестантки.  
– Лови. Правда, очень старая.  
Янка сохранила фотку на ноуте. Посмотрев, поразилась:  
– Чёрт, это… она! Хоть внешность и изменила, но это точно она! Я сразу узнала, даже сравнивать не надо!  
– Ого! Хорошо, что сижу. Хотя предполагала, что она такое может…  
– Но… как? Понимаю, что дыры в пространстве могут возникать произвольно. Может, она и попала в такую… Но магии в ней совершенно ну никакой! Пустота в душе полная…  
– Мне казалось – есть, она сама себя считала ведьмой. Может, сильное желание её и открыло…  
Янка сидела одна: все спали. А с Региной-Верой надо было поговорить основательно.  
Только завтра уже.  
– Имя эта админша тоже себе поменяла, чтобы начать с нуля свою жизнь… А вы всё-таки попробуйте, я могу изменить настройки портала под тебя.  
– Да муж дурью сочтёт, в его религию не вписывается это всё.  
– Да уж, я помню Юрия, – улыбнулась Янка. – Он на форум не ходил или ходил, но не часто писал. Я даже ника его не помню…  
– Минотавр. Ему это всё чуждо…  
– Не помнишь ещё одну, кто меня высмеивал?.. У неё на родине вроде переворот случился, как я уже тут узнала из ваших новостей, и ты говорила – она стала фашистов поддерживать. Просто, не дай Бог, если и её сюда занесёт…  
– Эту – вряд ли, она ничтожество. Та хоть что-то делала, и по жизни, и для форума, а эта только виздипила.  
– Тем лучше. Её портал всё равно не пропустил бы…  
– Да уж. Конченый человек. Регина хотя бы мать.  
– А как же её… дети или ребёнок? Если она сюда ушла, то он должен был помнить или хотя бы попытаться найти её…  
– У неё девка, Дьяволёнок, сама так зовёт. Может, мелкая тоже уже пентаграммы рисует. Ищет как раз.  
– И сколько ей лет?  
– Тааак… Когда моему старшему было два, ей было девять. Значит, восемнадцать уже.  
– Её мамаша едва меня мечом не проткнула, интересно, что учудит Дьяволёнок? – улыбнулась Янка. – И давно она фехтовать научилась?  
– Может, в бурной молодости. Но вряд ли настолько хорошо. Хотя ты неуязвима…  
– Бессмертна, но ранить меня можно. Слушай, как я узнаю… Дьяволёнка, если она появится? Она ведьма? Или только считает себя таковой?  
– Считает, но могла и продаться Отцу Лжи. И получить какие-то силы.  
– В этой реальности Отец Лжи – Румпельштильцхен, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– О, ему тоже могла.  
– Только, боюсь, она его разморозить снова может… если она ведьма… А у Румпеля на меня острый зуб…  
– Как помочь?  
– А как поможешь? Если попробовать её не пустить, она обходные пути может найти?  
– Если с Румпелем договорится – да.  
– Спасибо, что предупредила. У тебя нет фото… этого… Дьяволёнка?  
– Есть в девятилетнем возрасте.  
– Не подойдёт… если только потом по ауре её матери сравнить…  
– Угу.  
– Но это только завтра начну разбираться.  
– С Богом.  
– Скоро утро, – улыбнулась королева. – И надо переварить новости. А Дарка я попробую с Надюхой познакомить.  
– Думаешь, он ей подойдёт? Такая трепетная девочка, и самодостаточная, к тому же…  
– Ну это ей решать, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если они захотят остаться друзьями – то хорошо. Может, он найдёт себе подходящую партию.  
– Может… Потом расскажешь, как и что.  
– Отлично. Спишемся тогда.  
– Конечно.  
Янка рассказала забавную историю, связанную с их прошлой перепиской, когда окончание беседы застукал Олаф. Соня смеялась и изумлялась.  
– Ладно, – Янка вернулась к прозе жизни, – спасибо за предупреждения и фото. Не знала, что это так обернётся всё – снова тени из прошлого…  
– Они никогда никуда не деваются.  
– А я так хотела вытравить из памяти…  
– Бесполезно. Всё нам даётся для чего-то, даже отрицательный опыт.  
– Ты права…  
– Вот. Я всё прощаю, но ничего не забываю. Потому что всегда это может случиться снова и не должно быть неожиданным.  
– А я такой человек, что всё плохое во мне не задерживается. Может, потому что рядом со мной очень хорошие люди.  
– Ну потом вылезают плохие. Надо по Юлиусу Фучику: «Люди, я любил вас, будьте бдительны!» Когда всё хорошо, всегда приходят всякие падлы и берут мивочек голыми руками, и выгрызают их беззащитное мягкое брюшко. Пацифизм и травоядность – смертные грехи. Хорошо, что ты учишься драться.  
– Я выпускаю коготки или достаю меч, чтобы защитить девчонок.  
– Понимаю.  
– Сильно боюсь, что их могут испортить и навредить им…  
– Они сами не на помойке себя нашли, но твои чувства абсолютно естественны.  
– Вот именно.  
– Вот и будь сильной ради них.  
– Я стараюсь. И всё сделаю для этого!  
– Молодец!  
– Ты меня смущаешь.  
– Просто говорю правду.  
– Я потом напишу, если вопросы будут. И ещё раз спасибо, что предупредила об этой… дамочке… Надеюсь, её дочка не сделает из меня шашлычок.  
– Не за что! Не сделает, окаянства не хватит.  
– В противном случае Эльза из неё льдышку сотворит, как уже сделала с самой Региной-Верой. Да и я способна на такое тоже, то есть сделать человека ледяной статуей. Пусть не рискует уже. Хотя, откуда Дьяволёнок про меня знает?  
– Про тебя не знает явно.  
– Это радует. Главное, чтоб с Румпелем не связалась.  
– Ага.  
– Так что вот, – Янка поглядела в окно – там уже рассвело. – У нас уже утро.  
– А у нас довольно поздний вечер.  
– Значит, у вас день, у нас ночь. Интересно. Ну ладно, мне кофе попить и делами королевства заняться, допросить Регину-Веру. Да и у тебя домашние дела и спать пора. Спасибо за встречу. Ребятам в Светлом привет передам обязательно. И от них привет большой. – Взаимно, рада была повидаться.  
– Удачи!  
Янка закрыла ноут и задумалась. Подозрения подтвердились.  
– Вот так вот… – сказала она. – Прошлое не отпускает, хоть меня там и стёрли совсем…  
Королева наколдовала себе кружку кофе и медленно попивала.  
– Стёрли? – это опять всунулся Олаф.  
– Да. Обо мне там забыли напрочь, стёрли из памяти всё моё существование. Может, это и к лучшему, – и подмигнула.  
«Эльзочка?»  
– Потому что у меня есть новая жизнь и те, кто мне дорог, то есть вы все, – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Доброе утро, Яночка».  
«Я зайду? Есть новости кое-какие».  
«Конечно, проходи».  
Янка поднялась к сестрёнке.  
Они обнялись. И Янка рассказала о своём разговоре. И о подтверждении своих подозрений о той дамочке, которая её ранила тогда в коридоре.  
«Вот это да…»  
«Я думала, прошлое забыла совсем».  
– Думаю, лучше эту особу допросить сейчас, а то вдруг… помрёт ещё?  
«И… моё существование там стёрто. Совсем. Зато у меня здесь есть ты».  
– Ты не против?  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Тогда я встречу её во всей красе. Я пока переоденусь, – и улыбнулась.

19.  
Янка при всём параде восседала на своём троне и ждала, когда приведут узницу. Янкина родня была рядом. Для моральной поддержки и вящего эффекта.  
«Нехорошо, конечно, личные счёты сводить подобным образом, но иногда это необходимо. Тем более свожу не за её старые насмешки над дорогими детскими мечтами, а за то, что она творит сейчас, это много серьёзнее. Не давайте мне сорваться только».  
«Об этом не беспокойся».  
Вера-Регина находилась между стражниками и в наручниках, которые с неё, по знаку королевы, сняли.  
Выдержав паузу, Янка проговорила:  
– Ну, здравствуй, Регина!  
Та уставилась на королеву с явным изумлением:  
– Как ты узнала мое истинное имя?! Да что ты вообще за…  
– Как? Привет тебе от Сони. И Минотавра… – Янка встала с трона и подошла к бывшей админше. – Меня ты знала на форуме как Скиталицу, а здесь я королева всего этого мира и ведьма по совместительству!  
– На них я зла не держала никогда… Но они, значит, за тебя?  
– Выходит, так. Насчёт Минотавра, впрочем, не знаю. А с Соней я связывалась сегодня ночью, – Янка протянула руку и взяла арестантку за подбородок. – Ты считала себя ведьмой на форуме? Так продемонстрируй нам, какая ты ведьма. Покажи фокус!  
– Кшш-пфф-хрр! – попытка провалилась. С треском.  
Янка с удовольствием рассмеялась прямо в лицо бывшей админше.  
– А какого ты на меня напала? Дарк тебя послал культурно, не понравилось?  
– Из вредности, знамо дело!  
– Мне интересно, как и каким образом ты проникла в мой мир? Как тебя пропустил портал?  
– Очень захотелось, и прошла!  
– А ко мне в придворные дамы зачем сунулась? Деточка, тебе разве понравилось быть сосулькой? Так мы с Эльзочкой и повторить можем, – Янка подмигнула сестре. – Я лично тебя с удовольствием заморожу, – и щёлкнула пальцами: зала начала покрываться инеем.  
– Для интриг, – Регина ощутимо мёрзла, но еще хорохорилась.  
Королева убрала иней из зала, но исключительно ради себя и Анны: только им было холодновато.  
– Другого я от тебя и не ожидала. Думаешь, внешность поменяла – и я тебя не узнаю?  
В это время подошла и Янкина подруга – Рина.  
Регина уставилась на эту молодую женщину с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой, будто видела раньше. Хотя ведь только читала о ней когда-то – с нагловатой и циничной усмешкой.  
– Теперь мы поменялись местами, госпожа бывший администратор! Теперь моя очередь давить на тебя морально! И с позиции Силы тоже – потому что ведьмой-то на деле оказалась я, а не ты!  
– Да добивай уж, я всё равно от болезни помираю.  
– А зачем мне тебя добивать? Могу тебя в госпиталь отправить.  
– Здесь что, вылечат?  
– Вылечат. Наука здесь не стоит на месте, в отличие от вашего мира!  
– Ну-ну.  
– Ты чем-то недовольна? Или всё ещё считаешь меня… чудовищем?  
– Да просто всё задолбало. Билась-билась за красивую жизнь – и бесплодно.  
– Так зачем ты на меня напала?  
– Вредная я.  
– Ты что, знала, что это я? С самого начала?  
– Только подозревала.  
– Соня рассказала, что ты фехтовальщик. Но ты не знала, что я лучше тебя это делаю!  
– Ну и гордись.  
– Продолжаешь на меня зуб точить?  
– Я слишком много была стервой.  
– Неужели раскаиваешься? – усмехнулась королева.  
– Если бы считала, что есть другой путь для меня, раскаивалась бы. Хочешь меня, как Вейдера, перед смертью вернуть на сторону света?  
– Зачем это мне? Ведь ты не Вейдер, а я не Люк Скайуокер!  
– Тогда просто дай сдохнуть уже.  
– Какая шустрая! Ты должна отбыть наказание за покушение на жизнь королевы! Хотя, для сведения, я вообще бессмертна. И потому я прощаю тебя.  
– Значит, кормить в тюрьме будете, лечить за государственный счёт… Да и зачем мне твоё прощение? – горько усмехнулась Регина.  
– Это предполагается… Я же не изверг какой-то… хотя могу и в глаз дать при необходимости.  
– Просто невыгодно же бюджету.  
– Ты за бюджет не беспокойся, ты за себя беспокойся. Хотя смотри сама, это твой выбор.  
– Всё, дохну.  
– Эй, врача позовите! И не смей тут у меня помереть! – всё это Янка проговорила с совершенно невозмутимым видом.  
– Это так выбор предоставляете? Пшшшшш….  
Бывшая админша растаяла, как Ведьма Запада из Страны Оз, облитая ведром воды.  
– Вот… и тут вредность проявила…  
– А… это кто вообще была? – недоумённо спросила Рина.  
– Старая недобрая знакомая.  
– Н-да…  
– Я думала, я забыла тот мир, но тени из прошлого…вылезают…  
– Без них, увы, никуда… наверно.  
– Да уж… У неё, оказывается, дочь есть.  
– И что?  
– Логично предположить, что мстить за мамашу будет…  
– Если она не умерла там, у себя. Вернее, если дочь не уверена в её смерти.  
– Да, Соня в конференции говорила, чтобы ей проникнуть сюда, там надо умереть… Но я ж не умирала, окружными путями сюда проникла…  
– То ты. А она злой человек, умиравший от болезни. Последнее желание и привело.  
– И последнее желание заставило её на меня напасть?  
– Вредность, наверно. Желание только вывело к человеку, которого она хоть как-то знала… А потом она дала волю нраву.  
– Надо было мне сразу догадаться. Но я же её даже и не узнала сперва, пока Соня фото не прислала…  
– Но вспомнила-то про неё первая ты? Вообще что была такая?  
– Вспомнила в процессе беседы, упомянула про бывшего админа. Соня сказала, что та пропала без вести. Вот тогда я и предположила. У меня подозрения возникли. Просто её в этом мире никто не знал, и тем более не знали, как она вообще появилась в замке…  
– Ты умница. И к друзьям вовремя обращаешься.  
– Ну, как дочь её появится, проявит себя, так и узнаем.  
– Если вообще появится… Ты не бойся и не думай об этом, я тебе пошлю сейчас луч добра.  
– Спасибо.  
– Люблю тебя, подруга, не бери в голову, – Рина её обняла.  
Королева обняла её в ответ.  
– Нехорошо, конечно, было сводить личные счёты… но так уж получилось… потом Соне отпишусь…  
– Она первая начала… не Соня, то есть.  
– Да я поняла… А как же к друзьям не обращаться? Ты всё ещё в Управлении? Перепроверить надо все здешние кадры и персонал.  
– Скоро всё будет, ага.  
– И ещё, Риш, попробуйте портал перенастроить… Чтоб кто попало сюда не лез.  
– Точно, поработаем над этим, давно пора. Ты умница!  
– Хотя она может и кружными путями проникнуть…  
– Мы и это попробуем предусмотреть.  
– Я в вас не сомневалась. А почему Тони от первого гранта отказался?  
– Скромный.  
– Ну скажи ему, чтобы всерьёз занялся исследованиями.  
– Скажу, но решать ему…  
– Отлично. И хорошо, что зашла. Останься чаю попить хоть. Пойдёмте! Ничего не хочу знать! Это моё королевское решение!  
– Ладно, с удовольствием!  
– Всей компанией! Да, кстати, совсем забыла, – проговорила Янка за чаем. – Могу Дарка с Надюхой познакомить. Если она не против. Хотя, она занятой человек…  
– Я ей намекну. Ведь просто знакомство ни к чему не обязывает…  
– А кавалера я предоставлю, – рассмеялась королева. – Регина попыталась к нему подкатить, а он послал её вежливо.  
– У мальчика есть вкус.  
– А ты его видела, этого мальчика?  
– Мельком.  
– Ну этого мало.  
Янка показала подруге фото Даркнеса. На фото он представал человеком средних лет.  
– Вроде серьёзный и честный… Но надо вживе ауру смотреть.  
– Я вас могу познакомить, пообщаетесь. Заходи, как свободна будешь или будто по делу ко мне, – и подмигнула.  
– Хорошо.  
– Договорились.

Всё это время Янка не переставала общаться с сёстрами. Тем было очень интересно. Янка тихо им рассказала ещё всю суть ссоры с той… дамочкой. Дурацкая история с точки зрения сказочной страны, конечно… И у них ещё время не дошло до всяких технических заморочек, так что остаются личные взаимоотношения. Конечно, они-то и есть то, что «страшнее войны», и не только романтические. И даже в их мире бушевали страсти. Как и везде.  
– Ты останешься ещё? – спросила Янка после чаепития.  
– Побуду, конечно. Хотя у меня поручения теперь ко всем…  
– Ты ж теперь Глава Управления, – Янка хитро улыбнулась.  
– Да, забот полно…  
– Я… благодарна вам всем за всё, – проговорила вдруг королева.  
– Не стоит благодарности, милая.  
– Вы… приняли меня такой, как я есть, – голос дрогнул.  
– А как ещё-то?  
– Всё равно спасибо!  
– Да, кстати, можно как-то найти действенное лекарство для Яночки? – это уже Эльза спросила.  
– Если постараться. Хотя, всё будет! Я обещаю!  
– Это, думаю… не настолько важно теперь, – смутилась королева.  
– Будет, обязательно будет!  
– Хорошо.  
Когда колдунья уехала, Янка заходила взад-вперёд по залу, нервно меряя шагами пространство. И сдерживалась из последних сил.  
«Неужели я такое… чудовище?»  
«Яночка, о чём ты говоришь? Ты – наше золотце!»  
«Я в очередной раз накосячила с этим допросом».  
– Боюсь, что её отпрыск пожалует…  
– Что за отпрыск?  
– Дочь её… Хотя, может я зря паникую? Та же меня ни разу не видела…  
– Именно, не стоит переживать. К тому же, ты с лёгкостью дашь ей отпор.  
– Если она с Румпелем не свяжется… Нет, ну вы видели, какая у Веры-Регины была физиономия, будто она призрака увидала? – повеселела вдруг королева.  
– Ну так тебя же не стало для того мира…  
– Зато у меня теперь есть вы!  
– А у нас есть ты.  
– Предлагаю кое-куда съездить, – прищурилась Янка.  
– И куда же это?  
– Я вам кое-что покажу! Это место к югу от меня, городок маленький, там в горах водятся Жар-птицы. Зрелище шикарное. Нам надо переодеться…  
– Хорошо.  
За пару часов вся компания добралась до городка и углубилась в горы. Янка знала эти места, и все добрались без приключений.  
– Дождёмся темноты – они появляются ночью.  
– Поскорее бы наступила ночь…  
А ночью их ждало феерическое шоу. Всё было так, как Янка и рассказывала.  
– Они чувствуют хороших людей. Ну как вам?  
– Они такие…  
– Горячие!  
– Ну так и называются – Жар-птицы, – Янка улыбнулась.  
Тут одна слетела вниз и села на Янкино плечо – будто чувствовала огненную пару. И никаких ожогов, и даже одежда осталась цела.  
Колдунья недоумённо оглядела сестёр – никогда подобного не было ни с кем. То есть ни одна птица по своей воле не приблизилась к человеку.  
– Особенная я, что ли?  
– Ещё какая!  
– Да ладно… – Янка смутилась.  
А перед утром все птицы попрятались в скалах.  
«Это было по-настоящему волшебно!»  
Янка отвезла компанию домой.

20.  
– Я спущусь в тюрьму, посмотрю, как там всё…  
– Мы с тобой!  
Колдун как-то выбрался, в камере его не было.  
– Или он пропал, или решил ещё… – королева не договорила, а осела на пол с кинжалом в спине.  
– Яночка, живая? – сейчас мысленная речь была скорее бесполезной, Эльза просто склонилась над сестрой.  
Да и так бесполезно было спрашивать: необходима была медицинская помощь, причём срочная…  
– Позовите врача! – крикнула Эльза тюремщикам.  
Её послушались мгновенно.

Потом Янка лежала под капельницей и медленно приходила в себя. Рядом были родные люди. О Румпеле все позабыли. Даже о том, что он может вернуться, и не один.  
Сёстры держали Яну за руки, подбадривали и успокаивали.  
– Вы… рядом, – слабо улыбнулась им королева. – Где этот?.. – голос из-под маски звучал глухо. – Я опять накосячила, – и закрыла глаза.  
– Он очень силён. Но убрался далеко, не переживай, главное, ты жива и скоро поправишься!  
– Постараюсь. И надеюсь, что он не вернётся…  
– Мы тоже надеемся, Яночка.  
Королева подмигнула им.  
– Кто-то хочет моей смерти, а не дождётся!  
– Ни за что не дождутся!  
Немного очухавшись, колдунья запустила процесс восстановления – сыворотка, сделанная Тони, «работала» прекрасно.  
А тем временем мать Яны (и не только) лежала у себя в комнате, пригвождённая к месту дикой, но, впрочем, уже постепенно слабеющей болью. Надо брать себя в руки и бежать к дочери! И она даже догадывалась, кто мог это сделать. И была полна решимости расправиться с Румпелем. Для начала хоть волну ненависти послать. Но даже Маргит неизвестно было, куда ушёл колдун – у него было много тайных мест, чтобы отсидеться. Если только ауру отследить… А остатки её были только в Янкином замке – в подвале, в тюрьме, на том месте, где он ударил девчонку ножом. Пришлось добираться из последних сил туда. Потихоньку поднявшись с кровати, Маргит спустилась в подвальное помещение. Там, в подвале, она «увидела» чёткий след Румпеля. Ведущий в чёрную-чёрную черноту. Но сперва надо было повидаться с Янкой. Та, как Маргит поведали в замке, была в госпитале.  
– Яночка? Выглядишь… для такой ситуации уже бодро…  
– Восстанавливаюсь, – подмигнула Янка. – Благодаря той сыворотке.  
– Слава Богу и всем добрым силам!  
– Спасибо, что ты тут!  
– Как же я могла не прийти!  
– Но тебе ведь больно!  
– Когда вместе – обеим полегчает.  
– Спасибо вам всем!  
– Держись!  
– Стараюсь!  
– Мы все с тобой, посылаем лучи добра, а большинство из нас – всё же волшебники!  
– Ты собираешься Румпеля искать? Подожди! Он всё равно сюда явится, – сказала Янка уже бодрым голосом.  
– Предлагаешь ловушку поставить?  
– В качестве ловушки могу только себя предложить…  
– Яночка! Может, хватит себя в жертву постоянно приносить? – Янка почувствовала на своей руке холодные руки Эльзы.  
– Да, правда, – мама тоже закатила глаза.  
– А чего ещё делать-то? – хитрющая улыбочка появилась на физиономии раненой.  
– Не надо так…  
– Ладно, ваша взяла, – Янка чувствовала, что окрепла и попыталась встать. – Мне, хвала небесам, хорошую сыворотку подогнали вовремя.  
– Да, вечные молитвы за того святого человека! – с чувством сказала Маргит.  
– Это вообще-то один из моих друзей, тот самый эльф, – прыснула Янка.  
– Вот как? Классные у тебя друзья, дочка!  
– Ну дык! Остальных ты видела, они у меня бывают, я у них бываю. Полное взаимопонимание, – королева спустилась на пол и пошатнулась. И со злостью вырвала иголку системы из руки. И приоделась в своё любимое: джинсы, рубашка. кроссовки – одним щелчком пальцев.  
– Яна, ты что?! Осторожно же!  
– Устала я валяться! – и подмигнула всем. – Возвращаемся домой! И всё в порядке уже, не беспокойтесь!  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
«Было бы за что, родная!»  
– Ну что, отправляемся домой? Королевство не ждёт! – потом Янка что-то вспомнила, потом хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. – Эльза, ты ж пока за меня!  
– Ой, точно!  
– А я пока прихожу в себя постепенно…  
Всей компанией вернулись во дворец и обнаружили там ждущего королеву воздыхателя.  
– Сэр Даркнес! – глаза королевы улыбались.  
Тот склонил голову.  
– Ваше величество! Рад видеть вас снова в добром здравии!  
– Благодарю вас!  
– О, не стоит благодарности!  
– Могу я познакомить вас с одним хорошим человеком? – немного смущённо спросила её величество.  
– Почту за честь! Друзья Вашего величества – мои друзья!  
– Я имела смелость рассказать о вас госпоже Волконской, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Я что-то недопоняла, девчонки, по поводу этого кавалера. Он что, к Янке клеился? – прищурилась Маргит.  
– Но у него ничего не получилось.  
– Вот она теперь и ищет ему хорошую партию, – улыбнулась Анна.  
– Ну что ж, Янка мне сама потом расскажет всё, – проговорила Маргит.  
– Конечно. Как закончит с сэром разговаривать.  
– Я всё слышала! – хитро усмехнулась королева.  
Компания развеселилась. Все, кроме убийственно серьёзного Даркнеса.  
– Прошу простить, сэр Даркнес, – чуть улыбнулась королева. – Маман так хотела для меня хорошую партию, но я обломала такой кайф.  
Мама за спиной старалась не ржать.  
– Мне очень печально от вашего отказа, о моя королева.  
– Мне тоже, но я колдунья. Мне сама мысль о замужестве претит – ведь иначе я лишусь всей Силы. Или семья, или магия и власть. Я выбрала последнее, – и склонила голову. – Но мы можем остаться просто хорошими друзьями, если вы не против.  
– Хорошо, это тоже большая честь для меня.  
«Мама, ты только не подумай чего, надо же отшить культурно, я сама еле сдерживаюсь».  
«Ясное дело, молодец, дочка!»  
– Так вы не забудьте, о ком я вам говорила.  
«Потом от души повеселимся, я обещаю».  
«Ты тоже не подумай чего, сестрёнка».  
– Будьте любезны, представьте нас друг другу.  
«Ну что ты, милая!»  
– Госпожи Волконской нет здесь, но я обязательно вас познакомлю.  
– Благодарю за честь.  
– А сейчас мне пора присоединиться к семье.  
«Я вас люблю всех!»  
– Я понимаю…  
«И мы тебя!» – отозвались сразу два голоса.  
– Никогда не думала, что мне придётся отшивать парней, – с серьёзной миной проговорила Янка, когда Дарк ушёл. Хотя еле сдерживалась, чтоб неприлично не заржать.  
– Ну, разве ж ты никому не можешь понравиться? – подмигнула мать.  
– Ну-у, кое-кому я всё-таки не нравлюсь, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Никто не может нравиться всем, я не про то.  
– Я старого колдуна имела в виду… Он так и не простил мне часики…  
– Мы ему ещё покажем!  
– У вас есть какие-то идеи? – Янка оглядела близких.  
– Поставим ловушку по ауре! – Маргит воинственно упёрла руку в бок.  
– А какую ловушку? Надо этого прохиндея законопатить туда, откуда он бы выбраться не смог, – Янка приняла такой же воинственный вид.  
– Но сначала-то поймать… в энергетическую ловушку. А потом уже законопатим! – мама была настроена весьма решительно.  
– Отлично! – Янка вдруг пошатнулась.  
– Ты не прыгай пока, нефиг!  
– Маман, что за выражансы? – тихо спросила Янка. – Вы простите, но я прилягу. А то что-то резво я из больницы дёрнула.  
– Я провожу! – Эльза взяла сестру под руку.  
– Конечно, лежи, и это ещё не выражансы, деточка! Хорошо, что ты сама понимаешь: рановато тебе козой скакать!  
Янка покраснела по дороге в свою комнату.  
«Побудь пока рядом?» – взглянула она на сестрёнку.  
«С радостью, дорогая! Хочешь поведать что-то особенное?»  
«Не совсем, если не считать того, что этот Дарк пытался всерьёз за мной приударить со всей романтической атрибутикой вплоть до стихов. Жаль его, но такова моя судьба».  
– Да и просто хотелось вместе побыть, – промолвила королева.  
«Ничего, и моя тоже, а он ещё себе кого-нибудь найдёт. Или ты ему найдёшь?»  
– И мне.  
«Попробую найти, есть у меня человечек».  
– Ты, если что, тоже делись своими переживаниями, попробую помочь. И…. подумай ещё о том, чтоб научиться управлять своей магией. Не воспринимай это как проклятье, забудь о предсказаниях троллей, – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руки.  
«Ух ты!» – мысленный голос Эльзы звучал совсем по-девчоночьи. Да и вслух она тоже говорила бодро:  
– Да я, считай, уже, спасибо тебе, это в основном твоя заслуга!  
– Просто… я тебя очень люблю! И не хочу, чтобы ты страдала…  
«Правда, до стадии поцелуйчиков так и не дошло, – и дико смутилась. – Может, это и к лучшему».  
– Так и я! Мы всегда друг другу поможем!  
«Да оно того и не стоит, честно… Хотя и не на своём опыте говорю».  
«Анна? У каждого ошибки бывают. Надеюсь, она на эти грабли больше не наступит».  
– Конечно, поможем! Мы же родные люди.  
«Я тоже! У неё-то сейчас, думаю, всё складывается».  
– Самые родные на свете!  
Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
«Ну, надеюсь, они не поругаются. А ты для меня по-прежнему самая любимая королева!»  
«А ты для меня!»  
На том они и разошлись, обнявшись напоследок. Смотреть красивые, добрые сны.  
И им было что вспомнить каждой.  
К счастью, в основном хорошее.

Девчонка потеряла мать в десять. До сих пор не могла смириться, подозревала – что-то здесь нечисто. Теперь надо было хотя бы узнать, что произошло. Сейчас Алла достаточно подросла, чтобы уже самой познакомиться с чёрной магией. Или тем, что она таковой считала. Все эти книги, где были описаны способы наладить портал, все эти сайты чернокнижников в интернете – девушка надеялась, что это поможет. Мать верила – хоть пять процентов из этого настоящие. И однажды всё получилось. Дьяволёнок, как называла её мать, оглянулась. Вокруг было мрачно и пустынно.  
И только какая-то тень ржала вдалеке. Девушка направилась на голос. Решительно настроенная узнать о своей матери хоть у самого Дьявола, если понадобится. А это был явно кто-то из его слуг. Ехидный такой.  
– С чем пожаловала, дорогуша?  
– Дорогуша? Ладно, фиг с тобой! Где моя мать и что с ней?  
– Умерла. Хисту не хватило, хи-хи-хи! Хоть и долго держалась.  
– Умерла? И кто её убил, если убил? И где она умерла? Помоги найти это место!  
– Не бесплатно, дорогуша! Убила она себя сама, потому что исправляться не хотела. Хоть это не подарила светленькой!  
– Где это произошло? – упрямо спросила Алла, исподлобья глядя на собеседника.  
– Во дворце одной, с позволения сказать, королевы.  
– Королевы? И почему – с позволения сказать? – Дьяволёнок явно заинтересовалась. – Сперва всё расскажешь, а потом, может быть, я и расплачусь с тобой…  
– Она всего лишь ничтожество, только почему-то творец миров. Отвратительно добрых и светлых. И у неё был конфликт с твоей матерью в вашем мире. Только она стала королевой, а твоя мама об неё убилась.  
– Проведи меня туда, я подпишу, что надо!  
– Ну смотри, ты ещё маленькая, не убейся об неё тоже. Тебе скидка, я очень хочу, чтобы ей насолили, личные счёты, знаешь ли.  
– А что, она такая… опасная? И как её имя?  
– Яна. Ничего такого, но задиристая.  
– Посмотрим, какая задиристая.  
– Фехтовать научилась и за своих порвёт.  
– Посмотрим.  
– Да, точно поглядим, будет весело!  
– Открывай портал!  
– Пожалуйста, дорогуша!  
Девушка прошла в открытую дверь и оказалась в парке с подстриженными кустами.  
Затаилась, стала прислушиваться. Янка прогуливалась среди деревьев с какой-то девицей в длинном платье. Потом они ушли в замок. Дьяволёнок тихо покралась за ней.

Яна словно чувствовала за спиной какое-то движение и часто оборачивалась.  
– Что-то… тяжело как-то…– сказала она словно в никуда.  
Эльза задумалась, прислушалась к себе и миру… ничего не поняла.  
– Ну ладно, – Янка с улыбкой махнула рукой. – Может, мне и показалось.  
«Ты боишься атаки Румпеля?» – на всякий поинтересовалась Эльза.  
«Пока он меня не добьёт, он не остановится. Может и подослать кого-нибудь, как уже неоднократно это делал. Да я и не за себя боюсь, за тебя!»  
«А я за тебя! Будем настороже!»  
«Да, надо. Я… люблю тебя».  
«И я очень!»  
– После Румпеля меня уже ничего не страшно, кроме как за тебя!  
– И мне так же, родная!  
Когда они вернулись в замок, уединились в кабинете – надо было устроить кое-какие дела. Янка, как и говорила, на год взяла академотпуск по здоровью. Можно было сколько угодно обсуждать самое важное.  
– И я что-то долго не садилась за книгу… скоро забуду, что я и писатель по совместительству, – усмехнулась королева. – Хотя и сюжетов особых нету…  
– Тут жизнь хлеще всяких сюжетов, – вздохнула Эльза. – Но не описывать же это всё…  
– Да уж, ты права.  
Принцесса вышла куда-то, подмигнув сестрёнке. Та поняла и улыбнулась: маман наверно срочно позвала.  
Тут послышался не слишком далёкий… взрыв откуда-то с озера. Аж стёкла в окнах зазвенели.  
– Да что там такое?..  
Янка выскочила в коридор и крикнула:  
– Найдите подрывника этого и сюда его, вместе с динамитом!  
«Подрывника» живенько доставили – за шкирку.  
Стражник дал ему пинка, и котяра на пузе доехал к трону, на котором сидела Янка.  
Васька вскочил и зашипел, выпустив когти в адрес стражника-грубияна. Потом виновато повернулся к королеве.  
– Ты не оборзел? – спросила она спокойно.  
Кот начал потихонечку стушёвываться.  
– Чё творишь-то? – сама сдерживалась, чтоб не заржать как полковая лошадь. Вся эта ситуация была настолько смешной, что хотелось сразу простить этого котяру.  
– Скучно мне, мяяяу! Вот дурью и мяяяяюсь…  
– А рыбу зачем глушить?! Что, со службы погнали? Ладно, исправлю ситуацию.  
– И на том спасибо, королева мояяяу….  
– Пошли со мной! – Янка встала и направилась в кабинет.  
Кот живенько её обогнал и пошёл важно, задрав хвост.  
Королева вовсе опешила от его наглости.  
– Дорогу дай! – она рукой отодвинула Ваську с пути и зашла в комнату. – Хоть ты и наглый, но работой тебя займу.  
И села писать приказ о восстановлении Заповедника и восстановлении же Васисуалия в должности гида.  
– Давно пора, мяу…  
– Базилио, а ты случаем не того? – Янка похлопала себя под подбородком. – Алкоголик хвостатый…  
– Я не алго…колик… я культурно выпивал… и закусывал, мряу…  
– Валерьянку, что ль, с бездомными кошаками глушил на чердаке?  
– Со вполне культурными, домашними, и во дворе!  
– Ну-ну… День рождения соседского Барсика?  
– Мурки!  
– Мои поздравления! В следующий раз узнаю, что рыбу глушишь в озере, – Янка постучала кулаком по столу, – динамит к хвосту привяжу!  
– Не надо к хвосту!  
– Ладно, уговорил! Только на должность директора у меня никого нет!  
– А Ивана… Батьковича вернуть?  
– А где я его возьму? Он у себя дома уже! Напялил на меня корону и удрал! – Янка откинулась на спинку кресла: спина болела.  
– Давай я тебе за спину заползу, полечу, мяу? Блин, а давай я буду директором!  
– У тебя когти… Спасибо, конечно…  
– Я когти уберу и буду мягким-мягким клубочком!  
– Уговорил, – и Янка подставила спину. А сама возмутилась: – Ты же кот! Твоё дело лежать у камина и мурчать, как делают все приличные воспитанные коты, – и улыбнулась. – Или мышей ловить! А ты в директора лезешь!  
– Это дискриминация котов! По расовому признаку!  
– А ты университет заканчивал, Васисуалий?  
Котяра заполз между её спиной и спинкой кресла, продолжая ворчать. Но лечить собирался на совесть. И сообщил:  
– Заочно. Два!  
Янка закрыла глаза и расслабилась. И хмыкнула:  
– Два дворовых образования?  
Интересно, куда Эльза ушла? Неужели снова сюрприз готовит?  
Кот временно заткнулся. Пусть королева подобреет.  
Но Янка была настороже. Продолжала расспрашивать.  
Васька окончательно обиделся:  
– А что? Могу дипломы показать, только распечатаю!  
– Мои документы – уши, лапы и хвост? – схохмила королева.  
– У меня солидные международные сертификаты! Сейчас у тебя спина пройдёт, и я в Интернете покажу! И распечатаю!  
– На документах должна быть печать! А где у тебя печать на хвосте? – процитировала она почтальона Печкина.  
– На сертификатах есть, иди в мяк!  
– Ну ты меня достал, алкоголик хвостатый! Стража!  
Когда стражник появился в дверях, Янка приказала бросить пьяного кота в тюрьму, протрезвиться.  
– Когда протрезвеет, тогда и выпустите этого хулигана! А приказ пока подождёт! – рявкнула королева и засунула свиток в ящик стола. – И валерьянки ему не давать!  
Стражник ухватил Василия за шкирку и утащил трезветь.  
Вернувшаяся Эльза застала сестру в унылом состоянии.  
– Что такое, Яночка?  
Та рассказала сестре о происшедшем.  
– Я распорядилась валерьянки ему больше не давать.  
– А сам не найдёт? Нет, ну кот-директор – это даже прикольно!  
– И не говори! – подыграла было Янка, но потом скуксилась и потёрла поясницу: заболела снова спина. – А когда я ему сказала, что печати должны быть на документах, он меня послал! Хорошо, что я теперь не балуюсь горячительным. Хороша бы я была тогда…  
– Ну так в мяк же послал, а не куда подальше? Может, у него и правда печати есть! – Эльзе скорее смешно было, она «подслушала» кое-что в мыслях сестрёнки.  
– Не думаю, – но Янка явно расстроилась. Ей сейчас было не до смеха.  
– Ну ты чего, родная?..  
– Да я не поэтому, просто спина дико болит, прости… Котяра тут массажиста из себя изображал… и намассажировал…  
Эльза зашептала мысленно, так было проще, и обняла сестру.  
«Всё нормально, это я чего-то косячу», – Янка всегда брала всю вину на себя, чтобы оправдать близких, кого любила.  
«Ну не из-за тебя же кот напился…»  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
«Нет, конечно. День рождения у кого-то отмечал, но отыгрался-то на мне».  
«Вот, успокаивайся, милая моя сестричка…»  
«Я так-то уже».  
«Вот и правильно. Он тебя не со зла послал, ну его, это была усилительная фигура речи! И вообще мяк – это милое и пушистое место, значит, рядом с родными!»  
– Пройдёмся?  
– Ну пойдём…  
«Да я поняла уже, сестрёнка, но поздно, как всегда».  
«Эх, бедная… Ладно, и кота приструним, и директора нового найдём…»  
«Найдём».  
Янка начала что-то говорить, но как-то странно хрипнула и осела на землю. Эльза еле успела её подхватить. Опять кто-то напал со спины!  
Перед ней стояла какая-то девица и довольно ухмылялась.  
– Это тебе за мать, сволочь!  
«То, чего мы и боялись, да?» – хотя это потом, сейчас Эльза попыталась заморозить мелкую паршивку.  
Но Янка не отвечала.  
– Яна!!!  
К ним прибежал садовник, которого Эльза и отправила за врачом. И только молилась, чтобы на лезвии, поразившем сестру, не было яда. Но рана оказалась, мягко сказать, неприятной.

21.  
Янка открыла глаза. Сверху был тот же больничный потолок, а слева неизменная капельница. Хорошо, что клизму не поставили. Об этом даже думать не хотелось: вдруг сестра не так поймёт. Ну да вроде клизма была и ни к чему.  
– Привет! Что-то я частенько сюда попадать стала. Прямо перед подданными стыдно… – и рассмеялась, насколько могла.  
– У хороших людей всегда много врагов.  
– И много друзей!  
– Конечно!  
– Столько времени зря теряется, а мы могли бы сейчас сделать магическую ловушку для Румпеля.  
– Отдыхай, мы сами сделаем!  
– Я верю в вас. И… боюсь за тебя!  
– Меня он не достанет, поверь!  
– Ты из него отличное эскимо сделаешь, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот именно.  
– Но разве… маги ничего не смогли сделать с порталом? Я поговорю потом с Риной.  
– Что-то, насколько я знаю, делали, но, боюсь, нашёлся обходной путь.  
– Н-да, от этого Румпеля можно всего ожидать…  
– Вот уж точно!  
– Я выйду из больницы, тогда и…  
– Может, раньше поймаем.  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– Всё для любимой сестрёнки!  
– Если честно, но я вас так-то должна защищать, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Мы все всех защищаем.  
– Да, – королева вздохнула и попробовала подняться.  
– Лежи-лежи пока.  
«Я не представляю, как я без вас была».  
«Так и мы без тебя… это было совсем не то…»  
«Я вас люблю всех!»  
«И мы тебя!»  
«Что-то часто меня в спину бить начали… Боятся, видно, лицом к лицу».  
«Да, трусы. Эта ж вообще малявка, я её вморозила в лёд».  
«Спасибо тебе! Но мне её потом допросить надо будет – кто её послал».  
«Понимаю, я только обездвижила. Хватит хоть на двести лет! Поправляйся скорее, сестричка!»  
«Постараюсь. И опять Маргит страдает…»  
«Увы. Если бы было можно с этим что-то поделать…»  
«Зачем она взяла на себя мою боль?»  
«Она мать. Думаю, не может по-другому…»  
«Я так виновата перед ней. Из-за меня она мучается».  
«Не вини себя, от этого всем только хуже, она сама так решила…»  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя, и мама, и Анна!»  
«Спасибо вам всем! Только мне придётся опять в кресле поездить некоторое время».  
«Ничего, держись, поможем!»  
«Румпель точно теперь не избежит наказания! Если не я его убью, то кто-то другой это точно сделает. Но вам никому я не позволю – не хочу, чтобы вы стали тёмными!»  
«Может, и сам шею сломает. Или какая-нибудь дурочка его полюбит».  
«А кто его полюбит? Он же гад. Крокодил, как называл его капитан Крюк там, в Сторибруке».  
«Мало ли на свете восторженных дурочек».  
«Да полно, сестрёнка», – Янка почувствовала на своей руке руку сестры.  
«Увидим, увидим…» – Эльза гладила её прохладной рукой.

Для врачей госпиталя королева стала, мягко говоря, постоянным пациентом. Но благодарным: госпиталю после этого выделялся грант на развитие. Так что врачи старались вовсю. Хотя они и так бы старались… Да и особый статус Королевского госпиталя тоже о чём-то говорил.  
– Вам пока нельзя ходить. Лучше поберечь спину. Вы занимаетесь спортом? – спросил врач при выписке.  
– По мере сил стараюсь.  
– Пока лучше оставить эти занятия. И никаких нагрузок резких, в противном случае вы вообще не сможете ходить.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо, доктор.  
– Всегда есть лечебная физкультура, мы покажем.  
– Отлично. Пусть инструктор приходит ко мне – у меня в замке имеется вполне приличный спортзал.  
– Она ненапряжная…  
– Я знаю. Спасибо, док! – королева ловко развернулась на кресле и выехала за двери госпиталя.

Немного восстановившись, Янка вернулась к себе во дворец вместе с сестрой. Королева усилила стражу на всякий случай по настоятельной просьбе Эльзы. Хотя враг был всего один, мелкий и обездвиженный, но ведь за спиной девчонки маячил Румпель. Эльза разморозила девчонку. И первая вопросила:  
– Кто ты такая и за что хотела убить королеву?  
– А почему я должна отвечать на ваши вопросы? – нагло хорохорилась девчонка.  
– Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают! – рявкнула Янка, подъехав на кресле поближе.  
– Ты убила мою мать, ничтожество!  
– Я? Да она сама растаяла, как Ведьма Запада из страны Оз! – взгляд Янки не предвещал ничего хорошего, а с руки срывались заряды, похожие на электрошокер.  
«Яночка, спокойнее, это просто глупый ребёнок!»  
– Но ведь растаяла, потому что тебя не вынесла! – орал этот самый ребёнок.  
– Тьма никогда не была и не будет рядом со Светом! Любовь и Свет сильнее магии!  
«Всё хорошо, дорогая».  
– Вы все тупые добрушечки, вы из зависти доводите талантливых ведьм до самоубийства!  
Янке пришлось изобразить из себя Палпатина: девчонку окутал заряд синих молний. Исключительно в воспитательных целях. Вскоре королева отпустила девчонку.  
– Иди на исправительные работы, сопли вытирай, – ледяным тоном напутствовала Эльза. Тоже в целях исключительно воспитательных.  
Дьяволёнок сдаваться не желал и попытался напасть снова.  
– Хуже ведь будет, девочка, – предупредила и Эльза.  
– Тебе повезло, что я в таком состоянии, – Янка продолжала злиться, – в противном случае я бы снесла тебе башку!  
– А я маленькая, меня нельзя до смерти убивать!  
– Вон ты как заговорила! – Янка треснула по подлокотнику кулаком, – а других убивать, значит, ты имеешь право?  
«Кажется, хватит. Думаю, она напугана достаточно. Но отпускать её не стоит: вдруг она вернётся к Румпелю?»  
«Заточим здесь».  
«Согласна».  
– Стража!  
Когда появилась охрана, Янка приказала закрыть девчонку в камере, подальше от остальных, и запретила с ней разговаривать.  
«Вот и пусть сидит…» – откомментировала Эльза.  
«А мы с тобой прогуляемся. Не против?» – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Только за, сестрёнка».  
«Хоть бы этот гад ещё не явился. Ну да ладно, не будем о плохом!»  
«Да не явится, я почему-то уверена».

22.  
Лечебная физкультура постепенно делала своё дело и королева постепенно начала ходить снова. Яна очень надеялась быстро поправиться и поучаствовать в поимке Румпеля. И от маман чуть не получила выволочку. Но ведь не по своей воле она ввязалась в очередную историю. Маргит же очень надеялась справиться без Яны, только с Эльзой.  
– Может, я смогу чем-то помочь? – спросила Янка, поочерёдно поглядывая то на Маргит, то на Эльзу. Что-то они задумали…  
– Да погоди ты, дочка, шебутная какая! Сами разберёмся.  
«Как я и говорила», – мысленно добавила Эльза.  
– Я чего-то не знаю? Только не утаивайте от меня ничего – я ж за вас беспокоюсь!  
«Я же говорила, – Эльза пыталась «телеграфировать» с нажимом, но мягко. – Мы всё сделаем сами!»  
«Ну, если меня не надо…» – Янка немного расстроилась.  
«Ты ещё болеешь!» – это уже мама, у неё чудом вышло не рявкнуть.  
«А, понимаю. Только дай слово – с вами ничего не случится!»  
«Даю, слово матери!»  
«Я тоже даю своё».  
– Я вас обожаю! – вслух сказала Янка обеим. – Только я не могу вас отпустить… без шоколада!  
– Ну, шоколад – это святое…  
– Только оставьте мне кого-нить для компании, – прыснула Янка.  
– Анну!  
Та была не против.  
– Отлично! – и хитро так взглянула на сестрёнку.  
Вот и хорошо всё складывалось…  
«Так, что ты такое задумала?»  
«Не беспокойся, тренировок не предвидится по фехтованию. Мы просто прогуляемся. И ловушку соорудите?»  
«Обязательно!»  
«Мысленно с вами!»  
С Анны взяли слово, что та не станет позволять Янке ввязываться в опасные предприятия: та ещё от ранения не пришла в себя.  
– Ну, об этом не беспокойтесь!  
Все знали – Анна справится, она боевая! Хоть и королева теперь.  
Но и Янка упрямая. Но тоже дала слово в истории не влезать.  
Яна и Анна переобнимались с близкими.  
«Я боюсь за вас!»  
«Не бойся! Главное, ты в безопасности!»  
«Я вас люблю!»  
– Прогуляемся?  
– А давай, только осторожно и недалеко. Кстати, тебе Эльза говорила про влюблённых дурочек, могущих исцелить любовью? Изначально это я придумала!  
– Ты? А… почему про влюблённых дурочек? Ты ж явно под эту категорию не подходишь!  
– Я – уже нет, уже обожглась, да и это Эльза так сформулировала. Мол, полюби кто Румпеля – она будет… мягко говоря, странной. Но ему может и на пользу пойти! Конечно, я придумала, я-то знаю, какая любовь бывает!  
– Ну, может, кто и найдётся… Ну да, Белль же есть, точно! Я им порекомендовала упрятать колдуна в какой-нибудь сосуд. Вот пусть Белль оттуда освобождает и замуж за него идёт, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да, я как-то примерно так это и представляла.  
– Поехали в Старый город? Там спокойно и никто не нападёт.  
– Давай так.  
– Предлагаю устроить конную прогулку.  
– Здорово!  
Девчонки на лошадях добрались до Старого города.  
– Привыкла уже к своему новому статусу королевы? – спросила Янка. – Не слишком тяжело?  
– Нормально, не переживай ты так.  
– Я рада за тебя! – Янка рассказала сестре ту забавную историю с перепившим валерьянки котярой.  
Анна смеялась до слёз.  
– А из трезвого был бы директор?  
– Так я про то же! Когда я ему намекнула на диплом и печать, он меня просто послал подальше! – Янка сдерживалась, чтоб не заржать.  
– Так, может, печати есть всё-таки? Хотя мне сложно представить, как правильно это всё… Но главное – ты развеселилась!  
– Надоело грустить, знаешь. От этого болеют, – улыбнулась Янка. – Да какие у него печати, Анна? Он же всю жизнь гидом-проводником был.  
– А про заочное обучение наврал? У нас-то просто все так учатся…  
– Я проверяла – всё, что он говорил, враньё. Он же у нас сочинитель хороший, врёт как дышит. Ты мне не говорила, что и у вас так учатся.  
– А, ну тогда не быть ему начальником! – Анна снова заливисто рассмеялась.  
– Это точно! – Яна тоже развеселилась.  
Так они ещё долго болтали о весёлой чепухе.  
– Смотри, – Янка соорудила на одном из парапетов статуэтку, изображавшую… Олафа. – Думаешь, тут уместно?  
– А почему нет?  
– Вас в королевстве все знают, так что всё нормально! – с улыбкой проговорила Янка.  
– Да, пожалуй.  
Янка поколдовала ещё: к Олафу присоединились и все три сестры.  
– Какая красота! – искренне обрадовалась Анна.  
– Я вас просто очень люблю!  
– И мы тебя!  
– Я знаю, – и улыбнулась. – Интересно, расправились там с Румпелем?  
– Не знаю, скоро расскажут…  
– Я верю в них, они справятся!  
– Конечно!  
– Устала? – спросила Янка участливо.  
– Я-то нет, а вот ты, сестричка… – Анна приобняла сестру за плечи.  
– Спина, правда, побаливает, но мне надо больше гулять, поехали дальше?  
– Ну давай!  
– Как у вас с Кристоффом?  
– Всё хорошо! Спасибо, что спросила!  
– Надеюсь, больше не разругаетесь. Хотя, причиной того был Румпель… – и Яна рассказала ещё о недавнем происшествии с девчонкой, которая ударила в спину.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь. Это, знаешь… как затмение было, помутнение какое-то нашло… И… семья – это святое, но не все понимают, что семья неправа, – покачала головой Анна.  
– Ну нам-то друг с другом повезло, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Нам-то да, но не всем же так…  
– Узнать бы, зачем он контракт с Румпелем подписал…  
– Так я у него сама спрошу. Иначе что это за супружеская жизнь?  
– Конечно! Мне с приёмной семейкой тоже не повезло, где меня Маргит… оставила и стёрла всю память мне… чтоб я её не искала…  
– Понимаю, бедная, жалеть не устану, – Анна обняла сестру. – Как поговорю с Кристоффом – потом всё-всё расскажу!  
Янка обняла сестру в ответ.  
– Буду ждать! – улыбнулась королева.  
Как же хорошо, что они друг друга понимали и могли сколько угодно не расставаться!

– Мы не переусердствовали с Яной? – спросила вдруг Эльза.  
– Не знаю, – Маргит нахмурила брови. – По мне так нет, а то вообще слушаться не будет.  
– Но… она ж королева…  
– А я её мама!  
– Понятное дело.  
– И как мама я не разрешу ей свернуть шею! Вернее – не позволю!  
– Я тоже не переживу, если с ней что-то случится! И тоже не позволю подвергать себя опасности! Теперь наша очередь ей помочь…  
– Да. Всё должно получиться ювелирно!  
– Справимся. Где теперь его искать?  
– Сам притянется, мы же на след ауры ловим и заманиваем.  
– Яночка рассказывала про какую-то… урну или сосуд, в который его можно будет упрятать. Только не сказала, в какой именно…  
– Я создам, я поняла идею.  
– Я в тебя верю.  
– И я, мне и твоя помощь понадобится, милая. Для прочности урны.  
– Давай, что нужно делать?  
– Вплети поток своей магии в мою.  
Эльза тоже принялась магичить и добавила немного льда.  
– Отлично, дорогая моя!  
Эльза улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Но наконец что-то зазмеилось…  
– Ну, надеюсь, что это надёжно…  
– Фирма гарантирует!  
Дымок сгущался и уползал в сосуд.  
– Теперь ты никому зла не причинишь, колдун!  
Тот только невнятно ругался.  
– Это тебе за Яночку!  
– Я ещё отомщу лет через триста! – и затих.  
Ему было не сладить с искренними чувствами, вплетёнными в заклинания.  
– Когда это ещё будет, – хмыкнула Маргит. – А пока сиди себе и помалкивай!  
Колдун и правда заткнулся.  
– Подальше его надо спрятать, – проговорила Эльза.  
– Угу, отпусти его с миром, скажи ему вслед, пусть он с этим проклятьем пойдёт: пусть никто никогда не полюбит его, пусть он никогда не умрёт! Место сейчас найдём.  
– Новое проклятие? – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Это просто песня такая есть. А так доберётся только та, кто и правда его любит и верит в хорошее.  
– А если и после этого колдун не успокоится? – забеспокоилась вдруг Эльза.  
– Тогда обратно засунем!  
– Только бы Яне неприятностей не причинил…  
– Этого точно не позволим!

– Вернёмся? Может, наши колдуньи уже дома? Узнаем, как всё прошло. Ты прости, что-то спина у меня малость…  
– Да, да, конечно, давай скорей домой!  
Девчонки вернулись в замок и как раз вовремя. Мама и Эльза готовы были доложить об успехе.  
– Ну, рассказывайте! – Янка была нетерпелива.  
– Запечатали, дочка! И упрятали далеко-далеко!  
– Но у нас осталась ещё эта… Дьяволёнок… – помрачнела Янка. – Ей Румпель сколько-то магии подкинул, вроде…или у неё была уже…  
– Она мелкая, напугалась и не вылезет больше!  
– Надеюсь…  
– Да точно!  
– Ну, раз всех злыдней переловили, можно и отдохнуть. Пойдёмте подкрепимся! – Янка сделала приглашающий жест в сторону столовой.  
– Шоколад! – обрадовалась Анна.  
– Шоколада всегда в избытке! – улыбнулась Янка. – Вперёд!  
– Ура! Шоколад – лучшее средство от печали и тоски!  
– Кстати, он настроение поднимает и вообще.  
– Да, это доказанный факт, – улыбнулась Маргит. И тут дочка будто что-то вспомнила.  
– Послушай, маман, а что у тебя с Румпелем было? – Янка эдак пристально поглядела Маргит в глаза. – Больно хорошо ты его знаешь. Только не надо от меня ничего утаивать, пожалуйста.  
– Ну… ладно. Когда-то давно был роман. Потому я так, смею сказать, неплохо его знаю. И лучше уж так, чем я бы заключала с ним какие-то сделки.  
Янка поперхнулась и «напоила» чаем клавиатуру ноута (семейство уже перебралось со вкусняшками из столовой в королевский кабинет), опрокинув кружку от неожиданности.  
– Чё? И когда успела?  
– Давно. Сразу как тебя… спрятала. С тоски, наверно. Он многих охмурял, в своих целях, я ещё совсем дёшево отделалась. А вот он нет.  
– Ну ты даёшь! – Янка обалдела вконец. И с грустью поглядела на неисправный уже ноут, где скончались все черновики вместе с жёстким диском.  
– Извини. Я сейчас магией исправлю, а вообще на флэшку сохраняй! Лучше на две!  
– А куда я их дену, флэшки эти? Я вечно всё теряю…  
Девчонки с некоторым удивлением прислушивались к эдаким словечкам. Хотя могли бы уже привыкнуть.  
– Девочки, я вам потом поясню. А ты, Яна, цепляй их к ключам.  
– Какие ключи? От чего? – весело хмыкнула Янка. – Н-да, я так мало о тебе знала…  
– От тронного зала, от сундуков, мало ли что на поясе носишь, или вон к телефону прицепи! А меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, временами.  
– Уговорила, – Янка вытащила связку ключей из ящика. – Потом забегу в магазин, накуплю кучу флэшек на всякий случай.  
– Вот и умничка. И хорошо, что мои давнишние похождения сыграли всем нам на руку!  
– А я всю дорогу думала, что же у тебя с этим колдуном было, что ты с ним так… по-свойски разговаривала…  
– Как говорится, есть такой родственник – бывший муж. И если даже просто бывший… это так или иначе что-то значит.  
Тут Янка окончательно обалдела:  
– Чё? Ты и… замужем за ним была, что ль? Ну, маман, ты даёшь! – и расхохоталась.  
– Успокойся, не была, я же сказала – просто бывший. Не муж.  
– Ну… извини… – Янка еле успокоилась и перестала ржать.  
– Ничего, пойму. Нет, он только на единственной своей женится.  
– Ну да. Ты… не обессудь, если я однажды надерусь…  
– Это-то здесь при чём? Переживаешь?  
– Не знаю. Я сейчас ничему не удивляюсь.  
– Ну вот и не бери ничего в голову. Всё же хорошо!  
– Да, всё отлично! – а на душе скребли кошки.  
«Не дай мне сорваться».  
«Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Например, по голове дам, если что».  
Это мама перехватила адресованное Эльзе. Но и сама Эльза передала:  
«Я с тобой, солнышко, всегда! У тебя просто не будет повода!»  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка».  
Маман же услышала:  
«Эльза меня в обиду точно не даст».  
«Вот и прекрасно».

23.  
В один из дней в замок заглянула и Рина. Возможно, с новостями. Но и просто так ей были рады.  
– Ну, наконец-то! Ты не оставила своих намерений по поводу проверки Дарка? – Янка говорила тихо, чтоб только Рина и слышала.  
– Нет, конечно, это же всё серьёзно. Я не позволила бы знакомить свою крестницу с кем ни попадя.  
– В таком случае я вас с ним познакомлю, – увидав в толпе Даркнеса, Янка кивнула ему, приглашая к разговору. Теперь уже придворный поспешно подошёл. Поклонился и ждал, пока его представят даме. Янка официально представила этих двоих друг другу. Рина внимательно и незаметно приглядывалась, поддерживая любезную светскую беседу. Янка поглядывала то на одного, то на другого, сложив руки на груди. Но не вмешивалась. Хотя подслушивать нехорошо, но Янка вынуждена была. И от этого чувствовала себя не очень… удобно и комфортно… Надо бы закрыться. Но Янка поступила по-другому.  
– Вы простите меня, но мне нужно отойти, – склонилась и покинула компанию. Рина незаметно ей подмигнула. И продолжила свои изыскания. Сама же королева присоединилась к сёстрам.  
– Кажется, всё идёт своим чередом.  
– Ну и отлично, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Анна же подпрыгивала от нетерпения:  
– А когда будете кавалера с Надей знакомить?  
– Пускай они там разберутся. Это дело серьёзное. И пусть девушка сама решает, как ей поступать, – Янка прищурившись, оглядела сестёр. – И, как мне кажется, Дарк явно заинтересовался.  
– С расстояния?  
– Заинтересовался перспективой налаживания отношений.  
«Я сама не поняла, чё сказала», – и потёрла лоб.  
«Ну мы-то поняли», – хихикнула Эльза.  
Янка подмигнула ей.  
– И, кстати, это именно она рисовала мой портрет с коронации, эта молодая художница, Надежда…  
– Она талантливая, – убеждённо сказала Анна.  
– Да. Она хотела делать анимированные картины, объёмные, с частичкой магии. Хотя, для этого случая другие технологии имеются… та же анимация… а там никакой магии не нужно, только алгоритмы и прочая математика… Пришлось довольствоваться просто живописью.  
– Живопись – это же великолепно! У неё даже парадные портреты такие живые!  
– Я поговорю с ней, может, к себе возьму. Хотя это тоже ей решать…  
– Конечно, ей. Она где сейчас работает?  
– Она свободный художник.  
– Тогда хоть никуда не привязана. Радуешься новому миру, открываешь его!  
– Так ведь и писатели так же…  
– Ну так а ты кто?  
– Сколько себя помню в этом мире – я создаю миры, писатель я в душе. И на деле тоже…  
– Ну и молодец.  
– Это верно, – кивнула Янка, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за разговаривающими Дарком и подругой.  
Она ухватила бокал с шампанским с подноса мимопроходящего официанта.  
– Простите, но по-другому невозможно, – и опрокинула в себя содержимое. – Не терпится узнать, как завершится их беседа…  
– Заешь чем-нибудь! – хихикнула Анна. – А то в голову вдарит!  
– Это не коньячок, который я магией создавала, – но официанта подозвала с закуской. – Только как я стала королевой, не найду времени на новые вещи… то дуэли, то ещё что, – покраснела Янка.  
– Это хуже, там же пузырьки! Молодец, бери побольше сладкого!  
– Да тут жизнь как роман!  
– Пиши сразу мемуары!  
– Хорошая идея! – улыбнулась Янка. – Я бессмертная, как и вы, надолго хватит!  
– Точно-точно!  
– Ладно, договорились. Я бы рассказала, как отмечала сдачу госэкзаменов ещё в старом мире, – дико смутившись проговорила Янка. – А там-то были не только пузырьки…  
– То дело прошлое, но пузырьки даже менее безобидны.  
– Ну, до сих пор они мне нисколько не вредили…  
– Зато мне вредили, юная леди! – подошла немного возмущённая Маргит. – Пьёшь-то ты, а отзывается на мне!  
Янка виновато развела руками.  
– Вот это должно подействовать! – улыбнулась ей Анна.  
– Ну прости! Хотя я столько раз даю обещания и сколько раз же срываюсь, веры мне не должно быть теперь никакой…  
– Будем давать тебе шанс снова и снова, – подбодрила Анна.  
– Пока не исправишься наконец, – припечатала мать. – Или пока я не пойму, что ты безнадёжна… но такого не будет, я-то в тебя верю.  
– Вы же знаете, мелкие жизненные неурядицы заставляют меня нарушать свои обещания. Но, думаю, от пятидесяти граммов ничего не будет.  
– Под хорошую закуску – точно ничего, – подмигнула Маргит.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, в одиночку надираться неприлично? – тихонько рассмеялась королева. – Мне и в самом деле неприлично – я ж королева.  
– Ну, в общем, да. Это прямой путь к тому женскому алкоголизму, который уже неизлечим. Так что налей и маме!  
Янка не сдержалась и на компанию удивлённо оглядывались, но протянула стаканчик и Маргит.  
Маргит-то выпила, но Янка не могла – её душил смех. Её величество тихо и беззвучно ржала, закрыв лицо рукой.  
– Не подавись, дорогая доченька, – Маргит легонько, по-дружески хлопнула её по спине.  
Успокоившись, Янка прошептала:  
– Королевская попойка, чесслово! Древние греки называли это действо – симпозиум!  
Засмеялась только Маргит – сёстры не знали другого значения этого слова.  
– Объяснить надо, а то девчонки в непонятках, – Янка вытерла слёзы, выступившие от смеха.  
– В другом мире это ещё и научный совет, съезд учёных.  
– Да, но греки-то этим словом пьянки коллективные называли, – Янка смогла наконец опрокинуть в себя пятьдесят грамм и закусить очень кислым лимоном. В это время к ним подошла и Рина.  
Все смеялись, а Рина улыбалась по другому поводу. Видимо, одобрила жениха.  
– Ну, договорились? – со всё ещё кислой физиономией спросила королева. – Извини, лимон кислющий попался. И где их находят, интересно?  
– Ничего, зато шампанское сладкое!  
– Точно!  
– Вот и классно! – Маргит и себе отрезала лимончика.  
– Только прошу, никогда не смешивайте шампанское, коньяк и пиво – получится такая гремучая смесь, что очухаетесь только на следующее утро! – брякнула Янка, чем и выдала свой так тщательно охраняемый секрет. И смутилась.  
– Ого! – засмеялась Маргит. – Шампанское с коньяком-то можно даже в одной рюмке, а вот пиво совсем лишнее!  
– Ну, господа студенты из моей группы думали иначе, – проговорила Янка. – Потом всё равно уже нельзя было. Повторили только после получения дипломов.  
– Ну и долбохвосты, что уж там.  
– Студенты были, чё с нас возьмёшь, – хмыкнула Янка. – Ну как, Риш, узнала что-то?  
Та понимающе покачала головой и рассказала о результатах беседы.  
– Он мне понравился, ему можно доверять. Надёжный, порядочный, хорошо воспитан…  
– И к тому же – он волшебник, – проговорила Янка и намагичила себе ещё стаканчик.  
– Много не будет твоему величеству? – недовольно пробурчала маман.  
– Это последний…  
– Кстати, что, серьёзно волшебник? – Анна это как-то упустила.  
– Он преподаватель в школе магии, я ж как-то рассказывала. При тебе, вроде, было, Анна?  
– Запамятовала, на Кристоффа отвлеклась…  
– Разве он здесь? А кто тогда за тебя там, в Эренделле? – удивилась Янка.  
– Да нет, вообще слишком много думала о наших с ним размолвках и примирении…  
– Все размолвки уже в прошлом, сестрёнка. Надо жить настоящим!  
– Да, конечно, ты права, сестрёнка!  
– Стоп, а где котяра? – оглянулась Яна.  
– Наверняка где-то под столом или за шкафом прячется, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Давай на колбаску выманим!  
– Не ест он колбасу – привередливый. Сметану только… А… ты не знаешь эт… этой истории? – спросила, запинаясь, Янка и поведала про напившегося валерьянкой котяру.  
Все опять очень смеялись.  
– А, может, он не поймёт нашего искромётного юмора?  
– Кто, кот?  
– Ну, да, – в узком семейном кругу Янка была одета не при параде.  
– Да должен, свой же парень!  
– Базилио! – позвала королева.  
– Уууу, ваше величество неприлично надралось, – констатировала Маргит.  
– Ничего я не надралась, – так же тихо ответила Янка.  
Откуда-то вылез ухмыляющийся, тихо угорающий кот.  
– Ты чего ухмыляешься? Примус припомнить? – спросила вдруг у кота Янка, сама с хитрющей улыбочкой. – А ещё раз будешь рыбу глушить… динамит тебе запихаю… сам знаешь куда!  
– Так я и поверил! Ухмыляюсь, что сегодня я трезвый!  
– Ты на что это намекаешь?  
– На то, что сегодня пьян не я, а некое величество!  
– А кто прошлый год булгаковского Бегемота изображал и с примусом по замку носился? – спросила королева. – Я имела полное право тебе уши ободрать…  
– Это же было креативно!  
– Ну, возможно. Сейчас я приду! – Янка скрылась в дверях кабинета, а через несколько минут появилась с оформленным по всем правилам приказом. – Раз ты такой креативщик, – у Янки получилось именно так, – то рули Заповедником! Ты ж этого хотел?  
– Хотел! – кот обнюхал приказ.  
– Валерьянку я приказала тебе больше не давать! – рявкнула королева тихо.  
– Ничего, я всё равно её пью только для запаха! – хорохорился Василий. – Дури… то есть креативности мне своей хватает!  
– Может, попросишь ребят, – Янка отвела в сторону Рину, – прислать мне одного динозавра? Хотя мне тут и Фенрира хватает, но он ведь не динозавр.  
– Поговорю с Кимом, может и согласится. А тебе зачем?  
Янка огляделась и проговорила:  
– Васисуалия пугать время от времени. Но ты ж не разрешишь наверно.  
– Я подумаю. Чтоб это было безопасно для всех.  
– Подожди! Если безопасно, то это может быть только голограмма! А кто у нас компьютерщик? Дарья?  
Весь разговор происходил тихо и не слышно для других.  
– Дарья, да, с уклоном в обучающие игры.  
– Можно попроб… про… блин, я в самом деле надралась, как свинья, – прошептала Янка. – Я восстановлюсь обязательно! А голограмму можно попробовать… Прости…  
– Ничего. Хочешь, подправлю ситуацию заклинанием?  
– Давай! Вы всё ещё заклинаниями пользуетесь?  
– Некоторые старинные более чем надёжны. Сейчас… вот так, подруга!  
– Спасибо! – Янка сразу протрезвела.  
– Не за что! Лишние последствия я убрала, а удовольствие и небольшой кураж пусть при тебе останутся.  
– Всё равно спасибо! Знаешь, если б я тебя тогда не встретила, неизвестно, как бы жизнь моя повернулась бы…  
– Так потому я тебя и нашла! Я же не могла бросить свою создательницу!  
– Ты… знала обо всём? А кто тогда был инициатором моей… коронации? – с улыбкой спросила Янка. – Ты не подумай чего, мне просто интересно, ради любопытства…  
– Я не то чтобы знала… смутно чувствовала, пока разбиралась с тем артефактом. А про коронацию… ты не поверишь, но Иван…  
– А мне казалось, Совет Хранителей руку приложил…  
– Они потом только одобрили.  
– И ты из-за меня только в Сторибрук отправилась? А… артефакт у тебя откуда был?  
– Да, очень сильно чувствовала, что мне туда надо. А артефакт… когда ты ушла, я просмотрела его, пока колдун был в отключке.  
– А… что артефакт? Что ты там увидела?  
– Сначала сама не поняла, а вот потом тщательно проверила. Узнала, что за ним тянется просто шлейф несчастий…  
– Только вот мне пришлось его оставить у Румпеля… поскорее хотелось… уйти из того места…  
– Ну всё и к лучшему вышло. Я подоспела и разобралась.  
– А по поводу того, что я уничтожила эти часики… Румпель много раз пытался убить меня… узнал, наверно, кто причастен к тому, что у него не вышло свои дела прокрутить с этими часиками…  
– Именно так, это в ауре всё видно…  
– Ты ж мне бессмертие и дала, Риш, – Янка обняла подругу.  
– Кому ж его давать, как не тебе? – Рина обняла её в ответ.  
– Ну, разве ж я… заслуживала?  
– Конечно, дорогая! Ты хороший человек, а кроме того – создала всех нас!  
– Скажи, а с чего Ивану взбрело в голову на меня корону нацепить? Почему меня королевой сделали? Просто интересно…  
– Потому что ты автор и волшебница! Он решил, что просто директор – для тебя мелковато.  
– Влюбился он в меня, что ль, как Даркнес? – прыснула Янка. – Да и потом, я всю ночь тогда заснуть не могла, думая, что за сюрприз вы мне приготовили…  
– Хуже, боготворить начал, и да, он позёр…  
– Да уж, – улыбнулась Янка. – Тогда опешили все, даже девчонки.  
– А изначально и я с семьёй.  
– Сюрприз отличный вышел. Я чуть не упала тогда.  
– Может, Иван именно на такой эффект и рассчитывал.  
– Влюблённый Ромео, – не сдержалась Янка. На них обратили внимание.  
– Он не влюблённый, – сквозь общий смех сказала Рина. – Ну или понимал всегда, что ему не светит.  
– Прости, – успокоившись, проговорила Янка. – И как ему удалось уговорить собрать персонал для меня? И вообще, мало ведь кто согласился на то, чтобы в этом мире была королева… или я неправа?  
– Судя по всему, неправа, милая моя подружка. Это носилось в воздухе…  
– А я думала, сперва надо было хотя бы интернет-референдум провести, а потом уже монархию… создавать… или реставрировать… как это называется…  
– Реставрировать, и, видимо, Иван читал умонастроения по аурам. Не сам, скорее всего.  
– Тогда почему я ничего не чувствовала до самой коронации?  
– А тебе просто в голову не приходило, что вот на такое можно настроиться.  
– Пойдём к компании, а то что-то неловко… Ну я так-то не видела себя королевой… я ж писатель по сути своей.  
– Ну так не только инженер человеческих душ, но и император выдуманного мира!  
– А чего он тогда меня во дворец побольше не поселил? – рассмеялась Янка.  
– Не успел быстро построить! – Рина подхватила её смех.  
– Да и я сама бы не пошла туда: не люблю больших помещений. Этот замок – как раз. Да и вроде, когда я создавала этот мир, никакого замка не предвидела…  
– Ну понятно… Этот мир некоторым образом и по своим законам развился, ты же не могла прописать местонахождение каждого куста, камня и даже дома…  
– Ты права. Я просто собирала идеи из разных сериалов и прочего… А об остальном мало задумывалась. Мне важны были прежде всего человеческие взаимоотношения…  
– Вот, а остальное само достроилось.  
– Да уж. Сказала бы тост, но мне нельзя больше пить.  
– Ничего, соком чокнемся.  
– Давай! А то маман будет недовольна, на ней ведь сильнее отражаются… мои пьянки, – последние слова Янка сказала почти шёпотом.  
– Правильно мыслишь, подруга!  
– Ну что ж, предлагаю за то выпить, чтоб не расставаться с близкими! – Янка подняла стакан с соком. И подмигнула семье.  
Тост дружно поддержали все.  
– А что с этой… Дьяволёнком делать? Силы как-то лишить надо… – проговорила Янка. – Ей Румпель магии подкинул…  
– Это я уберу без проблем, – заверила Рина.  
– А то она довольно… сильно хорохорилась…  
– Это чистая бравада, притом со страху, как психолог тебе говорю.  
– Это когда я на нее рявкнула, она притихла, – прыснула Янка.  
– Да в любом случае. Она же дитё малое.  
– Это «дитё малое» ударила мне ножом в спину! Трусливо! А могла бы вызвать меня на дуэль, лицом к лицу!  
– Так потому и ударила!  
– Сначала Румпель так же, когда из тюрьмы сбежал… Потом эта…  
– Румпель подлый трус. Она тоже ещё ни во что получше не выросла.  
– Греет то, что хороших людей больше. А где Надежда? Ты представь ей Дарка, – улыбнулась Янка и незаметно подмигнула Анне.  
– Да, давно пора!  
– Она вообще здесь? Тогда чего прячется?  
– Стесняется. И эскизы делает.  
– Поговори с ней, Рина. Кстати, она шикарно парадный портрет мой сделала, с коронации! Может, мне ей работу дать? – и подмигнула.  
– Дай-дай, это лучший способ вытащить её из норки!  
– Я поговорю с ней. И у меня черновики старые остались, может, иллюстратором поработает ещё. Впрочем, это ей самой решать…  
– Ну да. Главное – начать, дать ей дело…  
– Жалованьем не обижу!  
– Это для неё не главное, но приятно дополнит.  
– А работы достаточно предвидится – много придворных, желающих написать свои портреты! – улыбнулась королева. – И да, почему Смолленд? Кому такое название в голову-то пришло?  
– Кто-то ностальгировал по Швеции. Там есть такая местность… Смоланд, если быть точным.  
– А мне почему-то приходит на ум Смолвилль, – прыснула Янка. – Это из какого-то сериала…  
– Да, точно, был такой.  
– Ну что ж, спасибо, что помогла найти ответы на мои вопросы, которые меня столько лет мучали, – улыбнулась Янка. – И давай устроим знакомство свободному художнику.  
– Не за что, милая. Сейчас и устроим…  
– Отлично.  
«Простите, что так долго», – Янка виновато улыбнулась сестрёнке.  
«Ничего, мы понимаем, дела», – Эльза улыбнулась в ответ.  
– А дальше пусть потом сами решают.  
– Конечно.  
– Мне придётся снова, наверно, отлучиться ненадолго, – вздохнула королева.  
– А куда же?  
– Познакомить свободного художника с Даркнесом! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А, потом рассказывай как можно подробнее!  
– Конечно!  
Янка ушла искать Надюху. И насилу уговорила её на одно мероприятие.  
– И потом, это тебя ни к чему не обязывает.  
Та поулыбалась смущённо, повздыхала – и согласилась.  
Они присоединились к остальной компании, вернее, остановились вблизи, и Янка снова подозвала Даркнеса.  
– Бедный сэр Дарк, сколько раз за день я его уже дёргала! – прыснула королева.  
Но ведь обещала же приятное знакомство, и он об этом должен был помнить. На первый взгляд взаимное впечатление было приятным. Янка снова стала невольным свидетелем чужого разговора. Хотя и издали.  
А девчонкам обещала рассказать всё-всё. На слух королева не жаловалась. А потому воспользовалась этим своим преимуществом. Они церемонно расшаркивались – в буквальном и переносном смысле. Янка еле сдерживалась от смеха, пряча искреннюю улыбку за официальной и протокольной. Впрочем, эти двое если и смотрели на королеву, то будто бы и не видели. А Янка была даже довольна сим обстоятельством и мысленно потирала руки.  
Заодно узнала и маленький секрет сэра Дарка. Надю сразу заинтересовало то же, что и Соню:  
– Даркнес – это же означает «Тьма». Родовое имя или…  
– Личное. Родители считали, что шутить с тёмной магией не страшно, возлагали определённые надежды. Их уже нет, Бог им судья, я иду своим путём, а это имя переосмыслил, темнота как траур…  
– Рыцарь Печального Образа? Неужели были причины?  
– Одиночество. Мне всегда нравились недосягаемые дамы.  
– Как знать, может, всё и изменится…  
Пока всё складывалось на отлично. Королева незаметно покинула этих двоих и тихонько шмыгнула к столику с напитками. Это заметила и маман. И нахмурилась: мол, опять её непутёвая дочка намылилась надраться в одиночку и без закуски.  
«Яна!!! Только сок!»  
«Да я знаю, что мне нельзя напиваться. Но тут даже лимонада не найдёшь!»  
«Как это? Было полно сока!»  
«Но сейчас мне нужен именно лимонад, шипучка».  
«Так наколдуй… Или я тебе».  
«Сейчас подойду».  
«Давай, доченька».  
«Маман, в этом мире не водится пепси-кола!»  
«И хорошо, она вредная. Ну ладно, ладно, лучше, чем алкоголь, хотя он тоже с газировкой плохо сочетается. Давай стакан… держи!»  
«Благодарю! Просто когда-то давно я пробовала эту газировку в том мире, где ты меня оставила».  
«Ну понятно».  
– Как там наши воркуют? У них, как я вижу, всё в порядке.  
– По-моему, да, замечательно складывается!  
– Хотя Надя пусть сама решает свою судьбу, – проговорила Янка.  
– Разумеется.  
– Не люблю насилия в этом вопросе: слишком много насмотрелась в немагическом мире…  
– Понятное дело. Какое может быть насилие, да, кстати, и даже самые лучшие парни тоже стараются ноги сделать, чуть только чуют принуждение. Даже если принудить пытаются к самой обалденной девушке на свете. Ну, к отношениям с ней.  
– Это верно. Поэтому у меня никто никого насильно замуж не гонит, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Ага, и жениться тоже.  
– Само собой! Это дело сугубо добровольное!  
– Наше дело познакомить.  
– А дальше пусть они сами.  
– Разумеется.  
– По-моему, это у них надолго.  
– И всерьёз, будем надеяться. У таких иначе не бывает.  
– Само собой. Надеюсь, Надюха нам сама поведает о своей беседе с этим… Дарком. А он в самом деле похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби…. что-то прямо и пялиться на него неприлично…  
– Не поэтому неприлично, – Маргит засмеялась. – А Надя, разумеется, пусть рассказывает сама.  
– А ты на что намекаешь, маман? – прищурилась Яна.  
– Просто на людей вообще пялиться неприлично.  
– Ну да, ты права, – Янка скромно опустила глазки.  
– Ну и вот.  
– Мне с ней поговорить ещё надо по поводу работы…  
– Это уж точно успеется.  
– Думаю, она не откажется…  
– Ни за что не откажется. И намекни ей первым рисовать Дарка!  
– Я так и сделаю. Вон они как раз закончили разговаривать.  
– Вперёд.  
– Надь, можно на пару слов? – попросила Янка, когда Дарк отошёл.  
– Конечно же, – а сама проводила парня взглядом.  
– Ах-ха! Есть предложение к тебе. Предложение места штатного художника. Первый клиент от тебя только что отошёл. Но будут и другие, если примешь моё предложение. Работа творческая.  
– Поняла, с удовольствием, – и мило покраснела.  
– И, если не трудно, могу предложить ещё и работку иллюстратора. У меня есть немного последних черновиков…  
– Ух ты! Правда, это совсем другой стиль нужен.  
– Ну, если у тебя желание и время будут, я распечатаю тексты.  
– Конечно! Мне же интересно, я, получается, самая первая читать буду?  
– Да. Потом скажешь, как да что? Да и парадные портреты тебе закажут, – улыбнулась авторша.  
– Конечно-конечно!  
– Договорились? Жалованьем тоже не обижу.  
– Это не главное, но спасибо.  
– Творческий процесс я тебе в любом случае гарантирую!  
– Ну да, это так приятно…  
– Могу устроить тебе мастерскую в замке. Но если приятнее дома работать, я не против. Только скажи сразу.  
– Думаю, дома, здесь только наброски буду делать…  
– Договорились!

24.  
На другой день после мероприятия всей компанией решили переместиться в соседний мир. По прибытии в Эренделл Яна потихоньку напомнила Анне, чтобы та поговорила с мужем про тот случай, когда он стал жертвой Румпеля…  
– Я попробую, деликатно… Может, он всё же вспомнит и сможет объяснить, что на него тогда нашло…  
– Потом расскажи, как всё прошло, – прищурилась Яна.  
– Если только уже завтра.  
– Ну да, разумеется.  
– Договорились.  
– А если он не вспомнит? Большую-то часть, связанную с Румпелем, я ему подчистила, – смутилась смоллендская королева. – Я ж не подумала тогда, что понадобится всё…  
– Жаль, что ты совсем стёрла, а не забрала воспоминания в какой-нибудь сосуд или «ловец снов»… Теперь не у Румпеля же спрашивать! Хоть он как раз и в сосуде.  
– Я не совсем стёрла, а убрала подальше, как это говорят, сжала всю эту информацию, но вспомнить, если постараться, вполне можно. Надо просто назвать имя колдуна…  
– А, тогда всё сработает.  
– Удачи, Анна! – Эльза поцеловала сестру.  
– И от меня тоже удачи! Вечно я всё портачу, – вздохнула Янка, когда сестра ушла.  
– Это ж разве напортачила… – Эльза её обняла.  
– Я сначала сделаю, потом подумаю, – Янка обняла сестру в ответ, – а должна бы наоборот…  
– Да всё вроде не так плохо получилось!  
– А это мы узнаем, когда ребята поговорят…  
– Да не переживай ты так!  
– Просто интересно, как всё пройдёт… – Янка улыбнулась.  
– Ещё бы, мне тоже!  
– Нам лучше проявить терпение, – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руки.  
А ведь ждать пришлось бы до завтра…  
– Вытягивание воспоминаний из памяти процесс долгий, Эльза. Я вспоминаю, как Рина из меня тянула картинки про этот мир…Хотя Анна-то просто расспросит…  
– Но они любят друг друга, от этого всё и проще и сложнее…  
– Подождём. Всё у них получится!  
– Да я тоже уверена!  
– А пока предлагаю просто прогуляться…  
– Пошли.  
Янка была уверена, что хоть какая-то информация будет известна только утром. А потому была спокойна и мило беседовала с Эльзой.

Поутру все были готовы узнать, о чём же удалось поговорить ребятам. Анна пришла отнюдь не печальная.  
– Ну, как всё прошло?  
– Отлично, он обещал, что больше никому не даст нас поссорить! И из того, что вспомнилось, мы сделали вывод: Румпель хотел нас поссорить и разочаровать меня в мужчинах окончательно.  
– Ну и отлично! Надеюсь, та попытка подкатить ко мне – тоже была из разряда мести со стороны Румпеля…  
– Конечно, колдун хотел убить чувства Кристоффа ко мне. А изначально-то знаешь, как он его на контракт уговорил? Обещал, что со мной ничего плохого не случится! Понимал же, что не заставит Кристоффа забыть меня до конца!  
– Конечно, сестрёнка! Я рада, что вы снова вместе с Кристоффом!  
– Спасибо, милая, ты для этого сделала много!  
– Ну, сколько там много? Всего лишь мозги парню прочистила, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка. – Надеюсь, он на меня за это не в обиде…  
– Нет, ты же сняла вообще очень сильные чары и спасла нас обоих!  
– Я рада, что хоть чем-то вам помогла!  
– Да ты наш ангел-хранитель! – Анна кинулась обнимать сестрёнку.  
– Да ладно вам! – та смутилась и обняла королеву в ответ.  
А тут подошла и Эльза – ей тоже хотелось пообниматься. Янка крепко обняла и её.  
– Мне вообще с вами повезло!  
– И нам с тобой!  
– Мы вместе, это здорово! – сочинительша оглядела сестёр.  
– И это навсегда! – воскликнули они чуть не хором.  
– О возвращении пока и думать не могите, – с решимостью заявила Анна.  
– Ну и хорошо!  
– Королевство моё никуда не денется, – поддержала Янка.  
– Вот и правильно!  
– Может… в сауну? – хитро улыбнулась Янка.  
– Можно, отогреться-то!  
– А то Окен всё время туда агитирует всех приходящих к нему.  
– Да, пора принять предложение.  
– Поехали тогда?  
– Ага!

Отдохнув несколько дней, Янка с Эльзой засобирались домой. Анна всё ещё не хотела отпускать, но куда деваться.  
– Мы будем чаще встречаться, Анна…  
– Разумеется, дорогие!  
– И… скажи Кристоффу, что это я ему мозги промыла, – улыбнулась Янка на прощание.  
– Скажу-скажу, с роднёй жены дружить надо!  
Янка улыбнулась и обняла сестру.  
Расстались с лёгкой грустью, но в предвкушении новых встреч.

А в это время наконец-то не Румпель и не Голд нашёл Белль, а сама Белль нашла своё любимое чудовище, в котором никогда не переставала видеть человека. Кто знает, какой огромный путь в пространстве, во времени и между мирами пришлось ей проделать, но любовь преодолевает всё. А поцелуй истинной любви – тем более.  
Из наших героев никто этого не видел. Но все знали и верили – сбудется. Все, включая Соню.


	9. НЕБЕСНЫЙ ЛУЧИК, или ДЕЛО О НАГЛОМ ПРИЗРАКЕ

1.  
Девчонки прогуливались по главной площади, когда Эльза вдруг немного погрустнела.  
– У тебя всё в порядке? – забеспокоилась старшая сестра. – Или что-то… вроде предчувствия?  
– Я просто очень по Анне соскучилась… Но да, что-то чувствуется – похоже, нам предстоят новые испытания.  
– Испытания нас всё равно настигнут рано или поздно, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку. – А пока – к Анне? Навестим сестрёнку вместе, я тоже по ней скучаю. Здесь есть кому меня заменить.  
– Хорошо, вперёд! – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.

Девчонки перешли через портал. Как ни странно, их никто не встретил. Прислуга сообщила, что королевские особы куда-то уехали – то ли на прогулку, то ли по делам.  
– Ну что ж, подождём?  
– А что делать, Яночка. Зайдём во дворец и подождём там.  
Во дворце был один, который подозрительно глядел в спину чужой королеве. Янка ощутила на себе этот взгляд и поёжилась.  
«Что-то не так, Яночка?»  
«Болтается тут один. Вроде, незнакомый. Как бы чего не вышло».  
«Давай проследим за ним».  
«Давай, я посмотрю? Прошу, побудь пока тут, просто доверься».  
«Ну… хорошо. Я буду на мысленной связи, родная».  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку и тихонько пошла за неизвестным. За воротами кто-то ударил её сзади, и Янка потеряла сознание.  
Следующее, что она увидела, когда пришла в себя, это какая-то пещера, свет от масляного фонаря и чьи-то тени на стенах. 

Некоторое время спустя во дворец вернулись Анна с Кристоффом. Сёстры обнялись, а после принцесса рассказала о недавних событиях.  
– А… как неизвестный оказался во дворце? Кто мог его пропустить?  
– Хоть я его раньше не видела, но он определённо один из вашей прислуги…  
Королева помрачнела.  
– Пойдём ещё во дворце поищем? И вокруг…  
Где-то за воротами они нашли и место, где всё произошло: на каменной стене были пятна крови и на земле тоже…  
«Яночка… Что я наделала?..»  
– Эльза, ты чего? – обняла её Анна.  
– Я… очень боюсь за неё… – принцесса обняла её в ответ.  
– Похоже, её похитили… Но кому это надо?  
– В состоянии передвигаться сейчас только Хансик…  
– Ну да, он готов убить сейчас Яну.  
– Нам нужно на поиски… Только вот где они могут быть?…  
– Когда вы уехали, мы с Кристоффом решили объехать всё наше королевство. Но в одно местечко ехать мы не решились… И они вполне могли скрыться там, в пещере.  
– В пещере?  
– Да, в горах. Очень опасное место, по словам местных жителей…  
– Тогда на поиски!

Янку согревали только мысли об Эльзе – этим она только и старалась держаться. На все вопросы похитителей она упрямо молчала. Она сидела, прислонившись к каменной стене какой-то пещеры, со связанными за спиной руками.  
Похоже, кто-то из этих мерзавцев чем-то долбанул по спине: Янка ног не чувствовала.  
– Очухались, ваше величество? – знакомый голос. Принц. Всё никак не успокоится.  
– А что?  
– Нам нужна твоя смерть! Но так как это невозможно, то хватит и парочки переломов. А пока ты здесь, Ханс расправится с твоей любимицей. Какая же ты предсказуемая…  
– Эльза под охраной, магической охраной, так что вы ничего с ней не сделаете. А со мной можете делать что угодно… И она тоже… бессмертна! Я в своё время позаботилась об этом, – Янка рассмеялась в лицо братьям Ханса.  
– А об Анне ты позаботилась? А о Кристоффе? Да там ещё много претендентов, братишка и факел с собой прихватил для вашего чокнутого снеговика.  
– Я обо всех позаботилась! Сами вы чокнутые, господа!  
– Влюбилась, что ль? – усмехнулся один из братцев-разбойников.  
– Напрасно вы ехидничаете. Ну, что ж вы медлите? Вы ж хотели мне кости переломать? Начинайте!  
– Как-то ты больно сильно этого ждёшь, королева!  
– А чего медлить-то? Добивайте уже!  
И тут же получила ощутимый удар по лицу. И всё время пыталась дозваться до Эльзы. Разбойнички поставили королеву на колени. Та лишь усмехнулась мрачно.  
– Может, вы пить хотите, ваше величество? – один из разбойников поднёс к ней жестяную кружку с водой, а потом вылил на землю под дружный хохот остальных братьев.  
Королева только злорадно усмехнулась. Её грели только мысли о девчонках, особенно об Эльзе. Серия ударов свалила девчонку на каменный пол. Янка уже не слышала мысленных призывов Эльзы. Она лишилась чувств уже до самого прибытия помощи.  
– Похоже, мы перестарались. Эльза нас точно заморозит! – схохмил Ханс. Разбойники снова расхохотались.  
– Я вас не то что заморожу, я уничтожу вас! – войдя в пещеру и увидев сестру на полу, воскликнула принцесса.  
– О, кто пожаловал! – поднялся один из братьев.  
– Отойдите, ваше высочество! – отодвинул её подошедший Кристофф.  
– Боюсь, мне придётся тебе отказать.  
– Их же много!  
– Но у них нет магии.  
– С нами стража, пусть займётся этими мерзавцами.  
– Кристофф, послушай сестру! – подошла и Анна.  
Тот отошёл и пропустил принцессу вперёд.  
– Ну же, Снежная королева! Действуй!  
– С удовольствием!  
Эльза взмахнула рукой – и тринадцать братцев превратились в тринадцать ледяных статуй. Сама принцесса тут же бросилась к сестре.  
– Яночка!  
«Яночка! Прости меня… Это я во всём виновата…» – и обняла.  
«Не… вини… себя».  
Янка постепенно приходила в себя. Потом открыла глаза.  
Но это получилось не с первого раза. Мысли путались: разбойнички изрядно надавали королеве по физиономии.  
– Боюсь, что выйти я не смогу, – виновато промямлила Янка.  
Руки были уже свободны, и она медленно растирала их.  
«Прости, что сразу не отвечала, сестрёнка».  
«Ты не должна извиняться, золотце!»  
– Ничего, с нами стража, так что можешь не переживать  
«Похоже, они мне что-то сломали и я не чувствую ног».  
«Яночка… Что же теперь делать?… Я очень за тебя боюсь… А если это… навсегда?»  
«Не думаю, дорогая моя, я всегда ведь восстанавливаюсь».  
– Что случилось? – склонилась над сестрой и Анна.  
– Я восстановлюсь, но пока я без ног.  
– Но ноги… они ведь… на месте…  
– Анна, я их не чувствую!  
– Что?!  
– Это как в тот раз, когда мне Румпель в спину ударил.  
Янку подняли, но та еле держалась на ватных ногах, готовая упасть.  
– Осторожнее! – предупредила стражу королева.  
– На мою лошадь, – распорядилась Эльза. – Со мной поедешь, Яночка.

Во дворце её бережно уложили в кровать: королеве, пусть и из другого мира, нужен был покой. Эльза, как обычно, осталась рядом.  
– Думаю, доктор пока не нужен, – слабо проговорила Янка. – Попробую сама восстановиться. Хватит уже докторов дёргать, – улыбнулась королева-ведьма. – Они и так уже обо мне не самого лучшего мнения, наверное.  
– Не наговаривай, золотце, ты ведь не специально так… А доктора для того и нужны, чтобы лечить, а не уши греть да чесать языками…  
– Ну, я по жизни задира и… как бы это… не могу без того, чтобы не попетушиться, – прыснула королева. – Я восстановлюсь. Если не поможет, тогда в мой мир, снова в госпиталь…  
Янка попробовала сесть, но это вышло не с первого раза и лишь с помощью сестры. И сменила тему:  
– Вы там не узнали, что за подозрительный тип был?  
– Нет… Он как убежал, сверкая пятками, так больше его не видели…  
Восстановление продолжалось, начала появляться чувствительность, и тут же сильно заболела спина. Янка откинулась на подушки и закрыла глаза.  
«Яночка… тебе очень… больно? Я могу что-нибудь сделать?»  
«Терпимо, сестрёнка… так и должно быть…это значит – выздоровление и я смогу встать на ноги… просто побудь… рядом».  
«Конечно, золотце… Как хорошо, что… всё обошлось… Я ужасно переживала».  
«Прости, если больно сделала, – Янка отпустила руку принцессы. – Спасибо тебе. А сейчас я попробую встать, чувствую, что уже смогу это сделать».  
Янка осторожно опустила ноги на пол и встала. Держалась, конечно, нетвёрдо, но и то хорошо.  
Эльза взяла сестру под руку, стараясь не навредить.  
– Может, пойдём потихоньку? И королеве нашей сюрприз сделаем? – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Хотя видок у меня не протокольный – помятый и побитый…  
– Когда любишь, это не так уж и важно, Яночка.  
– Пойдём?  
По дороге Янка посмотрелась в зеркало и поморщилась: фингал под глазом да шишка на лбу. Сочинительша потрогала шишку и зашипела от боли. И приложила к шишке льдышку. Да убрала «фонарь» под глазом.  
«Очень… больно?»  
«Есть немного. Хансик точно с братцами не оттает? В противном случае я их всех убью».  
«Яночка, ты ведь шутишь, правда?»  
«Конечно, шучу. Мне неохота об эту банду руки марать, Эльзочка».  
Янка уже твёрже держалась на ногах.  
– Пошли?  
– Пошли, дорогая.  
Обнявшись, они дошли до королевы. Янка, правда, приоделась поприличнее.  
– Яночка, с тобой уже всё хорошо? – со взволнованной улыбкой спросила Анна  
– Я почти восстановилась, – отозвалась та, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Со всеми злыднями разобрались, можно и отдохнуть, – Янка оглядела близких. – Хотя нет, не со всеми… в моём мире сидит одна… малолетка, – проговорила Янка, – которая напала на меня со спины, так же, как Румпель… та самая дочка Регины…  
– А её куда?  
– Если не сбежит, будет сидеть. Хотя Румпель подкинул ей Силы немного…– мрачно проговорила Янка. – Я присяду?  
– Конечно. Значит, теперь она тоже… колдунья?  
– Теперь да…  
– Можно её как-нибудь… лишить Силы?  
– Не знаю. Потом вернусь домой, посмотрю, что можно сделать… Скоро возвращаться уже…  
– Так быстро? – нахмурилась королева Эренделла. – Ну уж нет, я вас никуда не отпущу, пока мы не посетим самое красивое место в королевстве.  
– Если вы настаиваете, ваше величество, – улыбнулась Янка. – Что за место, Анна?  
– Есть у нас одно предгорье… Ходит легенда, что там зарыты сокровища. Найти их можно только следуя карте, которая, по счастливой случайности, хранится в нашей сокровищнице.  
– Это интересно! Совершенно безопасный квест! – обрадовалась Янка.  
– Вот именно! Так что завтра у нас будет очень насыщенный день!

2.  
После завтрака все дружно отправились на поиски сокровищ, предварительно прихватив с собой карту. И Олафа для компании.  
– Там по горам лезть не нужно? Просто я не умею, – смущённо проговорила Янка.  
– Вовсе нет, да и это сейчас было бы опасно для твоей спины…  
Компания всё время сверялась с картой. Наша героиня ехала на лошади, стиснув зубы: спина болела, но признаваться боялась – не хотелось портить прогулку.  
– Судя по карте, сокровища зарыты под старинным четырёхсотлетним дубом…  
– А куда указывает направление?  
– Туда, – королева Эренделла указала на водопад. – За водопадом скрывается пещера, которая служит своеобразными вратами…  
– Тогда вперёд!  
Янка слезла с лошади и пошла пешком, держась за поводья – ехать верхом было больно. Иногда она вытирала рукавом глаза, когда терпеть было вообще невмоготу. Но продолжала идти вперёд. Не останавливаясь… И говорила о деле.  
– Анна, ты хорошо знаешь источник, который о кладе упоминал?  
– Не очень, если честно…  
– А клад кто закапывал? Просто мне друзья историю одну рассказали…  
– Эта часть легенды, увы, канула в Лету…  
– Можно попытаться, конечно, – задумчиво проговорила Яна.  
– А что за история?  
– Это давно случилось, – начала Янка, – мальчишка с подругой пошли клад искать. Нашли, потащили домой сундук, а за ребятами всю дорогу гном крался. В итоге кладоискатель один заболел. Но, к счастью, живой остался. Я к тому, что и этот клад кем-то охраняться может. Я ни в коем случае не хочу никого напугать, но для подстраховки осторожность не помешает, – закончила Янка свою тираду и оглядела компанию.  
– Посмотрим?  
– Я возьму на себя первый удар, – с серьёзной миной проговорила она.  
«Хотя ты ведь не пустишь, золотко».  
«Именно, любимая. И ты не сможешь меня переубедить», – и улыбнулась.  
«Я тебя обожаю!»  
Янка походила, посмотрела и остановилась в одном месте:  
– Он там, внизу, я его чувствую, – колдунья воткнула меч в это место и повернулась к остальным.  
– Начнём?  
– Операцию «Полоз?» – предложила Анна.  
– Можно и так, – улыбнулась Янка. – Так я вытаскиваю? Насколько моей Силы хватит…  
Но раскопать немного всё же пришлось. Вскоре сундук стоял на краю ямы.  
– Кто-то явно постарался, – сказала волшебница через некоторое время. Янка косилась на яму: как бы не навернуться туда, а то весело будет не только ей…  
Эльза подошла и взяла её под руку.  
«Защита на нём есть».  
«Взламывать её не опасно?»  
«Я попробую потихоньку снять. И в яму бы не рухнуть никому из нас».  
Янка попыталась снять защиту или хотя бы нейтрализовать и поменять полярность. И у неё получилось.  
– Всё, можно открывать!  
Тут её кто-то цапнул за ногу, и Янка тихо вскрикнула.  
«Яночка!»  
– Что… что случилось?  
– Кто-то за ногу цапнул…  
«Тут змеи водятся?»  
«Не должны…»  
Тут раздался крик:  
– Смотрите!  
– Кобра…  
– Не кобра, но и не полоз, сестрёнка, – Янка глянула на Анну. – Какая-то тварь ядовитая…  
Змеюка качалась перед глазами нашей героини. Та на всякий случай закрыла собой Эльзу. И притянула валявшийся неподалёку меч.  
«Закрой глаза, сестрёнка, эта гадюка может в глаз ядом плюнуть».  
«Хорошо, Яночка. Только не делай резких движений, а я попробую ее заморозить».  
«Хорошо. Но если она бросится, я убью её».  
«Ну уж нет, ты – защитница животных, лучше будет, если я с ней покончу».  
– Берегись! – всё произошло быстро. Спасло от нападения то, что Янка успела выставить вперёд клинок, на который и бросилась змеюка.  
А Эльза, испугавшись за неё, выстрелила в сторону гадюки магией, но та отразилась от клинка и попала в старшую сестру.  
– Нет! – очнулась наконец Анна.  
– Яночка!! – Эльза в слезах обняла обледеневшую сестру.  
Остальные грустно взирали на происходящее, и что-то оно им напоминало…  
Янка оттаивала постепенно, но оттаивала. И вскоре меч выпал из руки, а сама королева вздохнула. И вовремя подхватила Эльзу, чтоб та окончательно не упала на землю.  
«Всё хорошо!»  
К ним бросилась и Анна.  
«Прости меня!»  
«Это случайность, Эльзочка! Я тут виновата, а не ты! Не наговаривай, пожалуйста, золотко!»  
Они с Анной насилу успокоили сестрёнку.  
– К чёрту этот клад, поехали домой! – решительно заявила королева. – Вы с Эльзой для меня дороже всех кладов!  
– Ты даже не хочешь узнать, что там? – удивлённо вопросил Олаф, молчавший до сих пор.  
– Мне это уже неинтересно! Если хотите, берите.  
«Пойдём», – Янка крепко обняла Эльзу.  
– Ты для нас тоже, Анна! – улыбнулась ей Янка.  
«Всё, на сегодня приключений достаточно, Яночка…»  
Янка попробовала ступить на ногу, но поморщилась: змеюка всё-таки цапнула. Яд уже не действовал из-за резкой заморозки. Хотя, кто знает, может, он и просто застыл на время. Янка в токсикологии ничего не понимала, оставалось лишь предполагать.  
«Тебе нужен врач! Я очень за тебя боюсь, дорогая…»  
«Нам вернуться надо, сестрёнка».  
«И поскорее… »  
Янка задрала штанину и поморщилась: видок был не очень.  
«Давайте, я коридор открою? Я люблю тебя, золотко».  
«Отличная идея! Я тебя больше, моя милая».  
Янка сосредоточилась и открыла портал.  
– Вперёд? – улыбнулась она.  
– Вперёд!  
Тяжело ступая на ногу, Янка скрылась в портале вслед за всеми. Когда вернулись во дворец, то первым делом позвали доктора. Опасения, к счастью, не подтвердились. Возможно, укусила слишком старая змея, яд которой уже давно иссяк, и она теперь была безопасна, но ведь никто не знал об этом  
«Какая ты у нас везучая, Яночка!»  
«Это есть, сестрёнка. Да я и восстанавливаюсь быстрее».  
– Так что не вини себя понапрасну! – и обняла Эльзу.  
«Ты, считай, сама и исцелила меня».  
«Но если бы не твой клинок!» – улыбнулась принцесса.  
«Возможно, дорогая».  
– Эльза, что у тебя на душе? Я же вижу, что ты держишь в себе, не решаешься. Просто расскажи, – Янка взяла руки сестрёнки в свои.  
– Яночка… Просто, я опять… подвергла тебя опасности… Из меня никакая Снежная королева, я только всё порчу… А если бы всё плохо кончилось?… Я бы этого не пережила… Я ведь очень-очень люблю тебя, золотце…  
– Но ты же меня и исцелила этим, пойми, и я благодарна тебе! И ты никогда ничего не портишь, моя милая! Я тоже очень тебя люблю, любимая сестрёнка! Ты всегда будешь для меня любимой королевой, любимой Снежной королевой! – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Но я всё равно… чуть не превратила тебя в ледяную статую…  
«Не понимаю… Магия стала ещё сильнее… И ещё опаснее».  
«Эльза, ты не опасна, я не считаю так».

3.  
Всё следующее утро Янка ходила с хитрым видом: что-то знала.  
Эльза первой начала расспрашивать:  
«Что ты задумала, родная?»  
– У нас в Смолленде, говорят, есть один артефакт, который исполняет любые желания, а я вот точно знаю, что есть. И предлагаю отправиться на поиски. У вас ведь есть самые-самые желания? – и улыбнулась, поглядывая на сестрёнок.  
«Ничего опасного, сестрёнка. Это тебе точно понравится».  
«У меня только одно желание – никогда-никогда с тобой не расставаться, Яночка!»  
– Звучит любопытно, – промолвила Анна. Ей хотелось ещё одного приключения.  
«У меня такое же, золотце!»  
– Тогда – пошли? – и протянула руки обеим. – Не стоит терять время.

За эти пару дней Янка достаточно окрепла и вполне могла ходить без опоры.  
Авторша оглянулась и написала на бумажке: «Это недалеко, в старой часовне, под алтарём».  
«Надеюсь, часовня не действует», – черкнула в ответ Анна.  
«Нет. Простите, что так пишу, но опасаюсь ещё кого-то постороннего».  
А вслух сказала:  
– Возьмём лошадей и поедем, лучше теперь же, если не против.  
Обе сестрички согласились.  
Но с удивлением заметили, как старшая прятала оружие в кармане куртки. Решили расспросить попозже. Часа через полтора они приехали к заброшенной деревянной часовне и спешились. Вокруг никого подозрительного не было, и девчонки прошли в здание. Столетняя пыль лежала повсюду, забивалась в нос. Сквозь прорехи в крыше в темноту часовни проникали клинья солнечного света. Похоже, Янка знала, где лежал артефакт, потому что она сразу нашла его. Коробка оказалась в руках старшей сестры. Такая же пыльная, как и всё вокруг.  
Но сквозь пыль веков и рассохшееся дерево пробивался странный свет.  
– И что он может? – так же недоверчиво спросила Анна.  
– Просто мысленно загадай заветное своё желание, – Янка протянула сестрёнке небольшую подвеску на цепочке.  
Анна с трепетом взяла в руки артефакт и закрыла глаза. То, что желание она загадала, было понятно по тому, что артефакт вспыхнул белым светом. Да и от самой Анны исходил какой-то волшебный свет, только на миг.  
– Загадала…  
– Теперь ты, Эльза, – и передала кулон принцессе.  
– У нас с тобой ведь… – начала она.  
– Одно желание, верно, – кивнула Янка. – Ну, ты загадай.  
– Хорошо, родная.  
Свечение в этот раз было ещё ярче.  
– Желания должны быть разные, – как всегда «вовремя» напомнила Янка.  
– Я загадала благоденствие всего Эренделла, – чуть смутилась Анна.  
Янка поглядела на Эльзу.  
– Я – чтобы мы никогда не расставались! – ответила та.  
Кулон взяла в руки Янка. Артефакт засветился было в её руке, но погас. В этот же миг в проёме двери показалась фигура незнакомца.  
– Это ещё кто? – Анна аж вздрогнула.  
– Без понятия, – мрачно отозвалась Янка и полезла в карман. Кулон у неё взяла Эльза.  
– Так, девочки, а теперь отдайте это мне! – незнакомец протянул руку.  
– С чего ради, сударь? – сквозь зубы процедила королева. – Он всё равно уже как украшение.  
Незнакомец разозлился и, замахнувшись чем-то острым и тяжёлым, бросился было на девчонок, но встретил сопротивление от этой мрачной белобрысой девицы. Та, заслонивши собой девчонок, три раза выстрелила в агрессивного незнакомца..  
Кровь неизвестного брызнула, обагрила кулон.  
– Небесный… Лучик… не для вас… – прохрипел он и умер.  
– Для тебя, что ли? – хмыкнула Янка мёртвому уже человеку.  
В темноте его и не опознать было…  
– Хоть вы загадали, – проговорила Яна тихо и села на пол.  
– А ты разве не успела, родная? – Эльза присела рядом, обняла.  
Старшая только покрутила головой.  
– Это уже неважно, – и улыбнулась.  
«Ты же сказала – всё, кулон уже как украшение. Сбивала… этого?»  
Анна тем временем присела с другой стороны, тоже обняла Янку.  
«Да, чтоб он до вас не достал».  
«Да мы-то ему на что, он кулон хотел…»  
«Вот и получил. Да он бы ни перед чем не остановился».  
– Возвращаемся?  
– Да, пора.  
Вернулись в замок все три понурые. Янка так и не рассмотрела, кого она пристрелила, защищая девчонок.  
Теперь ему вечно там лежать…  
Только дух его неупокоенный решил мстить по полной.

4.  
Освободившись от телесной оболочки, призрак, или дух убиенного тут в часовне незнакомца, медлить не стал, а направился прямиком в местную школу магии. Самые податливые для вторжения – детские мозги. Граф (или что от него осталось, но продолжало именовать себя титулом) долго искал то «пристанище», которое ему подходило.  
В одном сознании обнаружились воспоминания и о местной королеве, и об отношениях с ней. Граф ринулся туда.  
«Что вы делаете?» – встревожилась юная Лина.  
«Не беспокойся, это ненадолго. Мне нужно лишь кое с кем разобраться».  
«Ну а я-то тут при чём?»  
«И сделаю я это твоими нежными ручками, деточка! Королева ведь не заподозрит в тебе… злоумышленника», – и какой-то дикий безобразный смех.  
«А духу хватит?»  
«Ты даже не заметишь, девочка, что станешь преступницей в глазах её величества! А духу у меня достаточно! У тебя же каникулы? И ты проводишь их в замке, верно? Значит, будешь делать всё, что я скажу! Иначе организую тебе такую мигрень, которая тебе очень не понравится!»  
«И что? Скоро тебе надоест, и ты всё равно уйдёшь».  
И устроил девчонке первую мигрень.  
«Тебе лучше не спорить со мной! Ты не знаешь, детка, на что я способен!»  
«Ничего-ничего… я перетерплю как-нибудь…»  
Злой дух полностью отключил волю девчонки – для него это была пара пустяков.  
«Вот видишь, что бывает с непокорными? Марш во дворец!»  
Лина нехотя поплелась куда сказали. За время этих «разговоров» девчонка как раз добралась до места проведения каникул.  
Её величество весь день разбиралась с делами. Она знала, что её протеже вернулась на летние каникулы. Хотя по виду было нельзя определить, что что-то может случиться или что опасность кроется в самой Лине. Да и граф решил повременить с нападением, чтобы усыпить бдительность всех в замке. А особенно бдительность постоянной спутницы королевы.  
– Есть какие-нибудь новости? – как ни в чём не бывало начала было разговор девочка, как только появилась такая возможность.  
– Особых нет, – отозвалась Янка, – кроме той, что Эльза теперь здесь, со мной.  
– Она всё-таки решила поступить по зову сердца?  
– Именно.  
Про то, что сестрёнка ради неё отреклась от трона, говорить было излишне: и так всё понятно.  
– Что же, мои поздравления. А как дела у Анны?  
– А она теперь королева. Так, пора спать. Не обижайся, конечно, но остальное – завтра.  
А ночью разразилась гроза. Её величество к этому отношение не имела, разумеется. Хотя она и управляла такой магией. Она сама вздрагивала от каждого раската. В её власти было прекратить это безобразие, и Янка прекратила. А потом долго не могла уснуть. Сегодня решила вместо балкона выйти на улицу. И вдыхала аромат дождя вкупе с озоном.  
Видимо, граф-призрак так ловко шифровался, что даже Янка с её отменным чутьём на колдунов не смогла распознать в девчонке постороннего присутствия.  
«Яночка? Ты не спишь? Прости, если разбудила…»  
«Гроза уснуть не дала. Жду тебя».  
«А… ты у себя?»  
«На улице, внизу, воздухом дышу. И у меня кое-какие… подозрения. Здесь нас услышать не смогут».  
Через некоторое время Эльза нашла любимую сестру около входа во дворец.  
– Привет, дорогая. О каких подозрениях шла речь?  
– Привет, золотко. Ты видела сегодня мою протеже? Мне показалось, она странная какая-то… Я сказала – сегодня? Вчера…  
– Странная?  
– Ну да. Будто она что-то не по своей воле делает…  
– Может, это учёба так сказывается, Яночка?  
– Вполне возможно, сестрёнка, но ненавидящий взгляд в мою сторону не назовёшь перегрузкой…  
«Такое впечатление, что кто-то завладел её сознанием и волей».  
«Можно ли что-нибудь с этим сделать, золотце?»  
«Пока не знаю, Эльзочка. Давай сделаем вид, будто ни о чём не догадались? Тогда постепенно всё проявится. И я, пока смутно, догадываюсь, кому это выгодно».

 

«Всё идёт своим чередом, девочка. Они ни о чём не догадываются», – снова активизировался лже-граф.  
«Твоими стараниями… Когда это всё кончится?»  
«Когда ты убьёшь королеву».  
«Но… зачем это тебе?»  
«У меня к ней свои счёты!»  
«А при чём здесь я?»  
«Твоими руками это сделать легче! Это тебе говорю я, граф Николай Ростов!»  
«Так, Коля, не могли бы вы выбрать кого-то постарше?»  
«Да я вообще-то тебе в деды гожусь, нахалка! – граф снова отключил девчонке волю. – Пора! Иди!»

Вечером все разошлись по своим комнатам (рядом друг с другом). Янка на всякий случай приняла своего лекарства, аж утроенную дозу. И заснула без задних ног. Эльза же заснуть не могла из-за сильного волнения. Она вышла из комнаты и пошла по сонным коридорам дворца как можно тише, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
Оказалось, не одной принцессе не спалось. Маргит тоже прогуливалась по пустынному дворцу. Завидев Эльзу, она тихо проследовала к ней и еле слышно спросила:  
– Не спится?  
– Всё верно, – вздохнув, проговорила средняя сестра.  
– Чего так?  
– Я очень боюсь за Яночку. Она ведь там совсем одна…  
– С чего ты это взяла? С ней вы.  
– Ничего подобного…  
– Всё именно так. Вы всегда с ней – в её сердце.  
– Да, но мы ни чем не можем помочь ей оттуда…  
– Вы уже помогли ей. Тем, что вы всегда рядом.  
– Но если девчонка ей навредит?  
– Ничего, всё обойдётся. Яна ведь бессмертна и быстро восстановится.  
– А если нет? Что, если сыворотка перестанет действовать? – обеспокоенно проговорила Эльза  
– Не может быть такого. А если и может, то я помогу. В любом случае, всё будет хорошо.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– Не за что. А теперь иди спать.  
– Но Яне может потребоваться моя помощь.  
– Тогда я разбужу тебя. Обещаю. Ведь помощь может и не понадобиться, тогда ты просидишь всю ночь одна, наведёшь на себя грустных мыслей… А кому это надо?  
– Хорошо, уговорила… Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Принцесса направилась прямиком в свою комнату, а Маргит продолжала прогуливаться по тихому тёмному дворцу.  
Девчонка была в это время похожа на зомби: ей явно кто-то управлял. Она незаметно пробралась в спальню к королеве и ударила её ножом в сердце. Когда выбегала из королевской спальни, девчонка наткнулась на кого-то.  
– А ну стой! Что ты делала в комнате королевы?! – Маргит крепко держала девчонку за руку. – И откуда на тебе её кровь?!  
На шум вышла Эльза. По самому виду девочки она поняла: что-то случилось.  
– Что происходит?  
– Простите… Я не хотела… Это всё он…  
– Кто – он? Ты о ком? Чёрт, Янка! – Маргит кинулась в комнату дочери и увидела ту с ножом в сердце.  
– Яночка!!  
Эльза ринулась к сестре со слезами.  
«Яночка! Ты меня слышишь?» – она рыдала на груди сестры.  
– Позовите врача!  
«Умоляю, Яночка, ответь мне что-нибудь…»  
Маргит вытащила телефон и набрала номер скорой. Потом убрала «следы», чтоб врачи не подумали чего, будто её величество надралась вдрызг специально.  
– Как долго нужно ждать?  
– Сейчас приедут – королева же! А ты… рассказывай! – Маргит встряхнула девчонку.  
– Простите меня… Он заставил меня сделать это… Но я не хотела…  
– Кто?  
– Коля этот… прохиндей…  
– Кто?!  
– Николай Ростов…  
– Если он вселяется, стало быть давно умер… А вот и врачи, – в комнату явилась бригада врачей.  
– С этим… Ростовым потом разберусь, – скрипнула зубами Маргит. – А пока надо Янку на ноги поставить.  
Янка пришла в себя после операции в палате реанимации. И услышала отчаянный призыв сестрёнки, которая не раз пыталась «достучаться» до любимой сестры.  
«Я, вроде, снова жива, родная».  
«Всё хорошо? Как ты, Яночка?» – Эльза тихонько гладила сестру по руке.  
«Уже хорошо, золотко».  
«Чудесно! Я так боялась… плохого исхода…»  
«Какой со мной может быть плохой исход? Я ж бессмертна», – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Знаю… но всё равно переживаю…»  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
– Кто меня так саданул? – еле слышно спросила королева.  
– Девчонка…  
– Протеже моя, что ль? – поморщилась Янка.  
– Именно…  
– Если она сама решилась на это… я не знаю, что с ней сделаю…  
Янка почувствовала холодную руку сестрёнки на своей.  
«Не надо тебе волноваться сейчас, любимая».  
«Мне как-то не очень приятно узнать, что кто-то против меня пошёл… Хотя я многим дорогу перешла в своей жизни».  
«Она говорит, что виновен в этом некий Николай Ростов… Знаешь такого?»  
«Был такой, среди придворных. На моё место метил… и который за кулоном явился. Это ж я его, оказывается, прибила тогда, в часовне…"».  
Янка закрыла глаза.  
«Всё хорошо?»  
«Да, сестрёнка. Спасибо, что ты рядом!»  
«Тебе спасибо, Яночка! За то, что ты есть».  
«Тебе так же, золотко».  
«Всё ведь будет в порядке, верно?»  
«Я восстановлюсь!»  
«Ты – моё счастье! Даришь мне радость, любимая!»  
«Всё только для тебя. И… главное моё желание – не расставаться, быть вместе».  
«Моё тоже».  
«Мне надо быстрее встать на ноги!»  
«Ты должна полностью восстановиться, а это может занять длительное время…»  
– Постараюсь, сестрёнка… Ты самый любимый человек для меня!  
– А для меня – ты. И поэтому я очень обеспокоена твоим состоянием на данный момент…  
– Я уже восстанавливаюсь. Правда, не так быстро…  
– В чём же дело? Неужели мои опасения подтвердились, и сыворотка перестаёт действовать?…  
– Нет, солнышко, она действует. Просто я всегда поднимаюсь на ноги на другой день. Ну, у меня есть друзья, которые всегда обновят её во мне, – улыбнулась Янка.

5.  
Тем временем колдун оказался на далёкой окраине Смолленда. Не став медлить, он решил отправиться в дом одной непростой колдуньи. На дворе была ночь, так что проникнуть туда и вселиться в спящую Тею не составило никакого труда.  
Какое уж там сопротивление! За девушкой давно не приглядывали никакие слуги короны. Она жила тихо и уединённо, ни на что не претендовала… Общаться её не принуждали, на магическую учёбу рьяно не звали, да и взрослая уже… Вот и не знал никто, что у неё в голове творится.  
Первое время «призрак» не давал о себе знать, просто молчал, приглядываясь к новой жертве. На голос в своей голове Тея решила не обращать внимания. Но тот был настойчив и требовал ответа.  
«Ну что, молчим, деточка?» – издевался голос.  
«Я обязана тебе отвечать?»  
«А почему бы и нет?»  
«А почему бы и да?»  
«Тебе чего надо? Да и вообще, я должна разговаривать с незнакомцами?»  
«Должна, не должна, а придётся».  
«Кому как».  
«Тебе чего от меня надо-то?»  
«Убить кое-кого, ну же, красотка!»  
«Ну и кого же надо убить?»  
«Одну королеву. Может, ты её знаешь: наглая и холодная».  
«Не местная ли, случайно?»  
«Как ты догадлива, детка! Ну так что, поможешь? Она же тебе столько неприятностей причинила, так ведь?»  
«Да не то чтобы… Вот Румпель виноват, а она простила и помогла даже…»  
«Но ведь обидела, ни разу не навестила, не дала новых возможностей, ещё и слежку приставила достаточно надолго, не верю, что ты не замечала… Неужели же не хочется с ней расправиться?»  
«Попробовать бы хотелось, – Тея почувствовала нарастающую злость. – Но она, к сожалению, бессмертна».  
«А ты всё ж попробуй! Мало ли у тебя средств для расправы? Главное, выждать момент, когда она будет совершенно одна! А то эта ледяная красотка всюду ходит со своей ледяной же сестрой», – и чужой голос противно захихикал…  
«И что это изменит? Она бессмертна, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь».  
«Ну так выведи её из строя! Мне так хочется замучить её! Довести до того, что она сама вынуждена будет просить о смерти! Покушение за покушением – это окончательно сломит её! Давай же!»  
«Ладно, уговорил».  
«Молодчинка, колдунья! Приятно иметь дело с умными людьми!»  
«Когда начинаем?»  
«В любое время, красавица!»

Докончив бумажную работу, Янка откинулась в кресле и закрыла глаза. Каким-то шестым чувством почувствовала присутствие Эльзы и открыла глаза. Та подошла к сестре и обняла её за шею.  
– Яночка, как себя чувствуешь?  
– Эта бумажная работа меня утомляет уже немного, если честно… отвыкла я, – улыбнулась Янка. – Может, прогуляемся?  
– И поколдуем?  
– Обязательно, Эльзочка! – королева погладила сестру по руке. Девчонки отправились в предгорье, где меньше людей.  
– Наконец-то мы можем поколдовать на славу!  
Принцесса взмахнула рукой и создала большую ледяную статуэтку в виде цветка. Янка добавила ещё статуэтку-кошку.  
Увлечённая созданием скульптур, она не слышала, откуда пришла опасность. Янка просто дёрнулась вперёд и сползла на каменистую почву. В спине торчала рукоятка ножа. А из угла рта стекала струйка крови.  
– Яночка!! – Эльза кинулась к сестре, вся в слезах.  
Не медля ни секунды, она заморозила нахалку, стоявшую немного поодаль с напыщенной ухмылкой на лице. Сама Янка была уже в объятьях сестрёнки. И еле-еле отвечала на мысленные призывы.  
«Прости, что сорвала прогулку», – передала она, когда снова смогла.  
«Любимая, это сейчас совсем неважно».  
«Я люблю тебя».  
И некоторое время не отвечала вообще, снова лишившись чувств.  
«Ты только не засыпай, пожалуйста… прошу…»  
«Пос…стараюсь. Ты не… заметила… кто… это… был?»  
«Тея собственной персоной».  
«Чего ж ей не… сидится спокойно?»  
Янка ненадолго пришла в себя и увидела сестрёнку в слезах.  
– Что…. ты? – и вытерла ей слёзы рукой.  
– Я… боюсь за тебя… очень, – принцесса взяла её руку в свою и поцеловала.  
– Я… бессмертная ведь, – Янка слабо улыбнулась. – Я люблю тебя…  
«Я… постоянно заставляю тебя… страдать, золотко… прости меня».  
«Это не ты… это они заставляют меня страдать», – принцесса бросила взгляд на новоиспечённую статуэтку.  
«Я встану на ноги и заморожу её насмерть… за твои страдания!»  
«Яночка! Не нужно грешить… пусть даже ради меня, но это того не стоит».  
«Стоит, дорогая. Мы вместе расправимся с этими… обидчиками. Согласна? Если я даже никогда не встану на ноги, я отомщу за тебя», – Янка от боли уже начинала бредить.  
«Любимая, ты себя слышишь? Месть – это признание того, что ты проиграл, что тебя одолели. А разве это так? Мстят только слабые люди, чья честь запачкана позором предков. А разве ты слаба? Разве ты признала своё поражение?»  
«Нет, солнышко. Мне за тебя обидно. Ты права, пусть катятся. А мы с тобой будем продолжать жить. Назло им всем! Спасибо тебе, что спасла от такого шага, родная, – от мести».  
– Я сама не знаю, что на меня нашло… Просто я очень тебя люблю!  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая!  
– Я… не чувствую ног… Ну да это не важно, зато голова целая…  
– Ты поправишься, Яночка, я в этом уверена! У нас всё получится!  
А мимо как раз проходила Лина, тайком сбежавшая в горы из-за угрызений совести в связи с недавними событиями. Завидев знакомые лица, она собралась было спрятаться, но лужи крови говорили о том, что здесь произошло очередное покушение и стоило вызвать скорую. Так она и поступила. 

Когда Янка снова пришла в себя, то вновь увидела больничный потолок над головой и неизменную капельницу. И Эльзу рядом.  
«Прости, что так резко… отключилась, золотко».  
«Ничего, любимая, ты не виновата».  
«Анне тоже надо сообщить или попозже. Два покушения зараз… кажется, я догадываюсь, кому не терпится меня со свету сжить».  
«Лже-графу, кому же ещё…»  
«Такой же маньяк, как и Румпель. Ты моё сокровище, сестрёнка».  
«А ты – моё чудо!»

Через несколько дней Янка вернулась во дворец. И снова на кресле-каталке… И врачи не давали точного прогноза. Но королева решила не сдаваться. Её величество снова подкатила к матери, прикованной к кровати с парализованными ногами, с просьбой разорвать связь.  
– Зачем?  
– А если я вообще на ноги не встану?!  
Маргит отвернулась.  
– Тогда это сделаю я!  
– Ты не знаешь заклинания…  
– Изобрету новое!  
– И что это даст?  
– Что-то и даст. Только мне больно видеть тебя в таком состоянии! Я сама не ожидала этого нападения…  
– В том-то и дело, что ты не могла этого предотвратить.  
– Он откопал где-то эту… Тею…  
– Это в его стиле… Значит, он её нашёл, а она не особо-то и сопротивлялась…  
– Это у неё спросить надо будет… Эльзу с утра не видела, а уже скучаю, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ничего… Может, она отсыпается сейчас? По ночам ведь не спит, переживает за тебя…  
На самом деле Эльза просто писала письмо Анне.  
– Я… люблю её… очень… пусть спит… Она тебе рассказывала что-то? – улыбнулась Янка. – Я за неё жизнь отдам…  
– Не ты одна… Анна вот уже отдала… Ну, почти…  
– Я знаю…  
– Но вот любит Эльза больше тебя, несмотря на это обстоятельство.  
– Я всё задумывалась, что во мне такого? За что меня любить? Когда-то Молли высказала мне: кто бы тебя ещё любил… Тогда мне было всё равно… Но когда Эльза ради меня отреклась от короны, – тут Янка явно всхлипнула и уже больше не смогла говорить, только вытирала покрасневшие глаза рукой и всхлипывала, как маленькая.  
– Так чего же ты плачешь? Тут радоваться надо, ты нашла того, кто любит тебя больше жизни, а она плачет!  
– От радости… Я тоже люблю её больше жизни…  
– Ну так вот… Значит – это судьба…  
Свидетельницей последних слов стала только что вошедшая принцесса.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю! – Эльза подошла к сестре и поцеловала её в лоб.  
– Я тут пыталась переубедить Маргит в одном деле. Она не хочет разрывать связь со мной. Пока я в таком состоянии, связь необходимо разорвать. А вдруг я вообще не смогу ходить?  
«Помнишь, я рассказывала о том вещем сне, Эльзочка?»  
«Это всего лишь сон, ничего более…» – принцесса слегка поникла.  
«Я тоже надеюсь. Не грусти, мы справимся».  
– Мне тебя не убедить? И не можешь ходить, как и я…  
– Но разве это главное?  
– Нет… Главное, рядом те, кого люблю…  
– Вот именно!  
– Так что не нужно нам никакое заклятие…  
– Тут всё зависит только от меня! Так что постараюсь подняться на ноги…  
– А мы поможем!  
– Спасибо вам! Мы сейчас можем допросить эту… киллершу?  
– Идите, конечно.

6.  
Девчонки спустились в кабинет, и Янка приказала привести заключённую. Та уже оттаяла.  
Янка с сестрой переглянулись.  
Перед ними стоял человек, привыкший выживать в одиночку. И оттого озлобленный… хотя сейчас уже скорее усталый.  
«Яночка, я её убить была готова… а сейчас вижу – у неё просто за всю жизнь ни одного доброго друга не было. И мы после той истории ничего не сделали, чтобы это изменить. А на пустое место набежал этот мерзавец…»  
«Надо было наладить с ней хоть какие-то отношения дружеские, сестрёнка. А теперь даже не знаю, как она себя поведёт».  
– Кто тебя послал меня убить? – Янка глядела в упор на узницу.  
– Просто… в голове зазвучал странный голос. Он попросил убить тебя. Я не сумасшедшая, это какая-то сущность подселилась и пробудила в моей душе всё самое плохое…  
– Ты ж знаешь, убивать меня – дохлый номер. Хотя, зная того, кто на тебя воздействовал, я не удивляюсь… И тем не менее ты всадила мне в спину нож, – королева сидела в кресле-каталке прямая, как палка.  
– Я с себя вины не снимаю и готова понести наказание. Просто сама себя ощущала как с ножом в спине. Мне обещали, что помогут, подарят жизнь получше, чем когда-либо сулил Румпель… а вместо того ни разу даже не поинтересовались, жива ли вообще… только следили исподтишка.  
Тут Янка сама поникла – она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что просто бросила девчонку на произвол, перестала участвовать в её жизни.  
– Тут уж есть и моя вина, ты права. Я должна была помочь, но по-свински забыла обо всём. Но в моих силах и возможностях исправить мою ошибку.  
«Правильно ли я поступаю, Эльза? По логике я должна бы посадить её в тюрьму… но по-человечески просто не имею на это права».  
«Попробуй полюбовно договориться, Яночка».  
– Что ж… Посадите меня… только в хорошей компании! Я могу просить ваше величество о такой милости? Друзьями мы с вами уже не станем, но враждовать я тоже устала.  
Янка задумалась, потом сказала:  
– Знаешь, я не посажу тебя. Я тебе дам возможность жить так, как считаешь нужным. Ты можешь уехать в любой конец королевства, снять жильё и устроиться на работу. И сменить имя… Чтобы ничто не напоминало тебе о происшедшем. Согласна?  
– Благодарю, такого я даже не заслуживаю. Я жила-работала, но была ужасно одинока.  
Тут Янка подъехала к письменному столу, вытащила из ящика чековую книжку и выписала чек, потом протянула Тее:  
– Вот, возьми. Этого достаточно, чтобы снять жильё, купить телефон и хоть как-то устроиться на новом месте. Я… если ты не против, буду звонить.  
– Вы очень великодушны, ваше величество.  
«Обожаю мою Яночку!» – передала Эльза.  
«Я тебя тоже, родная», – ответила Янка. А бывшей киллерше сказала:  
– Тебя заставили, ты не по своей воле так поступила, почему я должна копить злость на тебя? Ты свободна! – и сделала знак страже: мол, отпустить арестованную.  
Тея раскланялась и отбыла к новой жизни.

После допроса обе сестры вернулись к Маргит. Та как-то уменьшила свою связь с Янкой и смогла уже подняться на ноги.  
И в целом одобрила Янкино решение.  
– Слишком доброй быть опасно, но лучше наживать друзей, чем врагов.  
– Я понимаю, но это лишь единичный случай. И сестрёнка поддержала меня, – Янка погладила принцессу по руке. – А так – да, не со всеми такое поведение приемлемо.  
– Господи, дай нам сил отличать разные случаи одни от других! – подытожила Маргит.  
– А я… просто как будто увидела, что у этой девушки на душе, – поделилась Эльза. – Одиночество – это ли не ужасно, даже когда больше не преследуют за магию…  
– Знаете… я вдруг вспомнила себя в определённый момент жизни… та поганая семейка и ни одного друга, не то, что родной души рядом, – и голос как-то предательски дрогнул, но Янка сдержалась. – И решила, что не пожелаю никому такой участи, пусть даже и потенциальному врагу.  
– Мы тебя понимаем, любимая наша!  
– Спасибо вам! Я думаю, лучше начать тренировки сейчас, чтобы быстрее встать на ноги, – и улыбнулась робко.  
– И в этом тоже поддержим и поможем!

В один из дней пришла и младшая сестрёнка. И её поддержка и добрые чувства тоже сыграли свою роль. Хотя, конечно, тренировки давались нелегко. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, а отступать королева не привыкла. Вскоре Янка потихоньку встала на ноги и могла передвигаться только с костылями. Призрак то ли куда-то девался, то ли готовил очередную гадость.  
И вот однажды, после очередных затраченных усилий…  
У Янки вдруг зазвонил телефон.  
– Простите, я сейчас…  
И отошла потихоньку, опираясь на костыль, – и самой лучше слышно будет, и сестрёнкам общаться не помешает, давно ж не виделись.  
После завершения разговора у Янки был загадочный вид, что сразу бросилось в глаза сёстрам.  
– Что-то хорошее? Или мы опять чего-то замышляем?  
– Я не замышляю. Просто из госпиталя позвонили и сообщили, что мои результаты перепутали там с чьими-то… стало быть, я скоро могу обходиться без костылей…  
– Это же здорово! – Эльза взяла руки сестры в свои. – Я… так рада за тебя…  
– Мы рады! 

Чудо случилось раньше ожидаемого срока. Здесь сыграло ещё роль восстановление и работа сыворотки. И настрой самой королевы на выздоровление. Но пока Янка могла ходить лишь с тростью. А лечебная гимнастика продолжалась. Хоть и трудно, но Янка не бросала своего занятия: это помогало твёрже держаться на ногах.  
А ещё королеве не давал покоя тот печальный факт, что призрак, пусть и затаился, так пока и не упокоен.  
– Теперь не знаешь, какой следующий шаг предпримет этот… – промямлила её величество.  
– Нам бы сыграть на опережение, – сразу начала размышлять Маргит.  
– Трупик там, в старой деревянной часовне, где я его… пристрелила. В противном случае он бы девчонок убил… когда жив был…  
– Я понимаю, почему вы, дочурки, сразу оттуда удрали, а потом начались покушения… Но сейчас ещё не поздно его упокоить. Зовёте священника, похоронную команду… и порядок!  
– Думаешь, сработает? – на секунду усомнилась королева. – Давай завтра? А то что-то хандра на меня напала.  
– Против хандры может вечеринку? – предложила Анна.  
– А давайте! – согласно кивнула Янка.

7.  
Вечеринка была в разгаре. Маргит с Анной о чём-то переговаривались тихонько.  
Или о ком-то… Не страдавшая потерей слуха Янка различила и своё имя. Стало быть, говорят о ней… Что они ещё придумали?  
– И что ж это моя любимая Яночка грустит? – обратилась к ней принцесса и взяла за руки.  
– Просто что-то… Знаешь, устала я от всего, сестрёнка… Все, кому не лень, чего-то замышляют… Вон даже мама с нашей младшенькой, – Янка исподлобья глянула на сидевших неподалёку маму и сестрёнку.  
Принцесса видела, что с сестрой что-то не то, но до конца не верила.  
– Они? Ничего плохого. И уж точно ничего против тебя, родная!  
Янка же гнула свою линию.  
– Уверена?  
– Конечно. Я чувствую и знаю. И вообще – самые родные люди, если им не верить – то кому…  
– Прости, – Янка говорила тихо и спокойно, но в душе бушевал ураган. – Я всё-таки спрошу, ты не против, сестрёнка?  
– Да спроси, конечно, если тебе так легче. Что им скрывать…  
«Может, и есть что…» – передала Янка мысленно.  
– Мы вам не помешали? – спросила она, подойдя к Маргит и младшей сестрёнке.  
– С чего ты взяла? – удивились обе. Они-то хотели устроить небольшой приятный сюрприз.  
– Вид у вас загадочный. И можно узнать о предмете вашей беседы? Или, если это такой секрет…  
– Да-да, секрет. Он только для двоих. Вакансии уже заняты, так что попрошу удалиться, – Маргит хотела сказать помягче, но вышло у неё как-то резко.  
– Простите, я скоро вернусь, – Янка вышла из комнаты.  
– Что с ней?  
– Не знаю, мама. Нам было весело, а сейчас она как будто всё видит в чёрном цвете…  
Младшенькую сморило и она ушла спать, остальные тоже собрались было, но мама что-то почувствовала, серьёзное. И вовремя ворвалась в Янкину комнату, Эльза – за ней…

…Когда добралась до своей комнаты, Янка долго сидела в тишине, а потом решилась на отчаянный шаг. И делала она это не по своей воле – словно кто-то водил её рукой. Она стояла у окна с заряженным револьвером. И долго не решалась нажать на курок.  
Яна несколько раз прикладывала дуло к виску, но всякий раз останавливало что-то…  
Подоспевшая Маргит бросилась в Янкину комнату. Вернее, двое бросились. Выстрел прозвучал, но в потолок, так сильно ударили по руке с пистолетом. И сразу Янка огребла пощёчину от мамаши. Увесистую, надо сказать.  
– Ты что творишь? – она пару раз встряхнула королеву.  
– Сама как думаешь? – тихо проговорила Янка и исподлобья поглядела на Маргит.  
– С ума сошла? Я тебя не для того рожала, ты!.. – проглотив крепкое ругательство, маман испепелила револьвер.  
Янка просто опустилась на пол и закрыла голову руками.  
– Что тут… случилось? – в дверях появилась Эльза. – Яночка! – и бросилась к сестре.  
– Ничего не случилось, милая, твоя сестричка просто дурит!  
– Я просто… хотелось с собой покончить, – сестру обманывать не хотелось. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло… помутнение какое-то…  
– Что?! – помертвела Эльза.  
– Это, наверно, была не я…  
– Не пугай меня так больше, золотце!  
– Хорошо. Вот не упокоили вовремя призрака… Подозреваю сильно, что меня из-за него затуманило так. Чужими руками не прибил – так решил по-другому… растоптать…  
– Тогда мы его сами…  
Эльзу перебила мама:  
– Заморозим и раскрошим, и не посмотрим, что призрак! Растопчет он, нет, ну вы поняли!  
– Это ведь его я тогда… пристрелила, когда он ещё живой был… – призналась Янка. – Иначе бы он сестрёнок прибил …  
– Мстит, скотина! Мстят лакеи же! Ну я ему покажу!  
– Он был у меня в придворных, и с чего-то решил, что я ему графское звание давала. А потом до кучи возомнил, что имеет право на корону. Узнаю по поступкам этого проходимца, – глухо проговорила Янка.  
– Значит, даже знаем истинное имя! – мама уже закипала гневом.  
А Эльза тем временем обнимала и гладила сестрёнку…  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
– Ростов его фамилия… была…  
– Пойдёмте упокаивать! – заявила Маргит.  
– Да! Слушай, мам… А о чём вы с Анной так загадочно переговаривались, что ты на меня так… рявкнула? – с улыбкой спросила Янка.  
– Мы тебе приятное хотели сделать, дурындочка! Сюрприз готовили, а ты тут сама… как сюрприз… неприятный!  
«Маман, что за… выражансы… некультурные? Хотя я сама не лучше – хотела Базилио динамит в одно место засунуть».  
– Простите. Говорю же, этот гад… как-то вселился в меня…  
«Это ещё не выражансы, тут материть тебя впору, Янка!»  
– Надеюсь, уже выгнался, а то не поздоровится ему!  
– Конечно – ты ж мне так по физиономии залепила, – хмыкнула королева, – что он аж вылетел пулей…  
«Меня в том мире… материли достаточно, и не только».  
«Но они просто из подлости, а я по делу!»  
– Интересно, куда вылетел, надо было сразу хватать…  
– Нам было явно не до этого, – хмыкнула Янка.  
«Прости, сестрёнка. Я просто чудовище!»  
«Это не ты чудовище, ты моё солнышко! Тебе просто гады всякие мстят… И мама тоже… могла бы и пожалеть…»  
«Ну характер таков у неё, – улыбнулась сестрёнке Яна. – Ладно, пусть её, это ведь её проблемы. Я люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя очень! В любом случае, что бы ни случилось!»  
«Даже если я и не права, Эльза?» – и покрепче обняла сестрёнку.  
«Именно так!»  
– Идёмте! – сказала она вслух.  
– Ага, идём! – кивнула Маргит.  
– После того как отдохнём. Простите, что такой не очень приятный сюрприз сделала… всем… – Янка поднялась с пола.  
– Ладно уж, прощаю! – проворчала маман.  
Анна же узнала об инциденте только утром: даже выстрелами её не разбудишь. Тоже попереживала, обнимала Яну и просила больше так не пугать.  
– Постараюсь. Маман, может, защиту потом сделаешь, от проникновений таких? – Янка с надеждой поглядела на Маргит. – И поехали.  
– Сделаю, сделаю! За доведение до самоубийства, между прочим, статья есть, и все они по ней получат!  
– Да, есть у меня такое, – кивнула Янка. – Лет по пятнадцать точно получат…  
– Вечность они получат… сами знаете, на каком краю вселенной!  
Янка согласно ухмыльнулась.  
– Вы готовы к походу?  
Все были, безусловно, готовы.  
– Ну что ж, вперёд! – и подмигнула девчонкам. – Надеюсь, больше накладок не будет… эдаких…  
«Постараюсь больше в истории не влипать, дорогая моя».  
«Уж я надеюсь, что не будешь, солнышко, я бы не пережила, и так чуть с ума не сошла!»  
В таком настроении все вчетвером двинулись к часовне. Даже больше никого не позвали. Это уже личное.  
Труп уже успел немного разложиться, и черепушка глазела пустыми глазницами, как бы говоря: «Получила?»  
– Это ты сейчас получишь! – откомментировала Маргит. – Янка жива, а вот ты…  
«Конечно, надо было это делать сразу, но и так справимся».  
И запела длинное заклинание-молитву.  
Подавив брезгливость, королева взяла черепушку в руки:  
– Ты проиграл! Бедный Йорик, блин!  
– Не корчи из себя Гамлета и положи голову на место! – приказала маман, закончив заклинание.  
И уже с помощью другого насыпала над телом могильный холм.  
Янка отошла в сторону и вытирала руки влажной салфеткой.  
Потом ради прикола пробурчала было над импровизированной могилой:  
– Ныне отпущаеши раба твоего Николая… – но получила чувствительный тычок под бок от мамы.  
– Перевираешь, это из двух разных опер. Да и всё уже.  
Янка лишь покраснела и смущённо прокашлялась.  
– Пойдёмте отсюда, а то тут энергетика… тёмная….  
«Прости, сестрёнка, за этот цирк».  
«Да ничего, главное, ты ожила…»  
– Энергетика теперь нормальная будет. А мы пойдём в хорошее место. Теперь-то можно…  
– Ты тоже прости, – прошептала Янка младшей сестрёнке.  
– Ты же не сама… Забудем. Мама, веди!

8.  
Портал привёл их в мир, где теперь жила Дарья, – в мир Института. Только на окраину. Мама с дочками нагулялись вдоволь, набрались впечатлений. И бирюзовый водопад поражал воображение даже издали.  
– Массаракш! – выдала Янка словечко из какого-то романа.  
К счастью, Маргит знала, что это не мат, а сёстры просто не обратили внимания. Они любовались.  
«Извини, мама, просто «Обитаемый остров» и ничего больше».  
«Да я-то знаю, дочка!»  
«Хорошо, что девчонки не слышали».  
Янка подошла к ним и приобняла за плечи:  
– Ну как вам? Лично меня впечатлило… сильно…  
– И нас!  
– Мир интересный. Если б можно было исследовать его вдоль и поперёк… но я королева, а не исследователь… Здесь есть ещё что-то такое, что могло бы меня удивить? Хотя меня ничем уже не удивишь, – хмыкнула смоллендская королева.  
– Может, поищем и найдём!  
Тут снова Янке не повезло: сильно поцарапалась о какую-то железяку, выпиравшую из земли, поскользнувшись. И еле удержалась от неприличного слова, прошипела только.  
«Яночка, милая, что опять?!» – Эльза бросилась к ней.  
«Что-то мне не везёт в последнее время, сестрёнка. Я не королева, а тридцать три несчастья».  
«Может, всё-таки проклятие, милая?»  
«Но ведь никаких следов не нашли», – вмешалась Маргит.  
«А кто меня мог проклясть? Разве что приёмная семья. Ну и ладно».  
Янка долго приглядывалась к водопаду, и что-то он показался ей странным. Стоило подойти поближе, чтобы получше разглядеть, но нога маленько побаливала.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут что-то… необычное… Я подползу поближе…  
«Осторожнее, сестрёнка, любимая!»  
«Ага, дочка, смотри опять на что-нибудь не нарвись! Обопрись-ка на меня!»  
«Постараюсь, Эльзочка».  
«Хорошо».  
Подозрения Янкины оказались верны – это была не вода, а потоки энергии.  
– Вы разрешите мне проверить кое-что? – и, достав перочинный ножик, полоснула себе по руке. Потом протянула её под поток и наблюдала, как рана быстро затянулась.  
Эльза на эти минуты в ужасе закрыла глаза. Маман тоже вздрогнула, но сказала:  
– Тогда ногу исцеляй давай, милая!  
Рана на ноге тоже быстро затянулась.  
– Вот и ещё одно место Силы или исцеления…  
Янка вошла под поток энергии вся: спину-то надо было излечить как-то.  
Это поистине удивило королеву.  
– Ну вы тоже попробуйте. Чтобы к нам не приставала никакая зараза навроде призраков и другой чушни.  
Маргит согласилась сразу, Эльза пошла после всех. Анна могла только наблюдать.  
– Анна? Ты прости, если что не так было с моей стороны, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Да всё отлично и замечательно, сестрёнка!  
– Тогда ладно. А что, ты там не хочешь? – Янка кивнула на водопад.  
– А мне ж толку не будет, я Силой не владею и управлять не умею, а вы, любимые, всегда своей поможете!  
– Конечно, поможем! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку. – Ну что, как вы? – спросила она подошедших.  
– Я будто сбросила… лет сто! – Маргит сладко потянулась.  
– А ты, Эльзочка?  
– А я вообще будто заново родилась!  
«Знаешь, Эльзочка, и спина-то совсем перестала беспокоить. Хоть сейчас на подвиги. Только ты меня не пустишь», – и улыбнулась ей.  
«Одну точно не пущу, Яночка, радость моя!» – Эльза потянулась её обнять.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку не менее искренне.

Вскоре они всё же вернулись в родной мир. Теперь уже точно можно было праздновать. Маргит отправилась собирать гостей – всех, а не как в прошлый раз.  
Девчонки тем временем разместились в Сиреневой зале. Ели шоколад и вспоминали недавние и давние приключения.  
– Не, я всё же тридцать три несчастья, – проговорила Янка, – катастрофа ходячая…  
– Может, это всё же не просто так? – опять забеспокоилась Эльза.  
«Ты что-то говорила… прости, что напоминаю… про приёмную семью? Может, всё же их злоба что-то тебе сделала? Так я тогда их всех заморожу!»  
«Говорила. Только тебе не нужно туда… да и ход туда я напрочь закрыла. Пусть себе живут и варятся в собственном соку злобы и ненависти».  
– Не знаю, сестрёнка. Подождём – увидим, – и приобняла её.  
«Главное, чтобы эти воспоминания, эти следы перестали на тебя плохо влиять. Вот что надо было заказать Лучику, глупая я какая…»  
«Перестань, золотко, ты для меня самый умный и мудрый человек!»  
«Ты меня смущаешь, Яночка! А теперь я не знаю, как тебе помочь, родная моя…»  
«Мы вместе эти следы уберём, родная. Просто… будем рядом друг с другом!»  
«Конечно, будем! А это правда возможно?»  
«Да, Эльзочка».  
«Тогда давай прямо сразу сейчас!»  
«Давай».  
Эльза обняла сестрёнку и послала ей все самые лучшие, самые светлые чувства, на какие только была способна.  
– Спасибо тебе за всё! – Янка обняла сестрёнку.

Так их и застали Маргит и Рина с Тони.  
– Ну, и что мы хулиганим? – немного строго спросила рыжая волшебница, когда закончила обниматься с подругой. Маргит по дороге сюда поведала Рине о том, что творится со старшей дочерью… Но сейчас обе просматривали ауру Янки и понимали – что-то изменилось.  
– Что-то не так? – королева переводила взгляд с одной колдуньи на другую.  
– Наоборот, всё очень неплохо, – Рина улыбнулась.  
А мама даже подмигнула:  
– Всё-таки это было проклятие, и от него осталось совсем-совсем мало! Спасибо сначала водопаду, потом Эльзочке! – и кинулась обнимать обеих.  
– Рина, – Янка как-то странно поглядела на подругу. – Прошу, лучше ничего не утаивай, пожалуйста. Я выдержу хоть какую информацию…  
– На тебе из старого мира приехал огромный сгусток чужой злобы и зависти, плохо замаскированных презрением, думаю, ты знаешь, от кого. Сейчас мы уберём остатки.  
– Спасибо вам!

9.  
С делом покончили быстро. Теперь для Янки должна была кончиться полоса травм, несчастных случаев и покушений.  
И тогда Маргит вспомнила про сюрприз. И про ту голокомнату, в которой она имела удовольствие тренироваться.  
Главное – подобрать подходящие весёлые обои, и чтоб неожиданно!  
Маргит покопалась в настройках и установила новую программу с яркой вечеринкой на берегу океана.  
Все удивились, но сразу же захлопали в ладоши. Эльза включила подходящую музыку. Время музицировать самим придёт позже. Живя в этом мире, Эльза понемногу научилась кое-чему, в большинстве случаев не без помощи любимой сестры, в которой души не чаяла. И они понимали друг друга с полуслова, с полумысли даже. С одного взгляда. Вот что значит найти поистине близкого человека, с такой же магической силой. И пусть Янка была немного сильнее, ей не было смысла похваляться – она хотела лишь помогать. Отдавать всю себя близким.  
Истинная королева этого мира… которая была в компании близких и родных людей.  
А веселье тем временем шло своим чередом. И вкусняшек было много, ну очень много.  
– Теперь, когда все опасности и несчастья позади, я не отпущу тебя никуда! – Янка с надеждой взглянула на Эльзу.  
– И я тоже никогда и ни за что, сестричка!  
– Ну, в Эренделл наведываться будем частенько, – улыбнулась Янка. – Про Анну забывать никак нельзя.  
– Конечно! С ней мы целое, а без неё только две трети, как ни крути.  
– Само собой! Вспоминаю, как мы первый раз перезнакомились с вами, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Тут и Анна подошла. Стали вспоминать все вместе.  
– А с коронацией… Я не помню, когда у меня был такой же обалдевший вид… нет, помню, – Янка почесала нос, – когда я стадо динозавров узрела. Мою физиономию надо было видеть, – и беззвучно засмеялась. Потом оглянулась эдак воровато и наколдовала себе маленький стаканчик. – Сегодня можно…  
– Яна! – но мама не стала ругаться, только усмехнулась.  
Королева протянула такой же Маргит, потом ещё один – для Тони. И подняла свой бокал за общее здоровье и счастье. А сёстрам наколдовала слегка разведённого вина. И Рине тоже.  
– Вы простите меня за эту… привычку и… коньячок, – Янка смутилась, но тут же приветливо кивнула своему недавнему воздыхателю: – Ну-с, я и от тебя жду объяснений.  
– Ты о чём? – хотя, наверно, он знал или догадывался…  
– Я думала, ты знаешь. Я про сыворотку, – Янка отпила приличный глоток и закусила лимоном.  
– Разве же она плохо работает?  
– Прекрасно. Там ведь есть и особый ингредиент, верно? – прищурилась королева. – И к ящерицам он не имеет никакого отношения, так ведь? Раскрой же тайну.  
– Да, наверно, не стоит скрывать. Я его добыл в мире Марьи и Дарьи.  
– А… там где? – не поняла Янка.  
– На тех самых водопадах, где, как я теперь знаю, вы все получили огромную подпитку Силой.  
– А чего молчал? – улыбнулась королева. – Я последнее время всё боялась, что в ящерицу превращусь.  
– Да не знаю, от большого ума, наверно… – колдун даже почему-то покраснел. – Или в удачности эксперимента… нет, не сомневался, но…  
– Ну, мне-то ты мог сказать, – немного расстроилась Янка и, допив первый стаканчик, наколдовала второй. – Зато я нисколько не сомневалась. Рука работает, только сначала мёрзла до льдышки…  
– Прости, глупо вышло, надо было и правда предупредить. Не надо из-за меня выпивать лишнего, пожалуйста!  
– Да я и не из-за тебя, – Янка опрокинула в себя второй стаканчик, последний, как она думала. – А руку мне сестрёнка спасла, – Янка с нежностью взглянула на Эльзу, стоявшую рядом.  
– Она молодец!  
«Я бы для тебя ещё не то сделала, сестричка!»  
«Спасибо, родная».  
– А мне показалось или ты… вправду какое-то время был в меня влюблён? – брякнула вдруг Янка и покраснела как помидор.  
У Тони тоже, казалось, даже уши стали малиновыми:  
– Ну… да, ты мне с первого взгляда понравилась. Только показывать не надо было, для нас обоих магия – единственный путь.  
– А я всё думала, чего ты тогда так засмотрелся, когда я у вас в первый раз появилась, – и прыснула.  
– Ладно, давай забудем…  
– Давай. И, думаю, тут с нами ещё кого-то не хватает, для полной компании.  
– Сейчас исправим!  
Эльза с Маргит быстро навели портал в Эренделл. Первым позвали дико радостного Олафа, потом нарисовался супруг Анны. Он подошёл к королеве Смолленда и наконец-то лично поблагодарил:  
– Я знаю, сколько ты для нас сделала! Спасла мою душу и нашу любовь! – и низко поклонился.  
– Разве я могла оставить вас с Анной в беде? – подмигнула ему Янка. – Пусть у вас будет всё хорошо! И долго и счастливо будут только вашими! И… прости за мелкие недоразумения с моей стороны…  
– Да всё отлично, спасибо!  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка! – Анна подошла обнять Янку.  
– Вам спасибо, что вы есть… все! Без вас… я бы и не жила… – и обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– И мы бы без тебя… как во тьме…  
– За нас, за всех, – Янка подняла свой бокальчик, уже третий по счёту.  
– Ура! – закричали все. Даже Олаф, который пить не мог.  
Только Маргит неодобрительно поглядела на дочь:  
– Тебе не хватит?  
– Так последний уже, вроде…  
Янка поймала на себе ещё и взгляд колдуна – как бы сожалеющий, или, скорее, сочувственный…  
– Тебе это повредит, – сказал он тихо и грустно. – Может, конечно, как проклятие сняли – пройдёт само…  
– А если нет? – взглянула на него Янка.  
– Тогда давай я помогу. Блок поставлю на всякий случай, да помощнее.  
– Хорошо. Думаю, это поможет. Но, сам знаешь, я всё равно сорваться могу… если что случится… – Янка оглянулась на маман и Рину. Те тоже как-то обеспокоенно на неё взирали.  
– Я думаю, что уже нет, – убеждённо сказал Тони.  
– Я готова. Спасибо!  
Тони подошёл поближе, положил ей руки на лоб, закрыл глаза и что-то сосредоточенно зашептал.  
Сколько длился сеанс, неизвестно, но полегчало сразу.  
– Спасибо тебе, – тихо и проникновенно проговорила королева. – Ты вместе с этим блоком мне и головную боль совсем убрал, – слабо улыбнулась Янка и пожала руку другу.  
– Это меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать! А теперь давайте все вместе праздновать!  
– Хорошо! Теперь все злоключения кончились. У меня есть козырь в рукаве…  
– И наша помощь! – наперебой провозгласили три волшебницы.  
«А главное – любовь», – добавила мысленно Эльза.  
«Это верно, золотко. Мы вместе много пережили. Ты за меня всё время беспокоилась, а я… прости, если сможешь, – и обняла сестрёнку. – Просто хотелось вас защитить, чтоб с вами ничего плохого не случилось!»  
«А нам – тебя, драгоценная наша!»  
– Спасибо вам всем!  
«Я люблю тебя, очень».  
«И я тебя, солнышко!»

Компания всё ещё была в голокомнате. Кое-кто это видел впервые. Янка перемигнулась с Маргит и громко проговорила куда-то в пустоту:  
– Ледовый каток!  
Обстановка мигом поменялась: берег океана сменился большим ледовым катком и снежным пейзажем.  
Все заулыбались: любили ведь зиму и зимние забавы.  
А кое-кто был явно ошарашен. И уставился на Янку не слишком учтиво, так сказать…  
Но она только посмеялась.  
– Ты чего, дружище? Это всего лишь… почти такая же магия, хотя и…научная….  
– А-а, – протянул Олаф, но рот так и держал разинутым.  
Королева опустилась на одно колено и обняла это милое создание.  
Олаф от радости вообще обалдел.  
– Ну что, прокатимся? – Янка сделала приглашающий жест в сторону катка.  
– Конечно, давайте!  
Янка с Эльзой взялись за руки и покатились на созданных ими коньках. Удивительно, но смоллендская королева твёрдо и уверенно держалась на льду и ни разу не навернулась.  
Сама больше всех удивилась.  
– А скоро я засяду за книги… столько черновиков обрабатывать… – проговорила Янка и наколдовала себе стаканчик апельсинового сока.  
Все дружно закивали.  
«Ты такая талантливая, – передала Эльза, – жду не дождусь почитать!»  
– Ну, какие у меня таланты? Просто тяга к творчеству и всё, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Она опять скромничает! – в шутку закатила глаза Маргит.  
А Эльза поцеловала Янку в ответ.  
– Ну, по-другому просто не умею… О! Мама, всё спросить забываю – не так важно, но интересно же! Ты ведь меня изначально по-другому назвала?  
– Да. Ингеборг. Но как-то уже и сама привыкла, что ты – Янка, хотя придумала для конспирации. Ладно, пусть у тебя будет тронное имя и домашнее!  
– Спасибо!  
Друзья запомнили, но звать собирались, конечно, по-старому.  
С Риной Яна тоже старалась почаще заговаривать, тем более хотелось узнать кое-какие подробности. И подруга на них не скупилась.  
– Я всегда подозревала, что со мной что-то не так. Но чтоб в таких… габаритах… – Янка развела руками.  
– Оно, видимо, долго копилось, – вздохнула Рина. – Ну да не стоит сегодня о плохом, – и теперь была её очередь обнять королеву.  
Яна тоже обняла Рину от души.  
– Спасибо и тебе, дорогая моя! С тебя всё и началось – и пусть никогда-никогда не закончится!

Человек, которому ты на самом деле дорог, никогда тебя не отпустит. И неважно, насколько тяжела ситуация. Так сказал один мудрец. Ну, а уж если таких людей много…


End file.
